Akame ga Kiru: Soulmates
by Animecrazy180
Summary: What would have happened if Esdeath risked her life to save Tatsumi on the island? Would he still abandon her or would he stick with her and try to get her to change sides while trying to figure out his feelings for her? Will their love suceed or is it destined to fail? Could Tatsumi possibly unite the Jaegers and Night Raid?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Akame ga kill and so please do not sue me! :)**

**Authors note: Hello everyone. This is my first story on the site. I decided to make this after the absolutly horrible ending to the anime and the story is half way done, I only need to edit and fix the typos so you can be expecting about one chapter every other day. As this is my first story and english is my second language I would really appreciate for you guys (and ladies) to review and comment on it. Be harsh if you need to, I can handle it don't you worry. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

Wave declared yet another fight over and yet another unskilled fighter the winner and Esdeath shifthed in her chair, she felt bored while watching the contestants fight .They were good but not nearly good enough for her to find it even amusing let alone interesting. It was like an apex predator watching its food play with itself. As she thought about leaving suddenly something perked her interest. She could almost some strange aura in the arena.

A young man came up to the battle ground, he couldnt have been more than eighteen He probaly wasn't even eighteen and he looked qiute small compared to his enemy. His enemy was a dark skinned giant of a man with a bull's head, with a body of pure muscle, and yet the young man showed no sign of fear, he stared at his oponent without a trace of fear on his face. It was like he contemplaining if he should deal with him at all, like the big man was inferior to him in every way.

Esdeath leaned out from her seat, finally seeing something interesting and not wanting to miss it. Run at her side commented about something about the young man but she wasn't listening as she was trying to figure out what exactly intrigued her so much in the young man's eyes.

Wave introduced him as a blacksmith from the countryside named Tatsumi which explained his well built body. Tatsumi looked calm while the big man taunted him, and Esdeath saw something in his forest green eyes for an instant, but before she could figure out what it was her subordinate signaled for the battle to start. And as soon as it started Esdeath knew that the young man was in life or death situations every day and was accustomed to it.

The giant came at the young man with full strenght at full speed, the young man named Tatsumi jumped into the air avoiding the blow from his opponent which hit floor and produced a cloud of dust upon impact. The young man then came back down with a kick which to the suprise of the whole arena although it was blocked by the man it sent him sliding eight feet away.

* * *

Tatsumi wasn't afraid of the large man who was his opponent. Tatsumi deafeated the Three Beasts, how could this man harm him? He steadied himself when he saw the man approaching again with speed unusual for a man of his size, as soon as Tatsumi was in arms reach the man came at him in flurry of punches which Tatsumi blocked effortlessly. Then Tatsumi went on the offensive and delivered two punches of his own in the man's gut, the man screamed out in pain and he looked like his eyes would pop out of his head.

The man recovered quickly though and went for an overhead attack with both hands leaving himself wide open. Tatsumi saw his chance, he stylishly kicked the men's legs out from under him and the he went up to the air to deliver a kick to man's head. He put all his strenght into the kick, and the man fell to the floor defeated and unconcious. Tatsumi looked around the arena as everyone was cheering for him before he put on his biggest grin as he realized that he won the tournament.

* * *

Esdeath was impressed with the young man's skill as was the now cheering crowd, and as was Run. The young man smiled, but it was not just any smile, it was a smile which was full of innocence, so pure and confindent. It hit her then, that young man, that boy was the one she was searching for, he fit all of the requirements on her list. She could train him, make him better, she could shape out of him the perfect general to stand by her side. She WOULD shape the perfect general out from him. He was the man she wanted to fall in love with. Esdeath came down to the battle ground.

"Tatsumi, that's your name, right?" she asked him and he nodded. "It's a nice name."

"T-thanks." he stammered and Esdeath found herself enjoying the sound of his voice very much.

"I would like to give you your reward." she approached him while searching for his reward in the inner pocket of her military uniform.

"Thank you very much." he responded, and the look on his face while she put the collar on him was one of total suprise and confussion. She thought it was really cute.

"You now belong to me. You will belong to me until the day when you can defeat me in actual combat." she said to him, and she turned around pulling him by his leash and dragged him away. He struggled but she hit a vulnerable spot on his neck and he started falling, first towards the floor then towards her arms. She liked the feeling of his body in her arms, she could feel his warmth, his hearth beating and she blushed, which was wierd because she never blushed before and she wasn't sure if she was liking it or not.

"Lets talk in my room. Just the two of us." she whispered into his ear, in a caring voice, a voice which she usually had to fake but now it was sincere.

* * *

Tatsumi barely managed to look up to his friends, he shook his head the best he could, he wasn't in control of his body, he couldn't move a single muscle. Although they had a look of horror on their faces, Leone and Lubba nodded which meant they understood, they shouldn't come to his rescue, it was too dangerous for them. Either he would escape on his own or he would be tortured and die under Esdeath's care. But Esdeath's voice was far from that of a mass murderer, sadist or sociopath, it was a gentle, caring voice.

"Could this be the same woman who killed thousands? A woman who was seen as a demon by her enemies and the public? And most importantly, a woman who just now kidnapped me?" asked Tatsumi himself. She looked otherwordly, that he had to admit though. She looked like a goodess but had something in her eyes which remindede him of a predator superior to him watching him from high up. It was a wierd combination. A caring and sweet voice, beautiful exterior and a totally immoral and corrupt interior coupled together with the most powerful Teigu there is.

He stopped struggling, it was pointless and her voice indicated, against all his instincts, that she would not harm him. She took him into her arms and carried him like he was her bride. He didn't know where he was going, he felt scared and embarrassed but at the same time he felt something in his chest, he didn't know what it was, but it felt wierd, warm almost. And he didn't trust it for one second.

"What is she doing to me?! Is she using her Teigu on me or what?" the questions rang in his mind as he was carried of to her torture room or that is what he guessed at least.

"Dammit! Why was I so greedy.' I just had to sing up on that stupid tournament."

Later that day…

Tatsumi slowly opened his eyes, it was too bright and he couldn't see anything. Where was he? It was too bright to be his room at the Night Raid HQ so where was he? Tatsumi sniffed the air and it smelt like roses and it only served to confuse Tatsumi even more. He then remembered her, and he felt dread crawl down his spine at the mere thought. Was he in a dungeon?!

Then he remembered that dungeons don't have windows. "So where am I?" he asked himself.

He opened his eyes again waiting for his eyes to adjust and after a few moments they had. The room he was in was huge, richly decorated and he saw he was in a large expensive looking bed. The room had big windows on two sides and a balcony. Where was he? He heard the door opening and Tatsumi quickly closed his eyes and started pretending he was asleep terrified that it was Esdeath.

"She is probably playing mind games with me, hoping to break me." Tatsumi concluded as the footsteps became louder and came closer. THe clicking of heels against the expensive white marble tiles.

Somebody came to his side, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and then started caressing his face with a gentle touch akin to a mother's. Not that he ever knew how that felt because his parents died when he was still very young but he imagined it many times and in his mind it always felt like this. He felt a warm breath on his cheek.

He concluded that this person couldn't be his enemy and especially not Esdeath so he slowly opened his eyes again. His heart nearly gave out when he saw who it was caressing his face. It was Esdeath! Her long and slender shape, her beautiful face framed by her blue hair and her eyes like big sapphires, giving her alredy beautiful face the look of something truly celestial. Tatsumi blushed instanteniously and she flinched when she saw he was awake and she blushed too, averting his eyes. Why did she flinch, and why did she blush and why did she caress him, all those questions went through his head.

"You are awake, good. You probably wonder where you are." she said to him, her face still red but she decided to pretend like nothing had happened.

"Where am I?" asked Tatsumi not really expecting an answer but he still ahd to ask.

"You are in my bedchamber." At that he suddenly felt dizzy adn he looked around for an ecape route but he could find none and Esdeath was probably too fast for him to out run her.

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself but not daring to ask her because he feared the answer.

"Why am I here?" he asked fearfully. Her face formed a half-smile half-smirk which terrified him to the bone.

"You are here because you have great potential, and I want to help you achieve that potential. You need not to worry, I won't harm you." she responded, and he felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders. She didn't know that he was with Night Raid and she would probably let him go.

"Unless you…want me to." she said and the same smile as before appeared on her face sending another chill down his spine only now it was even scarier because there was a look fo mischief on her face. But she backed down when she saw his expression.

"That was close." he thought as she backed down. "Why do you care?" he asked her after a few moments.

"This might sound strange to you but when I saw you fight, when I saw that cute smile of your's" she smiled warmly and pinched his cheek "I fell in love with you." she said it almost shyly and with clear embaresment putting both her hands on her chest where her heart was like she was a shy maiden and not a feared general and grown woman.

"W-wh-what?!" he screamed and he tried to run but she was way too fast jsut as he thought. She caught him and she hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath, his head between her big breasts. "Why is this happening to me? Damn it! Why?!" he wanted to scream.

"You will soon join the Jaegers, probably in a day or two, but now you need to get breakfast and come to the meeting hall to meet the rest of the team with which you are going to be working with." she said and he couldn't belive his ears, him joining the Jaegers, Night Raid's enemy.

"This has to be a dream." he muttered still not believing it was really happening.

"Now you should get dressed up and ready and don't even think about running, I won't let you escape me. You will stay by my side until the end of time." she said and she kissed him on his cheek and then on his forehead. He felt his face turning red yet again and he just stared at her in disbelief. Underneath his confused expression he was also angry but he tried not to show it to his enemy becuase no matter what she says she is still his enemy.

"You are n-not what i expected you to be," he said to her without thinking and unable to stop himself he continued "you are warm and kind, not the ice-queen which I expected. " He lied on the last part because he didn't want to say that he thought that she was acting kindness, to him it just seemed not belivable that someone could kill thousands and then fall in love witha stranger and behave like that in front of him. He thought she would be angry at him for saying that he thoguht of her as an ice-queen before but she only smiled nonchalantly but he saw a gleam in her eye like he had given her the first compliment in her life. He cursed himself for it.

"I like you Tatsumi and I would never hurt you, I promise you that. I could never be cold to you like I am cold to the imbecils which fight when htey don't have a clue about fighting. These feelings I have," she said and put a hand to her chest again "I have never experienced them before but I would never hurt you unless you tell me you want me to hurt you." Her beautiful blue eyes stared into his and he belived her. He didn't know why, he just did and he hated both her and himself for it but it was unmistakble, somehting in her eyes told him that she wouldn't harm him even though he didn't want it to be so. He wanted to cut her in half like he did with Aria and be done with it but he had made a promise to Akame that he wouldn't die and a suicide attack on Esdeath would be considered breaking that promise so instead he kept his anger and hate under control and decided to sharp them and use them at the right time to eliminate Esdeath. Maybe she wouldn't harm him but she certainly would kill all his friends without any hesetation and he could not allow that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, this is Tatsumi, he will soon join us as the newest member of the Jaegers." Esdeath said and she pushed Tatsumi forward right into the Jaegers who swarmed him from all sides. They gathered around him observing him like he was an object and they were there to apprase him.

"Hmmm, I think he will do." said the young man with the blue hair and naval uniform. He looked at Tatsumi and held out his hand. "I'm Wave. Nice to meet you, Tatsumi." said the sailor. Tatsumi shook his hand but before he could ask Wave anything Wave was pushed away by a man with glasses and a lab coat. The man started measuring Tatsumi and Tatsumi didn't protest because he didn't have the guts to do so. He was surrounded by the enemy and he didn't want to risk anything unnecessarily because the slightest mistake would mean his death. A very painful death at that.

After finishing the man looked at Tatsumi and held out his hand. "I am Doctor Stylish. Ohh, and those peasant garbs won't do. They simply won't do. I will have some clothes ordered for you. After all, you will soon become a Jaeger and you need to look presentable." said the man and Tatsumi shook the man's hand and when he looked up at Stylish behind him were roses floating in the air with Stylish smiling. Tatsumi rubbed his eyes and when he looked again they were gone but Tatsumi knew what it meant. He knew it all too well. Stylish was homosexual just like Bulat was.

"Like I don't have enough problems without that." he muttered and sighed. Tatsumi didn't have anything against homosexuals but even around Bulat, his bigger brother, he still got a wierd vibe sometimes.

Tatsumi went pale at the thought and he shook hands with Bols and Run all in a blur, barely remembering their names. Then Akame came closer to him. "Akame?!" thought Tatsumi and he snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the girl and then noticed that she wasn't Akame but merely looked very similiar to her. He almost cried when he thought about Akame, he wished he could go back to the Night Raid base and see all his friends again.

Tatsumi held out his hand but the girl drew back and gripped tightly a bag of cookies she was eating out of, like Tatsumi was going to take it from her. Then Wave put a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"That is Kurome, don't mind her, she is really... well, gluttonous and doesn't let anyone near her cookies but I think she likes you. She hans't cut off your hand when you held it out, that's something if you ask me." said Wave and Tatsumi remembered that Akame had a sister so that meant that Kurome and Akame are related. Tatsumi looked at Kurome and he couldn't deny the resemblence and similarities between the two and the same habits at that. Tatsumi sighed and turned towards the last member of the Jaegers. He still hasn't even seen how the last member looked.

Tatsumi gasped as he saw who it was. The one who killed Sheele, Seryu Ubiquitous and her Teigu, the small white dog, Kuro. After the initial shock passed Taatsumi felt the anger build up in him and he wanted to attack her but he knew he would die. Either he woul die after killing her or he would die before and he promised Akame he would survive so dying was out of the question.

Tatsumi took her held out hand with his shaking one and shook it meekly instead of crushing it like he had planned. Seryu shot him a smile while Kuro barked at him like he sensed what Tatsumi really felt towards Seryu. "It is nice to see you again, Tatsumi. I'm glad to see that you chose to join the Jaegers and that you didn't break the law. But you would never do that, would you? You are like the lowly scum which call themselves Night Raid." she said and Tatsumi only nodded like a beaten dog. At that moment he was one.

Then he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he was dragged off by Esdeath as everyone watched and snickered. Tatsumi blushed and muttered curses but Esdeath only lossened the grip on his collar and started dragging him by holding his hand.

Later that day…

It was alredy evening and Tatsumi spent the rest of the day, after meeting the Jaegers with Esdeath in the Capital. They visited a restaurant, countless shops(most of them specialized in selling weapons, surgical equipment and or armors with one which sold some wierd potions) and Esdeath even suggested for them to go sightseeing but Tatsumi managed to persuade her not to. Tatsumi spent a good deal of his time with Esdeath thinking about the Jaegers and what he should do about the situation he was in.

As hard as it was to admit the Jaegers seemed very similiar to his friends in Night Raid, not monsters but people, and kind people on that even if a little wierd. Wave, Kurome, Bols, Dr. Stylish, Run, they all seemed kind and accepting. Everyone except Seryu that is. Although she was kind to him like everyone else, Tatsumi knew how she was deep inside, he knew who she really was.

But that didn't mean that he trusted or believed any of them. He learned his lesson with Aria. Now though, he and Esdeath were on a hill leaning against a tree watching the sunset while Esdeath was holding his hand like she did for the most part of the time they spent together. He tried to pull it back many times during the day but she had an iron grip an wouldn't let go so by the afternoon he gave up. Tatsumi felt wierd, the woman next to him was his enemy, he should have hated her and he did feel hate for her, a large amount of hate, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her completly. She treated him even more kindly than Night Raid ever did. Nobody in his life treated him as kindly as she did during the small amount of time he spent with her. That made him only more suspicious of her.

As crazy as it sounded Tatsumi contemplated whether or not he should tell her that he is part of Night Raid. If he was lucky she might get angry and make a mistake which would allow him to escape or if he was very lucky she would let him go so that they could meet on the battlefield in the future.

On the other hand, there also existed the possibility that she would imprison him and torture him for information. As much as he believed in his iron will he knew that she could break him with torture easily and then he would slip the location of the Night Raid hideout. But Najenda was smart and she would probably evacuate before that happens so he decided to test his luck. He hoped that he wasn't going to break his promise to Akame.

"I have to tell you somethi…." she stopped him mid sentence by kissing him just as he peeled his eyes off the sundown and looked at her. Esdeath didn't kiss him on the cheek or forehead but directly on the lips and he closed his eyes for a second giving into his lust, too weak to resist, just sitting there enjoying her warm lips pressing against his.

It was Tatsumi's first kiss, he didn't know how to react but it felt suprisingly good. An image of Bulat appeared in his mind, of his friend, bigger brother and mentor who was killed by her subordinates, then Sheele appeared, Sheele who was killed by one of Esdeath's Jaegers. And that was all the strenght he needed.

Tatsumi pulled back violently, breaking the kiss, opening his eyes and seeing Esdeath looking at him and blushing before she looked away. Tatsumi felt both guilt, arousal and anger at the same time looking at her face. He understood why he felt anger and arousal but not why he felt guilt.

"What is she doing to me?" he asked himself that question for the hundredth time that day.

He felt something in his stomach and it felt wierd, he tried to speak but he barely managed a croaking sound before he pulled himself together and closed his mouth. Maybe she was his enemy but she was treating him good and she should know that he was with Night Raid even if he told her only to escape her clutches. Tatsumi almost hoped he would be locked in a dungeon just to get away from Esdeath. At least in a dungeon he would know what to expect unlike with her.

"Esdeath you need to know something about me…" he inhaled deeply as he was about to do the most stupid and dangerous thing in his life "…I am a part of Night Raid."

Tatsumi expected Esdeath to slap him, draw her sword, freeze him or do something like that but instead her face twiched only for a second and then returned to normal. She slowly brought one hand to his face and looked him in the eye and suprisinglyher lips curled into a smile. "You are so tired you don't know what you are saying. Maybe I overdid it with our walk through the city. I think we need to return to the Jaegers HQ for you to rest."

He returned her stare and put on his most determined look, removing her hand from his face but he was made sure to do it gently for what it was worth. "I know exactly what I am talking about. I am sorry but I thought that you had the right to know because you treated me so kindly and were so good to me. If you want to imprison me I understand but I will not tell you a thing about Night Raid and all your torture will be useless."

He lied as much as he could in the hope that he will get his chance. Tatsumi begged the gods to survive, he was sweating like a madman, he wanted to run but he stayed still instead, his legs disobeying him and he was sure that even if the chance presented itself to him that he couldn't take it with his legs in the shape in which they curently were.

"It's alright, I promised you I would never hurt you and I will keep that promise." she looked at Tatsumi not angry but calm and compassionate before she swithced to a mean, terrifing look which Tatsumi assumed she showed to her enemies. "You will never speak of this to anybody, you WILL join the Jaegers and you WILL become a general who will stand beside me as my equal. I am not asking you to betray your friends but you will be a Jaeger and there is no debate on it. And your "friends" will get what is coming to them soon."

"How can you ignore it like that? Why do you have feelings like that for me? We are sworn enemies and besides I will never be a Jaeger and work for the Empire like you." he retorted stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"I will make you see I am right, you will become a Jaeger. I will help you see I am right so you and I can be happy together as the highest ranking generals of the Imperial army and later... well, we will see." she tried to caress his cheek but he slaped her hand away. She looked like that gesture broke her heart and Tatsumi felt satisfaction at that but there was also a small amount of guilt. Soon the satisfaction would fade but the guilt would remain though, he knew that much. But Esdeath had a hurt look on her face only for a fraction of a second before it returned to normal.

"I am sorry Esdeath…" he said and he strangely embraced her into his arms still not quite beliving he could really hurt the Capital's Strongest so easily. "I will change you, I will make you see this Empire is wrong, that you are fighing on the wrong side and you will help me bring the Empire down. I promise you that." he whispered gently into her ear and she kissed him on the cheek. Maybe he hated her but she wouldn't let him go and he couldn't escape her so the only thing left was to at least try to get her on his side, on Night Raid's side. He would not only try it with her, he would try it with all the Jaegers, all except Seryu. He would kill her.

"I can't wait to see you try." she responded and after at first thinking she was joking Tatsumi realized she was being serious. Dead serious.

"As much as I enjoy this we should go home, tomorrow you will have a hard training and you need to be rested." she dragged him up by his hand and they went to what she called their home but Tatsumi's home was the Night Raid base and he knew he would not be returning very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you all for the positive reviews. I did this story because of the lack of stories for this couple when they were the most interesting couple in both the manga and anime. There are some excellent stories out there which really inspired me though and I hope that my story will do the same to you. If you want to check out the fanfics I mentioned try Akame Ga Kiru Alliance and Follow the wolves, true masterpieces. Anyway, here is the latest chapter and later today I hope I will be able to upload another chapter with about 4 k word. Just to let you know. Enjoy! :)**

A week later…

Esdeath was lying in their bed with Tatsumi still sleeping in her embrace with her spooning him like she usually did. Esdeath woke up half an hour ago but didn't get out of bed and instead watched the young man sleep and thought about his progress. He wasn't holding back on training, he gave it his all like he did with everything else and it was visible on his body, it became more muscular in a matter of days. She carresed that muscular body with her left hand and she mused why she was doing it. She still didn't know why she was feeling what she felt towards Tatsumi but she didn't really care, Esdeath was happy being near him, holding his hand, feeling his warmth on her body and it was enough for her. She never was a philosopher, only a warrior. She only wished he would feel the same towards her but it didn't matter because she had a strategy.

"I will change your opinion of me. You will learn to love me and then we will be happy together." she whispered sure that he was still sleeping.

A few days ago she gave him her first kiss and she instanteniously remembered that day, what she thought was the most beautiful day of her life. And then she remembered what Tatsumi said about himself and Night Raid. She didn't belive him at first but upon further examiniation of his weapon while he was asleep she realized it to be the Demon Armor: Incursio in its dormant state and that only confirmed what he said. That he was a member of Night Raid.

She would change him however, he now was officially a Jaeger, he wouldn't die for Night Raid or their stupid rebellion, he wouldn't leave her side. She spread the news of Tatsumi becoming a Jaeger making sure that even if Tatsumi somehow escaped her he would be turned away by Night Raid who would consider him a traitor. And then he would have no other choice but to return to Esdeath.

"You and I will wage war and destroy the weak. We will seek out the strongest opponents and defeat them. We will be the most feared warriors in the world and we will have each other!" Esdeath could alredy see it happening. She hoped it would come to pass soon.

Tatsumi opened his eyes slowly and she smiled at him with him smiling back after a moment. Esdeath realized that the day before he tried to wriggle free and today he was smiling back at her, she was making progres. Slow maybe but it was progress nonetheless. She offered him herself in bed but he refused clearly embarrassed but she knew that he liked her body and he would someday give in, it was only a matter of time.

Then he tried to wriggle free and she chuckled. At least he wasn't trying right away, that was something. She kissed him on the cheek, letting him out of her grip and they both got out of bed and got dressed.

"Today we will be hunting Danger Beasts." decided Esdeath and she felt her heart beat faster at the idea of hunting together with Tatsumi. She would be able to show him her skill and amaze him and maybe get him to truly fall in love with her. Then she would be one step closer to her goal. And she would also get to see how Tatsumi would react in a life or death situation which would allow her to evaluate his skills in practical combat not those dull sparring sessions.

* * *

"I am just saying, we are really similiar as you said but I have it far general goes easy on you at least! Do you know how it feels when she looks at you with her icy glare? Of course you don't! You never experienced it!"

Tatsumi sighed, he was paired with Wave and the blue haired young man was just saying how tough it was for him! "For him! If only he knew!" thought Tatsumi as he was almost boiling over with rage.

But Wave was right on them being similiar at least, it was like they were two sides of the same coin and he and Wave got along really well, partly because of the similarities, part because of the exhausting sparring he was having against him daily. Then Wave looked at the sky and his eyes lingered on the moon, or rather its position.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about the time, we need to hurry. If we are late general Esdeath will send me to the torture room for sure." Wave said with a great deal of worry in his voice while picking up the pace and leaving Tatsumi behind to catch up to him. Tatsumi thought about running away but he decided to wait for a better opportunity. He still didn't know what Wave's Teigu was capable of, only that it was similiar to the Teigu Incursio which is in Night Raid's possession. Or rather Tatsumi's possession.

They were near to the meeting point when Tatsumi suddenly saw something in the shadows but he attributed it to his imagination until that something jumped out of the bushes to their right and leaped for an oblivious Wave. Tatsumi was sure that Wave usually wouldn't allow himself to be ambushed like that but because he was in such a hurry he let his guard down and he wasn't using his Teigu so the Danger Beast would kill him.

Tatsumi could have left the sailor to die and escape, get back to Night Raid as he longed so much to do for the past week. Wave was his enemy after all and Night Raid killed its enemies, it wasn't like anyone would blame him for leaving Wave to die. Even if he wanted to save Wave, he was too far ahead for Tatsumi to reach him in time and he was sure that even if he shouted a warning to him that Wave couldn't react in time. Tatsumi looked at the direction in which he came from before returning his gaze to Wave and the Danger Beast which almost on top of the Jaeger. It seemed like time had slowed down while he looked at it.

But Tatsumi instead of escaping stabbed the big wolf-like Danger Beast with his Teigu's suplementary weapon, the spear made out of the Tyrant's claw, Neunote. Wave turned abruptly around and stared in confusion and shock at Tatsumi who just then relized that he was wearing the Incursio armor which was well known to be in possesion of Night Raid. Tatsumi thought about what to do and how to explain when Wave raised his sword.

Wave threw his sword pointed end first at Tatsumi and before Tatsumi could dodge it it went past his head and hit something behind him, spraying Tatsmi with blood. Tatsumi turned around and saw that it was another Danger Beast, like the one he killed a second ago. He looked around and saw that they were surrounded and it seemed like the Danger Beasts were all Alpha Class. Tatsumi picked up Wave's weapon and tossed the Grand Chariot sword back to Wave. Wave transformed into Grand Chariot similiary to what Tatsumi did with Incursio as soon as he touched the sword. Tatsumi could only be amazed. Even their Teigus were so similiar that it felt like they really were twins. But he had no time to admire and question fate and instead he charged the Dnager Beasts with Wave next to him.

Tatsumi dodged, sliced, ripped to shreds, parried and so again and again until he was doing it unconsciously before he felt an overwhelming amount of cold. Tatsumi closed his eyes to protect them from freezing at the sheer coldness of the air. It was pure luck that Tatsumi was in his armor. When he opened his eyes again he saw all the Danger Beasts frozen, some impaled on spears of ice which rose from the ground, some frozen in solid blocks of ice and some riddled with icicles.

Tatsumi dismissed Incursio and after looking around found Wave, behind him Esdeath and Kurome. He froze like the Danger Beasts but without Esdeath needing to use her Teigu's powers.

"It is over, I am going to die, I can't escape. Even if Esdeath decided to save me somehow… no, she wouldn't risk so much for me. Would she? Doesn't matter, I need to escape somehow." Tatsumi searched for an escape plan but he had nothing.

Kurome had her sword drawn but it was at her hip, not raised at him. Wave narrowed his eyes in suspicion on Tatsumi while Esdeath looked around calmly, observing the destruction she caused like she was observing her freshly painted nails.

"Tatsumi, who are you?!" screamed Wave "Are you a part of Night Raid? Answer me, damn it!"

"I… I am." Tatsumi admited with a shaking voice. Even though Wave was his enemy Tatsumi still didn't want to dissapoint him for some sick reason. He felt like he had made a connection with Wave over the past week and that they really were firends even when his brain told him otherwise.

"So you came here to spy on us?!" Wave roared approaching Tatsumi. Before Tatsumi could formulate an answer Esdeath stopped Wave by freezing his legs while Kurome watched with a vacuous expression.

"Tatsumi admitted he was part of Night Raid to me days ago and I kept it quiet for it would only bring dissent into the Jaegers. You will also do that for the sake of the team. He is no longer part of Night Raid." she said with a look which said it was an order not a suggestion

Kurome and Wave both saluted and said "Yes general!" in unison.

Wave approached Tatsumi after the ice around his legs melted and held out his hand, the look on his face not one of anger but one of neutrality if nothing else. "Maybe you were Night Raid but you saved me although you didn't have to, so thank you I guess. And as long as you aren't Night Raid anymore we will get along just fine and I will pretend I didn't hear anything."

"You saved me also, I guess we are even." responded Tatsumi ignoring the part about Night Raid and shook Wave's hand. Tatsumi knew that Incuriso would have protected him but he didn't want Wave to feel like he owed him anything. Tatsumi realized how stupid that was as soon sa he finished saying it. He had an advatage in the form of Wave owing him a favor and he threw it away like it was nothing when it could mean the diffrence between his freedom and death.

"I didn't do it for you, if I didn't do it I would also be dead, the general would have tortured and killed me." he said with a careless smile oblivious to the fact that Tatsumi would have been fine. Esdeath frowned at him and then they ate the food which Kurome had brought before switching pairs and going in diffrent directions, Wave with Kurome and Tatsumi with Esdeath.

"This is going to be a long night." thought Tatsumi with a sour expression. Esdeath, meanwhile was practically glowing more than the moon out of joy.

* * *

They didn't talk much and although Esdeath wanted to she was at a loss of words, so they walked in silence. After a while Esdeath decided to grab Tatsumi's hand and they both blushed but she continued holding it and he didn't resist. Tatsumi's hand felt warm against her skin and it felt both rough and gentle to the touch. They encountered Danger Beasts on the way but they made short work of them with Esdeath's ice powers and Tatsumi's and her swordsmanship.

They were a good pair she realized as another low class Danger Beast fell before them. Kurome was better than him in every regard but Tatsumi had that passion when it came down to everything he was doing which made him so skilled in combat and made Esdeath fall in love with him. Not to mention that he was much better at teamwork than Kurome ever could be and even Esdeath who enjoyed working alone on the battlefield, with everyone staying out of her way, liked to work with him to finish their opponents. His burning passion managed to melt away her ice armor in manner of way.

"What am I feeling? I never felt this way before. What are you doing to me, Tatsumi?" she asked herself and looked at a blood covered Tatsumi.

She felt like she needed him, that without him she wouldn't be as strong as she is now. She didn't feel like it since before her village was attacked and her father killed and even that pailed in comparison to what she felt towards Tatsumi.

She stopped and looked at him, his beautiful eyes burning with that fire and resolve in the moonlight before she hugged him, just like that, without any special reason. His body stiffened and he tried to get away as he usually did but she felt a smile forming on her face regardless. She never smiled in moments like that, in moments she spent with people, unless it was a forced smile, the only time she smiled was on the battlefield or in her torture chamber torturing people. That was before she met Tatsumi of course. She smiled around him almost all the time, sometimes not realizing she was doing it.

"Esdeath, let go of me!" he screamed, and wriggled and she felt him slip away but she hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek. Her heart warmed at hearing him scream her name even if it wasn't in the manner she hoped it would be.

"Watch out, there is a Danger Beast behi…" before Tatsumi could finish Esdeath froze the Danger Beast behind them without breaking their embrace or looking at it. Tatsumi used all his strenght and pulled away from her violently wtih a mean look in his eyes.

"Esdeath, you maybe love me, but I don't love you, I… I could never love someone like you. I will NEVER love you." he told her and it was like someone had driven a stake through her heart. She stood there numb and felt like her legs were turning into jelly as her vision got blurry.

* * *

Tatsumi felt guilt wash over him and he wanted to say that it wasn't true but he didn't, and it wasn't because he would lie. She deserved it, maybe she was treating him kindly but what about the thousands of people who suffered and suffer because of her? What of Bulat who died on her orders? She didn't have the right to be happy when she killed so many innocents and hurt thousands more.

"She deserves to suffer for what she did, but why doesn't this feel like justice then, why does it feel so wrong?" Tatsumi questioned himself. But somebody needed to tell her that and he was the only one who could. He didn't ask for it but he was the only one who could and he needed to.

"You enjoy in the suffering of others, you feed of others peoples pain. When you make someon suffer it puts a smile on your face. When you kill people you are enjoying it. I can't be and never will be with a person like that." He saw her eyes, her shift from a person in control, a happy person to one which looked like they just now got a bucket of cold water into their face and whose dreams were shattered.

She threw a smile, which Tatsumi saw was fake, on her face and said "You will change. You just need time."

He could hear the sadness in her voice which she was fruitlessly trying to cover up and then she continued walking. She didn't hold hands with him anymore though and he felt glad and sad at the same time for that. He rubbed his left hand, the one which she was holding and it felt oddly cold and diffrent. Like it was missing something. "NO! That is not true. I'm just imagining it because of the guilt. Bulat himself said that I need to toughen up and he was right. I need to do it. She deserves it all and then some."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I have bad news unfortunatly. I was not able to finish the whole chapter with the promised 4k words but instead I can only bring you this chapter of 2 k and hope that you will forgive me. Tomorrow I will see to post that chapter and meanwhile I hope that you enjoy this one. **

Ten days later…

Esdeath came at him faster than his eyes could see with an immense strenght, and he could neither block nor get out of the way of the incoming attack. He barely saw the blade coming for his neck. Tatsumi though about how strong she was, how fast, way too powerful for everyone in Night Raid combined and he was no match for her alone he realized. She was on a completly different level and he gave it his all, all his rage, all his sorrow, all his guilt and all his resolve. She was about to end the mockery of a fight only a minute after it began. And Tatsumi was pretty sure that she was still holding back. It was the first time Tatsumi sparred against Esdeath and he wished Wave would continue being his sparring partner.

The rapier went for his neck and then suddenly it stoped, half an inch from his neck and he breathed a sigh of relief. He could only marvel at her display of skill and curse her for being so powerful when he was so weak compared to her. He looked at her and it was like he was looking at her high up evne thoguh she was only a little higher than him

"You need to react quicker Tatsumi. Do not think about it. Trust your instincts and just do it. You have been born with the instincts of a natural warrior, you just need to learn to trust them." she said to him as she lowered her sword.

"I would if…" before he could finish he stiffened as he saw Seryu approach. She was now on the same team as him but whenever he saw her he always remembered Sheele and how she had held him and that she was taken from him by the girl in front of him. He thought that he saw Esdeath notice his reaction but she didn't say anything and neither did he.

"General, Tatsumi," Seryu saluted and then continued "we have recieved orders by the Minister and also Dr. Stylish said something about having important information for the meeting."

"Thank you Seryu. Let's go Tatsumi." Esdeath took him by his hand and dragged him behind her which reminded him of the Danger Beast hunt. That night when they were hunting Danger Beasts Esdeath was visibly shaken by what he said but by the next morning she had regained her composure and everything was back to how it was before that or at least she pretended it was so but he knew it was not.

She spooned him closer when they were sleeping like she was afraid that he would escape. She spent even more time with him like she was trying to get him to accept that she would always be by his side and that he couldn't change that. She intensified his training like she was trying to get him to get better for something. But Tatsumi didn't apologize to her nor will he, regardless how he felt and he knew that Esdeath suffered because of could hardly believe he really told Esdeath all those things and still lived, as time passed on he more and more believed it was all just a dream. He decided that he wouldn't do what he did that night but he also would never show her any affection and maybe that would convince her that he will not change like she hoped.

Later that day…

After the meeting of the Jaegers he was now officially part of, they were split into teams and they were to be sent to the outside of the Capital to hunt and kill a new breed of Danger Beasts, a very aggressive breed which was targeting people around the Capital. As it turned out they were Dr. Stylish's experiments which broke out from his lab and were wrecking havoc on the surrounding area. It made Tatsumi sick to think about what Stylish had done in his labs and what the people he used in the twisted experiments had to suffer through just to satisfy Stylish's desires. Stylish was not present on the mission as he was not a combat expert but had more of a support role, and he was assigned by Esdeath to do some important paperwork in the Capital which he gladly accepted. So Tatsumi was paired with Bols and Wave.

"I made it in time!" said Bols as the last of a group of the new and deformed Danger Beasts fell on the ground burning and he managed to save two merchants from becoming a Danger Beast snack in the nick of time. They screamed almost as loud when they saw Bols coming towards them as they screamed when the Danger Beasts attacked. Tatsumi couldn't blame them, he had been afraid of Bols too when he first saw him but he came to know the man under the mask and Bols had a heart of gold and was probably the nicest person Tatsumi knew. Tatsumi could clearly sense that it was not an act, it was just too good to be an act.

"Don't be scared, Bols might look scary but he cares for you and he saved you didn't he?" Tatsumi said to them and they stopped yelling and looked at each other.

"Tha… than… thank you kind sir." they managed to blurt out before scrambling away on their wagon full of trading goods, running towards what they thought was the safe Capital. Tatsumi pitied them for thinking that the Capital was safe. He hoped that one day he would change that.

"Thank you Tatsumi, but I don't do it for their thanks, I do it to save them and I don't deserve thanks. I have done many bad things in life and this is my penance." Bols said with a look of regret obvious even under his mask.

"Maybe you have but you deserve their thanks, you saved them, you musn't be stuck in the past. You are now a good man, and you deserve thanks. You have to live in the present you know." said Wave and Tatsumi could only nod while tears were forming on the mask of the big man in front of them. He then proceeded to hug them.

"Ca-can-can't brea-breath." Wave and Tatsumi managed to stammer grasping for air before the big men dropped them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I get carried away but… thank you both, I mean it." Bols said while crying and both Tatsumi and Wave sighed at seeing the big amn crying

A hour before midnight…

"I think we got them all, nice work everyone," Esdeath said to the gathered around Jaegers "now lets get home for a well deserved dinner." They all cheered at that, even Tatsumi along with them.

"After all we have helped the people here." Tatsumi reasoned with himself.

As they were readying to head back to the Capital and get rest, there was a suddden blast of energy and an expolsion. A blast of energy which looked suspicously similiar to Pumpkin's. "Could it be?" asked Tatsumi himself trying to see through the smoke and find his friend, bot hoping it were and weren't the smoke cleared he noticed they were protected by a giant wall of ice which saved the them from the blast which would have otherwise sent the Jaegers flying in all directions.

"Come out Night Raid." he heard Esdeath's voice.

He first saw Leone appear followed by Akame, then a tall blue haired man in a white coat who had horns on his head and was wielding a staff like weapon. He didn't see Lubbock but he knew he was there somewhere in the trees planting his wires and setting up some kind of elaborate trap and he guessed Najenda was staying back at the base like she usally did.

"Give us Tatsumi and we might even spare your lives." Leone said smiling but her eyes gave a murderous aura and Leone was reading for battle. After hearing that he saw a mocking smile form on Esdeath's lips. A smile which welcomed the impending bloodshed. A smile of a person who knew that she couldn't lose and the wors part was that she was right.

"That's is funny, I might spare you for last and if you prove yourself to be as good a fighter as you are a talker I just might take you to my torture chamber. Jaegers attack!" Esdeath issued the order and Tatsumi heard himself shouting "Jaegers,stop!" The Jaegers were puzzled so they stopped as did Night Raid for a bit and Tatsumi saw his chance to try and save Night Raid who no matter the trap which they set up couldn't take down Esdeath. He didn't know what to do, he reacted on instinct just like Esdeath told him to and he didn't have any plan at all. He stepped between the 2 groups to their puzzlement but neither group lowered their weapons. To Tatsumi it was a wonder that they stopped evne for a few seconds.

He then looked up to where he was guessing Mine was and nodded towards Esdeath. When the shot went straight for Esdeath, she was ready with her rapier to deflect it but instead Tatsumi used Neunote as he was still in Incursio since the battle with the Danger Beasts and he deflected the energy blast to the floor between the two groups. The energy blast created an explosion and smoke as a result of the explosion and Tatsumi used this to get to Akame. He knew that Akame would remain calm and he needed someone who was calm and level-headed right then.

"Akame go, get out of here. They are too strong for you guys!" he said to her and she looked suprised at him, both of them surrounded by dark smoke.

"We cannot leave you, you are coming with us!" she yelled at him.

He wished to come with them, to be back with his friends but he knew as long Esdeath was on the Imperial side there wouldn't be any chance for the rebellion to suceed. He needed to do something about her, either convince her to switch sides or try and kill her. He knew that it was unlikely for him to suceed in either but he had to try.

"I need to stay here, please go! I will keep my promise." he looked her straight in the eye and she nodded.

"Did you betray us, are you one of them?" she asked and he shook his head, Akame nodded again with tears in her eyes. Whether it was because of the smoke or because of him he didn't Raid left before the smoke cleared and Tatsumi watched them leave with tears building up behind his eyes.

"Where are they?" asked Seryu, Kuro growling at her side. Tatsumi spoke up "They escaped, and they have traps laid throught the forest if you or rather we decide to follow them."

"Are you crazy?Why did you let them escape?!" yelled Seryu at him.

"Because they are my friends, just like you are. I was part of Night Raid." he said to her, maybe he didn't like her but he liked the rest of the Jaegers and he didn't want anyone to get hurt tonight, especially as he kenw that Night Raid would lose. He also got to know the Jaegers and despite his suspicion, Bols and Wave proved to be nice and he couldn't let them die. Seryu looked at him with eyes full of anger but with a hint of sadness too and just as he though she was going to attack him Esdeath put a hand on her shoulder. And as Tatsumi replayed what happened he realized that he said that he was part of Night Raid, not that he is part of Night Raid. He wodnered if it was becuase he got better at lying or because he got worse at it.

"We will split into pairs and search the surronding area for their whereabouts. Be careful of the traps. We will deal with this later." said Esdeath not bothering to look at Tatsumi.

"Yes, general!" everyone shouted in unison. Everyone except Tatsumi.

Later…

He was paired with Esdeath and she acted like nothing happened, he didn't know why, but instead of calming him it made him even more nervous. Tatsumi couldn't take it anymore after a while and he decided to talk first, to break the ice so to speak.

"Aren't you angry at me for letting Night Raid escape?" he asked her with reluctance.

They were at the top of a mountain now and when Esdeath turned around the moon was directly behind her and she looked like a goodess, like a dream which if touched would dissapear and never be seen again. It made Tatsumi's heart race even when he hated her and felt no love at all for her, that is what he kept telling himself.

"I am not angry with you." she said to him with a warming smile "I am proud if anything. You did what you thought was the right thing, maybe it was maybe and maybe it wasn't, but you had the courage to do what you thought was right despite me, the other Jaegers and Night Raid and many don't have that. Another good trait for when you become a general in the Imperial Army.."

She hugged him so his head was between her breasts. He felt embarrassment, but he also felt arousement and even a flicker of hope because he might get her to join Night Raid if she was not mad with him. She respected him and his courage and if only somehow he could get her to switch sides he would practically topple an empire singlehandedly. He regreted saying all the thign he said to her even more once he realized that it could be the reason why Esdeath decides not to switch broke their hug and put a hand on the hilt of her rapier as she turned around and he gathered himself noticing that he relaxed in her embrace and he cursed under his breath.

"Come out! I know you are there." Esdeath yelled to some rock and a hooded man suddenly appeared from behind it.

"I didn't mean to interrupt the two love birds, but I guess I didn't hide well enough to avoid detection by the Capital's strongest. You truly live up to your reputation." the man said and laughed.

"I'm guessing you are responsible for the breakout of those Danger Beast from Dr. Stylish lab." Esdeath said with her rapier drawn. The man didn't respond instead in his hand Tatsumi saw a pendant glowing and then the man shouted "Shambala!"

Out of nowhere blue flames appeared around Tatsumi and Esdeath. The next thing Tatsumi knew he saw a blinding light and landed hard on his ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I really appreciate all the positive feedback. As for some of you who said that Tatsumi seems more crazy than Esdeath, I tried to make him look like that on purpose. He has been through a lot and I think that any person would a little messed up and with Esdeath who is nothing liek he expected her to be and who confuses him even more. I think that his reaction seems understandable under those circumstances. Anyways, here is the promised chapter, really hope you enjoy it. Please review and comment. If you have any questions PM me and I will answer them ASAP. With no further delay, here you go!**

Esdeath was alredy on her feet while Tatsumi was still sprawled on his back in the sand, his eyes closed although he was concious. It looked like they were teleported to a tropical area which she guessed to be an island. By the looks of it a deserted island but she couldn't be sure, yet. Esdeath certainly hoped it was deserted. "Ohh, if it is it will be so romantic!" she whispered to herself.

Esdeath waited for Tatsumi to get up while she unbuttoned her uniform jacket to reveal her "assets" which were barely contained in her bikini. She always wore a bikini under her uniform when going on a mission instead of a bra exactly for something like getting stuck on a tropical island. Esdeath could stand almost any cold climate both due to her upbringing and her Teigu but she was as vulnerable to hot climates as everyone else.

"What happened? Where are we?" Tatsumi asked her and then looked at her for the first time since they arrived, saw her, blushed and looked away before yelling angrily "What are you doing?"

"What?" she asked him, when they went to sleep she wore her most revealing shirts just for him and yet he blushed at seeing her in a bikini "It is hot here and besides we are in a relationship, we shouldn't be ashamed of seeing each other's bodies. You should get undressed too."

He muttered something but he took off his white coat nonetheless. Esdeath came to him, hugged him and gave him a light peck on the cheek before he pulled away. She winked at him.

"Tatsumi ain't this cute, this is tehnically our first official date." at hearing that Tatsumi's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head and there was some blood coming out of his nose. It proved to be very amusing to Esdeath.

"Hey! I didn't agree to anything, how can…" before he could finish the sentance she summnoned a tower of ice from the ground on which they were standing which carried them off to the sky. When the ice tower stopped shaking and growing Esdeath looked down at the ground from the edge and she noted that the tower was even higher than she had wanted but it proved a great vantage point even if a little too tall.

What they saw brought a grin to Esdeath's and a worried look to her lover's face. There were what she assumed to be three Ultra Class Danger Beasts which looked like dinosaurs, all three about thirty feet tall. The beasts turned their attention to her tower and then to her and Tatsumi probably seeing the first prey in ask the GOds how many fays or months even. Esdeath was quite grateful to the hooded stranger, he gave her her first official date with Tatsumi and also left three presents for them. She would thank him when he was in her torture chamber.

The first two Danger Beast were fast approaching while the third lagged behind. Esdeath glanced at Tatsumi who was standing beside her and she wanted to impress him, to make him finally fall in love with her. Bols had told her to get someone to fall in love with her she only needed to be persistent and she would be persistant if nothing else.

"Weiss Schnabel!" she yelled and all around her icicles appeared, all razor sharp and pointed towards the giant beasts. One second the iciles floated in the air behind Esdeath and the next second the Danger Beasts were riddled with them, the first one falling to the ground dead but the second one didn't even slow down while the third was too far away for her icicles to do any damage. Esdeath summoned a spear of ice which sprung out of her ice tower and she sent it straight for the beast's chest sure that it would finish the beast off.

Only then she saw something which looked like a deformed men sticking out of the beast's head which she guessed to be the beast's weak point. She tried to stear the spear but it was difficult as if something was on it. Then only did she noticed Tatsumi on it, with the spear heading to the Danger Beast.

The spear struck the beast in the chest and Tatsumi leaped towards its head slashing the deformed man there with grace which paralleled even hers, all in one giant leap. For the first time Esdeath saw the full extend of Tatsumi's capabilities and he wasn't even using his Teigu. She was impressed. The beast started falling while Tatsumi was readying himself to jump off so he didn't see the third beast bringing its giant claw down upon him from behind.

Esdeath had no time to think, only to act so she summoned another spear which was pointed towards the weak point of the third Danger Beast. With her on top of the spear she launched it as fast as she could, but the beast saw it coming, evaded it and continued the assault on the still oblivious Tatsumi. She was too far from the weak point to kill it in time so she leaped towards Tatsumi who was much closer.

She reached him in time, pushing him out of the way and she hoped she would manage to get away in time too. She then felt a enormous amount of pain in her back which soon spread throughout her entire body. Esdeath fell face down into the the sand, unable to move and she understood what it meant. She didn't get away in time. She heard Tatsumi scream and hoped both that he was alright and that he was screaming for her out of worry. Then her vision slowly started to fade.

* * *

Tatsumi saw her saving him, her taking a blow meant for him and heard her cry out in pain and he heard himself cry out together with her. The next thing he knew he was in Incursio, he couldn't remember if he summoned it or not but he heard a laughter, a horrifying laughter while flying towards the Danger Beast and Tatsumi was shouting a war cry in a voice which sounded barely human much less like his own but he still heard the laughter over his war cry. It was in his head, he was sure of it.

He knew the voice from somewhere but he couldn't give the voice a face. He summoned Incursio's spear and the next thing he knew was that he had the beast's head chopped off and he standing on top of it. Tatsumi tried to remember what happened but everything was in a blur to him.

He didn't waste another second though, he immediately went towards Esdeath's side, dismissed Incursio and knelt beside her in the sand which was painted red from the wound in her back, the wound was large but when he took off her shreaded military jacket he saw it wasn't very deep to his relief. He took off his shirt, started tearing it and used the shreads as bandages remembering what he learned in his village about first aid.

He did what he guessed to be a nice job and he managed to stop the bleeding. Tatsumi took Esdeath gently into his arms, and carried her off towards the spot on which they had arrived, he then gently lowered her to the ground cursing her for being so reckless and for daring to save him when he didn't want her or asked her to save him. Tatsumi took his coat which was in the sand where he dropped it before and covered her with it to keep her warm.

He took a quick glance at the unconcious beauty and took off towards the forest. Away from Esdeath, away from the woman who had saved him, away from the woman who loved him. Away from the woman who killed Bulat and who was his enemy. And above all away from the woman who confused him so much. He entered the lush forest and left her behind on the beach.

"This is the woman who is responsible for Bulat's death." he told himself. "But why did she save me and risked her life doing it? She knows I am with Night Raid, after what I told her the night when we were hunting together. Even after all that she still loves me and is ready to sacrifice her life to save mine? Does she really love me that much when she doesn't know almost anything about me? She has alredy saved me three times and risked both her life and position for it. Why?" he asked himself as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest leaving Esdeath behind on the beach.

* * *

Esdeath awoke and immediatly she wished she hadn't. A wave of pain washed over her. It was less like a wave and more like a tsunami of pain to be honest. She instinctivly tried to move at the pain but that only made it worse. She forgot how painful it was to get wounded, she wasn't wounded in battle or otherwise for the past six years. Esdeath scolded herself for being so weak. When the pain subsided she noticed she was covered with a coat which she made out to be white. She recognized it as Tatsumi's. She tried to get up and look around for him but she couldn't becuase of the pain.

"Where is Tatsumi? Is he alright? Has he left me here and got back to the Capital somehow? Would he truly abandon me? Of course he would but maybe…" all those questions flashed through her mind and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers. She managed with gritted teeth to remove the coat and check the wound.

She only then saw and felt the bandages, they were black and covered most of her torso, up from her waist to just above her ample bosom, made out of an expensive and comfortable cloth. The only one who could have done it was Tatsumi. She blushed and felt something warm in her chest at the thought of Tatsumi taking care of her while she was unconscious.

She carefully touched the wound on her back and it wasn't bleeding so she was good as long as she didn't move too much. The next thing she needed to do was to get up, gather some food and water, light a fire to keep Danger Beasts away and try to find Tatsumi as soon as possible. She knew that Tatsumi had probably left her and is either somewhere on the island hiding or he got back to the Capital and Night Raid somehow. Esdeath clenched her fists at the thought of Tatsumi, Akame and Najenda laughing together at the Night Raid base at her misfortune.

She got up after a while. It was a very slow and very painful process but she managed to get up. When she got up she saw a fire and she realized she must be in a pretty bad shape to not notice a fire in the night burning brightly four feet from her. She also saw there were all kinds of fruits on a pile next to the fire.

"This too must be Tatsumi's work." she guessed but she couldn't see him anywhere or sense his presence.

She hoped he didn't leave her to go back to Night Raid but she remembered what he said to her that night when they were hunting and she knew it wasn't very likely for him for stay with her. It was probably because he was so soft that he left her with food and a fire and not to mention that he didn't kill her although it would have made his life easier. She was quite sure that he had no love for her but she was also completly sure that she could make him have love for her if only she had enough time.

Esdeath snatched one of the colorful fruits and she got to eating it, and then the next all the while tears were falling down her cheek and freezing on her skin, turning into icicles and falling off. She didn't fell like eating anything at that moment but she needed strenght so she could find Tatsumi and get him back as soon as possible. When she was done, she heard somebody approaching.

She went for her rapier with a trained although slowed down motion and she realized it wasn't there so instead she picked up a stick from the fire which was burning on one end. She knew that she was in no position to fight and that she was too weak to use her powers but she would die fighing, with a weapon in her hand, as she always knew she would someday. It was the only way she wanted to die, but she didn't want it to be today. She slowly turned around making the stranger or beast think that she is wounded far more badly than she actually was. She didn't expect waht she saw thoguh. It would have suprised her less if the legendary Tyrant was standing there.

He was naked from the waist up and his well defined muscles were showing thanks to the moon. In one hand he was carrying a crude spear while in the other there were three fish on what she guessed to be a rope or some vine. His face was in the dark but she knew who he was, how could she ever forget him or his features? It was her beloved Tatsumi and he didn't abandon her.

When he saw her he dropped both the fish and spear, and started running towards her. She threw away the burning stick and wanted to run up to him and hug him but she couldn't because of the wound on her back.

Instead he did that to her. He took her into his arms and she felt her hearth beat like crazy. She felt her eyes go wide although she knew he was going to hug her when he started running towards her but even as she was in his embrace she could hardly believe it to be true. He pulled away a little so that they were looking each other in the eyes but they still remained in their shared embrace.

Esdeath tried to speak but he just put a finger on her lips and shook his head. She looked him into the eyes and she saw tears at the corners of his beautiful emerald eyes and she felt tears of her own running down her face. He then did something which she would never forget. He kissed her on the lips, gently a first but then his tongue entered her mouth and Esdeath's tongue started fighting with his, they went back and forth, no winner in sight, fencing faster than they ever did with swords. Tatsumi then pulled away and she sat there dumbfounded. This is what she had dreamt about and it felt even better than in her wildest dreams. THey both kept quiet for a while after that.

"How is your wound?" she heard him finally speak although she noticed an edge in his voice, but from what it was she couldn't tell.

Esdeath snapped out of her trance like state at hearing him speak. "It doesn't bleed, which is good. Did you patch me up?"

"Yeah, I tried with what I learned in my home village." he responded while he embraced her again in his hands and lowered her into his lap all the while gently stroking her hair. But she could feel something was off about Tatsumi. She wanted to ask what it was but she didn't want to ruin the moment. After about half an hour in his embrace she looked up at him rom his lap and he smiled down on her but there was some worry in his eyes behind that smile and she could clearly see it. She hoped to distract him.

"Tatsumi, it occurs to me that I don't know anything about you. Tell me more about your past, I want to get to know you. I want to get to know the man who has… captured my… heart." she said while blushing wildly and she saw him blush too.

* * *

Tatsumi told Esdeath about his past, about never knowing his parents, about training with an old soldier who was his mentor and foster parent who put him through intensive training. He told her about how he got the Capital and he told Esdeath about her. About Aria.

About what she did to Sayo and Ieyasu, his childhood friends who he knew since he was six. And he cried. He hasn't spoken about his dead friends and Aria since Sheele died. And he hasn't spoken about his old life in the village to no one since he arrived in the Tatsumi it felt good to have somebody who would listen again.

Akame would listen to him without a doubt, but it just wouldn't feel the same as when he had Sheele to listen to him so he was grateful for this chance. As absurd as it sounded Esdeath had something very similiar to Sheele about her. At least he thought so at that moment. Tatsumi realized who's shoulder he was crying on but it was too late for him to pull back now and he feared that he would be frozen in place so he continued crying.

Esdeath was his worst enemy yet he rushed into her arms when he saw her awake and alright. Yet he kissed her on his own free will even if it was in a moment of weakness there would be no turning back. He felt guilt. He wondered what Bulat would say to him at seeing Tatsumi cry and Esdeath comforting him and he cried even more because of that.

* * *

Esdeath listened to him telling her about the family, Aria nd her family, who took him in and he cried and she didn't know what to do so she embraced him like he did with her before. She knew it hurt him to even think about it and she knew she should comfort him with kind words but they just didn't want to come out.

She couldn't lie to him but she also couldn't say to him that she thought that his friends were weak and that they should be dead. What suprised Esdeath was that she also felt a small dose of regret for Tatsumi's two friends dying in such a way. She didn't care about the two of them as people in the least, she cared about Tatsumi and he was sad, because of that so she was sad too. She just hugged him and she kept quiet. But when they get back to the Capital she would tear down that mansion. She would do it for Tatsumi for what little it was worth.

* * *

He cried but he realized that Esdeath must also have a dark past to become that person she is today and that she never had a shoulder to cry on, somebody to tell her that it is going be alright so he stopped, pulled her off himself. He removed the strands of hair from her beautiful face and he made her look up to him while she tried to look at the ground.

He did it as much for Esdeath as he did it for Night Raid. She was weak at the moment and although he too was weak and vulnerable he had the best chance to try and get her to deflect right now. He was sure that he couldn't kill her after she had risked her life for him in such a manner. And he felt something for Esdeath. He was quite sure that it wasn't love but it was something very similiar, friendship and pity in a way.

"Esdeath it occurs to me that I don't know anything about you either. I have been here whining about my past without ever asking you about yours. I would really like to know about more about you." he said to her and flashed her a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

"I was born to a nomadic tribe in the north…" she started and told him about her clan's hard way of life, about all the dangers and about what her father told her about survival of the fittest and she followed so blindly and still does.

Little by little he began to understand her. How she came to be what she is today. She then told him about the attack on her clan and he hugged her to comfort her but she didn't cry and he felt barely and kind of sadness in her voice. She told him that her father was weak and that although she mourns her father she knows that he had to die because of his weakness. And it all became clear. Tatsumi saw what he might have become if it weren't for the old soldier who stumbled onto him that fateful day. It was quite unbelivable that he and Esdeath were that similiar. He knew where to strike now and he prepared by taking a deep breath.

"Esdeath you say only the strong should live, but today you saved my life, for which I am grateful," he said and chuckled before continuing dead serious "but by your logic you should have left me to die or when you saved me and got wounded I should have left you there to bleed out. I don't want to live that way and if you wanted to live that way you would have left me to die there."

"You…" she said with a puzzled expression, an expression Tatsumi never saw before on her. Tatsumi took another deep breath and then continued with all the courage he could muster because he had breached her walls and he only had to capture the keep.

"Esdeath I think…" the words got stuck in his mouth, he wasn't sure of it but he was sure that she needed to hear it and that was all that mattered. "I think that I love you." After saying it he saw her positivly gleam with happiness. But Tatsumi raised his hand to signal for her not to interupt him.

"Not that general who kills thousands, who enjoys torturing captives, the one who is sadistic… that person I hate and I could never love her, but I know that you are not that person, that person you have become to shield yourself from being hurt, but underneath lies a diffrent Esdeath. You are someone who cares about your soldiers, you're someone who loves, who wants to stop only surviving and start truly living. Today I met that Esdeath in her fullest for the first time and I like her very much."The last part was true. He like seeing the other side of the general. He saw her expression go from happiness to sadness and back again before he finished talking.

She tried to hide it, but he noticed the signs, he picked up on how to notice them after only a few days with her. She was two persons in one, and she needed to win the battle which raged inside her, her sadistic side was what she created to shield herself from being hurt but her sadism took over and she became enclosed.

She was unconciously searching for someone to break that shell and get the true Esdeath out. Tatsumi had no delusions though, he knew that the real Esdeath probably too loved battle but he at least hoped she didn't enjoy torture. He only then realized that she was helpless, she needed him as much as she wanted to be with him and he wouldn't let her down. He wanted to laugh at the irony of that.

Maybe he didn't love her but he was attracted to her and she loved him and he was sure that he felt something for her, even if it wasn't love it might grow into it with time. Maybe he could make her see that he is right and along the way maybe he would really fall in love with her. He hoped so at least. Because he had no other choice but to try and save Esdeath, save her from herself and save Night Raid and the whole Empire. It all rested on his shoulders and he could do nothing else but try and hold it. He sure had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Esdeath was unsure of herself, her beliefs were shaken, and the one responsible did it in no more than a week, he did in a week what no one could accomplish in years. She loved him because of that, because he stood with her even now as an equal, because he stood up to her and made her think about what he says, because she was on an battlefield with him.

A battle with no quarters, no surender but no matter who won the end result would be love. If she could turn Tatsumi to see her side she and him would serve the Capital as it's best generals and crush his opponents. If Tatsumi won he would make them boh join Night Raid and they would destroy the Empire. Esdeath didn't care either way, she only wanted to be with Tatsumi. It was a glorious and savage war of love.

"But he won the battle today." she had to admit.

He was right about what he said and she knew it, but she was lead by her creed her whole life. Her father taught her what she knew and she sticked to it her whole life, she couldn't live any other way or so she thought until Tatsumi happened. She didn't know what to think or say.

"Tatsumi, maybe you are begining to change me. I hope you do succed." She said to him. She truly did want him to suceed although she would fight against it with all she got. It was a test of sorts to see how good Tatsumi truly was and she enjoyed it.

"No Esdeath, I am only helping you realize what you truly are. You need to win that battle by yourself, I can't help you with that, I can only wait until you return victorious."

She closed her eyes and accepted the fact that she was weak then and there and she didn't mind, she had Tatsumi, he would watch over her until she got strong again. "Maybe this is what love is about. Finding someone who can take care of you when you can't, finding someone who you could rely on when you are weak." she thought to herself and she began to understand love little by little.

An hour later…

"I wish we could stay here forever." she heard herself say.

Tatsumi was lying on the ground and she lay down next to him and put an arm around him.

"I too wish we could stay here but we both have our responsiblities back home, and we cannot let the people who depend on us down." he said as she scoped closer to him.

Then she noticed it and felt herself get aroused. "Tatsumi, your… fly is open."

"What?! Ohh, not again!" he said and closed with lightining fast reflexes with his cheeks red as blood.

The next day…

When Esdeath got up Tatsumi was alredy collecting fruits on the outskirts of the forest. Then they started exploring the island and although Esdeath was slow thanks to the wound, they pretty soon figured out that they were on one of the deserted islands east of the Capital.

"Um, Esdeath? How are we gonna get home from this island?" Tatsumi asked and when she shot him a glance he stepped away, looking pale and waving his hand in front of him defensivly.

"I mean not that I don't like it here or anything like that." he said and after hearing that she smiled at him.

"We are gonna tame an Air Manta when I get strong enough to use my powers." she responded.

"Esdeath, I have never seen your Teigu, could you please show me how it looks like?" She took his hand and put it on her chest where her tatoo was before telling him about drinking the blood and about how she defeated the voices in her head which drove the strongest fighters crazy.

"Taming an Air Manta should be easy then. Actually, I am gonna try to tame one myself!" he said pumping his fist into the air enthusiastically

Esdeath hugged him at seeing him like that.

"Ohhh, you are so cute!" she said and he sweat dropped at her words. ""Okay then, let's go to the beach if you really want to tame one."

At the beach…

"Now that we are here, you should first know that you need to bring the Manta down before anything else but Incursio's spear is too powerful, you would probably kill it so you need to do it with your fists and for that you need to get close." Tatsumi listened eagerly to her every single word and shot her a cocky yet somehow innocent smile after she was finished.

"No problem, with Incursio I can jump up to twenty feet high. Oh, here comes one."

"Tatsumi wait…" before she could continue he was alredy jumping towards the Manta only for her to notice it wasn't a normal one. That one was a rare Alpha Class, far more dangerous than a normal one but she would let Tatsumi handle it to see his capabilities and progress and if he had any problems with it she could step in to help him.

Tatsumi leaped towards the Danger Beast in Incursio and delivered a strong punch to the belly of the beasts before it attacked with it's tail which Esdeath knew to be electrified and Incursio offered almost no protection against electricty. Tatsumi got on it's back and dodged the attack before delivering a punch directly into the Danger Beast's head and thereby knocking it out for good. Then both the Manta and Tatsumi started falling down while Esdeath created an ice slide for them to slide down to earth safely. She knew she was too weak but she just wanted to impress Tatsumi. After he got off of the Manta he approached Esdeath looking concerned.

"Well we have our transportation but are you alright, you used your powers, and you look really tired?" he asked with a worried look and she just nodded, she was too tired for anything else. Her Teigu, although possibly the most powerful Teigu in existence, was taking a heavy toll upon it's user and she was weak alredy from her wound. Instead of leaving her like everyone else would do when she told them she was alright he took her arm and placed it around his neck therby making her lean on him not askign her if she wants to or not.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later…

They had been traveling for a week and only now was coast visible on the horizon, Tatsumi brought a weary smile onto his face and looked at Esdeath who was sleeping leaned on him while he was commanding the Air Manta. Her face was one of bliss and looking at her it made Tatsumi think about how she had changed both in appearance and personality. She no longer had the beautiful long flawless hair which she had back in the Capital. She had cut her hair so it no longer was to her knees but to the middle of her back and it was no longer flawless but had a dirty look with which she still somehow looked as stunning as she usually did if not more so. In any case Tatsumi could not deny the attraction he felt towards her.

She didn't even wear her military uniform anymore instead she opted for wearing her bikini and some clothes made of the animals and Danger Beasts they killed along the way making her look like a queen of one of the tribes on the islands. But the most prominent changes were in her personality.

She stopped ordering but instead asked him for his opinion, she included him in decisions, she was more talkative about how she felt and her past and it was quite obvious to Tatsumi that she was changing and by the looks of it for the better. "Although anything is better than a sadistic general who controls ice with thoughts alone." he thought and allowed himself a small chuckle.

But not only she was changing, he was changing along with her. He enjoyed battle more since he began spending time with Esdeath, he was looking forward to test his skills against stronger opponents and he became much more confident around her. His training was also resumed on Esdeath's request and he sparred with her every single night. He lasted longer and longer every time against her relentless blows even though it always ended with him losing. The last time when they sparred he lasted ten minutes against her. It was quite a feat even when she was wounded and he was proud of himself and judging by the way she looked at him then Esdeath was proud of him too.

Strangely, he got to consider her one of his friends over their time spent together. Although they had a relationship and were lovers Tatsumi didn't love her but he truly considered her his friend and he was sure that he was the first true friend she had in a long time, if ever. She no longer was his enemy but his friend and he also began to feel something for her. It was still far from love as he imagined it but he enjoyed her company and loved spending time with her. But at the same time he also hated spending time with her. He always felt guilty for Bulat and Sheele. He no longer hated her instead redirecting that hate towards himself.

Tatsumi observed the sky. The sun was setting and they would need to land somewhere nearby to find wood for a fire before dark. The mainland was visible but it was too far away and only the Gods knew how far they were from civilization so he brought the Manta down on an nearby island. He took Esdeath into his arms and carried her off carefully so he wouldn't wake her to what looked to be a small cave in which they could spend the night in.

"Tatsumi… I hope you were not trying to avoid tonight's sparring and combat lessons." she said to him and he almost dropped her from shock and fear that she figured out his intentions so easily.

"No! No, I would never do that!" he said while she sprung out of his arms onto her feet. Tatsumi was sweating like he was in a furnace and took a step back. "Anyway… I am going to gather wood for the fire, be right back!"

He tried to run before he heard her voice but she didn't say what he feared she would nor did she say it in the tone he expected. "Tatsumi… return soon."

"I will." he said and he sighted with relief before running off towards to forest to gather firewood knowing he will still have to train with Esdeath later all with a stupid smile on his face.

The next day…

They were up as soon as the the first rays of sun illuminated the entrance of the cave. They needed to get home soon, they were gone for ten days alredy. Tatsumi was now riding shotgun while Esdeath was commanding the Manta. When they got to the coast around noon they saw no trace of civilization whatsoever. Tatsumi sighed at their luck.

"The Manta is tired, we should continue traveling on foot." said Esdeath when they got to the ground alredy drawing her rapier to kill the Danger Beast.

"Agreed, but let's take him with us. I got accustomed to him, pretty please?!" Tatsumi used his sad puppy face, he didn't want to part ways with his very own Danger Beast. Esdeath had a tired almost annoyed and yet somehow pleased look on her face and she just nodded.

"Seriously? Thanks Esdeath!" He was doing a little dance while Esdeath was looking around.

"If I am right it should take two days of walking to reach the Capital, I recommend we head that way." Esdeath said and started walking while Tatsumi pulled on the leash to get the Manta moving alongside him. The stubborn Air Manta started moving only after a few pulls on the leash but it moved in the end.

A few hours later…

"General!" somebody shouted in a voice strangely familiar to Tatsumi "General Esdeath!" he heard the same voice again and then saw somebody or something land in the nearby woods. He was wearing a black full body armor and Tatsumi knew who it was after thinking a little.

"Well, well who do we have here?" said Wave with a smirk while approaching "If it ain't the Capitals Strongest and her… protégé who we spent the last week and a half looking for." he said while smiling before Esdeath shot him a glance and he went quiet all of a sudden. Now it was Tatsumi's time to smirk.

"Wave, it's nice to see you," said Esdeath to Wave's utter shock at her new personality "but what news from the Capital do you have and why did you search for us so much in the first place?"

"You need to get back home, I'll explain everything there, and we should hurry." Wave said while glancing at the Manta and rolling his eyes. Tatsumi couldn't help but grin at that.

"Ok, let's go!" said Tatsumi and summoned Incursio, he didn't even need to shout, Incursio came to him when he thought about it and gripped the sword on his back. Tatsumi now in his Teigu took Esdeath into his arms and jumped off. Although Incursio couldn't fly it could float in the air for a long time and coupled with being able to jump as high as 20 feet Tatsumi didn't even need the ability to fly. Esdeath in his arms blushed and he was happy he had a helmet because he too was blushing and he didn't need Wave them seeing it, Wave was alredy shocked enough from seeing Esdeath enjoying being carried in that way. Wave and the Air Manta were following close behind neither really happy to be with the other.

Back at the Jaegers HQ…

"Nice to have you back General," everyone shouted and saluted. "and you too Tatsumi." they added a moment later rather less enthusiastic.

"It's nice to be back," said Esdeath "but what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well… I don't know if I should tell you this right away but we have competion, and not the good sort. A new special unit was created in your absence who is also trying to catch Night Raid. They are called Wild Hunt." said Run while taking out a small book from his pocket to read.

"A little competion never hurts, but is that what all you needed to speak to me abut?" said Esdeath while loking at the Jaegers with a look which said she alredy knew the answer.

"They have suspicions about you being… on the Rebels side and hiding one of them." continued Dr. Stylish and he said it like it tasted bad on his mouth while looking at Tatsumi. Tatsumi had a bad feeling about Stylish and he was usually right when he had such a bad feeling.

"What?!" asked Esdeath, and if the edge in her voice was any indication she would have frozen the whole building, still in her island clothes "We need to go see Prime Minister Honest. There is no way I'll let some upstarts say whatever they want about us and think that they can get away without any consequences. I will eradicate them." Esdeath was angry but it wasn't an anger which burned like a fire, her anger was ten times scarier, her anger was cold and calculating and all the more frightening because of it.

"Well, there is the problem," said Wave shifting nervously in his seat "the leader of Wild Hunt is the Prime Miniter's son, Syura."

"We are going to the palace. Everyone get ready, Tatsumi you come with me." she said while taking his hand and walking to their room. When they got to their room Esdeath went to the bathroom to change while Tatsumi sat down on the bed enjoying its softness after so long without it.

"Tatsumi, if they ask you anything you need to deny it, do you understand?" she asked through the closed bathroom door.

"Uh huh." he confirmed and Esdeath came out. She was in a blue lace bra which looke too small for her and matching panties. Tatsumi blushed and was out of breath, turning his head the other way and covering his eyes. "She is so beautiful. How did I end up with her?" he thought to himself. Maybe her beauty was a counterweight to her craziness or maybe her being crazy was some sort of joke by the Gods on his expense.

"You will probably be introduced to the Minister. You need to behave well, and don't even think about trying to kill him, there are way too many guards for you to achieve anything except getting yourself killed." she said nonchalantly while putting on a black formal suit and throwing him one.

She seemed composed but he knew she was nervous, he could feel it, he didn't know how he did he just could. It was like he and Esdeath had formed some sort of telepathic connection during their time on the island.

He approached her from behind, put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear "Don't worry, it's going to be alright." She hugged him and they understood each other no matter how unlikely it seemed. Tatsumi didn't love her and he still didn't fully understand her but he was getting a hang on how to read Esdeath even though they were worlds apart and that Tatsumi thought that that was something at least. Maybe they could never fully understand each other but he would be there for her and he hoped by doing that he would both help her and Night Raid.

* * *

They were in the Imperial throne room with Minister Honest but without the Emperor whow as feeling sick and probably had a flu, the Emperor got sick so often that it was common alredy. The Prime Minister was chewing on a big chunk of meat on the throne pedastal in a way that made even Esdeath sick, she had the urge to kill him then and there like she usually did but she restrained herself because she needed him. He gave her full command, no restrictions and she did whatever she wanted as long as she reported to him. Along with his idiotic way of ruling which caused many rebellions and uprising he also gave her plenty battles which she enjoyed more than she would enjoy killing the fat old bastard.

In the corner of the room was General Budo, standing still in his armor like a statue but Esdeath knew he was ready at any time to spring into action even if ti meant defending Honest who he outright hated. Esdeath respected Budp and she didn't respect many people. He would be a worthy opponent in battle and she would gladly test her skills against him but she knew that if she attacked she would have to leave the Capital. Esdeath found herself wishing that Tatsumi wins in their mental battle so she gets the chance to kill the two.

"It is nice to have you back, General Esdeath" the Prime Minister said while chewing loudly, grease dripping down his beard. "I hear you were trapped with one of your fellow Jaegers on some sort of tropical island, is that right?" Esdeath cursed under her breath, she had hoped he didn't knew that she was with Tatsumi but before she could respond Tatsumi stepped forward and it was to late to stop him.

"I was with the general, your Highness." said Tatsumi, with a slight hint of distaste in his voice while every other Jaeger was sweating like crazy as they knew that Tatusmi was Night Raid. They all feared that Tasumi would blow his cover but Esdeath was quite sure that he wouldn't. Not unless he was provoked.

"General Esdeath, who is this young fellow?" asked Honest narrowing his eyes on Tatsumi.

"A promising young man who I noticed and since recently my second in command." Her fellow Jaegers jaws dropped. Tatsumi looked to her with a puzzled look and a open mouth but she continued.

"He proved himself more than a few times during the last few weeks and he was instrumental in taming a rare Alpha-Class Air Manta which is to be used by the Jaegers as our means of transportation." she left out the part that he saved her life. If Honest were to detect any sign of weakness he would exploit it without any hesitation.

"Very nice indeed, well he looks strong for his age, that is sure." said the Prime Minister while coming down from the throne pedastal and offering his hand to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi smiled, not his innocent smile but one of pure hatred but fortunatly the Minister didn't see it, taking the Minister's hand and squeezing it so hard she thought she heard bones click and the Minister pulled his hand away. Budo had almost sprung into action and he had a scowl on his face while most of the Jaegers looked like they were waterfalls with how much they were sweating.

While holding the injured hand in the other Honest looked even more pitiful than usual. "You sure are strong. Anyways, general Esdeath, I need to talk to you in private." the Prime Minister said and everyone saluted and left, leaving Esdeath with Honest and Budo.

* * *

Tatsumi left the room in a hurry because he couldn't contain himself, if he stayed one more minute he would have sliced the old bastard in half like he did with Aria. And his recent and sudden promotion didn't exactly put his mind at ease.

"You okay, sir?" said Wave while approaching him with a grin.

"Never better." Tatsumi returned the grin before seeing Kurome appear behind Wave.

"So, now I need to follow your orders and salute you or what?" Wave asked with a smile, while Kurome was eating cookies with her ussual blank expression but close to Wave.

"Beats me." Tatsumi shrugged. He was as suprised as them when he heard that he was now Esdeath's second in command.

"Anyway, you and the boss seem to be closer after you honeymoon."

"How dare you little…" Tatsumi wanted to strangle him but calmed himself before continuing, knowing that he could hit a far more painful area. "And what about you and Kurome here, you seem to be closer as well since the last time I saw you? Is there something there? Huh?"

Wave started sweating and Kurome stopped eating her cookies and her face had a hint of curiosity on it.

"What?! No way… I mean, Kurome you are pretty and… I mean… I don't... no, I mean I would... ohhhh." Tatsumi enjoyed watching Wave dig himself deeper and deeper before seeing Kurome look away and to Tatsumi's shock he saw her blushing but Wave, the idiot he was, didn't notice a thing.

"You two would be a cute couple." Tatsumi said with a smile before continuing "Anyways, Kurome, I need to talk to you about something." Kurome looked at him with her black eyes and reminded him of Akame, who had almost the same eyes, only Akame's were red. Tatsumi had to try and get every Jaeger to join the rebellion because even if Esdeath were to join the Rebel army would still need other Teigu users and the Jaegers were among the best the Empire had.. His main objective was Esdeath but he would try to get the other Jaegers as well. After Wave left he looked at Kurome and gestured for them to walk instead of just standing there.

"You remind me of your sister a lot." he said, although it was not the best way to start the conversation but he had to somehow. They started walking with Kurome's eyes narrowing and her hand moving closer to her sword.

"You look like you don't care about anyone but I know your sister, and you are like her wheter you want to admit it or not. She also pretends not to care but she does care and so do you." She looked up at him and he saw her expresion was one of curiousity. Probably the most emotion she had shown in front of him.

"I know it's none of my business but you especially care for Wave and from what I saw he cares a lot about you. Maybe you should talk about it with him." he said to her, reminding himself that she could cut him in half with her katana any second. Then her hand dropped from the hilt of her katana and she looked up at him.

"I do care about Wave a lot, but how should I approach him?"

"You are asking me?" asked Tatsumi not quite believing that it was really happening. He had to pinch himself to be sure but he wasn't dreaming.

"Well, you said that you understand me better than any one else in the Jaegers, you and Wave are friends and you and general Esdeath seem to be happy together." she said matter-of factly.

"Well… I think you should talk to him or at least give him a gift of some sort. He would understand what it meant if you gave him a gift."

"Wave is an idiot." she said matter-of factly again.

"Yeah, he is but he will still understand."

"You think so?" she asked him while clutching her cookie bag tightly.

"Yeah."

After a pause she looked him in the eyes. "Thank you Tatsumi." she said and shoved a cookie down his throat before he could react, then she sat down on a bench to watch the sunset while he was choking on the cookie.

"Tell me more about my sister." she said not looking at him but at the sun.

He cleared his throat before sitting next to her still careful so she doesn't slice him.

"Well, Akame is a lot like you, she…" they sat there and talked while watching the sun go down and even after that. Mostly it was Tatsumi doing the talking and Kurome listening though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I am sorry for not being able to update for the last two days. I was sick and as an apology I will try to upload two chapters today. I will try but I'm not sure if I will suceed. Thank you all for the positive feedback and I hope I will not let you down. As for some of you who said that you wanted to see someone die, don't worry in about a two or three chapters someone will die. :)**

The next day…

Esdeath had been waiting for the sensation of opening the door of the torture room and hearing the screams of her prisoners since she got stranded on the island and now she finally opened them and heard the screams of those damned to being in her care but it just didn't feel the same as it did before.

She entered the torture room and gestured for the other torturers, most of them her subordinates, to exit so she was left alone with the prisoners. Esdeath savored the moment and inspected the equipment and state of the torture room, she hated when it was dirty because the prisoners wounds might get infected, which would kill them too soon. The room was clean except the ocassional bloodstain or bone fragment and so Esdeath took a whip from one of the stands full of torture devices of all shapes and sizes. Most of the devices looked so wicked that they made prisoners cry as soon as they saw someone approaching with one of the devices.

Esdeath herself approached one of the prisoners chained to a wall and he barely raised his head to look at her, his body hanging limp full of wounds, most of them lacerations, but he had something in his eyes. He still had a fire of rebellion burning in his defiant eyes and Esdeath would enjoy extinguishing that fire. She cracked the whip a few times in the air before looking the man in the eye and seeing fear.

Esdeath smirked but it just didn't feel as good as it felt before or as she imagined it would feel. She swung the whip regardless and the man screamed in pain. Esdeath meanwhile didn't feel the usual sensation or joy. She whiped the man at least ten more times but instead of enjoying it like she usually did she found herself thinking about Tatsumi's words.

"Not that general who kills thousands, who enjoys torturing captives, the one who is sadistic… that person I hate and I could never love her, but I know that you are not that person, that person you have become to shield yourself from being hurt…" Esdeaht thought about those words and she dropped the whip to the suprise of the captive who looked up.

After some consideration he spit at her, his saliva mixed with blood, it missed her for a few inches but she usually would make him pay for it dearly.

Instead of doing that Esdeath unsheated her rapier and gave the man a clean and mostly merciful death, sparing him from future torture by piercing his heart. Esdeath exited the torture room and went to one of the Royal gardens in which she hoped she could clear her head. There she had a small garden of her own in which she grew among other things special flowers which when applied to a wound would cause unimaginable pain. Today though she wouldn't go and inspect their progress. She would just enjoy in their beauty, their deadly beauty.

* * *

Tatsumi wondered through the Jaeger HQ's corridors hoping to clear his head. He was becoming friends with the Jaegers and he didn't want that to happen but how could stop it and still make them change sides? He knew that he was becoming too attached but he couldn't spend so much time with them and not get attached. Tatsumi sighed as he looked out through one of the large windows.

Before he could enjoy in the view he saw a flash of white and yellow with the corner of his eye. Tatsumi thought about staring through the window or going to investigate. He knew what it would be alredy before he started walking towards what he saw. Tatsumi hoped to find something to take his mind of the Jaegers but instead he found one of the people he hoped to avoid.

It was Run who was looking through one of the multiple windows leaning against a wall, similiar to what Tatsumi hoped to do. Run looked up and smiled at him. It was a warm smile. Tatsumi leaned against a wall opposite to Run and he looked at what Run was looking. He was suprised to see Esdeath kneeling next to a bunch of flowers and holding one of the flowers close to her face looking really depressed. Tatsumi sighed, the very person he didn't want to see at all costs and avoided the whole day was in the garden and he was looking at her.

Run unfortunatly noticed hiss unease to Tatsumi's annoyance. "The general has changed." he said not looking at Tatsumi and Tatsumi not looking at him either. Tatsumi didn't say anything so Run continued. "You are both a possitive and negative influence at her."

Tatsumi raised his eyebrows at that. "What do you mean?"

"When you are near, she is happier than usual, and she also displays the emotions she has kept in herself. She also treats us even better than before." Run said, his lips curling into a smirk.

"But why am I a bad influence?" asked Tatsumi not amused.

"You are not just a bad influence only for her, but for all us Jaegers. If you continue like this we might change sides because of you." Run said and started laughing.

Tatsumi laughed too, not thinking that Run would be one of jokes, before becoming serious. Conspiracy stuff serious. "Would that be so bad?" asked Tatsumi.

"I'm not sure. Do you know why I joined the Jaegers?" asked Run turning to look Tatsumi in the eyes and Tatsumi could see something fierce in Run's eyes. Something which was alwys ther but Tatsumi only now saw for the first time.

"No, but from what I heard you used to be a teacher." responded Tatsumi.

"Yes, but all my pupils were killed by bandits and the Empire didn't do anything to stop it or to bring the criminals to justice." Run stopped and stared into space like he was remembering it.

Tatsumi felt sorry for Run at that moment but he also couldn't pass his chance. "You out of all people then should understand while I am part or at least was part of Night Raid, we fight so the people could be safe. So that things like that could never happen again."

"Yes, you fight, that's precisely it. How many innocents will die in that fight? How many children?" asked Run, not angry but calm.

Tatsumi hadn't thought about that. "You… maybe you are right but, there is no other way."

"Yes, there is. I joined the Jaegers to make a diffrence, to change things from the inside."

Now Tatsumi understood why Run was a Jaeger but he still thought that Run was wrong. "And how has that worked out for you? If I can get the Jaegers to join the rebellion then we could win in one decisive blow, killing the Prime Minister without spilling the blood of innocents. Then a just ruler would sit on the throne." Tatsumi tried to persuade Run but after a moment realized that laying out his plans to his enemy was not the smartest move.

"Maybe you are right but we will see, won't we?" Run said and gestured at Esdeath. "Just be careful with her, she might not look like it but she is fragile. Anyways, I can't wait to see if you will suceed or not. Just as you are changing her so she is changing you. Remember that."

Run turned and started walking away. Then he stopped and looked over his shoulder "Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anybody." Tatsumi was angry and relieved at the same time.

"Esdeath isn't changing me, I'm still the same old Tatsumi. But at least Run will keep quiet about our conversation." muttered Tatsumi.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Night Raid base…

Akame walked through the Night Raid base for what was probably the last time when she heard shouting. Akame decided that she would go and check it out so she carefully approached the room from which the sound came from. It was Mine's room which wasn't very suprising.

"Tatsumi has probably went AWOL and gave Esdeath the location. We have to leave! We should have left right when Tatsumi was captured." Akame heard Mine's voice through the half open door.

"Come on, we both know that Tatsumi would never do that." responded Leone and Akame sighed, they had the conversation at least four times before but Akame knew that Tatsumi would never betray his friends. But Mine had a point, they should have left alredy. Njaneda had insisted that they wait. But after what happened during their ambush on the Jaegers Night Raid had become divided among itself.

"Oh yeah?! Then why did he stop our attack on the Jaegers and why didn't he come with us?!" Mine shouted angrily and just then Akame was about to enter when she heard a new voice.

"I for once have to agree with Mine." said Chelsea's voice.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" said Mine and Leone in unision. Akame put her hand on the doorknob as she felt a cold and heavy one on her shoulder just as she was to open the door. Akame turned around and saw Najenda's one eye staring at her through the dark.

"What, they're at it again?" asked Najenda and Akame nodded before Najenda opened the door herself.

Najenda entered and Lubbock entered right after her with Akame last. The shouting stopped as everyone looked at Najenda. Najenda sighed. "We do not have any evidence that Tatsumi betrayed us. I decided that the best course of action is to leave purely out of caution and I want everyone to stop debating on it and instead focus on doing their job, we are leaving soon. Besides, if they attack we are ready thanks to Lubbock." Najenda said and Akame nodded in agreement while Lubbock grinned like he was in heaven. Akame didn't understand him at all.

"I dunno, did you see Esdeath? Maybe Tatsumi decided to betray us for those beauties Esdeath has…" before Lubbock could finish he was hit on the head by an angered Leone and Najenda glared daggers at him.

"What was that for?! I didn't say that she has bigger than you although she does so you…." before Lubbock could finish he was hit again by Leone, this time much harder. Lubbock didn't get up from that one like he did from the last one.

"From what we heard Esdeath and Tatsumi were missing and they only yesterday they came back. We should be careful until tommorow when we are moving out." said Akame.

"What are we going to do about Tatsumi?" asked Mine, the tone of her voice a clear indicator what she wanted. Akame shook her head, she could never kill Tatsumi.

"We will decide later. For now you should rest, we have a lot of work tomorrow." responded Najenda.

As Lubbock remained unconcious on the floor everyone else cleared out of the Mine's room and Mine threw Lubba out through the window. Akame heard his body hit the bushes under Mine's window.

* * *

Next day at Jaegers HQ…

"…and she then just shoved a cookie down my throat. What does that mean?" asked him Wave while they were walking through the Jaegers HQ.

"It means that she cares about you like you do about her. I think." Tatsumi said and Wave stopped. When Tatsumi turned to look at him Wave was red as a lobster.

"But…what should I do?" Wave asked.

"I dunno…nothing I guess, behave like you always do around her, give her time." he said to the sailor and went off. "I have to go, Esdeath wants to see me, says it's important." Wave then saluted him and Tatsumi felt awkward but saluted back and continued.

"You wanted to see me Esdea.." before he could finish Esdeath had glomped him and was planting kisses all over him.

"Yo are so cute Tatsumi when you are wearing that uniform!" she said. Tatsumi had decided to try out his unform that day and although he didn't like he wanted to try it for one day at least, just to see what the others would say. A clear mistake on his part.

Esdeath regained her composure, cleared her throat and continued like nothing had happened. "Anyways, I see you and Seryu still aren't getting along so I am pairing you for patrol today."

"You what?!" he screamed but Esdeath looked at him like he was smiling at her not shouting. She probably didn't even hear him, she looked like she was in a fantasy which involed him and he didn't dare to imagine what it was.

"You heard me, now get ready, you are starting you patrol in 20 minutes. Are we clear?" she said in a stern yet sweet voice.

"Yes, Esdeath." he said the only thing he could say but that didn't mean that he agreed with it.

"Good."she said and gave him a light peck on the lips.

After 40 minutes…

"Tatsumi, you seem… nice somehow, so why are you with Night Raid?" Seryu asked him while they were patroling the slums and the question caught him completly off guard.

"What do you know about Night Raid?" he asked her back, the anger in his voice a little too obvious.

"They are outlaws and assassins and they are evil. They need to be brought to justice."

"You might think that Night Raid is evil, and it is true that they kill people…" he stopped before realizing that he said _they_ not _we_ before continuing "…but Night Raid kills only those who deserve it, only the corrupt who feed of the misery of others and those who abuse their power for personal gains." he finished with determination.

"But that is not justice, Night Raid killed my mentor Captain Ogre. He was always nice to me and he didn't deserve to be killed yet he was. How do you explain that?" Seryu said looking like she was about to cry and then he remembered Sheele and he also was on the verge of crying now and he felt guilty for killing him even when he knew that Ogre had it coming.

"Seryu…I killed… your mentor." he said to her and immediatly her expression changed to one of pure hatred. Her Teigu started growling at Tatsumi and Tatsumi fought against his instinct to step back as he feared that she would attack him.

Tatsumi instead of stepping back pulled out Incursio in it's dormant state and he tossed his Teigu down on the ground. That made Seryu stop for a moment and started talking hoping he would live to see the sundown.

"Ogre might have been kind to you but he framed innocent people and got them executed, he was taking bribes and abusing civilians only because he had power and they didn't. I respected him though, he was a strong fighter and he gave his all when he was fighing, he commended me on my skill and I felt proud when he said that but I killed him and he deserved it becuase that was justice. True justice. I regret that it had to be done and I am sorry for your loss but I would do it again without a moment of hesitation."

"You…this doesn't make any sense, you kill people so you are evil but you say that you regret it and that the Empire is evil and you are so nice to everyone and…" Seryu cluthced her head and started crying. Tatsumi saw that she wasn't truly evil as he thought, she was only taught the wrong things about justice, she was lied to her whole life and so he hugged her. He would help her when everyone else pretended that everything was fine. He remembered Bulat and he thought that Bulat would have done the same thing and he was probaly watching Tatsumi from up there, giving Tatsumi a thumps up and smiling. Tatsumi hoped that was the case at least.

"I am not asking for your forgivness and I cannot bring you mentor back but I have to ask you to allow me to show you what true justice is, to show you this Empire for what it really is. And later if you still want to kill me I will gladly fight you." he said to her and Seryu wiped her tears away and pushed Tatsumi away.

"I am confused… I will trust you on this but if you betray me I will kill you and leave your body for Kuro." she said looking dead serious before smiling and continuing their patrol liike nothing had happened.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said with a smile, not lying. For some reason he wasn't afraid of that. What scared him was that he was getting used to the craziness which surrounded him. Tatsumi concluded that it was the only possible outcome considering everything and he decided that he wouldn't fight it, he would embrace it but he wouldn't allow it to change him and his principles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: It looks like I managed to bring you the promised chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

At Dr. Stylish's lab…

"It seems I need to run full maintance on your body, Seryu. So if you would please remove your clothes." said Stylish and Tatsumi watched around his lab, it made him sick to think how much pain the crazy doctor has caused people here. When Seryu removed all her clothes and was left in her undergarments Tatsumi tried not to look but his curiousity got the better of him. Tatsumi wasn't looking at Seryu for _those_ reasons, but he wanted to see what hind of body modifications she had. He could only gasp at what he saw.

She was more machine than flesh just as he feared. Her arms were mechanical, her legs were mechanical up to the knees, her chest was partly mechanical and he could see her heart beating through glass in her chest.

She was desperate, wanted to get revenge for her mentor so she came to the one person who could help her and Stylish used her like that for one of his experiments. Stylish turned her into the thing which she is.

"That sleazy bastard…" Tatsumi thought to himself barely containing his rage. When he first met them Tatsumi thought that Stylish was seemed nice, wierd but nice, and Seryu semeed evil but it was the other way around. Before Tatsumi knew it he had drawn his sword, the Incursio sword, and the tip was an inch away from Stylish's throat, who was pressed against a wall by Tatsumi, all of it happening in a second.

"You disgust me! How can you use people like Seryu in this way?" Tatsumi shouted.

"I don't force anyone, I just…" Stylish tried to explain himself but Tatsumi pushed his sword forwards until it perced skin and blood trickeled down the blade. Stylish shut up after that.

"You bastard, you don't force people like her, you prey on their hopes and fears and lure them here to use them as your lab rats. Seryu was helpless, confused and angry and you used her for your reasons going as far as to make her think you want only the best for her! Tell me why I should't kill you right now?!" Tatsumi screamed and deep down he enjoyed the look of utter horror on Stylish's face but he would never admit that it was so.

"Well... I am... I only…" Stylish tried to speak but he was too afraid and Tatsumi was about to kill him by sliting his throat when he heard Seryu yell "Don't!"

Tatsumi turned to her. "Why? He used you, you may think he helped you but he was only helping himself."

"No, the Doctor has only my best interests at heart and I believe him fully. Besides, he is a Jaeger, like me... and like you."

Tatsumi let out a cry of frustration, sheated his word and punched Stylish in the face. Stylish fell to the ground, blood dripping from his nose.

"Let's get away from here Seryu." Tatsumi said to her and she put on her clothes and followed him out without a word.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him when they exited the lab.

"I couldn't stand the way he was treating you, like you were just an object, maybe he did speak nice and fancy words but I saw what he was like on the inside and he was a bad person."

"Why do you even care?! I killed you friend and was happy to do it!" Seryu yelled at him, hatred and sadness mixed on her face.

Sheele's face flashed before Tatsumi's eyes for some reason and Tatsumi had to contain himself unless he didn't wnat to kill Seryu. "You did, but I don't blame you, you were only another victim, I blame this cursed Empire and I can't stand seeing people being used the way Stylish used you."

"I hate you!I hate you for confusing me!" Seryu said hitting Tatsumi on the chest repeatedly while Kuro barked at Tatsumi from the sidelines. Tatsumi grabbed Seryu by the wrist and she looked at him, tears rolling down her face.

"The world isn't black and white, it's shades of grey and it is always difficult to determine someone as evil or good and that's the way it's supposed to be so we don't kill without thinking about it first." he said and he realized that he killed more than a few times without thinking about it but he had to make her see that her justice is twisted and wrong and if he lied a few times to achieve that he would be happy to do so.

"Besides, it's not like they didn't deserve it." Tatsumi reasoned with himself.

"Maybe you are right but that doesn't make any sense." she said and they spent the rest of the day patroling in silence.

* * *

Five days after that…

Esdeath wasn't happy like she should have been, she was quite the opposite of it. They had recieved word that Night Raid was seen on the move, all of its members gathered heading south west on an Air Manta. The Prime Minister had ordered the Jaegers to follow and capture them saying it was a chance for the Jaegers to redeem themselves.

Esdeath wondered what Wild Hunt was doing and why they weren't on the trail too. Esdeaht didn't meet the members yet but she despised them. From what she heard they were all scum not worthy calling themselves soldiers or warriors. But beyond that she was worried how Tatsumi would react to the news. She was concerned what he would do at the meeting and what he would do in the fight against Night Raid which was bound to happen sooner or later.

She decided that she would offer him the chance to stay behind. She didn't want him to suffer unnecessarily. She never felt that way about anyone, it occured to her while she was heading towards the meeting room. Esdeath not wanting someone to suffer? She almost laughed at the irony. When she entered the meeting room she was glad to see everyone was alredy there and eager even when they haven't heard what their mission is. Esdeaht took a seat on the head of the table.

"Glad to see you all made it in time. We have been given an assignment by the Minister himself; to go to south west towards where Night Raid was seen earlier today." she said and looked over at Tatsumi who displayed no sign of emotion on his face, his eyes staring into space but she could see that he was paying a great deal of attention to her words.

"We are to find and kill them although I want you to try and capture them alive if possible." she continued and suprised herself with what she said but when she looked at Tatsumi he gave her a reassuring nod, no longer looking like before, signaling for Esdeath to continue.

"They are all together from what we know so I am guesssing that they are relocating their base of operations there and it is safe to say they don't know we know they are there."

"Wrong." said Tatsumi coldly and everyone turned their attentio to him "If a human saw them then they saw him too, they know we know and they will be ready."

"Alright, we will assume it is so. That's why we are traveling using Tatsumi's Air Manta, they won't be expecting that and if we may catch them before they are ready. Anyone got any questions?" she looked around. "No? Good, everyone get geared up, we are moving out in ten minutes. Tatsumi, not you, you stay here." she said to him but it looked like he didn't had any intention of getting up in the first place.

When everyone left, she took off her general cap and looked at Tatsumi.

"Are you alright, Tatsumi?"she asked him and put her hand on his shoulder in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture.

"I will not let anyone from Night Raid die because they are my friends…" he said with a look of determination "…but I also won't let any Jaeger die because they also are my friends. I don't know how but I will do it." She just nodded her head, he had that look on his face and she knew that no one could persuade him to stay behind. Tatsumi took her hand into his own and looked into her eyes, his eyes reassuring her before Tatsumi got up. Tatsumi went off and she was left to herself for the next ten minutes so she took out her rapier and decided to sharpen it before they head out. Esdeath always kept her rapier in pristine condition but she wanted it to be all the sharper for the mission.

* * *

They were riding on the Air Manta for three hours now, the sun was setting and they were now near the place where Night Raid was last seen. The whole trip Tatsumi had a sickeing feeling in his gut and it took a heroic effort just not to puke. He was scared. What would he do if came to a fight? Which side would he pick? If only he had more time he might win over Esdeath to join the Rebbelion Army but he didn't have that time. Why were the Gods playing a twisted joke on him? Would need to betray his friends today? But which firends would those be? The Jaegers or Night Raid?

Thankfully, Esdeath's voice brought him away from thinking about the future and to the now.

"Here is the place. Tatsumi, circle around so we can check the surroundings, everyone else keep your guard up." Esdeath said and Tatsumi steered the Manta a little lower all the while watching for a gleam in the forest or the air. He was worried about Lubba's Cros Tail and its wires. "So far so good." he thought to himself, maybe they won't encounter Night Raid after all. But why did he have such a bad feeling then? A feeling like they were being watched.

* * *

"I see them, should I fire?" asked Mine while following the Jaeger's Manta with Pumpkin's scope.

"Wait 'till I give the order." she heard Najenda behind her and Mine thought about what Najenda said back at their now former base as they left.

"Staying here is too dangerous, we need find go to a new HQ. I don't think that Tatsumi has betrayed us for the Jaegers and Esdeath but we can't take such a risk..."

"We will move out to the south west to a new base and set up an ambush for the Jaegers on the way." Only no one was expecting the Jaegers so soon and on an large Air Manta at that. The preparations weren't yet finished.

"What about Tatsumi?" Mine rembered Leone asking.

"He is our primary objective, along wiht taking out Esdeath if possible. You are to take him back with us but if he won't go we need to kill him. He is a risk and as much as it saddens me he needs to be dealt with." That was how Najenda responded.

Then Mine rembered the silence that had descended upon the team when they heard Najenda's words but she nodded grimly, both then and now. She would make Tatsumi pay. She liked him as a team mate but he was a Jaeger now and he betrayed his friends for personal gain. He was like Esdeath and Seryu if not worse. She remembered Sheele who sacrifced herself for Mine and Mine put her finger eagerly on the trigger of her Teigu.

She would kill Tatsumi for betrying Night Raid and the memory of Bulat and Sheele. He was a traitor and she hated traitors more than anything else. Traitors were stupid enough to choose the wrong side and when they realized it they betray everything they stood for to save their own hide.

"Ok, they are low enough, fire at the Manta and make sure you kill it, then proceed down there and find me and the rest." said Najenda before dissaperaing, Susanoo following her silently in his flawless white coat.

"Susanoo really is a wierd one." Mine said as she focused her aim.

* * *

The beam of energy was fast but Esdeath saw it in time and jumped at Tatsumi so he jerked the Manta off course. The shot hit it in the side instead of the head. The Manta still went down but the landing wasn't as bad as it could be though and they were ready for a fight in no time. Esdeath unsheated her rapier and spotted four figures approaching with weapons drawn. She noticed the blonde with big "assets" who had claws, then she saw a black haired girl with a katana and recognized her as Akame. Then she saw a woman with short hair, an eye patch and a robotic arm and immediatly recognized her as her old rival and friend, Najenda. Najenda had changed but Esdeath could still easily recognize her. Beside Najenda was a man in a white coat with blue hair and horns protruding from his head and Esdeath recongized him from before, he was part of Night Raid when they clashed in the hunt for the humanoid Danger Beasts.

Esdeath lifted her arms only to find she couldn't move them, then only she noticed the threads which were spread throughout the forest and realized they were traped. Esdeath enjoyed this, Najenda was always cunning but Esdeath made up for her lower level of cunning with more battle prowess.

She then looked over at her fellow Jaegers and noticed that Tatsumi, Wave and Run were nowhere to be seen which meant they used their Teigus to stay in the air. Seryu meanwhile was completly entangled in the wire, Bols uselessly tried to destroy the wires with fire from his Teigu, the Alpha Class Air Manta was wounded and breathing heavily and Kurome had stuck her sword in the ground as if waiting. Esdeath too could only wait while Tatsumi probably left her and joined Night Raid again but Esdeath wasn't worried about her life or the lives of any other Jaeger. She was only worried that Tatsumi would leave her. He said that he wanted everyone to live and that he wants to help her but he could change his mind when he sees his old friends and has such a chance. But Esdeath also remembered the what happened at the island and how he didn't abandon her when she was sure he would so she hoped he would prove tonight that he truly loves.


	9. Chapter 9

With most of the Jaegers trapped in Lubba's web it was on Wave, Run and Tatsumi to get them out of there. Tatsumi saw Akame, that blue haired warrior which he didn't know, Najenda and Leone approaching the helpless Jaegers. Tatsumi thought about leaving the Jaegers alive and to return to Night Raid, but he knew that Night Raid's only way to suceed was to either convince Esdeath to join them or to kill her and Tatsumi couldn't bring himself to either kill or let Esdeath die. He really came to care for her during their time spent together. He still didn't love her but he did care for her if nothing else and he was quitesure that he was growing feelings for her.

"Run, fire at the Night Raid members approaching, but aim at the ground in front of them, firing at them would be useless, they would dodge or block the feathers easily but this will keep them off long enough for me or Wave to free the others." the former teacher did as told without a moments hesitation, then Tatsumi turned to Wave.

"Wave, you get down there and try to rip through the cords which hold Esdeath and the others while I try to find the one who is pulling the threads. I think I know where he is hidding."

Tatsumi could feel Wave's smile behind the helmet before he went off. Tatsumi searched the surrounding area spotting something gleaming in a nearby tree and Tatsumi went off, his spear ready at his side.

He came to the base of the tree and slashed the tree trunk in half then seeing Lubbock jump out of the treetop he jumped and slammed into his former comrade before Lubbock had any time to react. They both went down through a bunch of branches before hitting the ground. Luckily Tatsumi was in Incursio and he knew that Lubbock was coated in an armor of wires so neither was hurt by the fall.

"What are you doing Tatsumi?! We are here to rescue you, you idiot!" Lubbock was yeling at Tatsumi as they both got up.

"I don't need rescuing, I am where I need to be." Tatsumi responded.

"What are you saying?" the green haired boy asked him in disbelief and it hurt Tatsumi but he had a duty, everyone depended on Tatsumi and he needed to do it.

Lubbock tried to persuade Tatsumi and that made thing even more painful. "Let's go kill the Jaegers and go home."

"No!" Tatsumi screamed and startled Lubbock before lowered his voice "I'm begging you to trust me, leave now, I can't kill you but I can't let you kill my friends either. I am trying to help the rebellion. This is the only way. Please, Lubba."

Lubbock had a look of dissapointment which hurt Tatsumi more than all his bruises from training with Esdeath. "So you have changed sides after all. What for? It was Esdeath, wasn't it? It always is a woman, I know from experience."

Lubbock made a spear from his wires and threw it at Tatsumi, all in a matter of seconds. Tatsumi managed to dodge it so it only scraped his shoulder instead of going through his chest. Tatsumi leaped for Lubbock, something which Lubbock didn't expect judging by his expression. Before Lubbock could do anything else than throw a mild punch with his wire coated fist at Tatsumi Tatsumi's fist had found Lubbock's gut with an immense force behind the punch which sent Lubbock flying against a nearby tree rendering him unconcious. After that Tatsumi realized how strong he had become since he was taken by Esdeath. Tatsumi didn't want to hit Lubbock so hard but he did it and there was no going back. He could not affor himself the time for regret. THat would come later.

He approached and hit Lubba in the face with half his strenght only to make sure the Night Raid member was really unconcious before flying off towards Esdeath and the others where he heard fighting sounds coming from.

* * *

Wave had only managed to get himself entagled into the web of wires. Just recently did Wave manage to get himself out and had just now started working on getting Bols out. Then Esdeath felt the wires which were holding her hands in place had fallen down and she moved her hands up. Esdeath looked around and saw that everyone else was free too. She felt joy at that because of two things.

Firstly because now she could fight Night Raid and Najenda and secondly because that meant that Tatsumi didn't leave her although he could. He didn't leave her the second time alredy. Esdeath was about to summon a giant ball of ice to oblitarate Night Raid who were shocked to see the Jaegers free. Esdeath remembered Tatsumi and instead erected a wall of ice which seperated Night Raid from the Jaegers. She ordered everyone to wait until Tatsumi's return before proceeding. Just then Tatsumi appeared and Esdeath breathed a sigh of relief. Every msucle in her body screamed for a fight, her instinct almost took over but as Tatsumi appeared that meant that she couold soon satisfy her bloodlust.

"The one who set up the wires escaped but at least you are free now." he said and Esdeath couldn't read his expression because of Incursio's helmet but she believed him regardless.

"Good job, now we are going to flank them. Bols and Tatsumi you are with me. Run, you will lead the rest from the other side and when you feel the air becoming colder that is your sign to attack. Bols, you wil stay out fo the fight and if anyone tries to escape you are to deal with them." Run and Bols nodded and so they set out. Esdeath managed to mask her killing aura as to not alert her enemies. Or rather her prey.

* * *

Tatsumi was so nervous that he was happy to use invisiblity so neither Esdeath or Bols could see it. He had decided that he would fight Night Raid while he, Esdeath and the rest of the team were sneaking up to flank them. He would fight them but he would also try to persuade them to run away so they aren't captured or even worse killed.

He knew that Esdeath would have to let them go instead of risk falling into another trap and most of her team had at least one injury since some of the wires were sharp. BUt then there was Bols who was to make sure no one escaped. Tatsumi felt like he was going to piss himself, shit himself and throw up all at the same time but he continued on at a steady pace instead.

They saw Night Raid when Tatsumi felt the air become colder and he knew that that was Esdeath's doing, it was the signal. They sprung from the bushes and he saw Leone turn instantly around, he guessed she suspected they were there but kept it to herself because she wasn't sure. He went straight at her and saw Esdeath attack Akame who had her blade ready to parry Esdeath's blow. Tatsumi swung his spear at Leone, he knew she had exceptional healing abilities but he still only swung for her legs, not daring to go for anything vital. She jumped, locked her eyes with his his and he noticed her hesitation.

Tatsumi always thought of Leone as his bigger sister, he hated fighting her but he had to for the good of everyone he loved, even for Leone's good. She swung her lion paws at him and Tatsumi raised his spear in defense using the shaft to block the blow. He sucesfully blocked but still felt the power of the blow and it was obvious Loene used all her strenght. He pushed up with his spear and it hit her with the shaft in the face. She stopped attacking, stunned for a few seconds. He used the chance to try and talk to her while fighting raged all around them.

"Leone, listen to me!" he yelled and she shifted from her aggressive stance into a defensive one giving Tatsumi the opportunity to talk. "I haven't betryed you or Night Raid, I am helping the rebellion in my own way, I need you to trust me, I am begging you. Just leave, I know what I am doing. Just leave." He felt tears building up behind his eyes and he was happy for the second time that day he was wearing Incursio so no one could see him cry.

"I am sorry Tatsumi, I wish there was something I could do but I can't, you can either come with us or we are to kill you but I will try to knock you unconcious and take you with us. That's the best I can do. I'm sorry."

Leone sprung at him like a cat and he didn't manage to lift his spear in time to stop the blow. It hit square across the jaw and sent him stumbling back. It destroyed a part of Incursio's helmet too so his right eye was now visible and he was happy Leone didn't look at his face so she didn't see his watery eyes. She had orders and she would do what was asked of her. He didn't want to make it even harder for her.

* * *

"Time to see if you are as good as they say, Akame."

Esdeath fainted cutting low and then went for Akame's arm but Akame blocked it with her katana. Akame kicked Esdeath in the gut and Esdeath was sent tumbling back but she quickly recovered, just in time to coat her left arm in ice before it was cut with Murasame. Luckily the ice prevented the blade from scratching Esdeath's skin becuase Esdeath would have died from the poison even if it only was a mere scratch.

Esdeath then jumped turning around in mid air to slash at Akame but Akame dodged under the blow and tried to cut Esdeath only to be greeted by Esdeath's boot in her face. Akame recovered from blow quickly enough to try and cut at Esdeath's leg but Esdeath brought her rapier down and Akame was forced to block the blow which left her open. Esdeath stabbed at Akame and she managed to cut Akame's calf. That didn't stop her though and Akame slashed at Esdeath who barely managed to dodge the blow. Esdeath pressed the attack and slashed high and low, with Akame managing to block all of Esdeath's attack and even give out some of her own.

It was clear to Esdeath that she was the better one at swordsmanship but with Muramase Akame had the advantage and as much as Esdeath wanted to drag the battle out she knew she needed to finish it soon. She jumped into the air and slashed down on Akame who tried to block but Esdeath's rapier changed direction and suprised Akame. Akame somehow dodged the attack even with her wounded leg.

Then Akame tried to counter attack but Esdeath blocked it before summoning icicles behind Akame's back. As much as she enjoyed this fight it was time to bring it to an end. Esdeath wasn't worried about the poisonous sword or losing but about her team. Esdeath was sorry she had to do it but she couldn't risk to lose anyone on her team. She came to care for them and she didn't even need to pretend it was so like she usally did.

She made the icicles fly towards Akame from behind while Esdeath attacked from the front to distract her. Esdeath knew that Akame would probably die and she hoped that Tatsumi would forgive her but with Akame out of the fight she could easily capture the other Night Raid members without death on her or Najenda's side. Akame was a necessary casualty. A sacrifice of sorts.

The icicles were about to hit an unsuspecting Akame when they were shattered into a thousand pieces by the blue haired warrior who broke away from his fight with Seryu and Kurome and on him Esdeath saw a Teigu core but she couldn't concern herself with it now. She knew that Akame wouldn't fall for the same trick twice so she had to fight her in the normal way which would take way too much time. As she thoguht about what to do Esdeath saw two men and a huge green frog rising from the ground and she looked over to Kurome who she knew was using her Teigu's ability. Esdeath knew this fight was going to end soon now that Kurome used Yatsufusa. Esdeath herself was curious to see what the sword was capable of.

* * *

Tatsumi dodged one of Leone's attack before he saw a huge frog rising from the ground behind Leone. On top of it was Seryu and she had in her hands a portable cannon. The frog was about to stomp on Leone who was breathing hard and he knew she wouldn't make it in time so he threw his spear at her, aiming for her gut so it pushed her out of the way. It would be painful but at least she would be alive.

The spear flew straight into Leone's arms and she catched it but the force was enough to push her out of the way and several feet away just as the frog brought it's foot down where Leone was standing. Tatsumi almost started jumping up and down out of joy. Leone was alive and not even wounded. But his joy didn't last long. At his left he saw a flash of pink. Looking over there he saw Mine aiming Pumpkin at Seryu who was clueless atop of the frog. He knew that the force would be enough to kill Seryu so he jumped into the air and towards the girl on top of the frog.

He tried to save a girl who had killed one of his friends and who didn't even regret it but to him it was as natural to him as breathing, he didn't give it a second thought until he was on the move alredy and by then it was alredy too late to stop so he tried to go even faster. He hoped both that Mine wouldn't be too angry at him and that Seryu would finally change. But most of all Tatsumi hoped he would survive. He still had a lot of unfinished business.

* * *

Mine lined up the shot, she wasn't about to miss the chance to avenge Sheele. She remembered her being ripped apart by Seryu's Teigu and Seryu laughing maniacally. Mine pressed the trigger and time seemed to slow down as the beam of energy traveled towards Seryu and she was sure it was too late to dodge it for Seryu so Mine smiled until she saw Tatsumi.

"What is he doing?" Mine asked herself. He was hurrying straight towards Seryu. A second later she understood that he was going to save her.

"How can he want to save her after she killed Sheele?" Mine asked herself and she felt the anger boiling up in her. Not only did Tatsumi betray Nihgt Raid, he was trying to save Seryu, and he was also Esdeath's lover. Mine watched the scene unfold through her scope. The beam had almost hit Seryu but Tatsumi slammed into her and although the beam of energy missed Seryu it grazed Tatsumi's back and tore a part of his armor. Mien saw him bleeding even thought the wound wasn't deep and was both happy and sad. Most of all she was angry.

She waited until Tatsumi got up and was looking down on Seryu and she felt her anger overflow her. She fired a giant beam of energy. Mine didn't want it to be so big but she fired it nonetheless and it found it's target because it was twice the size of Tatsumi and it was almost impossible to dodge.

She felt regret for doing it but their orders were clear and she knew it had to be this way. She was happy too, as silly as it seemed to be both happy and sad because of the smae thing. Mine let out one tear when she saw Tatsumi thirty feet away from his original position in a crater, Incursio shattered in multiple places and covered in blood, Tatsumi's arm twisted in an abnormal angle. Mine picked up Pumpkin and turned her back on him. Tatsumi was dead for better or worse and Mine walked away. She thought about going to help her companions but she kenw that with the main target eliminated everyone would retreat while the enemy was in disarray.

* * *

Esdeath saw a giant beam of light heading towards Tatsumi and she froze in place. She was unable to move. She tried to shout to him but her voice came out a croak, she tried to run but her legs were weak and she could barely stand. In the next second the beam hit Tatsumi and everyone stopped fighting to look at what was happening. It's light was almost blinding and then it was just gone. Esdeath looked for Tatsumi and saw him further down bloodied and broken in a crater and she began running as fast as her unsteady legs could carry her. She cried, could hardly see or hear anything but she heard something which sounded like Najenda's voice and she noticed that all the Night Raid members were fleeing but she didn't care about them anymore.

She rushed over to Tatsumi's side and she opened his shredded and bloodied armor as she yelled for Dr. Stylish, if anyone could fix Tatsumi up that bastard was the one. He was cowardly hiding in the mountains nearby with his henchmem, jsut as she assigned him but it didn't matter to her now. The only thing that matered to her was Tatsumi, she managed to pull him out of his armor and she put his ravaged body down on the ground and pressed her ear agaisnt his chest. She didn't hear anything, no hearthbeat, nothing.

She noticed her team mates gathered around her and saw that Run was missing. Esdeath was dragged away from Tatsumi by Bols while Wave proceeded to give him artificial respiration while all Esdeath could do was watch helplesly and cry. Around Tatsumi's body soon formed a pool of blood from the countless open wounds on his body along with a the first degree burns which he had on his forearms. It was like she was looking at a pile of meat not at Tatsumi. She had done similiar things many times but to her it was like she was looking at a scene like that for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

Five weeks later…

Esdeath was in constant disarray since the night since Tatsumi…

She couldn't even think about it without breaking down into a sobbing mess, she didn't cry this much since her mother died when she was five years old. She wanted to kill and destroy everything in sight one moment and go into a corner and cry until she ran out of tears the next. Esdeath thought that she was past things like that but as with so many other things Tatsumi proved her wrong.

Esdeath could no longer lead with the state she was in and she remained as commander of the Jaegers only because of her team which begged her not to go because they thought that she would soon recover. The Prime Minister had given authority on catching Night Raid over to Wild Hunt and the Jaegers only remained becuase it was too much bureaucracy to disband them. Esdeath was still the best general in the Empire, and she would be transfered after a few months but with the Jaegers it was finished.

Esdeath couldn't stand being stuck in her room where everything reminded her of him and so she decided to go outside. She left the Jaegers HQ and went for a walk and maybe to get some ice cream but as she was walking she noticed that she unconciously was going to where Tatsumi was. She had visited him almodt every day but she only cried when she got there. She hoped it woulda all be over after what was to be her last visit. Esdeath planned to go to Tatsumi later but she couldn't help herself.

She entered a room, it was gloomy but she knew it like the back of her hand. On a bed in a corner was her lover, Tatsumi. He was awake now it seemed and she felt tears forming in her eyes but she pushed the tears back. Tatsumi gave her a tired smile when he saw her and she approached his bed. His right arm was still in bandages but by now he could use it almost normally.

The left side of his torso was badly injured and he had some second degree burns along with other wounds so his torso was also all bandaged. Not to mention that four of his ribs were broken and the doctors said that it was a wonder that he not only survived but will be able to go home only after five weeks in the hospital. That is not mentioning that he wll make a full recovery. The doctors said that it was a miracle and that something like that was never before recorded. Even Esdeath who had the blood of a Danger Beast in herself could only dream of regerative abilities like that.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi's face. On his face he had a thousand small cuts and it looked like he was a veteran of a hundred battles. His eyes still had that innocence and fire in them which Esdeath loved so much though and she wanted to cry even more because of that.

"How are you feeling?"she asked him, her voice sounding like that of a weak little girl, she reached out with her hand to touch him but she pulled it back. She was responsible for the condition he was in, why would he ever want to forgive her or allow her to touch him? They talked during her earlier visits but Esdeath never touched him both because of the guilt and because of his wounds. Now with the wounds healed she still couldn't touch him.

"Never better," he answered and gave her another smile before he took her hand into his and looked at her like he could read her mind. "Esdeath, you are not responsible for what happened. You did your best and I am proud of you. No one died, that is what matters." he said and kissed her hand.

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "I am responsible, I was too weak! I failed you and myself! I let myself enjoy being weak and this happened." she screamed. They never talked about what happened before now. She knew it was a matter of time before it was brought up nad she was didn't know if she should be happy or sad that it was.

"What happened was a good thing. I am still alive... well mostly, and so is everyone else." he said and patted her cheek with his less injured arm. "Besides, it doesn't suit the Capital's strongest to cry all the time." She didn't respond to that.

"Are you ready to leave?" she asked Tatsumi after what seemed to be an eternity passed in silence. He was not to be released from the hospital for another two weeks but Tatsumi insisted and Esdeath shared his opinion, she too hated hospitals. The doctors had no intention of arguing with the Capital's strongest. She handed Tatsumi his Teigu and she could have sworn that the red orb on it's hilt moved as it came near Tatsumi.

Tatsumi slowly got up but when he tried to stand he would have fallen if it weren't for Esdeath to hold him.

"I was born ready." he said and gently pushed her away before continuing on his own taking Incursio. As soon as they exited the hospital Tatsumi took the lead.

"Where are we going?" asked him Esdeath as they were heading towards the slums instead of the wealthy districts where the Jaeger HQ was located.

"Somewhere to eat. Hospital food sucks, you know a good resturant around here? 'Cause I have no idea where we are headed." asked her Tatsumi as they passed a corner.

"Yeah, it's around here I believe." she said and took the lead with a smile on her lips. She had something waiting for them back at the Jaegers HQ but that could wait for a while and she left earlier to pick up Tatsumi which left them enough time to eat.

* * *

Tatsumi was still sore all over his body and it hurt in a thousand different places but since he had eaten at the resturant he was feeling much better. He and Esdeath were now in front of the Jaegers HQ entrance.

"You ready to go inside?" she asked him. He knew that she was still blaming herself and that it shook her up pretty badly but he just didn't know what to say to her anymore to cheer her up. He tried almost every trick in the book and the ones he didn't try he really didn't want to.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tatsumi responded but as they were about to enter a pink haired girl who was about six years old walked by and he instanteniously remembered Mine. How could she try to kill him? He felt anger and sadness. He understood her motives and reasons but that didn't make things any easier.

"What happened happened and there is no changing the past." he thought to himself as he pushed the big doors to the Jaeger HQ open. He entered and what he saw suprised him as it probably was intended. Every Jaeger along with most of the mansion servants were gathered in the main hall shouting cheers of joy and there was a big sign over them which read "Welcome back colonel Tatsumi."

Everyone was smiling, even Kurome had something on her face which looked a lot like a smile and he noticed that she and Wave were pretty close to each other and holding hands and then he saw Dr. Stylish with a sly smile on his face like he knew something Tatsumi didn't but Tatsumi wasn't going to let Stylish destroy the night for him so he ignored Stylish which judging by Stylish's reaction annoyed him more than a direct confrotation.

Tatsumi turned his attention back to Wave and Kurome guessing that they were finally together and he let out a chukkle then gave them the biggest smile he could. Tatsumi was happy that they cared about him as much as he came to care about them. Tatsumi remembered the times in the hospital when he thought about how much he actually came to care for his fellow Jaegers. He cared for them just as much as he did for Night Raid. Before he was wounded Tatsumi felt like he was torn between Night Raid and the Jaegers, but during his stay in the hospital he came to the conclusion that he was fully a Jaeger now, not Night Raid. Night Raid had given him up and he was strangely glad for it. He loved Night Raid and its goals with all his heart but with Night Raid not interfering he could get Esdeah and the Jaegers over to his side and finish Honest's reing of terror once and for all with much less trouble. Then he could work on repairing his relationship with Night Raid. He also thought about the guilt he felt for his feelings towards Esdeath. Bulat too was a part of the Empire army and although true that he didn't commit crimes like the ones which Esdeath did he was still a soldier of the Empire but he was given the chance to make up for his mistakes. Tatsumi decided that Esdeaht deserved the same chance and he would be there to help her.

Tatsumi hugged Esdeath who was smiling at him like she hadn't since he was wounded and she looked like she was in heaven and Tatsumi raised his hand for silence so he could speak.

"You touched me, guys, seriously," he wiped a imaginary tear from his left eye for the dramatic effect before continuing "thank you all for throwing this party but I think we should all go to bed early."

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind and he smiled at them devilishly.

"Just kidding, now lets get this party started." Tatsumi took two glasses of champagne and handed Esdeath one. He toasted with her and they drank the bitter sweet liquid before he then took Esdeath into his arms waiting for her to kiss him. She kissed him like never before, with such tender care and yet with such fiery passion that he could swear that her she had fire and not ice powers. He then understood what he was missing the last three weeks. It was her, he now truly understood that he couldn't live without her anymore. He finally came to love her and all it took was for him to nearly die.

A minute later Wave approached him. Tatsumi broke the kiss with Esdeath, not really wanting to, and Esdeath left the two men alone, her hand lingering a little longer than necessary, Tatsumi wasn't about to object though. But Esdeaht left and Tatsumi turned his attention to Wave. They shook hands and looked at each other. They were very similiar. Were similiar. Tatsumi had changed during his stay in the hospital and Tatsumi hoped it was for the better. Mabye it was the near death experience or amybe it was Esdeath's influence but he was not the smae as he was six weeks ago. He could still understand Wave's way of thinking and some of the similiarities were still ther but they weren't the same, not anymore. Tatsumi hoped that everyone would like his new personality.

"You and Kurome seem happy together." Tatsumi teased the sailor but Wave just smirked at him.

"So do you and the General." Wave countered.

"If I weren't badly wounded I would beat the shit out of you right now." Tatsumi growled at the blue haired boy who smiled at him.

"Try tomorrow at the training ground." Wave threw over his shoulder as he was walking away and Tatsumi made a mental note to take the Grand Chariot user up on that offer. Then Seryu appraoched him and he was glad to see that she at least wasn't injured. He gave her a reassuring smile when he saw she was about to turn back. Seryu studied him and then oly did she approach him.

"Why did you save me?!" she screamed at him, anger obvious on her face and Esdeath turned away from her conversation with Bols to look at the two of them but Tatsumi gestured with his hand that it was okay.

"You are my friend and my teammate and besides you have a good heart, couldn't let you die before showing you what justice truly means could I now?" he smiled at her. He joped he wasn't too cocky and that Seryu wouldn't put him back in the hospital. Tatsumi also heard a growl, like something was calling him to draw out his sword and attack everyone in the room but he pushed the voice and that thought away.

Then her expression switched from angry to sad "You almost died for me even though I killed your friend…Sheele." she pasued and then said "I am sorry, she must have been a good person for you to call her a friend."

Tatsumi smiled, it looked like he was finally getting somewhere and responded "Yes, she was, she was the kindest person I knew. I thik that she was even kinder and sweeter than Bols." He remembered Sheele and thought at what she would say about this. Would she be angry at him or pleased, or maybe hurt? Tatsumi thought that she would be pleased or at least he hoped so. Tatsumi noted that he hoped for too many things.

"Tatsumi… I hope you can show me what true justice is like." Seryu said and walked away, Kuro right behind her.

"I will." he yelled after her.

Later that night…

Tatsumi and Esdeath walked to their room while holding hands. The party was over and Tatsumi could be with her like he wanted to the past three weeks, ever since he awoke from coma. As soon as they entered the room one jumped onto the other but it wasn't Esdeath who jumped on him as usually but the other way around. Tatsumi wanted her so much he couldn't help himself. But it wasn't just physical attraction but something deeper. They kissed slowly at first but then deeper and deeper, more passionate.

They started clumsily scrambling for the bed, neither wanting the kiss to end and they almost fell at least twice until they got there. As they broke the kiss they gently fell upon the bed with Tatsumi on top. Tatsumi winced at the pain from his injuries. They started kissing again and Tatsumi's trembling hands started to unbutton her uniform as she started taking off his shirt.

He noticed that her hands were trembling too and when he looked at her face through the half darkness he noticed that she was blushing like never before. He undid the last button and as she wriggled out of her uniform Tatsumi got his shirt off. His hand still hurt but he would gladly endured the pain for Esdeath and as he thought about what was happening he could hardly believe it.

He cupped her breasts with his hands as a moaning Esdeath started fumbling with his belt. She undid it after a few attempts and then she threw him off herself to Tatsumi's suprise. He landed on the bed right next to her and she got on top of him and smiled. Tatsumi smiled back, he wasn't afraid anymore, his hands stopped trembling. She stripped him of his underwear as he did the same to her with her stopped a second to admire the beautiful woman on top of him. Her beautiful shape lit by the stars through the windows.

He gripped her wrist as they kissed again and he twisted her wrist so she fell off him and he got on top of her. He kissed her once again passionatly and he cupped her breast making her moan. He stoped though and he looked up at Esdeath who nodded for them to continue.

To Tatsumi that was the best night of his life and he was pretty sure that Esdeath felt the same way as he and Esdeath found new and fun ways to use the mutual flexibilty of their bodies. Tatsumi was also both pleased and shocked to discover that he was Esdeath's first, like she was his first. He had doubts before if he was doing the right thing but now he was sure he was. He never was so sure of anything else in his life, not even going to the Capital to save his village.

In the morning Tatsumi got up early, got dressed and picked up his trusty Incursio sword.

He approached Esdeath and kissed her on the cheek on which she moved a little in the bed."I love you." he whispered and he knew as soon as the words left his lip that this time he really meant it.

Tatsumi missed his Teigu too albeit not as much as Esdeath or the other Jaegers. Tatsumi missed it's comforting grip in the palm of his hand and it's gleam in the morning sun. He swung the sword against a training dummy in the courtyard until his hands went numb and then continued swinging. When Wave got to the training grounds they sparred for hours until Wave got tired and then Tatsumi sparred with Esdeath who was all too eager. Tatsumi had to get stronger, he had to get more powerful if he was to be with Esdeath.

He didn't want her protecting him all the time. He wanted to be even more powerful than her, not to be a burden on her but instead to look after her because he knew that inside she was fragile. "She maybe is acting dominant and she is really powerful but deep down she needs somebody to protect her and to be there for her. Maybe not to protect ehr in the physical sense but if I get stronger it can only help." he mused about that thought. He would be that person no matter how much time he has to spend training.

He understood that he was changing the Jaegers and they were changing him also just like Run said. Tatsumi knew that almost all the Jaegers are good people, that they are the same as Night Raid and he wouldn't let them die just as he wouldn't let anyone from Night Raid die. It was his fault that Bulat died and he would never allow that to happen again, for one of his friends to die while he watched helpless from the side. "I will bring the Empire down." Tatsumi promised to himself.

Author's note: THis chapter was quite difficult to write and I hope you will be pleased by it. I really was torn between going into detail with Esdeath's and Tatsumi's "special night" and i rewrote that scene about four times. Hope I got it right.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear that all the characters survived in the last chapter but yes all of them are alive. For now. :) Here is the latest chapter, enjoy.**

Two weeks later…

Tatsumi was on the training ground where he spent most of his time during the last month, that is when he wasn't with Esdeath. As Tatsumi was finishing with his psuh ups and so he asked the cook to get off his back so eh could stand Tatsumi was approached by one of the mansion's servants, the one which was assigned to Esdeath. She was young woman with green hair and pale skin called Miyuki who said that Esdeath had requested his presence as quickly as possible. Tatusmi sighed becuase with Esdeath he could never know if it was something important or if she just wanted to see him. Tatsumi thanked the girl as he went to Esdeath's office.

As Tatsumi entered he expected Esdeath to jump at him but she was sitting in her chair and writting something down. As he entered she looked up and smiled at him. "You wanted to see me?" asked Tatsumi as he closed the door.

"Yes, I wanted for us to spend time together." she said and gave him a wink.

"Aren't we doing that most of the time?" he asked her.

"I meant on a…" Esdeath stopped to take a breath "… real date."

"Hey, you won't see me complaining, but what did you have in mind?" Tatsumi asked Esdeath not expecting himself to be as eager as he is. He also winked back at her.

Esdeath then stopped and scratched her head. Tatsumi sweat dropped at that. "Ahh, okay, we should do something we both like." suggested Tatsumi. Then Esdeath scrathed her head again. "What do you like, Esdeath?" asked Tatsumi clearly having to be in charge for that mission.

"Well…" Tatsumi expected for her to say torture but suprisingly she didn't "… I like… flying, so I guess we could go on a picnic or camping even? Maybe we could get some ice cream along the way. I will get my dragon set up in about half an hour if you want?"

Tatsumi didn't know that she had a dragon but after thinking about it for a few moments he actually liked the idea and was also terrified of seeing Esdeath riding a dragon, it was like she herself wasn't scary enough so she decided on having a dragon. Tatsumi hoped it would be just like their time on the island only without giant Danger Beasts to spoil the fun. When he thought about it, Danger Beasts might even prove fun. "I'm game but I will bring my Air Manta." he said and grinned with Esdeath grinning back at him positivly beaming with happiness.

Then there was a knock on the door and a young officer entered with a grim look on his face. The officer saluted to both Tatsumi and Esdeath before reading the news he had. When Tatsumi heard the news he felt like he fell from a cliff into the cold sea and had all the breath in his lungs knocked out of him. He would have fallen to the marble floor if Esdeath didn't catch him, Tatsumi screamed but his screams came out as inhuman sounds which reminded him of a wounded animal. He couldn't breath.

Tatsumi gathered all his strenght and got up. He shook off Esdeath and he started running towards the Imperial Palace with Esdeath giving him chase but he soon lost her by jumping out a second sory window at full speed. He didn't know what he was going to do but he felt the comforting grip of his Teigu in his hand and he just kept on running. Behind him he heard noises of someone following but he didn't turn around to see who it was. After going through countless alleys Tatsumi got into a crowd in the main street as they were cheering and shouting curses but he got through to the front of the crowd with relative ease and was about to search for the fastest way to the Imperial palace. Instead he stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw drained the last remnants of color from his alredy pale face.

They were shakled and bound and looked like they went through hell and back, on their faces they had a look of utter defeat, their clothes were covered with blood and dirt but he recognized them immediatly. It was Night Raid. He saw them all, Najenda, Akame, Leone, Mine, Lubbock, the blue haired warrior with horns and a girl with pink hair. He was about to jump there, to free them and either die fighing or escape together with them but he was held down and his Teigu was taken from him.

Tatsumi felt a great mass of muscle straining to hold him from behind and he heard Bols voice "You cannot help them Tatsumi. Calm down. Please." He was grabed from the front by Wave while Esdeath was standing beside him telling him to calm down. She gripped his arm and apllied pressure, with a glare on her face which would have terrified anyone else but Tatsumi didn't care.

The comotion got Akame to look up and she saw Tatsumi and as their eyes locked with each other she shook her head but Tatsumi didn't stop struggling regardless. The look in her eyes hurt him more than all the wounds on hsi body which weren't fully healed. He was taken forcefully back to the Jaegers HQ and put into a cell until he calmed down. Tatsumi didn't calm down though, he kept pacing around in his small cell, thinking about what he could do. He didn't even have his Teigu, it was taken from him. Esdeath came to see him about half an hour after he was imprisoned. As she entered Tatsumi, even though enraged could see that her usual confidence was gone.

"Tatsumi… let's go somewhere else. Let's leave the Empire behind. We could be traveling warriors and we could hunt togther..." Esdeath pleaded with him but Tatsumi couldn't never abandon his friends. Not even for Esdeath.

"I have to try and help my friends."

"Tatsumi you can't help them now. I'm sorry. We are going to leave, only you and I." she said to him not looking up from the floor. It was like she heard him but at the same time didn't.

"No Esdeath! I am not leaving. Why don't you help me, help me kill the Prime Minister, I'm begging you, with your help we could kill him and we could free my friends and place a just ruler on the throne. Then we could go on a hunt for the strongest Dnager Beasts? Just you and me?" he pleaded with her now and he didn't know what else to say.

"I can't… we can't… on the Minister's side there are General Budo, that cursed Wild Hunt, the whole palace guard and half the Imperial army is in the Capital right now and the Four Rakshasa Demons. As much as I hate to admit it we would be at a disadvantage against them." she said bowing her head even lower. They barely stood any chances if Esdeath said that they were at a disadvantage.

"Then let me go…I would rather die than live without my friends." he shouted angrily and started pulling the bars of his cell without suceess. He knew that Esdeath remained with the Empire because the Prime Minister gave her lots of war and fighting but if she was willing to leave with Tatsumi why wasn't she ready to betray Honest and kill him? Tatsumi knew for a fact taht Esdeath hated Honest. It just didn't make any sense.

She looked up and straight into his eyes and he gave her his most defiant glare making it clear that she couldn't change his mind no matter what she tried.

* * *

Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers were standing in front of the throne room waiting for an audience with the Prime Minister. Everyone except Stylish becuase he said he had some business to take care of and he left but Esdeath couldn't force him into what they were doing. Maybe she could but he would only create problems that way and it was dangerous enough as it was. When they were finally given permission to enter the throne room the big gilded doors opened and the Jaegers stepped through, with Esdeaht at the front and Tatsumi right behind her. The usually well lit throne room was gloomy and dark. It was difficult to see anything but Esdeath looked at the throne and saw it was empty and the place beside the throne where Honest was usally standing was empty too. But the room was not empty. Esdeath couldn't see anyone but she could feel someone.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark Esdeath's suspicions were proven to be true. In one corner there were four people which Esdeath recognized as the Four Rakshasa Demons and on the pedastal there was Wild Hunt, stnading proudly like they were something other than filth. Esdeath studied the Wild Hunt members because it was the first time she actually saw them. She read their descriptions but seeing them was different. On the left was a lean man with black hair with his Teigu at his hip, a curved blade. Esdeath knew him to be Enshin, a former pirate and his sword was a Teigu. Next to him was a small woman with blonde hair in a dress who was an alchemist whose name Esdeath had forgotten. In the middle was the Minister's son and Wild Hunt leader,Syura.

What suprised Esdeath was that he was wearing something which looked a lot like his father's crown but she continued to study the other Wild Hunt memebers, deciding she would focus on that later. On the far right was the last man of Wild Hunt, a tall man with black hair wearing samurai clothes, his two swords tied to his belt who Esdeath recalled was named Izou and was said to be an exceptional swordsman. In the corner although trying to hide her presence Esdeath sensed a girl with bunny ears but it was too dark to notice anything else.

Esdath felt that something was very wrong. The minister was nowhere to be seen and there were too many armed people here but they had no evidence what Esdeath was planning on doing or that Tatsumi was a Night Raid member so they couldn't attack her. Still she felt both at unease and joyful and she noticed that all the other Jaegers felt that way too. Even Kurome showed a hint of unease and also none of them except Esdeath had their Teigus. The only Jaeger who had any weaponary or powers was Seryu thanks to the weaponary stored in her body.

"Where is the Prime Minister?" asked Esdeath without any fear. Maybe they had the numbers but she still was the strongest warrior and without Budo to help them Esdeath could kill them all.

Syura put on a sad face and stepped forward. "I am afraid…I am afraid that my father was brutally murdered." Syura said nad his voice was shakking but it was obvious that he was acting. Not only was he a poor warrior but a poor actor too.

That shook even Esdeath and she took a moment to regain her composure before speaking again. "Who killed him?"

Syura smiled. "You and your lover from Night Raid, Tatsumi with the help of your Jaegers." he said, pointing his figner at the gathered Jaegers. The Rakshasa Demons stepped forward and the Wild Hunt members moved their hands a little closer to their weapons. Esdeath knew that the Jaegers stood no chance against them but she could kill them all. She summoned three giant spears and threw them all at Syura hoping to kill Syura so that in the confusion her team could escape and she would be left alone to fight with them. She would enjoy killing them all. She covered her body in a thin but sturdy layer of ice to serve as her amor becuase she didn't ahve her rapier and she needed some protection.

Syura was enveloped into fires whihc bursted out from the ground under him right before the spears hit him and they melted away at the heat. Esdeath couldn't believe it, the heat which was required to melt her ice was immense, no normal fire could do that in a matter of seconds. What stepped from the fires suprised her even more. It looked demonic. It's skin was red, it was eleven feet tall, had glowing black slits for eyes and claws instead of fingers. It had a demonic tail on it's back and red demonic wings which were turned upside down. On top of the demon's head was the Minister's crown resting against a multitude of horns proturing form the skull. That is when Esdeath knew that this demon was in fact, Syura. But that all was nothing in comparison to hte aura it emitted. It was so strong that Esdeath's own aura was weaker. And every muscle on the demon practicaly screamed for violence.

"If you are wandering what this Teigu is, this was my father's Teigu, the fool didn't even realize that it was one, he never knew its true power; The Demon Lord Crown: Ilithiss, he "passed" it to me after being killed but unfortuntly it didn't satisfy me quite enough so I also had to use one of those Shingu." Syura said and a sword appeared in his hand. which was shifting as he swung it, never resting. It wasn't made out of a solid material like a normal sword but out of something which looked like darkness itself manifested. The only way to describe it would be that it was like a black sword covered in flames but instead of the flames there was darkness. Syura raised the sword high and Esdeath felt the power leaking out from the thing. Esdeath heard that the Shingu were built to surpass the Teigu but they all failed. That sword felt more powerful than most other Teigu swords which Esdeath saw and it made her wonder how it was possible that it remained secret and that it was not used before.

Instead of thinking abou that, Esdeath decided to focus on the upcoming fight. Syura was powerful enough to give her a hard fight in his current form but with that sword in his hands she wasn't even sure if she could beat him. With his underlings there to help him she had no chance of victory. She looked around and saw the Rakshasa Demons too close for the Jaegers to try and escape anymore. There were too many enemies to either fight or escape.

"This little thing is called Maebure. It is made out of pure darkness and is said to cut through anything. Do you want to try it?" Syura continued and gave Esdeath a smile which she wanted to punch of of his face.

"You should be lucky I have a merciful heart." he spoke as his subordinates approached "I won't execute you right here, you will instead be executed after I have fun with you in the dungeon and I even promise that I will not harm either your subordinates or your lover. That is if you don't resist arrest. I always wanted to have fun with the famous general Esdeath."

Esdeath wanted to kill him, to freeze the whole palace in an never melting block of ice but she knew her powers were at a disadvantage against his powers of fire and as much as hated admiting it she would lose. So Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers went without resisting. They all were cuffed but otherwise weren't treated too bad. While they were taken to the dungeon Esdeath studied their route, thinking htat it way be useful and she saw Dr. Styilsh grining in a room as they passed by, then she knew what had happened. Stylish betrayed them, that's how Syura knew who Tatsumi is and that is why he was prepared for them.

Syura killed his father and decided to blame it on Esdeath and the Jaegers all thanks to Stylish. As she was about to share the information with Tatsumi she was separeted from the rest and taken down a different corridor to a big metal door. A door similiar to one which she loved to go through before. Esdeath knew what was to about follow as she had done it often herself after all. Prisoners usually would have screamed when they knew what was behind that door but she wasn't anyone and she didn't want to give that pleasure to her captors. Instead she looked at the female Rakshasa demon next to her and she gave her her most terrifying grin. She noticed that the demon took a step back and that made Esdeath feel a little better.


	12. Chapter 12

Tatsumi, Run, Wave, Bols, Seryu and Kurome were thrown together into a cell. In the cell they could barely see their hands in front of their face, it was that dark but instead of shrieking and panicking everyone kept quiet. That is what frightened Tatsumi the most. he quickly examined the walls trying to see if perhaps the walls or the floor had any weakness but he knew it to be useless. Evne if he found one he was too weka without his Teigu to break through.

"What is gonna happen to us?" asked Seryu but when he turned around to look at her he couldn't see her becuase of the darkness so instead he guessed her position by where the sound of her voice was coming from. Even if he didn't se eher he wanted to talk to where she was instead of talking to the darkness.

"We are going to get tortured then executed." said Run as calmly as if he said "It's tea time."

"But why? We didn't do anything." reasoned Seryu.

"They don't care about justice Seryu. The Empire stopped caring about justice when Honest took power." Tatsumi said it while he was banging on the door with all his strenght. He couldn't let Esdeath get tortured and all his friends be killed. "Night Raid, the Jaegers and… Esdeath. I have to save them, no, I will save them. I will find a way." he thought to himself as he continued banging on the door.

Tatsumi wished he had his Incursio. He had been training almost every day the last month until he couldn't feel his arms so he would root here and watch everyone he loved die. No, he would find a way to get out and save everyone. He continued banging on the door for hours, until his fists hurt so much that he couldn't open them. Tatsumi couldn't feel his fist, he only felt an excruciating there. THat was the onyl sign that he had hands. Tatsumi slumped down on hte floor and leaned agaisnt a wall. He almost lost all hope.

* * *

Meanwhile in an other part of the Imperial dungeon...

Lubbock's heart was beating faster than ever as the door opened and Syura entered the gloomy chamber. It wasn't any chamber though. It was a torure chamber. Lubbock looked at Syura while putting on his bravest face but Syura only laughed.

"You seem brave. I wonder for how long it will last? I'm guessing you won't talk?" ased him Syura as he picked up one of the tools from a nearby table and approached Lubbock who was striped of his clothes, left onyl in his undergarments and tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Lubbock could barely see the scalpel until it cut his chest and Lubbock screamed out in pain. Syura didn't stop thought and right after that first long cut he made another and to Lubbock it felt like his chest was on fire. Syura only stopped after ten cuts and gave Lubbock time to breathe.

"Are you ready to talk now? If you talk I will kill you right now but if you don't talk I will just continue so please talk. As fun as this is I have someone special waiting for me in an other room and I promised her that I would enjoy her body. I really hope Suzuka and Dorothea will leave her in a good enough shape for me." said Syura and Lubbock tried to spit at him but he missed.

"Resistance is futile, even your little friend in the Jaegers is captured." said Syura and slapped Lubbock. Lubbock looked up when he heard that they captured Tatsumi. Maybe Lubbock was angry at Tatsumi and Tatsumi did betray them but he was still Lubbock's friend and he didn't want for Tatsumi to die.

"I don't know... who you're talking about." Lubbock managed to say with a smug smile and Syura hit him again.

"If you don't talk you will die a painful death and if you do you will meet your end quickly and painlessly. Tell me why do you suffer? What could be worth this pain?" asked Syura as he brought the scalpel closer to Lubbock's face.

Lubbock could have told Syura who he was enduring for and how foolish it was but Lubbock kept quiet. Lubbock knew that he would never see Najenda again and he remebered her every detail the day when he first saw her at his father's estate. Her braided long silver hair which fluttering in the wind, and when she looked at him with her beautiful purple eyes Lubba knew that he would either spend the rest of his life with her r trying to be with her. Lubbock didn't regret anything he did since that day. He only regreted that he never told Najenda why he really was following her. He wished that he could tell her right then and there but his wishes didn't matter. He was going to die. What mattered was Najenda and she cared deeply about the rebellion.

Syura probably wanted to know where the Rebellion army was located so thhat htey could destroy them and Lubbock was sure that he would break after some time under torure. He could neither tell Syura anything but neither could he endure torure so the onyl thing he could do was fight and die. As the scalpel was close to his face Lubbock knocked the chair he was tied to over and he fell to the ground knocking the scalpel out of Syura's ahnd and by some miracle Lubbock caught it with his tied hadns and he managed to cut the ropes whihc bound his hands.

As soon a she cut the ropes he slahsed at Syura's legs but Suyra dissapeared, he teleported away and Lubbock used the chance to cut the ropes on his legs and he got up on his unsteady feet, his vision a little blurry with the lack of food and when he hit his head against the stone floor. He looked around for Syura but unable to find him he went for the door when he felt something behind him and as he turned around he felt somehting goign through his chest. Lubbock tried to say something but he couldn't breaht much less talk. He saw Syuea laughing at him maniacally but Lubbock closed his eyes as he remembered Najenda. He wanted her to be the last thing he sees on this world to be her. When he envisioned her it felt like she was real and he didn't feel the cold at all until he went limp and passed on to the next world.

* * *

As Tatusmi was sitting in the darkness defeated it hit him. Maybe they couldn't get to their Teigus but their Teigus could come to them. He looked up and tried to see his comrades but he saw only darkness os he spoke to the darkness.

"We left all our Teigus at the HQ, right?" asked Tatsumi.

"Yeah, everyone except Esdeath for obvious reasons." murmured Wave. And everyine else grunted in approval. A smile formed at Tatsumi's lips.

"Hey Seryu, your Teigu can find you no matter where you are, right?" he asked Seryu.

"Yes but I don't see how that has any…oh wait, I see what you are getting at." she responded to him and it was like he could see her coming to the conclusion.

"Clever plan Tatsumi but it could be days before Koro got here and how would he enter the palace? If Koro can ind her it doesn't mean that he will come and search for her right away." Run said and crushed his last hope.

Tatsumi cursed. He hadn't thought about that. Tatsumi wanted Incursio, he wanted the power to tear down the cell door and save everyone who he loved and cared about. He then felt something in him. Something which sounded like the Tyrant's voice. Something which he hadn't heard since the island when Esdeath was nearly killed.

**"Summon me."** it whispered to him over and over again. Eery time a little louder and more aggressive and Tatsumi felt like he had the Incursio in it's dormant state, like the sword was in his palm. Tatsumi thought he was going crazy but what else could he do except try? So he took a deep breath and yelled on top of his lungs "Incursio!"

He then felt something ih his right hand and he looked at it in awe and saw Incursio in it's dormant form just liek he wished. The sword was shinning in the darkness while Tasumi looked dumbstruck at it. His hand was healed, he felt no pain whatsoever. Tatsumi raised the sword high and struck it with all his might into the ground beofre he felt Incursio enveloping around him. Incursio's encouraging embrace felt toTatsumi like the best thing in the whole world at that moment. Before he knew it he was in what remained of the powerful Tyrant to the astonishment of his comrades. He saw that even Kurome's mouth was hanging wide open. Then Tatsumi wondered how he could see Kuroem and he noticed that he could see in the dark. "This must mean that Incursio has evolved like it did when I first put it on." thought Tatsumi while enjoying his power, Incursio's power.

"H…how did you do that?" asked a bewildered Wave probably hoping he could do the same with his own Teigu.

"I do not know but this is our way out. We will escape. I am going to bust this door open. Seryu, you have weapons inside you so you are going with Run and Wave to find and free Night Raid. Then you will together with Night Raid go to the Teigu storage and get all the Night Raid Teigus. And don't fight against Night Raid. Am I clear?" he put an edge on his voice like Esdeath did when she was giving orders. Before Seryu could respond though he turned towards Bols and Kurome and started barking orders at them in the same manner.

"Bols, Kurome you are going to the Jaegers HQ to get our or rather your Teigus. They know we will be going for our Teigu once we break out so you need to be careful. In the meanwhile I am going to find Esdeath." Tatsumi turned towards the door hopng to inspire his comrades andfriends even further but it made no diffrence because no one except him could see in the darkness.

"We will rendezvous at the new temple they are building in the slums. There aren't any guards there at night." He said and he kicked the door down like it was made of wood instead of thick and sturdy metal. Two guards came at them right away, confirming the reputation of the palace guards, but Tatsumi turned invisible and snapped their necks from behind. He couldn't risk leaving them alive. Everyone got to the role they were assigned and Tatsumi went down the corridor through which they were brought. He couldn't evne think about what was happening to Esdeath. After a while Tatsumi got to the point where Esdeath was taken from the rest of the group and he turned that way.

He came upon a large metal door which was made out black metal and it was as if he sensed that what he was searching for was in there. He turned invisble and slowly pushed against the door. It opened with an painfully loud creak as Tatsumi enterd the room which he guessed to be a torture chamber. He saw instruments of all kinds lined up, all of them with only one thing in common.

They were made to inflict as much pain as possible. In his mind appeared images of Esdeath being tortured but he supressed them as he didn't know what he would do if they were true. The room at least was empty so Tatsumi had enough time to look around. The room was like a preparation room and he guessed that the six doors lead to the torture chamber.

Tatsumi opened one door, then another door and another but he only found one blood stained chamber after another until there was only one door left. Tatsumi was about to slowly open the door when he heard a muffled scream and although it was impossible to recognize the voice by that alone he knew. He threw open the door, summoned his spear into his left hand and jumped not even looking. When he was inisde what Tatsumi saw in the room would haunt him for a long time.

Esdeath in her undergarmets was tied to a post and behind her stood the the girl in the red dress from the throne room, the one who was part of Wild Hunt. Beside the girl was one of the Rakshasa Demons, she wore loose clothes and only one of her breasts was covered by a breast guard and she also ahd black hair but Tatusmi paid her no atteniton. In the middle of the room was a pillar made out fo rough wood and tied to it was Esdeath. She was only in her panties and bikini and she had several whip wounds on her back from which she was bleeding. When she heard the door opening she looked up and he saw that the left side fo her face was swollen from a severe beating.

Tatsumi could only look at the open wounds on Esdeath's back, it was like he was hypnotised by them. He wondered where the whip wiht which she was beaten with was and he looked at the two girls who were behind Esdeath and glaring at him. Then only did he notice that the girl in the dress had the whip in her hand. That snapped Tatsumi out of his trance like state and he got back to reality.

Tatsumi wanted to tear them apart like a wild animal, to beat their heads into the floor until only mash was left. He looked at the girl in the dress and she smiled at him before jumping towards him with great speed looking like she was going to bite him but Tatsumi sparred with Esdeath and the girl was nothing compared to Esdeaht's speed.

Sidesteping her attack and Tatsumi hit her with his armored fist in the head, using all his force, hoping that he would not break but shatter her skull. She didn't flew off as he expected though and netiehr did eh hear bones snapping but instead she launched a punch of her own into his gut which even through the armor Tatsumi felt. That was when Tatusmi snapped. The voice in his head guided him. He was its instrument. The Rakshasa demon attacked from behind but Tatsumi threw an elbow in her face then kicked the girl in the dress.

Both girls flew back this time and both were slammed into a wall with a satisfyign thud. Tatsumi used the spear which he held in his left hand which was waiting patiently to participate in the bloodshed. He threw it at the Rakshasa girl who had somehow grown her nails to unhuman lenght. The girl was against a wall and as she was to attack Tatsumi the spear hit her and slamed into the wall, holding her traped there, stuck in her abdomen. Tatsumi would later deal with her.

He passed Esdeath who was looking at him with tired eyes. Tatsumi got to the girl who was still on the floor picking her up by her neck he lifted her until her feet couldn't reach the floor. He took ehr head between his ahdns and he applied pressure, hearing a crackign sound and he saw her expression of pain while she was biting at his armored hand without success, unable to pierce Incursio. He saw her die right in his hands and Tatsumi felt grim satisfaction. He couldn't feel her pulse anymore,and her skull was cracekd so he let her lifeless body drop to the floor. Then Tatsumi turned his attention back to the Rakshasa demon and ran towards her while she was still struggling with his spear stuck in her stomach.

His fist conected with her head in an crunching noise and he continued punching like his hands weren't his own, maybe he could have stopped but instead he let the voice guide him and he hit her while her nails were trying to pierce his armor. She raised her hand and her nails struck him into the shoulder, where his armor was thin but he didn't feel a thing even when a stream of blood went past his eyes and he was usre it was his. He somehow managed to look at the girl in front of him on the floor while he was beating her like a rabid dog.

She was beaten, almost dead, and she was crying which made Tatsumi stop, it took all of his willpower to stop. He took his spear out of her guts and aimed it for her head deciding to grant her mercy before he felt something jump at his back and bite at his neck. He started going backwards, hoping to slam against a wall before the mysterious attacker penetrated his armor. He slamed against the wall just about as the figure was to penetrate it and the figure dropped from him.

Tatsumi turned around he saw the girl in the dress alive and snarling at him with great fangs from her mouth like she was a vampire. "How is she alive?" he asked himself as he was now himself and the voice inside his head was quiet. The vampire girl threw a punch at him but he caught her fist and applied force so he heard her bones snapping.

"This time I will finish the job." he said to her in a raspy voice. He threw her at the floor and aimed his spear at her neck and he struck . The head came of in one motion and it rolled to the side. One of her dead eyes looked like it was following him but he kicked the head. It bounced off a wall and stopped in a corner.

He returned to the female Rakshasa demon who was moaning in pain and he thought about leaving her to die a painful death but decided against it. Tatsumi wasn't a monster. He brought the spear down and her moans abruptly stopped. He went to Esdeath's side, she looked up at him and he removed his helmet with only a thought. Tatsumi now could control his armor better than ever before he realized.

Her eyes had a tired look to them, or rather her one eye because one eye was swollen and seh couldn't see on that one. Esdeath looked like she was feeling a great deal of pain. Esdeath opened her mouth to speak but Tatsumi put a finger on her lips and shook his head and she closed it. He pated Esdeath's head assuring her that everything was going to be alright and Tatsumi went to the girl in the dress and took her Teigu from her severed head putting it in one of his pockets. Tatsumi dismissed Incursio and took of his shirt, using ti cover Esdeath before he summoned Incursio again. He took Esdeath into his arms making sure to be gentle as to not hurt her any more. He carried her out of the dungeons and out of the castle.

There weren't many guards there but the ones who were at their stations gave Tatsumi almost no trouble. They were sleepy as it was the middle of the night and had no Teigus so they were no match for Tatsumi. He got to the meeting point and noticed that Bols and Kurome were alredy there. Now they only had to wait for Night Raid and the rest of the Jaegers. Esdeath meanwhile feel asleep in his arms after they gave her first aid. Tatsumi was ahppy he was in Incursio so no one noticed he was crying.

**Author's note: I really wasn't sure who was going to die here but I knew that someone needed to die and Lubbock was the unfortunate one. Poor Lubba. I hope I managed to get Lubbock's character right. Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed this chapter or at least that you weren't too sad! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Tatsumi was running towards Esdeath who was lying on the ground clutching a sword which was stuck in her ribs. She opened her mouth but instead of words only blood came out. Tatsumi crounched beside her, lifting her into his arms as blood continued to come out of her wound. He looked at her as her eyes slowly closed while in his ears rang Syura's laughter. As her eyes closed completly and her body went limp, Tatsumi carefully placed her on hte ground and shifted hsi focus to Syura who was standing on a pile of corpses. Tatsumi looked at the corpses, examining their familiar faces.

They were all his friends. Night Raid, the Jaegers it didn't matter to Syura, he had killed and butchered them all without mercy and pilled their corpses on a great heap. Bulat and Sheele were also there. Alll the corpses were looking accusingly at Tatsumi, all their dead eyes following Tatsumi as he walked towards them, tears running down his cheeks and his whole body shivering. Tatsumi wasn't shivering because of the cold air which chilled him to the bone though. Syura then transformed into his demon form and became twenty feet tall and the until then cold air becameas hot as if it were desert air. Tatsumi tried to use Inucrsio but for some reason he could not. Syura lifted his foot and began crushing Tatsumi.

Tatsumi woke up with a scream and as he awoke he immediatly grabbed for the Incursio sword which was on the nightstnad to his right. Only it wasn't there, and neither was the night stand. THen he remembered that he wasn't in the Jaeger HQ anymore. The combined force of Night Raid and the Jaegers only arrived at the new Night Raid base, which looked absolutely the same as the old one and Tatsumi was strangely glad for it. Mostly becuase it filled him with good memories which almost helped him forget. Almost.

He looked over at Esdeath who was lying in the bed next to him still unconcious. Her wounds were bandaged and she was healing fast but she lost conciousness because of blood loss as they were traveling. The wounds on her back were healing fast and her swollen face was returning to normal. But it was impossible to guess when she would wake up. As Tatsumi thought about Esdeath and her wounds for which he he was guilty for he heard yelling in the main hall. Tatsumi kissed Esdeath on the lips and he went to check what was going on.

As Tatsumi had expected Mine was yelling at Seryu and Seryu was yelling at Mine while Kurome was staring at her sister, Akame, with a blank face and Akame was returning her stare with a nasty glare which said that both sister were ready for a duel to the death. Leone meanwhile was glaring at Run who looked calm but didn't lower his head to avoid her glare. Najenda sat at her throne holding her head in one hand and her cigar in the other one, the mechanical one with the blue haired man named Susanoo at her side. And strangly Tatsumi saw a cat calmly observing the scene unfold.

Tatsumi let out a sigh and shook his head. They were behaving like children. He guessed that everyone who wasn't arguing with someone was still resting from the escape. THey escaped ten hours ago and after an journey of about six hours they reached the base. After everyone was set up with a place to sleep everyone was supposed to do that, sleep. But it looked like not everyone was too tired for a fight. Night Raid and the Jaegers had bickered all the way during the six hour trip even though Tatsumi and Najenda tried to calm them.

"Enough!" he yelled trying to sound as serious as possible and everyone looked at him. It looked like Esdeath really did change him. He only wondered if it was for the better of worse. Tatsumi was as good at givign orders as she was. Maybe her orders were better from a tactical point of view but at lest he managed to get the tone right if nothing else.

"Lubbock died, Esdeath is wounded, we are now all on the run from the Empire, we have a common enemy and yet you continue to fight one another like children." he started

"You don't have a right to talk in here, traitor!" Mine screamed at him "You betrayed us and practically spit on the memory of bulat and Sheele. You saved the life of Sheele's killer who is standing right here and you want me to work with her?!" Mine had tears at the corners of her eyes but she supressed them.

"Yes, I did and I do. I loved Sheele as a friend and cried like the rest of you when she died but Seryu did what she thought right at the time. She was on the wrong side and she did some bad things but she changed," he looked over at Seryu, who bowed her head "she now is on our side. I am not sayitn that you should trust her and become friends, I am saying that you should give her a chance, that is all I am asking. Bulat fought for the Empire too but you didn't criticize or condemn him. We all did things which we aren't proud off but we are all fighting for the same cause." Tatsumi said and looked around the room puffing out his chest and asking with his eyes if anyone was willing to contradict him. Ther was only silence. Mine looked like she was going to say something but she ketp her mouth shut.

"Now, Jaegers leave please, I need to discuss something with Night Raid." Kurome, Run and Seryu noded and left without complaining.

"Well someone has risen high." said Leone with a smile as hugged him in a sisterly embrace which resulted in his head being between her breasts.

"Yeah, you and the Snow Queen make a fine couple considering." the cat transformed into the pink haired girl with earphones who always had a lollipop in her mouth.

"We should kill her and the rest of these Jaegers. We can't trust them and we can't trust you, Tatsumi." said Mine and Tatsumi was quite sure she wasn't joking. He gulped and then stepped up towards the center of the room and then Tatsumi realized that he felt more comfortable being surrounded by Jaegers than by the Night Raid memebers.

"Over my dead body." he had a deadly serious expression on his face as he said it and he looked everyone straight in the eye like before but now he was glaring at them making sure that no one would try anything. "She maybe has done many horrible things but I love her and she is not the cold general you beliEve her to be." he finished.

"She killed Lubbock! He is dead because of you and her." yelled Mine and she would ahve attacked him if she wasn't restrained by Leone.

"She didn't kill anyone. Lubbock was killed by Wild Hunt." he said as he rememered Lubba's smile and the moment when Leone told him that Lubbock was killed during interrogation and that it probably was Syura who killed him. "When we fought the last time she could have used her powers to kill all of you but she didn't, she wanted you taken in alive. When you were captured, she and I along with the rest of the Jaegers devised a plan to kill the Minister and set you all free. And I am their leader until Esdeath is out unconcious and I will not let a single one of them die just as I won't let not one of you die. I am a Jaeger now but you are my friends."

"Check that your fly isn't open again." said Leone and even though Tatsumi was angry at her for making jokes at a time like that he was also glad that someone in the room was smiling.

"Enough alredy. We need to focus not on what has been but on what will be." said Najenda.

"But he betrayed us!" said Mine in protest.

"No he didn't. Think about it, he never even tried to capture us, he fought us only when we attacked him or the Jaegers and even then he tried not to hurt us. Tatsumi never betrayed us. He is an idiot but not an traitor." said Akame speaking for the first time since he entered the room and when she looked his way she nodded and he nodded back. At least she trusted him or at least was smart enough to tell fact from lie.

"Yeah, I stand by Tatsumi." Leone added as she glomped Tatsumi. Before Tatsumi would have freaked out and cried out in

"Thank you, but how are we going to get Syura? We need to act fast. He will hunt us relentlesy." said Tatsumi aching for the chance to get revenge for Lubbock and Esdeath.

"We need to take out the Four Rakshasa Demons and…" before Najenda could contiue Tatsumi cut in with a cocky smile on his face.

"I killed one Rakshasa demon along with one of the members of Wild Hunt when I rescued Esdeath."

Najenda raised her eyebrow at that but he didn't flinch, he spent most of his time with Esdeath and there are few things more scary than Esdeath. The onyl thing that came to his mind was Syura in his demon form.

"Nicely done Tatsumi. Still there are the other three we need to take care of and not to mention General Budo."

"I think we should split up and take all our targets out at the same time. Night Raid members should be paired with Jaegers to make sure that that we can trust each other." said the pink haired girl still sucking at her lollipop. Tatsumi didn't know her name so he approached her offering her his hand and he told her "I'm Tatsumi. It's nice to meet you. May I ask who you are?"

"Chelsea." she said and looked at his hand clearly not going to shake it so he pulled it back rolling his eyes.

"We will talk about this later after we are all rested." said Najenda and as Tatsumi was going to get some fresh air Najend stopped him. "I'll come with you if you don't mind. We need to talk about something." said Najenda. He and Najenda exited the base and found themselves in the forest through which they came from. Only it wasn't complelty covered in darkness as it was when they approached. Now there were traces of dawn on the night sky and it was enough for Tatsumi to see as for some reason he could see more clearly in the darkness since they escaped. He could not see clearly but he was able to make out the shapes of forest floor vegetation. Tatsumi wondered if it was because of Incursio but he decided that that was impossible as he wasn't wearing Incursio.

"I am sorry about Lubba. Was it quick at least?" asked Tatsumi as he looked at the stars who were fading before the sun.

Najenda nodded but Tatsumi could see that she was lying as she had some hesitation in her movement. "He will be missed. I... will miss him. But how are you doing?" she asked him.

Tatsumi felt both happy and sad. Happy because he was back. Sad because of Lubbock and Esdeath and Mine. "Nothin' I can't handle." he responded and looked at her and gave her his by then signature smile.

"How is... Esdeath?" Najenda asked with hesitation. It wasn't really a suprise to Tatsumi that she would be hesitant to ask. Najenda and Esdeath had been enemies for a long time, Najenda had lsot ehr eye and arm becuase of Esdeath and that coupled with Tatsumi's speech was more than enough to make Najenda hesitant.

"She is still unconcious but her wounds are healing pretty quickly thanks to the medicine you gave me. Thank you for that, boss."

"No problem. And you dont need to call me boss anymore. You said it yourself, you are a Jaeger now."

"I guess so but you will always remain boss to me, Najenda." said Tatsumi not sure what else to say.

Najenda looked at him with hard eyes. "Tatsumi, I need to know. Did you betray us? It doesn't matter now and you will not be punished even if you did ut please tell me the truth."

"No." he responded without a moments hesitation.

She smiled at him, a friendly smile, and said "I thought so. But you and Esdeath? Are you sure that she isn't forcing you into that?"

"She did at the beginning but now I am willingly with her."

"I thought that she would never fall in love. And with you at that!" said Najenda and laughed loudly. "And I thought nothing could suprise me anymore!"

"It's still difficult getting my head around it but I know one thing. I love her and she loves me. And Esdeath has really changed." he said as he sat and leaned agaisnt a tree putting his hands behind his head.

"Well, I wish the both of you luck. The gods know you will need it." she said and sat beside him lighting a cigar.

"We need to get this mess sorted out." she said after a while.

"Couldn't agree more, boss." he responded and got up. He began walking towards the base and towards Esdeath. He felt the mess was alredy begging to sort itself out on it's own but he knew it would be a long time before it got fully sorted out and they didn't have that much time. So as always it fell upon him to do what no one else wanted.

* * *

Esdeath had listened to what Tatsumi said and for the first time in her life she cried out of happiness. Not only did Tatsumi defend her and admitted that he loved her in public but he also defended her with his life when his friends wanted her dead. Esdeath was still leaned against the door as her legs felt like jelly. She heard Najenda and Tatsumi going outside just as she was about to step outside the room and join them she decided against it and she remained leaned against the door.

She remained there thinking about Tatsumi when she heard someone approaching and it sounded like Tatsumi judging by the echo of the footsteps. Esdeath jumped into the bed first wincing at the pain in her arms and back and then pretending to be asleep. As much as she wanted to talk with Tatsumi and kiss him there was something alluring in pretending to be weak and asleep so he enveloped her into his scared yet gentle arms. Esdeath didn't feel weak since her childhood.

That is until their time on the island and she really enjoyed it last time and she wanted to enjoy it this time too. Tatsumi entered and he lay down in bed with her thinking she is asleep. Tatsumi put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. Esdeath opened her eyes and kissed him on his cheek to his suprise but he just smiled warmly at her and the remained lying in bed offering each other comfort. Esdeath alawys felt like she was going alone against the entire world and she didn't mind that in the least but now when she had Tatsumi at her side she never wanted to go against the world alone anymore. She wanted to do it with him. Just him and her agaisnt everyone who was in their way.

* * *

Three days later…

As he went to see Wave he could feel Mine's glare as he passed by her. Tatsumi tried to say hello to her but she just looked away. Tatsumi thought what he could do to try and change her attitude but he was woken from his day dream by Wave as he answered the door. Tatusmi must have gotten there while he was deep in thought and knocked without realizing it.

"Do you need something?" asked Wave with a questioning look.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to someone who isn't Esdeath or Night Raid." siad Tatsumi with a sigh. Whenever he was with Esdeath they enjoyed their time together but had no common ground. It was impossible for him to express what he felt to Esdeath and Tatsumi had the feeling that she felt the same. At the same time they could understand each other and yet they could not talk to each other how they felt.

And as for Night Raid, Tatusmi knew that not one of his friends would understand him so he turned to the only person Tatsumi was sure would understand him. His like minded Jaeger friend, Wave. Maybe they weren't quite the same anymore but Wave was the closest to understanding Tatsumi.

"Yeah sure, come on in." said Wave as he ushered Tatsumi into his room. Tatsumi saw that the room was much the same as his and Esdeath's. The only diffrence being that Wave had a small bed while Tatusmi and Esdeath had a large one. Tatsumi sat on one of the chairs and Wave sat across of him, the light from the window illuminating the room. Tatsumi noticed a bird on the window stanind sill studying the two of them with pink eyes.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" asked Wave.

"It's just so tiring. I… dunno. I thought that I would be happy when I returned here. And not only that but I also brought the Jaegers with me. Yet I still feel…" Tatsumi didn't know how to express it.

Wvae regarded him for a few moments before putting his arm on Tatsumi's knee."Like you have a giant burden to lift?"

"Yes." sighed Tatsumi.

"Look where we are. We are in the Night Raid base. THe Jaegers in the Night Raid base! You alredy did what everyone would thought impossible. Not only did you manage to get the Jaegers to switch sides but you also managed to get Esdeath to switch sides. And more importantly you helped Esdeath. You could have escaped that night when we went hunting but I think that you didn't stay behind for me, even though I am grateful for you saving my life. You stayed behind because of her. You love her. You loved her even then it's just that you didn't know it. Or amybe it was destined that way, I dunno. But two are meant to be together." Tatsumi tried to deny it but Wave raised his hand for silence.

"Don't even try. It's obvious. You are surrounded by friends, have a beautiful woman who loves you by your side and are fighting for what you believe in."

"You make it sound easy." interjected Tatsumi.

Wave didn't even hear him going into an overblown speech like the ones which Bulat would always have ready for Tatsumi. "Yet you have only began your journey. You still have to truly unite us. To lead us by example and try your best to make sure we suceed in bringing Syura down. You are destined to be the one to change the course of history itself."

Tatsumi wasn't really enthusiastic about that."Why me?"

"It is impossible task. And if anyone can do it it's you." responded Wave.

"What got into you all of a sudden? And since when do you know so much about destiny?" asked Tatsumi barely believing all the good advice he got. And from Wave of all people.

"Eh, I don't know. Sometimes I get like that. And I read, you know?" responded Wave and shrugged it off. Tatsumi meanwhile observed the bird at the window not moving and he thought that those eyes looked really familiar.

"Cheslea, you could have asked if you wanted to talk. There really is no need for eavesdropping." he said and the bird transformed into Chelsea to Wave's utter suprise and Tatsumi' amusement.

"No, thank you. I was jsut ther by accident and I'm leaving now." she said nonchalantly and went for the door not sparring an glance for Wave and Tatsumi.

Once Chelsea left Wave turned to Tatsumi. "Why was she here?"

"I think that she is worried that we are plotting soemthing." said Tatsumi and sighed.

"You got your work cut out for you." said Wave and slapped Tatsumi on the back.

* * *

A week later…

Esdeath was sparring with Tatsumi who was in his Incursio armor. He said he had to control the Teigu and not the other way around. Esdeath had heard what happened from Wave and Run. How Tatsumi summoned his Teigu from pure air. Esdeath knew that the material from which Incursio was made was the Tyrant and that the Tyrant still lived through it, said to be immortal. She was sure that somehow Tatsumi had connected with his Teigu and that the Tyrant was speaking to Tatsumi.

That was an exceptional thing because if Tatsumi could control the great Tyrant that meant that he could reach a level of power of which even Esdeath could merely dream of. She remembered him fight in the dungeon room. Tatsumi was like a god of war, he showed no mercy until the end after defeating his enemies and the mercy was in form of a quick death not of leaving anyone alive. He was an artist of war and the battlefield his canvas.

He said it wasn't him but Esdeath knew it was. Maybe the Tyrant did help him, but Tatsumi could have stopped if he wanted to. But she and Tatsumi both knew that Tatsumi needed better mastery of his new found power so the Tyrant doesn't drive Tatsumi crazy like her Teigu tried to do with her.

"Ohhh… Nothing, I will try again later." said Tatsumi after two hours of trying to get the Tyrant to appear. "Sorry to waste your time."

"It's alright," she told as she hugged him, playing with his hair "I enjoy spending time with you."

He wrigled free of her grip before he ran towards the small lake whihc was near the base. She chased after him through the bushes but suddenly he stopped just as he exited the bushes. Tatsumi turned around and glomped her knocking them both to the sandy ground.

"I think we need to enjoy ourselves a little. I think we should just lie down in the sun and enjoy." he said with a smile as he got off of Esdeath and layed beside her on the sand before adding "What do you think?"

She put an arm around him and the lay there without a word. Esdeath felt like they were on the island again and she enjoyed it very much. She never experienced love before Tatsumi came into her life but she just knew that what she and Tatsumi were experiencing to be love. She then finally figured out what love is.

"Love is when you spent time with someone and you enjoy it. Love is when you miss the person whenever he or she is not right beside you. Love is when your soulmate cares for you when you are wounded or weak because no one can always be strong, and when you care for them when they are weak. That is love. Being there for you chosen one whenever he or she needs you and offering support." she thought while lying there and she wanted to share her discovery with Tatsumi. She remembered a term which was used in her clan. Soulmates. In her clan there was said that on the palnet exist people who are meant to be togetehr, that they are part of the same soul and that only that whne they are together they will feel really complete. Esdeath didn't believe neither in the gods nor fate but she hoped that she and Tatsumi were soulmates.

"Tatsumi…" Esdeath started while she fondled his chest in a playful manner. She was so close to him she could feel his hot breath on her face and they were looking into each other's eyes. Before she could continue though she was interrupted. Esdeath sensed someone approaching even before she was interrupted but she had figured that the person would move on.

"Hey Tatsumi…" through the bushes came Leone. She started saying something but when she saw Esdeath and Tatsumi she went quiet. "Sorry if I interupted... eh... anything." she said looking rather embarrassed.

Esdeath knew that Tatsumi viewed Leone like his bigger sister and Esdeath tried to be nice to her but whenever she saw Leone near Tatsumi she became jealous and thought about freezing Leone. She knew that Tatsumi is special, he had that something which glew so radiantly, which allowed him to make friends everywhere and Esdeath although jealous was glad Tatsumi had so many friends. Esdeath glared at Leone and she returned the glare. As soon as Tatsumi got up both women proceeded to hug Tatsumi so he was trapped between them, his head between Esdeath's and Leone's chest. Tatsumi was blushing and looking like he was choking.

"It's alright, what is it?" said Tatsumi after regaining his composure when both women were done with hugging him. Or trying to kill him, depending on who you ask.

"You should gather up the other Jaegers and Night Raid because we have a meeting in the throne hall." Leone said looking at Tatusmi but glancing at Esdeath sometimes.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Tatsumi with a frown, more than a little angry.

"Because you are here." she said and ruffled his hair.

"Damn it. Alright, they are all probably in the woods either sparring or bickering. More than likely both."said Tatsumi with a smile, hsi mood returning to how it was before Leone came.

As they aproached a clearing in the forest which served as a training ground for the Jaegers and Night Raid to learn how to cooperate they heard yelling. When Esdeath and Tatsumi got there they found Akame and Kurome fighting in a makeshift ring with what looked like deadly intent, not jsut sparring, while Wave watched worried from the side, Seryu and Mine yelling at each other, Run was reading his book as usual, Chelsea looking like Run sucked on her lollipop and the Teigu, Susanoo, and Bols talking qiuetly on the far end of the clearing "At least someone is getting along." said Tatsumi with a sigh gesturing at them talking.

"Enough!" yelled Esdeath and everyone froze, Jaeger or not. She never really yelled orders and now that she did it made everyone pause. Tatsumi meanwhile smiled at her before returning his gaze to the gathered.

"What is this?!" asked Tatsumi with a sharp edge to his voice "Are you training to cooperate or what? The only one who seem to be doing anything are Bols and Susanoo. You are lucky we need to get to the throne hall now otherwise you would all now be doing exercises until sundown!" yelled Tatsumi and everyone nodded muttering something but no one disobeyed.

He reminded her of a general commanding his troops and she felt proud. He did it like it was natural to him, like breathing and Esdeath had found herself liking it very much when Tatsumi took the initative. The others followed Tatsumi as they would follow Esdeath only he had the respect of Night Raid members too. Maybe she could have inspired the Night Raid members through fear but that would require drastic measures which Tatsumi would never agree to so she left it to him.

Even the pink haired girl, Mine, who was always angry at him listened to his command without too much protest. Esdeath wanted to kill Mine most of the time for shooting and nearly killing Tatsumi and because of the way Mine behaved to her and especially to Tatsumi but they were comrades now, they were on the same side now and besides that Esdeath was trying to change. But most of all she didn't do anything because Tatsumi asked her not to.

Esdeath was greeted by a cold stare from her former friend and rival, Najenda, when they got ot the gathering hall. Esdeath and Najenda trained at the Officer academy together and she was Esdeath's second in command once like Tatsumi is, before she deflected. Najenda was one of the rare people Esdeath always trusted to get the job done and she respected her for it. When Najenda tried to deflect to the rebel side along with the Teigu called Pumpkin Esdeath fought her and Najenda lost her arm and right eye. Esdeath had goten the impression that Najenda had been avoiding her and she wasn't really sure what for. Esdeath only fought Njaenda personally because she respected her.

"Maybe I should apologize to her for cripling her." Esdeath whispered to herself.

"Everyone is here so we can begin." said Najenda while sitting in her throne.

"I first need to say something." Esdeath said and stopped, hoping someone was going to protest but there was no going back. "Najenda… I… am sorry for what I did to you when you deflected. I am sorry… about your arm and eye."

Najenda raised her eyebrow at that. "Well... thank you but I don't blame you. You did what you had to and I would have killed you if I was at your place and you at mine." said Najenda as she was streching her mechanical arm. Esdeath was suprised at that, she wasn't expecting Najenda would forgive her but Najenda was always a rational person first and foremost. That was only one of the reasons why Esdeath held Njaneda in high regard. SHe felt a hand envelop her and Esdeath knew it to be Tatsumi as everyone else was looking at her like she had lost her mind.

"We are going on the offensive tomorrow." Najenda said as she got out of her stone throne. "We need to attack multiple targets at once. This is going to be risky, we are going to attack the most powerful fighters which the Empire has and we are going to do it in one night." She looked at everyone as if worried about something.

"Mine and Wave, you are going to assasinate The Rakshasa Demon known as Mez while Kurome, Seryu and Chelsea are going to kill Ibara. I trust this is not going to be a problem, Kurome?" asked Naejnda. Kurome shook her head and stuffed her mouth full of cokies.

"The demon known as Sten is your task, Leone and Run." Run looked at Leone and she suprisingly smiled at him. Run merly raised his eyebrows at that. Esdeath found it just funny. "The kitty has found herself an angel." mused Esdeath.

"Susanoo, you are going to help Bols get his family, who are currently hiding, and bring them here. Be sure you are not followed. Understood?" Susanoo noded. That left Tatsumi, Esdeath and Akame. Esdeath was happy she would be with Tatusmi and Akame on the mission. She wanted to see what he learned and she also wanted to see Akame in action when she was not fighting Esdeath.

"Akame, Tatsumi and Esdeath." Najenda fixed her eye on them. "You three are going to kill General Budo." Esdeath felt Tatsumi stiffen at the name but she put na arm around him and smiled. Maybe he was nervous but she was beaming with joy. The only thing that bothered her was that she wasn't able to kill the traitor Stylish as well. She would find him and kill eventually though, she knew that. And it would be very painful for Stylish.

"This is going to be fun." Esdeath thought. She always wanted to test Budo's strenght, to see if she could beat him, he was the only one who could prove a challenge to her. Him and Syura. And with Tatusmi there to watch her, it was like a dream come true to Esdeath.

But now that Esdeath had remebered Syura she remembered his Teigu. His Teigu had been bothering her ever since she first saw it. It was too powerful to be jsut kept a secret.

"Do you ahve any information on the Teigu which Syura used?" asked Esdeath.

"Not yet, but we have every Teigu researcher trying to dig up information on it. We only know one thing. It is very powerful. Possibly more powerful than your Teigu." Najenda responded looking really nervous about what she said. Najenda just like Esdeath too didn't like how that sounded.


	14. Chapter 14

The next night...

Tatsumi was invisible in Incursio as he kept watch while Esdeath and Akame were trying to enter a second floor window with little success. Esdeath couldn't use her power because it would draw attention so they kept on struggling with it. They tried working together but neither was really happy about it and they weren't meant to be partners. Tatsumi saw a guard approaching and he got ready to take him out if need be but the guard didn't notice anything and Tatsumi breathed a sigh of both relief and his teammates managed to enter the building and he followed them with ease just jumping up through the window thanks to his Teigu not even having to worry about being seen.

"Show off." he heard Akame mutter. He smiled inside Incursio, it was good to be with Akame on a mission again like nothing changed at all.

Esdeath was alredy at the door, listening to the door to hear if there are any guards behind it. She gave a nod and they all entered the room. The room was a dining hall with an impressive amount of armors and weapons lined upon the walls. In the wall across the hall was a giant gilded door which they guessed was Budo's office. They entered the rooom which was illuminated by the moon through the windows, other than that there were no sources of light which suited their plan perfectly. Tatsumi saw the smile widen on Esdeath's face and she had been smiling ever since they started the mission.

"Perfect, now hide, we will wait for Budo now." Tatsumi whispered to his female companions.

They did as told, Esdeath hid in a closet right beside the door while Akame hid underneath Budo's desk, Tatsumi decided he would join Akame. They knew that Budo would soon arrive to do some paperwork and they would be there to suprise him. Tatsumi needed to talk to Akame about something but he couldn't talk with Esdeath near them to hear. Tatsumi knew that Esdeath would be hurt that he didn't join her but he also had a commitment to his friends and he needed to balance that somehow.

* * *

Mine was still in the bushes crouching as she had been for the past hour with Wave beside her. The Jaeger was nervous and she didn't like him but he somehow reminded her of Tatsumi, Wave had that something about him. Maybe the Jaegers and Night Raid are more alike than she thought but that didn't change a thing. And Wave being similiar to Tatsumi certainly wasn't a good thing.

"Anyways… Mine, mind if I ask you something?" she heard Wave whisper.

Their target probably wouldn't arrive at the tavern for another hour but she asked him what it is not looking up from Pumpkin's scope. She didn't want to even look at the blue haired Jaeger.

"You treat all of us like garbage and we probaly deserve it but why do you hate Tatsumi and Seryu so much, especialy Tatsumi who tries so hard to make up for doing nothing wrong?" the question shocked her, she didn't think he would be so direct or that he would ask her at all. Wave was too bold for his own good.

"Seryu killed my friend and Tatsumi saved Seryu, although Sheele was his friend too. He saved someone who murdered his friend while laughing and enjoying it. He is with the general who ordered Bulat's death and until recently wanted to kill us all after she had her way with us in her torture room. And let's not forget the thousands of innocents she killed and the thousands more who are hurting because se enjoys fighting. How could I not hate them both you idiot?!" she hissed and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You think it is easy for him? Tatsumi did the right thing, maybe he did make some bad decisions but he always thought about what was best for his friends. For both the Jaegers and Night Raid. He jsut wnats to help people." He looked at her but she returned to looking throuhg the scope ingoring him. "Would Seryu's death bring your friend back? Tatsumi is changing the Jaegers. Kurome, Seryu and Esdeath have all changed thanks to him. Seryu is not bad, a little crazy sure, but she tries to do justice, only she doesn't know the right way. Tatsumi didn't kill her, instead Tatusmi is changing her, making her see her actions were wrong."

Before Mine could respond she noticed their target approaching. Mez was walking towards the tavern but she suddenly stopped and looked directly to where Mine and Wave were. "Shit!" thought Mine while the Rakshasa demon started racing towards where she and Wave were. She heard Wave standing up but Mine paid him no mind as she fired at Mez a few shots but they all missed, Mez was too fast and her body changed shape to avoid the bullets.

* * *

Run was on the roof across the street calmly crouching and waiting for their traget, the Rakshasa demon Sten to arrive while Leone was lying on her back enjoying the cool night air. "I love setting up ambushes." she thought to herself. She really did love them. During an ambush she felt like a cat waiting for the wondered why she had been paired with Run though. Leone had to admit that the blue haired boy with angel wings was kinda cute and she caught herself glancing at him many times but she wasn't attarcted to him in that way.

She enjoyed annyoing him but he never seemed to lose his calm. Leone would love to see him shouting or being angry. She would do it. He looked at her and she winked at him before he looked down on the street again. "I will make you lose your calm, don't you worry. I'll enjoy seeing you angry, little birdy." she whispered to him sure that he couldn't hear her.

They talked a few times in the Night Raid base but he never seemed fully relaxed around her. He was a manipulator, he enjoyed to decieve his enemies although she never had seen him do it to any of his friends she knew it because she was the same to an extent. They were very much alike. And she had to admit that he was pretty in an aristocratic kind of way. He probably had a lot of girls waiting for him at court before he was framed for high treason. But high treason is turn down for most girls. For Leone though it was the cream on the top. Maybe she wasn't attracted to him but she enjoyed toying with him.

Run then grew his wings from those discs which he had and Leone looked down cursing herself for getting lost in her own thoughts. Sten was walking the street and Leone activated her own Teigu. She felt the familiar sensation as she became less woman and more lioness. She looked at her hands which were paws now and then she jumped down from the roof, her now longer hair fluttering against her back. She caught a glimpse of Run floating in the night sky.

"He really does seem like an angel." she though to herself as she landed and hissed at Sten who smiled at her from under his bushy beard.

* * *

Seryu didn't like Chelsea. Seryu hated people who looked down and made fun of others just because they thought themselves superior. She didn't like her but she had to work with her and she wouldn't let her personal feelings get in the way.

"Both general Esdeath and Tatsumi are counting on me." Seryu whispered to herself.

Seryu looked around the ruined room. It was deserted and run down but it was clear that the mansion was in use until a few months ago. Seryu thought about the plan beacuse of which she was waiting in the darkness and filth like some criminal. The plan was for Seryu and Kurome to wait in the abandoned mansion while Chelsea went to get Ibara disguised as Mez and bring him there so they could assassinate him.

They told Chelsea not to kill Ibara unless he attacks her but Seryu doubted that the pink haired girl wouldn't try to kill him even though she was too weak to kll a Rakshasa demon. Seryu turned to Kurome who was eating her cookies but she was eating them faster now than usually."Something is wrong." thought Seryu but she didn't ask Kurome what it was. She heard footsteps and she took out her cannon from Koro's mouth as silently as possible.

Seryu heard a male voice saying "You say that they are in here?"

A female voice responded "Yes, with regards from Syura, he wanted us to share them equally between all the Rakshasa but I though why not just me and you?"

Seryu heard the door opening and she saw a big men stepping through, behind him Chelsea disguised as Mez. Seryu aimed her cannon, she was in the dark so they couldn't see her right away. She knew that above the door on the ceiling were some of Kurome's puppets so even if she missed they would kill Ibara. Seryu thought about shooting Chelsea and letting the puppets kill Ibara and how easy it would be to cover it up.

* * *

"Why are you and your sister still behaving to each other the way you are?" asked Tatsumi, keeping his voice down, Akame who was squeezed next to him. She looked at him but didn't answer.

"You and your sister love each other and are so alike. She wanted to kill you because she knew that you would be killed fighting for Night Raid and the rebellion and she wanted to be the one to do it because she loved and respected you not because she hates you. I know that you feel the same way." he continued.

"You don't understand." she said avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"I understand more than the two of you. You trained together and fought together but you were seperated and then you were reunited later. You joined the rebellion and she stayed with the Empire thinking that you anandoned her. You are now on the same side, you don't need to fight anymore. Tell her how you feel and if it doesn't work you can go back to fighting with each other." Tatsumi said to her and he had a strange deja vu feeling, like he had alredy talked with her about expressing her feelings, or at least someone similar to her.

"My sister hates me, she hates me for leaving her." said Akame still averting looking Tatsumi in the eyes but Tatsumi could hear in her vocie that her throat was tight and that it was hard for her.

"She maybe does but she will forgive you if you approach her, if you try talking to her. What's the worst that could happen?" Tatsumi actually had a few good guesses. They could fight eachothr and one could die for instance, that was the worst that could happen.

Akame sighed. "When we get back I will."she said and looked him in the eyes but then they heard the door opening before anything else could be said. They heard footsteps of what seemed to be a giant entering by the sound of it.

"Ohhhhh…damn paperwork." Said the man as he was steping towards the desk. Tatsumi couldn't see him but he knew it was Budo by the echo of his footsteps which belonged to a tall and muscular man, someone who fits Budo's description. Tatsumi was graeful to Esdeath for teaching him that technique. He summoned his helmet with a single thought and he got ready to jump out and attack Budo. Esdeath told them to leave Budo to her but Tatsumi despite the fear was eager to fight with Budo, just like Esdeath was. They heard wood snaping and both Tatsumi and Akame jumped out and they saw that Budo's hand was frozen in a solid block of ice but it still radiated with electricity and the closet in which Esdeath was in smashed to pieces. Esdeath was standing with her rapier drawn in front of Budo and a smile on her lips but it looked predatory, frightening and not much like a smile.

Budo looked furious."I knew we could never trust you, Esdeath." he said and the ice on his arm shattered because of the electricity.

* * *

"You are good but I am still going to release your soul." Sten said with a wolf's grin. Leone grinned back and released a flurry of punches at him but he blocked them all like they were nothing.

"He is really strong for someone who doesn't have a Teigu. And fast." she thought to herself. She tried to kick him in his privates area but he caught the blow with his knee.

Leone saw Run behind Sten prepare to launch an attack and she quickly dodged one of Sten's attack and got to a safe distance. Run sent a hundred razor sharp feathers at Sten but Sten turned around in time and he put up his arms on which he had platings and used them as a shield so he recieved only a few minor wounds on hsi arms and legs.

While Sten was turned Leone jumped on his back and started tearing at his throat with her claws but he caught her right arm and twisted it. She heard bones snapping and then she felt the pain but Sten continued to pull her arm and he managed to actually rip it out. She felt the pain wash over her like she was submerged into ice cold water. She fell from Sten's back and although blurry she saw Run yelling and Sten throwing something at him.

Run dodged the object and his wings were shining and glowing as Run was descending towards Sten with great speed looking liek an eagle going for its prey. Sten pulled out a street lamp from the ground and he was using it as a bat. Run clearly saw it but he didn't abort his attack. Sten hit Run but Run cut through the lamp and Sten and he landed on Leone. She felt like she was run over by a horse after Run fell on her. She felt his breath on her face and when she opened his eyes she was staring into his blushing face. She smiled despite the pain.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her not moving from her. Leone guessed he was probably hit pretty badly.

"I heard you scream when I lost my…" she coughed up some blood "arm and wait… does that means you care about me?" she smiled even wider and he blushed even more.

"That… is… ridiculous!" he somehow managed to get off her before dusuting himself off. "Are you going to be all right? We need to get you to a doctor." he asked as he picked up her arm and he had a look of real concern on his face.

"Don't you worry, Lionelle allows for some pretty amazing healing skills, we only need to stich this back here, pretty boy." she said as she got up and almost fell but he caught her. They somehow used each other for support until Run managed to stand straight and she leaned on him as they limped into the night. Leone looked back at Sten wondering if she should go and check if he is really dead but when she saw his body she ws pretty sure it wasn't necessary. Sten was cut clean in half at his abdomen. No one could survive that.

"Where we going?" she asked as she tried to walk on her own but failing miserably she leaned on Run again.

"I know a good doctor, he is a friend. He will help us out and then we are going back to base." he said. "We should also hurry, guards will soon be here with all the noise we made." he added and they started limping faster.

"Well, it's only our first date and you want to cut it short alredy. Such romance!" she grinned at him and saw him red as a lobster.

"Ohhh!" he groaned because of the pain then and he looked away. Leone had accomplished her goal.

* * *

Wave was cutting at Mez with his black spear but she kept changing her bodies form, lenghtening, shortening and twisting her arms, legs, torso and Wave couldn't hit her, even while Mine fired at them. He on the other hand was hit several times by Mine. Wave wondered who she was aiming at. Mez too had landed many hits on him, and he felt aches throughout his body even with the armor to absorb the damage.

Mez sent another punch at him with her unhumanly long arm but he flew into the sky and out of her reach just in time as Mine released a large blast of energy at Mez. The Rakshasa Demon dodged it though and dissapeared into the trees. Mine didn't see her going into the trees however and she was oblivious that Mez was sneaking up on her.

Wave was able to see Mez moving through the trees at a fast pace and she was behind an oblivious Mine when she stopped and turned towards Mine, preparing to attack. Wave flew towards Mine and Mez with spear in hand at full spead and he noticed that Mine was aiming at him probably thinking that he would attack her but he couldn't worry about that.

"Maybe Mine is annoying but I cannot let her die and if she died Esdeath would torture and kill me for my failure." he thought.

He threw his spear and as Mine was to dodge it it whizzed past her and only grazed Mez's shoulder but it was enough to stop her. Wave flew towards Mez past a confused Mine and immediatly launched an attack on Mez carried by his momentum. He punched her, he kicked her but she dodged or blocked it all and he got hit more times than he hit her.

It was opbviosu for Wave that he was inferior to Mez unless he used Grand Chariot fully. Wave then knew he would need to use his trump card. He never liked using it but he saw no other way out. His trump card took a heavy toll on him and everyone was scared of him after seeing him use it but it was the only way.

* * *

Mine was still confused that Wave saved her. She knew that he didn't like her and she didn't like him but he saved her still. They had been enemies until two weeks ago and he saved her life just like that.

She turned around and saw Mez blocking Wave's attacks and dealing him twice the amount. She then saw Wave in Grand Chariot shining brightly blue as chains erupted from the ground and enveloped Wave and in an instant he was gone. What appeared in his place looked like it had stepped out of a nightmare.

The beast was nine feet tall and although it resembled Grand Chariot it wasn't anything like it at all. It was black and dark blue and covered in sclaes. The beasts's mouth had three rows of shark like white teeth. Its gauntlets were lined with shark teeth. It had long taloned fingers and a tail which somehow resembled a fish's tail but it looked a lot more dangerous and deadly. In its right hand the beast had a chain which on one end had a blade. Overall the beast looked like a twisted mix of a shark, Grand Chariot and someone's worst nightmare.

Mine steped back and raised Pumpkin in defense not caring about the Rakshasa demon anymore. Mez meanwhile looked pale as snow, her eyes looking like they would bulge out from her head but she held her arms up and attacked the beast. The beast let the chain fall from it's wrist and swung it at Mez but she dodged it just in time.

Mine felt the tremor as the chain hit the ground but the beast had alredy grabbed Mez with it's free hand and was squeezing her before tossing her away thinking Mez to be dead. To her credit, not only that Mez wasn't dead but she landed on her legs and immediatly was on the offensive again. She was jumping and hitting the beast with great speed but the beast looked like it hardly felt it, like it was not bothering to block the attacks. Mine saw her chance though and she shot at Mez whose attention was on the beast so she didn't see the blast coming. It hit her straight in the side of the head and she dropped dead to the ground. The beast looked at Mine and she feared it would attack her but it only nodded before the light from before appeared and the beast was gone. In it's place was Wave on his knees looking exhausted. Mine carefully approached him with Pumpkin raised still fearing him.

* * *

Seryu didn't know if she should kill Chelsea or not.

"What would the other Jaegers say? What would Tatsumi and Esdeath say? Would they find out? Would I be killed? No, Tatsumi would never allow that to happen. But he always does the right thing and would killing me be the right thing? But I also cannot let Tatsumi and the general down." she debated with herself before deciding.

Seryu aimed at the floor where Ibara was standing and she fired. It was too far away from Chelsea to kill her and Seryu was sure that Chelsea would not be killed although she might get wounded. Deep down Seryu was angry that she had not killed Chelsea but she would not do it in a cowardly way if she were to deliver justice. Ibara saw the missile coming and he jumped towards Chelsea but Chelsea struck a needle into his eye as he was in the air and she ran seeking cover to shield herself from the explosion while Ibara scrambled behind a ruined wall whihc offered little protection.

Seryu immediatly pulled out her flail from Koro as she saw movement in the smoke and Kurome's three puppets jumped down weapons in hands. They went into the smoke and she heard gunshots, the clashing of steel and a scream and then everything was silent. The puppets came out of the smoke, one covered from head to toe with blood. Kurome came down from the second floor eating her cookies while Chelsea came into the hall through the now ruined doorway sucking on her lollipop as usual and Seryu threw her flail in anger at Koro who ate it storing it in himself.

"Good job, now let's head back to base and fast. The explosion will attract guards." said Chelsea as she turned around to head for the doorway.

"Maybe Chelsea isn't so bad, I tried to kill her and yet she isn't angry at me. At least I will try not to kill or harm anyone from Night Raid for now." she muttered to herself. She had once again misjudged someone and it cost her. Seryu rememberd Stylish smilling smugly at her. She felt anger and sadness and tears in her eyes but she went through the doorway, over Ibara's corpse into the night and towards the Night Raid base catching sideways Chelsea looking at her.

But then Seryu stopped and looked back at the mansion remembering her other task. They didn't chose that mansion randomly. Esdeath said to Seryu to blow it up and to make sure that nothing remained. Seryu asked why and Esdeath gave a cryptic response.

"I promised myself I would do it for someone but I am unable right now and so I am putting my trust in you, Seryu." that was what Esdeath said. Seryu didn't understand but she took out a grenade out of Kuro. She activated it and threw it into the mansion through a window. The grenade was weak by itself and was of no use but it activated the explosives alredy set in the mansion before Ibara arrived. What followed was a chain of explosions which lit up the night sky and got the attention of every guard in the city so Seryu, Kurome and Chelsea had no time to enjoy the fireworks. They quickly made their escape back to the Night Raid base.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: So here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy. But first I would like you to tell me what you think of the style in which the last chapter was written, with POV switching? Should I from now on do major battles in that way or should I first finish one fight then begin another? Adn what about the Tyrant? Do you like his personality? Tell me what you think and if anyone has any questions they can send me a PM anytime.**

* * *

Esdeath dodged another burst of electricity which was headed her way. Akame meanwhile jumped into the air and swung her sword down to cut Budo but he used his Teigu gauntlets as a shield. Tatsumi went into into hand-to-hand combat with Budo but Budo powered his puches with electricity and Tatsumi was helpless against him as he could only dodge the attacks and he gave out only the occasional punch. Tatsumi then retreated leaving Budo to Akame and Esdeath.

"We need to get into the open so Esdeath and me can use our Teigus to the fullest but that would mean that Budo could use his Teigu to the fullest too." Tatsumi reasoned with himself but they couldn't win agianst Budo in the small room they were in currently and that was obvious so they needed to get outside.

"We relied too much on Murasame and were not prepared enough for him in a real fight. Damn it." Tatsumi concluded as he circled Budo who was fighting Esdeath and Akame.

"He is really big but he makes up for his lack of speed with pure strenght, that is incredible." Tatsumi mused. Tatsumi was now next to the door and opposite to the windows and he kneeled before springing up and rushing Budo hoping to tackle him and throw him out.

As Tatsumi slammed into Budo he felt electricity flow through him but he kept running, pushing Budo and himself through the wall and down into the garden. Tatsumi landed on Budo and he was relieved that at least he didn't feel the full impact of the fall. When he got up his sight was a little blurry so he didn't see Budo's punch coming. The punch sent him straight into the mansion wall, he felt some of his ribs shatter and he couldn't breath. Tatsumi stayed in the crater in the wall while Esdeath summoned a huge ice ball form the sky and it came crashing down on Budo with her yelling something which Tatsumi didn't hear but he could hear that she sounded furious. He wondered if it was because Tatsumi was sent into a wall or because he

Budo caught the large ice ball on his hands with what seemed to be immense strenght and threw it away. It hit the earth with a shattering impact and Tatsumi felt an earthquake. Esdeath came at Budo from the air but he blocked her rapier with his gauntlets before releasing a beam of electricity which she narrowly dodged. Akame came at him from behind but Budo still saw the blow coming and hit Akame with his armored fist sending her sprawling on the grass and right into a nearby bush. Esdeath attacked Budo with ice shards but he destroyed them all with a burst of electricity.

Tatsumi knew they stood little chance agaisnt Budo. Tatsumi was weak against his electricity while Akame's Teigu was useless against him if she couldn't get near enough. Esdeath was really good and she held him back. She could probably win against him but guards or even worse, Wild Hunt, would arrive soon with all the noise they were making and then it would be over for them. The guards probably didn't arrive alredy only because of the others who were distracting them all around the city. Tatsumi tried to get up but he couldn't. he tried again and he managed to get out of the crater in hte wall only to fall on the floor. Tatsum itried to get up again but he couldn't. He was too weak. He needed more strenght. He needed Tyrant. Tatsumi closed his eyes and tried to communicate with the legendary Danger Beast which inhabitetated his Teigu.

"Tyrant, I know you can hear me!" he yelled inside himself. "Come out, help me!"

Tatusmi heard laughter inside his head. **"Why should I?"** asked a voice. The tyrant's voice. Only his voice was needed to send shivers down Tatsumi's spine.

"I know you. You want to fight. You thirst for it." With his eyes closed Tatsumi could see four red eyes staring at him from the darkness. He again heard laughter.

**"Hmm, alright. Give yourself over to me, let me control your actions and body while fighting and I will help you win every battle, I will give you Incursio's, my, full power."** said the Danger Beast inside Tatsumi's mind.

"No! You want to fight and I need you. I can't control you and I will not let you control me but…" Tatsumi was searching for what to say and then it occured to him "…maybe we could work together. Maybe you could give me your power and instead of controling me, let me be you one with you. We could share our power so no one is control but we work together as it is either that or having another user who won't even talk to you and that is if you are lucky. I know that even Bulat never talked to you." said Tatsumi confidently but he was more than a little scared. The Tyrant laughted at that.

**"You're quite brave for a human. Fine, I accept your little proposoal but I will not lend you my full strenght, only enough so you win in time. And I will not fuse with you, you are not my equal, human trash. I only find you amusing." **said Tyrant to Tatsumi before Tatsumi felt a wierd sensation throughout his body. He felt like his broken bones were healing, his cuts and burned skin were regenrating and he knew that the Tyrant was helping him. Tatsumi felt stronger than when he began the fight. He stayed like he was lying on the ground observing Budo, searching for a weaknss. Then Tatsumi saw what looked like an opening in Budo's defense and he flew towards Budo faster than he knew he could.

The great general saw him and intercepted him but Tatsumi's momentum carried them both into a nearby building and into another wall. As the two men got up they immediatly began to punch each other. Tatsumi felt the electricity on his armor but it didn't reach his skin and burn him like it did last time. Tatsumi threw a last punch at Budo before jumping back and summoning his spear, Neunote. Tatsumi saw Budo stand up and he looked at Tatsumi just standing there.

"You are a good fighter, it's a shame that you are a traitor to your own country. But I guess you are just like Esdeath, only interested in fighting. I knew she would betray us." said Budo.

"I am helping this country!" Tatsumi yelled and he then saw Esdeath behind Budo. Tatsumi attacked Budo with his spear, hoping to keep him busy enough so that Esdeath could strike him down with either her icicles or her rapier. He danced around Budo striking at him with his spear while keeping out of range so Budo couldn't hit him and all the while triyng to keep Budo's attention on him. Tatsumi had better reach but with Budo's Teigu it was useless and so he had to rely on his superior speed and agility. Tatsumi cut at Budo and pulled back repeating the process again and kept on doing it while Esdeath was prepairing and when he saw she was done Tatsumi went towards Budo to hold him in place but Budo pushed him away. Budo jumped into the air throught the ceiling of the building they were in and he summoned a big electric ball over his head.

"Solid Shooter!" Budo yelled as he released the ball and it went straight towards Tatsumi. Tatsumi tried to dodge it but it was too big so he braced for impact trying to use his spear to split the ball of electricity in half.

He tried but the ball was too powerful and big and he felt his spear shatter in his arms, he yelled for Tyrant and he felt the armor on him come to life and take control of his body. Tatsumi could have resisted but he would ide if he did that so he let his body be controled ofr the moment. The armor took the ball which was twice Tatsumi's size into its arms, Tatsumi's arms and the armor absorbed at least half the energy into itself while the rest hit Tatsumi. He felt like he got hit by thunder but he was still breathing and that was something. Tatsumi noticed that in his right hand was his sword. He only noticed that he wasn't in Incursio anymore when he fetla gentle wind on his face.

As he slowly got up Tatsumi saw Esdeath standing over Budo's corpse who was ridled with icicles and Akame's sword, Murasame, stuck in his head. Esdeath looked at Tatsumi and ran towards him but Akame was alredy next to him and was holding Tatsumi. Esdeath crounched next to them and she slowly but agressivly took Tatsumi out of Akame's hold. Esdeath lifted him and carried him off towards Night Raid's base, Akame walking next to her telling something to Tatsumi but Tatsumi couldn't hear a thing as in his ears it was still ringing. The only thing he could think about was their victory.

"We killed Budo!" Tatsumi felt his lips move but he couldn't hear what he said and only saw Esdeath smiling down on him like he was her student and he just graduated.

The next day at Night Raid's base…

"You're up!" said Leone, the first one to notice him, as she proceeded to hug Tatsumi as he got to the throne hall where everyone else was alredy going over the mission. His body hurt and he had bandages all over himselves but he wanted to know how everyone else had done on thier missions and if anyone else was hurt.

Tatsumi then noticed that Leone had stiches on her right arm, just above the elbow but when he asked her what it was she just shook her head like it was nothing.

He also noticed that Run had some bandages too and that Leone kept glancing at him even more than usual. Tatsumi wondered what happened on their mission. Tatsumi looked around the room, it looked like no one else was seriously hurt. Bt what suprised him was that everyone nodded at him and had a satisfied smile. Tatsumi rolled his eyes, they behaved like they taught him everything. As he was to say something Najenda stood up form her stone throne and rasied her hand signaling for she had everyone's attention she spoke.

"Bols and Susanoo, how did your mission go?" asked Najenda while Esdeath came to Tatsumi and put an arm around him. Tatsumi was glad to both be with her and to have somone to lean on because he was too weak to stand any longer.

"It went well, and my family is safe thanks to you. Thank you all, I don't know how I can ever repay you!" Bols said and there were tears on his mask while everyone sighed.

After everyone had told Najenda about their missions there were Wave, Mine, Esdeath, Akame and Tatsumi left and no one looked like they wanted to go first.

"Mine?" asked Najenda raising the eyebrow over her good eye.

"Our target is eliminated in large part thanks to Wave." said Mine and she looked at Wave before returning her gaze towards the floor like she was disgusted by him even more than usual. Tatsumi made a mental note to talk to Wave or Mine later, preferably Wave. Najenda sighed, looked at Wave who was staring at the floor and she turned towards Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi?" she asked.

"Budo is dead and we made sure no one followed us. Mission accomplished without any casualties on our side." Tatsumi replied keeping it short and formal. He wasn't in the mood for boasting for some reason. Probably because of the pain.

"All thanks to Tatsumi, we would have lost if it weren't for him." spoke Esdeath gleaming with pride and Akame only noded. Tatsumi wondered how come that Esdeath admited that she would have lost against Budo and still be happy while saying it evne when it was only half truth. Tatsumi should have felt proud but he felt only beaten up and tired with only a hint od of hapiness.

"It seems that I am the punching bag in every fight." he muttered to himself.

"Akame your opinion?" asked Najenda.

"Tatsumi was good although he could have been a little more careful and we weren't prepared enough for Budo. Esdeath proved herslef ot be essential to us and without her and tatsumi's teamwork we would have lost." Akame explained and there was an round of applause for Tatsumi adn Esdeath. Almost everyone clapped.

"Well done everyone. Now you all should get some much deserved rest." said Najenda as she stood up and everyone went their seperate ways.

Tatsumi slumped into the bed wanting nothing more than rest but he couldn't. He knew that he should rest but he needed to check up on Kurome and Akame, on Wave, on Run and Leone and he needed to finaly sort things out with Mine if that was possible. He needed strenght he didn't have. He needed the Tyrant again. He wasn't ery happy about that but he picked up his sword nontheless from the nightstand and closed his eyes and the four red eyes stared at him from the dark.

**"What do you want now, pathetic human?"** asked Tyrant and that itself was enough to put fear into Tatsumi's bones. He was scared of the Tyrant when he was his ally and he certainly didn't want him for his enemy.

"I need some of your strenght so I can heal faster like yesterday." said Tatsumi, knowing he had little chance of getting the Danger Beast's help but still determined to try.

"**You are bold, but I won't give you more power…"**

"I need it, please, it isn't for me but for my friends." Tatsumi was getting less and less patient and he felt the rage in him growing and the fear decreasing

**"…unless you do me a favor in return."** finished the Tyrant clearly irritated at the interruption.

"What would that be?" asked Tatsumi warily. The stories told about the Tyrant were msotly about his legendary battleprowess but there were many stories about how cunning the Tyrant was and Tatsumi didn't wnat to end up losing his body.

**"There is a Ultra-Class Danger Beast in a cave in the mountains to the west. I can feel it's presence."** said Tyrant his eyes shining bright with bloodlust. **"I want you go find it and kill it."**

"Why?" asked Tatsumi. It didn't make any sense. Why would Tyrant want him to go and kil a Danger Beast?

"**It is a test of sorts in which I will evalute your skills, you need to fight it alone, if you win you are worthy of me giving you more of my power and if not you will die there. Do you accept?"** asked Tyrant, and Tatsumi could almost feel the Tyrant's claw on his shoulder.

"Yes." said Tatsumi with no choice to comply.

**"Most excellent. Now to heal you."** said Tyrant and Tatsumi felt the sensation from the night before again and the pain was gone. He took of his bandages and the skin was healed underneath with barely any scar tissue left.

Tatsumi left his room and went towards the lake where he earlier saw Akame and Kurome were headed after the debriefing. It occured to him that he needed to give them space to work things out so he instead of going to the lake right away he changed his direction and decided to visit Wave first as he was sure that something was troubling his blue haired fellow Jaeger. Tatsumi knocked on the door of Wave's room and the blue haired boy opened with a scowl.

"You heard about what happened and came to check out the moster?" asked Wave still with the scowl on his fave.

"What are you talking about? I came here because you were in a bad mood earlier and I as your commanding officer's second in command came to check upon you. And lets say that I consider you a friend." said Tatsumi with a smile.

"Oh, sorry then….sir." replied Wave with a tired smile on his face as he let Tatsumi enter. The room was really dark and the window shutters were closed so no light was in the room but Tatsumi could still see relativly well, most likely thanks to the Tyrant. Tatsumi guessed that the mood in the room was just like Wave's on purpose.

"Is everything alright?" asked Tatsumi as he took a seat in a chair.

"Not really."

"What happened last night?" Tatsumi needed to know so he could help Wave. Wave told him the whole story and when he finished Tatsumi started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a now angered Wave waving his fist around in what was to be a threating manner but it only made Tatsumi laugh all the harder.

"You are not a monster Wave. You are anything but. You maybe did look like one last night but you saved Mine and defeated Mez and that is all that matters." said Tatsumi still laughing a little.

"Did you see how Mine looked at me? She is disgusted with me, scared of me even, and when she tells everyone else…" Tatsumi cut Wave off.

"That won't change their opinion about you, everyone knows you are a nice guy, even Mine can't deny that and she hates all the Jaegers, even me. Especially me." said Tatsumi with a sigh. "Even if she is afraid of you, it will only last a few days and then she will return to her old hating self and everything will be the same. You shoul enjoy the peace and quiet now that you can. Anways, how are things between you and Kurome?" asked Tatsumi poking Wave in the ribs with his elbow and with a smirk on his face like it was their dirty secret.

"Well, she follows me around and sometimes offers me a cookie, we play chess and once she even smiled at me. Can you believe it, Kurome smiling? I still think that it was just a dream." said Wvae with a stupid smile on his face with which Wave looked like the biggest idiot there is.

"So you dream about Kurome usually?" asked Tatsumi mockingly.

"What?! No… I mean yes… no, wait, why should I answer?" asked an angered Wave.

"Keep at it." said Tatsumi hoping to calm the sailor down and cheer him up at the same time.

"Well, it ain't easy, that's for sure." replied Wave slumping deep into the comfortable chair.

"You tellin' me." Tatsumi agreed thinking of Esdeath.

"Thanks for the advice and everything, but are you really not scared of me?" asked Wave.

"Your armor maybe looks like a monster, but mine is a monster and he talks a damn lot more than yours. Believe me, you should be happy with Grand Chariot." said Tatsumi as he weighted his sword in his hand. It seemed to weight a lot more than before. Tatsumi got up leaving the room and a puzzled Wave behind. He bumped into Leone in the hallway as he was lost in thought. She looked like she was thinking about something herself.

"Or maybe someone. Maybe I should continue playing the god of love?" thought Tatsumi, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh, Tatsumi watch it." she said and hit him playfully on the head before she looked at him and stared to where his bandages used to be. "You are healing almost as fast as me now." she said smiling and she hit him on the head again, this time stronger than before.

"Yeah…" said Tatsumi as he tried to figure out how he should approach her about it, if he did it in the wrong way he would get his ass kicked and even the tyrant would have a hard time of healing him then. "…how are you doing?" asked Tatsumi finally, he couldn't ask her anything else just yet.

"Good…but you are behaving wierd." she responded and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Is everything all right between you and Run?" he asked and she looked like she was about to panic and run away. He never saw that expression on her face before.

"Yeah…everything is fine, don't you worry." said Leone clearly looking to get away but Tatsumi didn't back down now when he breached her defenses. And he began to wonder when did he start speaking in military terms. Probably thanks to Esdeath's influence.

"Alright, it's jsut that you guys seem different since the mission. Are you sure that everything is alright? Do you maybe want to tell me something?" asked Tatusmi barely holding back from laughing out loud. He found it absurd. Leone and Run' He had to laugh at that. But then why was he helping them?

"Yeah, everything is fine." said a clearly nervous Leone. She was sweating and Tatsumi pressed on no matter the casualties, victory was at hand.

"You know that he joined the Jaegers only to change the Empire from the inside… you could say that he was working towards the same goal as Night Raid even before, only he did it in a diffrent way. He is trying to help the normal citizens and he himself is not even of noble blood." said Tatsumi as he put on a knowing smile. He knew that this would interest Leone, although Leone acted like she didn't care about what happens to civilians, she cared a lot about the people in the slums as she herself came from there.

"You don't say." said Leone not beliving him but it still got her attention.

"If you don't believe me you should go ask Run yourself." he said and walked away only glancing back to see Leone heading towards the direction in which Run's room was. Tatsumi won that batte but he stil needed to win the war. He would also need to go and check on the assassin sisters. He chuckled at his joke as he went towards the lake. When he got there he was in Incursio and in invisible mode.

He was crounching in the bushes even though he was invisble, mostly out of habit. he got used to sneaking in Incursio. He saw Akame and Kurome sitting on the water edge in the sand and they both had their food in between them. Akame had a giant plate of meat while Kurome had her cookie bag. They each ate their own food only ocasionally trying the other one's but they still didn't talk. They weren't fighting and that was something thought Tatsumi and he decided that that was good enough so he headed back.

He didn't like being the group's relationship councelor, he never asked for that position but he got it and it was up to him to bridge the gap between the Jaegers and Night Raid. It was difficult but he was the only one who could do it. He decided that next he should go and see Mine.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Tatsumi asked out loud.

**"You really want to know?" **Tatsumi heard the Tyrna ask and he heard the tynrat's laughter inside his head. It didn't help his confindence.

* * *

As Esdeath exited Run's room she saw Leone approaching. When Leone saw Esdeath exit Run's room she shot daggers at her with her glare. Esdeath meanwhile kept her calm not because she didn't want to fight with Leone but becuase she knew that would anger Loene more.

"Esdeath." said Leone.

"Leone." responded Esdeath.

"What were you doing in Run's room?" asked Leone suspicous at Esdeath for hiding something.

"Well, he was something akin to a valet to me, only much more precious. I needed to ask him something." Esdeath responded with a smile. She needed Run to tell her if she really had changed that much and as he served as her something similiar to a valet before he was the closest to her and she figured he could tell her the best. She didn't want to ask Tatsumi about it of course. And besides Run knew Esdeaht longer than Tatsumi. Esdeath couldn't help to wonder what Leone wanted with Run. She had noticed that Leone looked at Run like Esdeath did at Tatsumi and that Run himself glanced at Leone too a few times. But it wasn't possible for the two of them to be attracter to each other? Or was it?

"I see." said Leone and she glanced at the door to Run's quarters.

"And why do you want to see him?" asked Esdeath with a smirk on her face.

That made Leone pause as she was searching for what to say. "To… make sure that he is alright. We both got hurt pretty badly on the mission."

"I see. When you do, you should also know that Run likes reading a lot. His favorites are philosophical novels. Just in case you decide to thank him with a gift." Esdeath said and departed.

"Esdeath?" said Leone in a quiet voice.

"What?" asked Esdeath as she turned around.

"Thanks." said Leone clearly not comfortable with thanking Eseath and turned around knocking on Run's door. Esdeath continued walking and wondered why she helped Leone. Was it becuase of her warming up to Leone or becuase Leone reminded her of herself in her romantic struggles? Esdeath couldn't figure it out but it only confirmed what Run told her. That she has changed and that she is still changing. Esdeath decided to go and hunt for Danger Beasts to clear her head.

* * *

Tatsumi conteplated about summoning Incursio just in case Mine decided to start shooting at him again but he didn't. He knocked on the door slowly like he was waking a dragon and hwen the door opened he saw Mine standing there and she looked sleepy.

"I think waking a dragon would be better right now. Much less dangerous." he thought as he felt dread crawl upon him. He said hi and she stared at him and if glares could kill Tatsumi was sure that Mine would end up being the deadliest assassin in the world and he would have a funeral abotu then.

"What do you want, idiot?" she asked not offering him in which was not suprising.

"Just to talk, we should talk instead of you glaring at me and thinking about shooting." he said in a weak voice.

"Talk to the door." she said and slammed the door in his face. He cursed at the door and when he turned around he found Akame staring at him. He jumped back startled.

"She needs time." Akame said with her red eyes staring at him.

"You shouldn't sneak at people like that." he said to her. He truly was surounded by crazy and worst of all he himself was not much better.

"Neither should you. We noticed you spying on us. Kurome and me." said Akame her voice monotone.

Tatsumi scratched the back of his head and all he could come up with was a mediocre "Sorry."

"It's okay. Me and Kurome are talking now." she said in her always calm voice but Tatsumi noticed that her voice had a trace of happiness in it as did her red eyes.

"That's good. Anyways, I need to go. I hae to go hunting. See you." he said as he went towards the base exit. It would be night soon and he needed to kill that Danger Beast as he promised the Tyrant he would. But before he made five steps he heard Akame calling him out. He turned around.

"Tatsumi, thank you." she said and smiled. It was the first time Tatsumi saw her smile like that. Tatsumi hoped she would smile more in the future.


	16. Chapter 16

As he was going towards where Tyrant told him Tasumi spoke to the Danger Beast which resided both in his Teigu and from recently his mind.

"How strong is this Danger Beast?" asked Tatsumi. He was really eager to try and kill it. It reminded him of hunting for Danger Beasts in his old village with Sayo and Ieyasu.

**"Afraid are you, little human?"** the Tyrant laughed. **"It is as strong as I was 2300 years ago but you should be able to handle it."** That didn't comfort Tatsumi the least. But as far as he knew the Tyrant was captured a thousand years ago at the peak of its power so it probably isn't really super powerful like the Tyrant. Probably.

"How can we communicate by thought alone? Oh, and how come that you can read some of my thoughts but not all?" asked Tatsumi. He was really curious about that.

**"It is because you are using Incursio and it is made out of me, it is a part of me so you are an extension of me just like I am an extension of you. And as for me being able to read some of your thoughts, it's becuase you don't care wheter those thoughts are read by me or not, you are doing that subconciously but you can also conciously let me read some thoughts so we can communicate. Any more question, little one?"** By the sound of his voice the Tyrant hoped there would be no more questions but Tatsumi had plenty more. Any normal person would be creeped out by Tyrant's explanation but Tatsumi wasn't normal.

"How…" before he could continue asking questions Tatsumi heard someone or something in the bushes. He felt the presence of something powerful and deadly. He raised his sword in defense and got into a fighing stance ready for whatever was about to attack.

What came out wasn't Danger Beast but she was more dangerous and Tatsumi wasn't prepared for everything as he thought.

"Tatsumi!" she screamed as she ran towards him and hugged him, rapier in one hand as it poked him in the back slightly.

Then she released him and eyed him suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"Just went on a little night hunt." he said and realised his mistake. Esdeath loved hunting and she would insist on coming with him but he needed to kill the Danger Beast alone or otherwise it would be pointless because the Tyrant wouldn't help him afterwards.

"Why didn't you invite me? I love hunting. Besides I am on a hunt myself. I wanted you to come with me but I couldn't find you. This must mean the Gods want us to hunt together." said Esdeath as if she talked with herself and she kissed him on the cheek. It felt really good and he decided to tell her. It wasn't like he had any choice. It would be impossible to shake Esdeath off.

"Esdeath, there is another deal why I am here. I made a deal with Tyrant. I need to kill a Ultra-Class Danger Beast in the mountains, alone, and in exchange he would give me more of his power without taking control of me." he told her and he thought she would laugh at him or maybe insist on helping him kill it but she looked dead seriuos.

After a few seconds she spoke. "I will help you get there." Not only she believed him but she would help him as much as she could. He kissed her right there on the lips and he pulled away with a smile, remebering the night they shared after he got home from the hospital. Tatsumi loved Esdeath because of that, she belived him one hundred percent and he believed her too. That was the best thing about their reationship, they could always count on each other.

"You need to promise me that you won't help me in the fight no matter what, even if I am about to die I need you stay out of it." he said to her.

"I promise, this is your fight and I will stay out of it. You are strong and you can become even stronger. This is your test." she said as she started walking towards the mountain holding his hand. Tatsumi followed behind and whistled out of happiness. Wave understood Tatsumi's burden and how he was feeling in regards to helping everyone while Esdeath understood how Tatsumi felt in regard to combat and being strong. He hoped that one day Esdeath would fully understand him but he knew that that was too much to wish for.

Two hour later…

After a uneventful walk much to Esdeath's dissapointment she and Tatsumi heard rustling in the nearby bushes and twenty humanoid Danger Beast jumped out. They were numerous but to Esdeath and Tatsumi they would be easy to deal with even though the Danger Beasts had superior numbers and were larger than a normal human. As Esdeath and Tatsumi were about to engage the Danger Beasts they heard another rustling sound and another thirty or so Danger Beasts jumped out. Tatsumi knew that Esdeath could easily take them all out with her powers but Tatsumi wanted to enjoy the fight and so did Esdeath.

"Esdeath, back to back and without using our Teigus?" asked Tatsumi a smile spreading his lips.

Esdeath looked at him and winked and so they got back to back."Tatsumi, count your kills please?" Esdeath asked as the Dnager Beasts surrounded them and started attacking. Tatsumi did as told as he adn Esdeath enjoyed in the onslaught, guarding each others backs they could enjoy in the fight without worrying about being attacked from behind. Tatsumi and Esdeaht both enjoed the fight even though it quickly ended with fifty dead Danger Beasts surrounding Esdeath and Tatsumi who were covered in blood from head to toe. They checked each other for injuries adn then stood there in the path covered with Esdeath was smiling.

"How many did you kill?" Tatsumi asked her.

"Twenty nine. I win, Tatsumi." she said and grinned wiping the blood from her face with a clean napkin and while doing that to Tatsumi she seemed as beautiful as ever. Tatsumi wondered what that meant. It was either Tatsumi becoming like her or her truly being an otherwordly creature.

"Shall we continue?" she asked and took Tatsumi by his bloody hands as they continued like nothing happened. Tatsumi even heard the Tyrant laugh.

Twenty minutes after that they had arrived at a large cavern entrance. They tried to look inside but it was too dark.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked both Esdeath and Tatsumi altough Esdeath was asking Tatsumi while Tatsumi was asking the Tyrant. He didn't want to say it out loud but it slipped and Esdeath looked at him curiously.

**"Yes."** responded Tyrant inside Tatsumi's mind and all he could do was tell the same answer to Esdeath.

"You go in. I'll guard the entrance and wait for you to return." she said as and gave him a cute smile along with a tender pat on the head.

"Okay,… Esdeath… um, thank you." he said as he slipped on Incursio and went inside. Incursio felt on him like a second skin after so many uses not like the first time he put it on on the ship, then he felt like he was in a elaborate machine but now he was almost more comfortable in Incursio than outside it. Tatsumi now could see in the dark perfectly thanks to Incursio's night vision.

He walked about four minutes before he heard the sound of a giant creatures rapid breathing and he walked ten more minutes before he could see it. The cave was now shaped like a huge hall with bones covering the hall like the bones were grass and the floor a meadow. In the middle was the Ultra-Class Danger Beast Tatsumi needed to kill.

It was seven feet tall and eleven long with green skin which looked like it was covered in some kind of slime and it somehow reminded Tatsumi of a mutated lizard. It had bone like plates all over its back which were also green. The beast's head was on it's long neck and it had eight eyes which were all directed towards the carcass it was eating. It had large teeth which looked like they might belong to a rodent if they weren't so sharp. It also had four big husks observed Tatsumi. It hadn't noticed Tatsumi and Tatsumi crept a little closer so he was able to see the beast's tail which was covered in spikes made out of bones. They looked they would hurt a lot if he got hit by that tail.

"This is going to be tough, I need to attack it's belly, there aren't any plates there from what I can see." thought Tatumi as he griped his spear tight. He knew this Danger Beast had at least one hidden ability and he hoped to finish the battle before the beast got a chance to use it. He turned invisibe and took a step towards the Ultra-Class careful not to step on any bones or make any sound for that matter. Tatsumi was careful not to make any noise and after a few steps he was a few inches from its belly. He could smeel the foul beast even through his armor.

Tatsumi brought his spear up and he striked the beast with all his strenght but the spear ony bounced off the belly skin like it was rubber. The beast turned around and swung its tail at Tatsumi who jumped into the air dodging the attack in the nick of time.

"If it's not the belly then what is it's weak point?" wondered Tatsumi as he was hanging off the cieling, invisible, right above the Danger Beast. His invisibilty was going to run out soon, Tatsumi knew that and he needed a plan before that happened.

He wasn't even near to coming up with a plan when his Incursio became visible and the beast attacked Tatsumi trying to swallow him but Tatsumi was able to dodge it again. Tatsumi landed on the ground and immediatly the beast was on him. It tried to bite him but Tatsumi caught its husks and he kept pushing the beast back while the beast kept pushing forward trying to devour Tatsumi. They went back and forth neither gaining any ground

Tatsumi groaned and made animal like noises as he grunted and cursed and pushed. The beast snarled at him and he snarled back. He then stoped pushing the beast and started lifting it by its husks. The beast was easier than Tatsumi expected and it was in mid air in an instant. Then time seemed to slow down as Tatsumi brought it down to the ground and the beast looked like it would be falling an eternity but then time started flowing again so the Ultra-Class hit the ground pretty hard in an instant. As it was lying there Tatsumi noticed that its neck was also exposed like its belly and he decided to go for the Dnager Beast's throat. He saw no other weakness and it was worht a shot. Or rather cut.

The Danger Beast then looked at Tatsumi and spat acid at him from its mouth, stily lying on its side, one of its legs broken. He couldn't dodge it in time but the acid didn't manage to penetrate his armor. It did manage to eat at his armor though and a larger dose of acid would eat through the armor entirely. He avoided the next shot of acid slowly getting closer and he danced around the shots until he was close enough to the throat of the imobile Ultra-Class so he could slit it. Tatsumi lifted his spear high into the air to slice it when he saw the beast's tail coming.

Tatsumi dropped the spear and brought up his arms to to catch the tail. The swipe had a lot of power behind it but Tatsumi managed to catch it in his arms even with the slime which made holding onto it all the more difficult. Tatsumi looked at his left arm and saw that his palm was pierced by one of the beast's bony spikes. Tatsumi started spinning, still holding the tail so the beast spun with him and then after gaining enough speed Tatsumi released. He felt his left hand throbing but he needed to kill the beast first and then only could he focus on his wounds. Tatsumi picked up Neunote and went to the unconcious beast slicing its throat in one fluid move and then once more making sure that it was truly dead as he knew from expirience that some Danger Beasts could fake their own death only to attack once their enemy was heard laughter in his mind and when he closed his eyes the four familiar eyes were looking at him.

**"Well done. You deserve to know my power, human!"** screamed Tyrant and Tatsumi felt the entire cave shake. He looked at his left hand it was healed even though it still hurt and a visible scar was left.

"Guess that's that." said Tatsumi as he was about to leave but he looked at the beast and an idea came to him. "We haven't celebrated our successful mission. This will cheer everyone up." he thought as he started draging the Danger Beast by its tail towards the exit of the cavern.

When he got there Esdeath was scribbleing something in her notebook but before he could see what it was she closed it. She looked at him and smiled and Tatsumi noticed a few drops of blood on her which weren't there before. He wondered how he was able to notice a few drops more when there was about three liters of dried blood on both him and Esdeath.

"Could you help out a little bit?" said Tatsumi as he collapsed. Esdeath observed him and giggled. Tatsumi pouted and she offered him her blood soaked hand .He took it with a smile.

She helped him drag the beast without asking a question. "It's a long way to base." thought Tatsumi. He looked over at Esdeath and saw her still smiling, not a drop of sweat on her beautiful face.

"Um…Esdeath, why are you smiling?" asked her Tatsumi confused.

"This reminds me of my childhood only now you are carring the prey home with me." she said as they were dragging the the Danger Beast.

"Aren't you interested on what I'm planning to do with this?" he asked.

"I know what you are planning alredy." she said with a knowing smile. Tatsumi gave her a smile of his own at that. Perhaps they understood each other better than he had imagined. They happend upon a small stream and decided to wash themselves as it was alredy night and there was no one there. Tatusmi was a little relucant but Esdeath persuaded him. As they both finished washing Esdeath came closer to him and kissed him passionatly on the lips. He kissed her back and things got only better from there. They enjoyed themselves in the stream an hour before finishing up and heading back.

"That in itself was worth fighting the Danger Beast." thought Tatsumi as he whistled the whole way back barely noticing the dead Danger Beast which he and Esdeath dragged home.

The next morning...

He and Esdeath dragged the Ultra-Class Danger Beast back to base and they along with Akame spent the whole night preparing it. Esdeath gutted the beast and took care of the cutting and while Tatsumi prepared the other ingriedents, Akame was in charge of the cooking and preparation of the meat. He expected that everyone congrutalate him and yell his name but instead everyone just thanked him briefly and went to eat like it was his duty to go and kill a Dnager Beast, bring it back and spend the whole night preparing it.

He was at least happy that everyone got along. No one was shouting or bickering and even Mine wasn't frowning as much as usual, Bols was so happy with his family that they were glowing and Susanoo and Leone were with them talking and eating, Wave was stuck between Akame and Kurome who looked like they had an eating competion and Wave looked like the unwilling judge. Esdeath and Najenda were talking about something with Seryu joining in occasionally. Run was meanwhile in a corner pretending to read a book and looking at Leone who enjoyed her drink at the table. Tatsumi got an idea looking at Run and his "big sister". He walked up to Leone.

"Hey Leone." he greeted her and she greeted him back grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you have something to say?" asked Leone as she put an arm around Tatsumi clealry having drunk too much wine.

"Yeah, Run said he wants to talk to you." said Tatsumi.

She stopped drinking and looked at Run who quickly looked down on his book and they both blushed.

"He does?" she asked.

"Yes, you should go over to him." recommended Tatsumi.

"Maybe I will." she said as she took another swig of her wine and went towards him.

"Grown people and I still need to guide them like they are toddlers." Tatsumi muttered to himself. Tatsumi sat down at the table and tasted the Ultra-Class Danger Beast meat. It tasted delicious and he enjoyed it but something felt wrong to Tatsumi. He felt like someone was missing but Tatsumi didn't know who so he looked around the room and saw that there was a shortage of pink.

"Chelsea!" he remembered suddenly. Tatsumi went outside to search for her when he bumped into Susanoo who was cleaning something on the wall and the Teigu looked at him.

"I am sorry, Tatsumi." Susanoo said and smiled.

"Why are you cleaning and not having fun with the others?" asked Tatsumi. It was the first time he had a real conversation with the Teigu Night Raid member.

"I am a Teigu, I was created to serve. I am supposed to be doing usefull stuff nad this place needs cleaning." said Susanoo like it was the most normal thing on the planet.

"But are you not interested in getting to know your comrades?"

"They are not my comrades. They are humans and I am a Teigu." said Susanoo but Tatsumi could amolst feel that it was a lie. Maybe by Susanoo's logic they weren't comrades but Susanoo fetl something towards the others.

"No, you are as much human as the rest of us, Susanoo. You are as much part of Night Raid as everyone else is."

"Thank you Tatsumi, but you are mistaken. I don't have a soul, humans created me and I can never be the same as you."

Tasumi had to laugh at that and Susanoo looked at him confused. "You don't understand do you? We are all the same. You have shown that you care for the people here and besides how are we all created? By people, so what is the diffrence between you and me?" asked Tatsumi laughing.

"I don't know but there is a difference." said Susanoo looking quite confused.

"Have you ever tried doing the same things as we do? If you have never tried how do you know there is a difference? Perhaps you should go to join the others and see if there truly is a diffrence. Besides, by building team relations we become better at fighting." said Tatsumi while walking away.

He went looking for Chelsea leaving the blue haired Teigu behind. Tatsumi turned the Night Raid base inside out but he found no trace of Chelsea, the only place he didn't check were the hot springs and the lake.

"But she couldn't be there. Or could she? Well I don't know anything about her so it is possible." he questioned himself and after thinking about it he decided that it wouldn't do any harm to go check them out.

Tatsumi first checked out the lake but he could not find her there so he decided to check out the springs. When he got to the hot springs Tatsumi could hardly see anything from the steam. He nearly walked into the hot water at least five times but he then saw a flicker of pink in the steam and he gueseed that it was probably Chelsea. He appraoched her carefully and quietly. Why he did it quietly he didn't know but he guessed it to be a habit.

"Don't ever again spy on me." she said calmly without turning around and Tatsumi froze like he was encoated in Esdeath's ice.

"I wasn't spying, I… you… were missing at the dining hall and I came here looking for you." he responded.

She turned around and looked at him. "Next time you do it I am going to chop your tool off or maybe even tell your girlfriend, Esdeath, about how you were spying on me and see what she does." Chelsea said with a dead man's grin on her face and to Tatsumi she looked like the Grim Reaper himself. He was terrified of her now as much as he was of Esdeath the first night after being kidnapped. He needed to be brave though, he knew that she probably wouldn't do it. Probably. And he had no intention of sneaking up on her ever again if he had any say about it.

"Please don't… I mean I… do you want to go eat or at least hang out with everyone else?" asked Tatsumi trying but not quite managing to show no fear.

"Nope," she said while sucking on her lollipop " I said it alredy to Night Raid and I will say it to you. Sheele, Bulat and Lubbock died becuase they were too dependant on others. They got too comfortable with you, Night Raid and they let their guard drop thinking that you will always have their back. Becuse of their feelings they made mistakes."

Tatsumi felt anger and the need to slap her but he had to be more mature, he couldn't afford himself the luxury of acting without thinking.

"You are wrong. I heard what about what happened to your old team. You survived when your team died but let me ask you what life is that when you are always alone, when you may never let your guard down and can never jsut relax and talk to your friends? That is no life, I am glad you survived and I am sorry for your team but you cannot shut everyone out so you don't get hurt anymore. It is better to open up and experience both love and pain than experiencing none." he said and she looked like she was thinking over it while she shufled the lollipop in her mouth. Tatsumi felt really uncomfortable standing there. The silence was eating his nerves and he was sweating like crazy because of the steam.

"You know who killed my team? The Three Beasts." she said and stared at him waiting for a reaction. Tatsumi knew aht it meant. Esdeath was the one who was commanding the Three Beasts and it was her who gave the order. Tatsumi felt guilty again for being with Esdeath but he shook the feeling off for the moment. He was sorry and angry and he didn't know how feell let alone what to say.

"I am sorry. I didn't know. I..." he didn't know what to say but luckily Chelsea cut him off.

"I don't blame her nor am I angry. We were on opposoing sides and I will not let my feelings get in the way of killing the Prime Minister." she said but Tatsum icould see by how her face twitched her that she was angry but she kept it inside herself. It made tatsumi feel only more guilty but it also showed that Chelsea cared about others to some extend.

"You want to join me here?" she asked as her lips curled into a smile after a while. She was in a towel, noticed Tatsumi then. He didn't have a towel though and he wasn't going to get naked.

"I don't have one." he said and gestured towards her towel. She tosed him one out of nowhere. Tatsumi didn't feel like it but he knew that it could mean progress with Chelsea.

He got behind a rock, changed and he left the clothes there but he took the Incursio sword with him. He got into the water beside her and they sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the hot water before Chelsea finally spoke.

"You are nothing like they told me you would be." she said to him not even glancing at him instead keeping her eyes closed, her head thrown backwards, just relaxing in the water. He kept quiet and let her continue.

"They told me you would be immature and innocent and that you are just a kid." she said, Tatsumi knew who said it.

"Mine and Leone, no doubt" he muttered.

"But you aren't like that, you are probably more mature than the rest of Night Raid or the Jaegers, me excluded of course. And the innocence isn't there anymore which is good." she said and Tatsumi remembered what happened in the dungeon when he found Esdeath. Chelsea was right, there was no innocence in him. He felt like throwing up but he somehow managed not to, somehow sure that it would spoil the mood which he worked so hard to achieve. But him not being innocent didn't mean that he would be a bad man, he would work to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

"Thanks, I guess?" he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Glad to be of service. Oh, and whatever you are doing be sure to continue. It is pissing Mine off more than I ever could. I'm sure that this would panger her too. Nice work." she said and she looked at him, flashed him a smile befoe closing her eyes again. Then Tatsumi noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"What?!" he wanted to scream but he quietly got up, put on his clothes and went back pleased with himself and all the progress he made. He also felt like crapat the same time as he thought about Chelsea's previous team.

Tatsumi saw that it was alredy sundown. He went straight towards his and Esdeath's room. When he got there the room was empty but on Esdeath's nightstand was something which piqued his interest. It was Esdeath's notebook in whichs he always scribbled something, she must have forgotten it in the morning as they both were knew that he shouldn't open it but he just had to know what she was writting and if it was about him. It was too great a temptation to resist. When he opened it he found only drawings of himself.

"Wow." he said to himself as he looked at the numerous skecthes and he was stunned. "Esdeath is a really good artist." he thought to himself. "And more than a little obsessed with me." he added after a while.

He heard the door opening and put the notebook back just in time as Esdeath entered. He looked at her. She was even prettier than when he first saw her at that tournament only then he didn't wnat to admit it. She was still wearing her signature white and black general uniform and her general cap. Her hair was shorter than that day at the tournament as it was since their time on the island but it still was shinny and beautiful.

The thing which changed about her appearance the most were her eyes though. Her icy blue eyes looked at him and it was like there was a bilzzard in them and yet somehow they looked so warm and compasionate like she would never hurt anyone. At least not any of his friends anymore. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she jumped onto the bed and traped him under her.

Tatsumi was much stronger now than before though and she didn't use all her strenght so he took her arms and he threw her next to him and got on top of her. They wrestled that way for a few minutes before they started kissing. After that they lay there in the dark holding each other and Tatsumi's hand was on her bare back.

He felt the scars on her back, the only thing standing out on her otherwise flawless snow white skin, from when she saved him on the island and when she endured torture for him. He was responsible for both. He felt guilt wash over him iina new wave but as if she felt it Esdeath touched his numerous scars on his chest as her hand moved slowly to his cheek. She gently turned his head to the side so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"It isn't your fault." she said and she kissed him again. He returned the kiss and they fell asleep in each others arms. He felt better after hearing that but he still had that goddamn guilt which he always felt. He wished it would dissapear.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later…

Esdeath came at Tatsumi from the right while Wave came from the left. Tatsumi dodged Wave's swing and he blocked her rapier in mid air. He then proceeded to sweep Wave's legs from under him. As Wave was falling Tatsumi hit him in the head with the pommel of his sword knocking him out a few moments after the third sparring session of that day began. He then focused on Esdeath.

"He became much stronger." she thought to herself. He wasn't wearing Incursio but it was like all his strenght, all his speed was at display. Esdeath had a hard time beating him even with Wave helping her. Of course she wasn't using her Teigu but being able to withstand Esdeath was impressive. It was a feat only few were able of.

It was like he was wearing Incursio but no one saw it. Tatsumi circled her and looked for an opening but she gave him none and so he attacked from the front. Esdeath easily parried the attack and awaited his next attack which she parried again. Then Esdeath tricked Tatsumi into dodging right when she attacked left but he brought up his sword in time and blocked her blow. She expected him to counter attack and go for the final blow but he instead danced around her dashing out fast but weak blows which she had no trouble blocking. She wondered what his strategy was.

Esdeath saw an opening in his defence as he was focusing on the attack and she stabed at him with her rapier but it was like he expected it and he dodged it like he had been planning for her to do that. She felt the wind as Tatsumi's sword stopped an inch from her throat, or at least it would have if she was there. She saw the blow coming and evaded it in the last second. Tatsumi had no time to react as the tip of her rapier poked him lightly in the ribs.

He looked at her, then at the rapier then back at her again and he grinned.

"I almost won." he said to her still grinning as they both sheated their swords. She had to admit that Tatsumi had almost bested her.

"You are getting better and better but it will be a long time before you beat me." she responded giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Esdeath looked around the training ground. Kurome and Akame were sparring with wooden katanas, Wave was lying on the ground and Tatsumi was helping him up, Mine and Seryu had a sharpshooting competion which Seryu was clearly losing much to Mine's delight, Susanoo was cleaning the ground of leaves while Leone in her bikini was talking about something with a slightly blushing and nervous Run. Bols was nowhere to be seen but he was probably with his family and he would come shortly Esdeath guessed. She decided that she would go for a walk.

Esdeath turned to take Tatsumi with her but he was talking to Wave and Chelsea who too was in a bikini like Leone. The three were laughing and talking like they knew each other their whole life. Esdeath found that it hurt her to see it because Tatsumi talked like that with another woman.

"Am I even sure that Tatsumi loves me? But he also said in front of everyone that he loves me. But what if he said that only to protect me?" she asked herself. Esdeath hated and loved Tatsumi for that reason. He made her question herself. Tatsumi had defended her and he spent a lot of time with her but it was never like that and she found herself that remebering what she said to Tatsumi the day when he won the tournament.

"You will belong to me until the day when you can defeat me in actual combat." she said. Then it hit her. "What if Tatsumi is training so hard so that he can beat me and be free?" she asked herself even more unsure of herself.

She knew that Tatsumi would never kill her or allow anyone to kill her and maybe that was the reason why he protected her. She couldn't help herself but wonder what would happen if Tatsumi beat her. She didn't even want to think about that and she promised herself that she would never let him win against her. Esdeath had been practicing her trump card with which she could freeze time itself and she knew that as long as she had that Tatsumi could never beat her. As long as she ahd that no one could beat her. Only Syura had a chance becuase of his powers which were the exact opposite of her own nad she wasn't sure if ti would work on him.

When Esdeath examined her sorroundings she saw that she had walked for some time and that she was now in the forest. When Esdeath looked down she saw a flower next to her black boot and it reminded her of the poisonous flowers which Esdeath had in the Imperial palace and of which she was fond of. She bent down and picked it up.

It was a blue amsonia flower and as Esdeath studied it she noticed that it had slowly started decaying which was no suprise as it was autumn and the flower should have alredy be gone but it looked like the flower was a fighter. The decay was barely visible unless you carefully examined the edges but Esdeath saw it nontheless. She froze the flower in her hand and as she was about to shatter it like she intended she decided against it.

Instead Esdeath froze the flower even further so it wouldn't melt unless it was thrown in a fire. She observed the cold artwork which she created. Esdeath then pocketed the flower and decided to go back. Maybe Tatusmi wnated to leave her but she would never let him and in tme he would come to love her like she loved him, she was sure of that. But as sure as she was, the thought that Tatsumi didn't love her kept gnawing at her. She wasn't sure of it and she wanted to believe that Tatsum itruly did love her but she would be ready if it was all a lie. Just as Esdeath came to the clearing which served as the training ground she heard someone approaching behind her and she ducked just in time to avoid a blow of Najenda's mechanic arm.

Esdeath turned around to face Najenda who was pulling in her mechanical fist. She smiled at her and Najenda smiled back. Everyone else had stopped their training and came to watch their respective leaders spar.

"We have attracted quite the crowd." said Najenda as she and Esdeath circled around each other. Esdeath knew she could win using her powers but she wanted to drag the battle out and win by herself. She would win and she maybe even impress Tatsumi.

Esdeath saw Najenda stiffening. She knew that Najenda would attack so she launched an attack of her own before that could happen. Najenda blocked the blow with her mechanical arm but Esdeath kicked her in the stomach before she jumped back to safe distance. Najenda circled again around her and Esdeath knew what Najenda was doing. She wanted to have her back turned to the sun so the sun could blind Esdeath when she attacked. Esdeath smiled to herself.

"You have always been a better strategist than a fighter. But I improved since the academy."

Esdeath was getting ready to attack when Najenda suddenly stopped. Najenda raised her arm and a falcon landed on it. The bird had a piece of paper, a message, tied around its ankle. Najenda slowly unwrapped the message and began reading it her lips moving but she remained silent.

By the end of the message she looked like all her dreams were shattered and everyone else looked worried. Even Esdeath was nervous at seeing Najenda like that. Then Najenda looked up at the others gathered around pale as if she saw a ghost and her eyes ahd a haunted look. Najenda never lost her cool and what happened worried Esdeath greatly.

"The… the Rebellion Army…. they have been… crushed by Syura and his forces. We are the only... cell of the rebllion army which is still... funcional." she told the gathered and then she collapsed. Luckily, Esdeath caught her in time and held her up while everyone was looking at each other in disbelief.

"Everyone calm down. Wave and Susanoo, get Najenda to her room. Everyone else, go to the throne hall, I will come there with this in a while." Esdeath said holding up the letter and sending everyone away. She read the letter when everyone was gone and she couldn't believe it. Syura not only found the rebels but he also destroyed them only a few weeks after attaining power. The letter was sent from an outpsot just before it was destroyed.

"I underestimated him." she said and cursed as she was heading to the throne hall. She walked through the stone corridors of the Night Raid base adn thought about how powerful Syura truly had become. He had a teigu which could possibly defeat her and he was more cunning than she imagined.

As she was got to the doors to the throne hall Tatsumi was waiting outside and he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring nod. They stepped through the doors and she read the letter out loud.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mine when Esdeath was done. Mine was speaking out loud what everyone was thinking.

"Syura probably knows the location of this base by now, we need to relocate. Kurome, you and your puppets will be doing guard duty until nightfall when we are moving out, you will be replaced half an hour before we leave so you have time to pack. Leone, you will help her." Esdeath answered. She was leader to half of the people gathered and until Najenda is unconcious she will have to lead the other half too even if the other half didn't want her as the leader.

"Who are you to order me, you Imperial bitch?!" yelled Leone at her.

"Do as you are told!" she wanted to yell but Tatsumi yelled first and Leone looked at him and he at her like they were having an argument by staring at each other before Leone muttered something and stormed off. tatsumi called out her name and she turned around an angry expression on her face.

"It is hard for all of us. We need to stay united." he said and Leone nodded but seh was still angry and she exited the hall.

"Mine, you'll go to the roof and let us know if you spot the enemy. Everyone else get packed and Bols get your family ready to move out." continued Esdeath expecting Mine to complain but she just did as she was told which suprised both Tatsumi and Esdeath.

When everyone left Najenda entered the room, walking slowly as if she was about to fall and she was followed by Susanoo and Wave. Esdeath walked to Najenda's side.

"You better?" asked Esdeath and Najenda nodded before Esdeath continued "I ordered everyone to get packed, we are leaving at nightfall." she said and Najenda again nodded. As Najenda was about to say something she was interputed by Seryu running in.

"I am sorry to interrupt but there is a man here who wants to see our leader. He says he got important information. Says it's urgent." told them Seryu still breating hard from running all the way up

"Who is it?" asked Najenda and Esdeath in unison.

"He says he worked together with Akame." responded Seryu still breathing hard. Esdeath and Najenda looked at each other and thought the same thing. The Elite Seven. The Empire's most feared assassin team. The only thing which could make the situation worse than it alredy was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: This week I have a lot on my plate and so I probably will be able to update less frequently. Thank you for your understnading! Hope you enjoy in this chapter!**

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Tatsumi again and the man with black hair looked at him through the glasses he was wearing.

"A friend of Akame." said the man and he smiled at him and as Tatsumi was thinking about punching him but then Najenda and Esdeath arrived.

"Green." they said in unison, both of them looking like they knew him although it by reputation only and not personally.

"Wait, who?" asked Tatsumi confused as to the identity of the man with the glasses.

"He was a part of the same team of assassins as Akame. the most lethal assassin tema in the Empire. What are you doing here, Green?" Najenda never once took her eyes off Green and Tatsumi gripped his sword a little worried.

"I came to warn you. Your location is known to Syura, he sent and army to visit and greet you, I barely managed to keep ahead of them…" Green trailed of as Akame entered the room. He jumped and went to hug her but she put Murasame between them and didn't look really happy to see him. Green stopped awhen he saw her sword though.

"Akame, you look really beautiful." Green blurted out. As Akame was about to reply Green was slaped by Esdeath.

"Focus! How many are there?" she said in a calm tone dripping with impending violence if he didn't answer soon and Green was pulled back to reality.

"A lot. I didn't count but about two thousand soldiers and all of Wild Hunt except Syura." Green said rubbing his now red cheek.

"Why did you come towarn us?" asked Najenda raising her eyebrows.

"I want to join you. I have seen what Syura does. That is too much even for me and I really don't want that to happen to my sweet beautiful Akame. I came to warn you nad join." Green responded looking at Akame who was actually blushing and Tatsumi wanted to facepalm himself but he resisted the urge.

Esdeath and Najenda looked at each other and nodded before returning their gaze to Green. "We will let you join but if you try anthing I get to have fun with you." said Esdeath and gave him her predatory smile like she eyeing her prey. It made Tatsumi scared and he knew she wouldn't never do thta to him so he didn't wnat to imagine how Green felt.

"It is nice to see you Green! I have to go." said Akame before running away.

"Well, that was wierd even by Akame's standards." thought Tatsumi and he really hoped that he wouldn't have to be the relationship councelor for Akame and Green too.

Then Mine barged in and on the way bumped into Tatsumi. Without apologizing or even looking at Tatsumi she saluted to Najenda giving her a small smile.

"There are a lot of enemies approaching. They are about an hour away from us. What should I do?" asked Mine.

"Najenda what do you think, will we be able to escape in time?" asked Esdeath but Najenda slowly shook her head.

"We wouldn't make it out in time, unless… we need to have someone stay behind and delay them."

Tatsumi was shocked to hear that to say the least. He lost good friends alredy and he was going to lose one more. Losing more he wouldn't allow even if it cost him his life so he raised his hand and both Esdeath and Najenda looked at him.

"I will do it."

"No! Tatsumi I won't allow it!" screamed Esdeath but he had alredy made up his mind.

"Tatsumi, you will not throw your life away." said Susanoo coming through one of the doorways in his pristine white coat. "I will stay here and give you time to leave. That is my duty."

Najenda gave him a questioning look. "I am not ordering you to do this. Are you sure?"

"I cannot allow anyone to die." said Susanoo.

"Alright, if you wish so." Najenda saluted to him. "I am proud to have known you and I will remember this, I will make sure this is remembered and that you are remembered. It was an honour, Susanoo." she said and her eye teared up a little.

"I have had many masters but you are among the greatest I have known. It was an honour." said Susanoo as he bowed. Najenda left the room along with Mine who just nodded towards Susanoo with teary eyes like Najenda. Now there were Esdeath, Tatsumi, Susanoo.

"Seryu, take our guest and make the horses ready, we are leaving soon." said Esdeath. Seryu looked at Susanoo and then at Green and she took him and started exiting the room.

"You are alright for a wanted criminal and a Teigu." she yelled over her shoulder as she was at the door.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Esdeath once she and Tatusmi were alone with Susanoo.

"I cannot allow my friends to die." he responded.

"You are a Teigu and you only need to protect your master and do what she orders you. So why?"

Tatsumi was also curious but Esdeath was pushing it."Esdeath, that is…" he was cut off by Susanoo who put an reassuring hand on Tatsumi's shoulder.

"It's alright, Tatsumi. I am a Teigu but I came to care for the people of Night Raid and the Jaegers thanks to you. I won't allow anyone else to get hurt and I am only a Teigu not human."

Esdeath slowly noded. "You are not simply a Teigu, you have shown more courage now than most men do in their entire lives. I will remeber you not as a Teigu and not as a friend, but as a brother-in-arms and warrior. I am grateful I got the chance to meet someone like you and fight alongside you." she said and she gave him her hand with a smile on her lips, not a mocking smile but a true smile, a smile which she usually showed only Tatsumi. Susanoo shook it and he nodded. Esdeath again suprised Tatsumi as she seemed to show geniune respect for the Teigu.

"I hope you will be happy together." Susanoo said.

"Susanoo…" Tatsumi tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't. "I will miss you. I'm happy to know a man as great as you and count him among my friends." Tatsumi might have tried to persuade Susanoo not ot sacrifice himself but he knew that there was no chaning Susanoo's mind.

"You are a great man yourself Tatsumi." the Teigu responded and he cleaned the dirt from Tatsumi's coat. Tatsumi smiled at that, at least he would die the way he lived. Caring about himself and others being clean.

15 minutes later…

They were alredy riding for five minutes and the Night Raid base was burning behind them, lighting up the sky more than the sundown. Tatsumi only thought about Susanoo fighting there, giving his life so they could live. Tatsumi remebered the promise he made to himself and how he was breaking it just now but how he also would have broken the promise made to Akame by staying there. He gripped the reins of his horse and he wanted to turn back. He was about to turn back and go save Susanoo or at least die fighing beside him.

**"Go! Fight them! Show them my might, your might, OUR MIGHT!"** he heard the Tyrant yelling inside his head like he did the whole time since they had left. Tatsumi wanted forthe tyrnat to shut up. He tried to turn his horse around but something stopped him. Someone gripped his hands so he couldn't move them.

He looked up along the hands which gripped his and saw Akame shaking her head. He looked around and Leone was looking worried at him while the rest kept their heads down. Then Tatsumi looked to the front and saw Najenda and Esdeath at the front of the column, the guy named Green just behind them. He looked closer and he saw that Najenda started glowing.

Najenda was surounded by something which looked like some kind of energy or aura and then sudenlly the energy shot into the sky and towards the burning Night Raid base. Tatsumi followed it and saw it dissapear into the flames and smoke. He then looked back to Najenda who was slumped in her horse looking like she had run for miles.

"She somehow gave her energy to Susanoo." spoke Tatsumi under his breath. He didn't know how she did it but she somehow did.

He saw Akame looking at Najenda in what appeared to be grief and suprise. He wanted to know what happened but he couldn't open his mouth, he tried until he managed somehow to halfway open it and then only a croak came out instead of a question so Tatusmi closed his mouth and kept riding. He looked back one last time at the base which was barely visible because of the smoke surrounding it. He also got a glance of Chelsea, who was riding behind him and there was water on her face. Tatsumi held out his face but it wasn't raining.

"It isn't water, she is crying." he realized after that.

Chelsea was to be their rear guard but she didn't look well and he slowed his horse so he was riding beside Chelsea. She turned her face away pretending to be looking out for enemies.

"I will guard the rear, order from Najenda, you go up front." he lied. She just nodded and went off and he was left on the rear end of the riding party. He would have been the rear guard sooner or later.


	19. Chapter 19

They heard the sounds of fighting and shouting and immediatly everyone was on high alert even though they had rode through the night without stopping or even resting. The horses were tired and their riders were no better. To say that everyone was on the edge was an understatement. Tatsumi had been at the back of the small column of riders making sure they weren't followed all night and he was tired but at the sound of combat he rode to the front and found himself between Esdath and Najenda as they debated what to do next.

"We need to send someone to scout it." said Najenda.

"There is no time, we should just go there, kill anyone who tries to stop us." countered Esdeath.

"I am in charge and I say we need to send a scout." The anger in Najenda's voice was obvious and Esdeath kept her mouth shut even though Tatsumi saw in her eyes that she wanted to continue arguing.

"I will do it, if the enemy is not too strong I can take him out right away and save us time." Tatsumi spoke without thinking, he was barely siting in his saddle and he volountered to scout and possibly engage someone who could possibly be Syura himself. Tatsumi remembered the killing aura which surrounded Syura the last time Tatsum isaw him and it gave him shivers.

"I am as stupid as Akame says." he muttered as both women turned their attention towards him, eyeing him like he was on sale.

"You sure?" asked Najenda raising her eyebrow.

He wanted to say "No." but it came out as a "Yes." Both women nodded at that and so he was sent forward.

Tatsumi switched to Incursio as he was in the bushes sneaking up towards the sound of the noise. He barely kept his balance. He slowly got close enough to be able to see source of the sound if onyl he got out of the bushes. Tatsumi activated his invisibilty and he got up.

Masked men in brown rags were attacking a wagon and some people which looked like farmers who were probably going to sell their goods. The wagon had arrows in the side and there were a few dead bodies scattered on the road, most of the bodies were farmers althought htere were some dead bandits too. Tatsumi felt his blood boil at the sight. He was angry because of Susanoo alredy and the scene pissed him off even more. He saw a child on the wagon crying while what looked to be his family got slaughtered before him by the bandits. Tatsumi needed to do something but he was so tired even with Incursio giving him strenght.

"Tyrant, give me power so I can protect these people!" he yelled and the bandits heard it too. Tatsumi deactivated his invisbilty and he felt his limp hands clenching into fists. In an instant he felt vigorous again and he knew that Tyrant did what he asked.

Tatsumi ran towards the bandits and he felt arrows hit his armor without any effect. BU then Tatsumi had a vision. In the vision he was on the first bandit in a flash and he cut him clean in half with his spear. He felt a sword bounce off the armor on his back and Tatsumi spun around to face the bandit. He impaled the female bandit on his spear, Neunote before she could even raise her sword again. The bandit watched Tatsumi with tears in her eyes and that made Tatsumi even angrier. "How does she dare to cry now when she killed these innocent people?!" thought Tatsumi.

"It isn't so simple when you fight someone who can fight back is it?!" yelled Tatsumi at the female bandit as life left her. Tatsumi tossed the bandit away and he looked at the remaining bandits. He counted four. Throwing his spear at the farthest bandit Tatsumi saw him fall dead to the ground with Neunote stuck in his chest.

He wasted no time and surged at the bandit nearest to him now and twisted his neck like it was a twig. He heard a snapping sound and he dropped the bandit. He then turned towards the remaining bandits and he saw them running away from him. Tatsumi thought about letting them go but he decided that they deserved to pay for what they done.

Tatsumi caught them in a second and he killed the first by breaking his spine from behind while he was running. Tatsumi realized that he was actually a she but it was too late. He caught the last bandit who was really small by his shirt and he looked at him. Tatsumi only then noticed that it was a boy younger than Tatsumi and he looked at Tatsumi like he was a demon in human form.

"Why did you attack these innocent people?" asked Tatsumi while the boy was crying, putting his hand around the boy's neck.

"We…were…we were…hungry." said the boy with his last breath as Tatsumi strangled only after a few seconds as his brain was processing the information. He just killed a helpless little boy and his friends because he was angry.

"The boy just tried to get something to eat and I instead of letting him go or helping him killed him." Tatsumi spoke to himself and he looked at his bloodied hands. Why didn't he stop when they started running? "Why didn't I knock them out instead of killing them?" he asked himself out loud. The farmers came to him carefully like he was a rabid animal and muttered some thanks but Tatsumi didn't hear them. He heard only the boy's last words as he died and in the back of his head Tyrant's terrible laughter.

"We were hungry."

Only then did Tatsumi snap out of it and looked at the bandit who Tatsumi was about to slice in half.

"What is this?" asked himself Tatsumi. He remembered killing all the bandtis and it was like he had traveled back in time. He realized it was just the vision but he still was shocked. He looked around at the bandits who came at him to attack and he stopped. Tatusmi threw away Neunote and removed his visior so that they could see that eh was human too.

"I know you are hungry but you can't rob these people!" yelled Tatsumi and the bandits looked at him in suprise. "What do you know about us?" asked the female bandit.

"I know that you don't want to hurt these people and I know that I can beat you all easily. I have a Teigu and you don't. Leave and I will pretend nothing happened."

The bandits looke at each other.

"We will die of hunger if we don't take their food!" yelled the female bandit whose spine Tatsumi remembered breaking in his vision.

"There are other ways. You can hunt for food instead of taking it like that." proposed Tatsumi.

"We tried but the Danger Beasts are too many in these woods and they are too many for us." said the felame bandit which was impaled on his spear. The Neunote spear.

"So there are Dnager Beasts and bandits on the roads? Then why not offer protection in exchange for food to these people?" asked Tatsumi. He could knock all the bandits out and be done with it but he wanted to help them as well as the farmers.

The bandits looked at each other, whispered something among themselves and nodded. "I guess we could to that if they are willing?" said the female bandit.

Tatsumi looked at the farmers who in turn whispered something among themselves and nodded. "We don't have much but we will offer you meals as long as you protect us." said the oldest farmer.

Tatsumi breathed a sigh of relief but he couldn't enjoy his victory too long as the farmers and bandits gathered around him saying their thanks. But his vision troubled him greatly. He was only a step away from killing innocents.

"This time I managed to control myself but what will happen next time?" he asked himself. He knew that the vision was what what the Tyrant wanted Tatsumi to do.

* * *

Esdeath saw Tatsumi approaching and immediatly noticed that something was wrong. He walked like he was numb, his face was pale and he was staring at his hands even though they were fine from what she could see. Esdeath knew that look. It was the of someone who killed a person for the first time but it made no sense as to why Tatsumi would have that look when he had killed before. She wanted to run towards him but she knew that it wouldn't help so she remained in her saddle watching Tatsumi drag himself to her and Najenda. He truly looked like he saw a ghost and Esdeath didn't have to guess what happened.

"Tyrant took control and Tatsumi is feeling guilty for killing someone." Esdeath knew that Tatsumi is too naive and innocent and that he needs to change for his own good but she found herself not wanting him to, she wanted him to always remain as he was.

"Tatsumi what happened?" asked Najenda looking concerned. Green just watched what was happening and he kept quiet.

"There were some bandits there attacking people, I took care of them." he said not looking up from his hands.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I will be." he said as he walked towards his horse. Esdeath knew she needed to talk to him.

"Najenda, we need to rest at least for a little while." said Esdeath as they were making ready to continue riding.

Najenda looked at the tired riders and steeds around them, sighed and slowly nodded.

"Tell me something. Is it because of Tatusmi?" aksed Najenda.

"Yes." Esdeath answered quietly.

"I see. I guess people change. We will rest for twenty minutes." yelled Najenda as she got of her horse.

Esdeath got of her horse too and she walked towards Tatsumi who was leaned against an old tree trunk. She sat down next to him but he didn't even raise his head to look at her.

"Tell me what happened." she said calmly. She would be there for him as he was there for her.

"I… almost killed the bandits. I almost killed them all like some kind of crazed beast. I restrained myself at the last moment."

"That's not all is it?"

"I saw myself killing them while they were running, I didn't need to but in my vision i wanted to. They were hungry and I almost slaughtered them without a second thought. I was so close to becoming a moster. TO becoming like Syura."

"No, you are not. You are nothing like that. The bandits maybe were hungry but they still attacked people, they were your enemy. Any yet you didn't kill them." To Esdeath that wouldn't have been anything special but she knew that to Tatsumi it was. Even if he didn't kill them he still felt guilty for being so close to killing them.

"What do you know?" he snapped at her. "What would have happened if I didn't restrain myself in time? They all would be dead even though the didn't deserve it!"

Esdeath slapped him, he needed to get himself together and a gentle tone didn't work so she had to be violent. He looked at her now wide eyed as did most of their team members who were nearby as the slapping sound was pretty loud.

"Tatsumi, the world isn't fair and you cannot save everyone no matter how hard you try. If you are going to blame yourself for every thing you almost did then tell me now so I can kill you right away and spare you the trouble of killing yourself."

"I can try. I can give my best and hope for good to prevail. But today I didn't give it my best."

"You're just human like the rest of us, you make mistakes and you learn on them. Today you learnt a valuable lesson and no one died for it. You need to somehow control Tyrant or he will control you."

Tatsumi stood up pacing around nervously. "How? How did you defeat the voices in your head when you drank the blood which gave you your powers?" he asked and Esdeath didn't know what to tell him. She defeated the voices because she was the one who dominates the enemy not the other way around. She defeated the voices with anger and hatred but those emotions she now didn't have anymore, at least not as much as before. They were there inside of her somewhere deep but she wasn't driven by them anymore. Instead she was driven by Tatsumi and her love for him, he inspired her somehow.

"I doesn't matter how I defeated them. You will defeat the Tyrant by your will and determination, I couldn't break your will and what chance does a Danger Beast have then?" she asked him and smiled.

He looked at her and nodded before smiling back. "Thank you, Esdeath." She looked at their team mates who were looking at them and smirking. She shot them a deadly glance and made sure that her powers cooled the air around them so they definetly noticed. They all looked away and Esdeaht smiled to herself before returning her attention to Tatsumi.

"Tatsumi, how do want the world to be? What are you fighting for?" she asked him. She never would ask him anything like that. She wondered what had gotten into her.

Tatsumi looked at her and then into the sky and there was a glint in his eyes. He looked like he was somewhere far away. "Your survival of the fittest theory is right Esdeath. The weak die and the strong survive. This is a cruel world. Your fahter was right about that. But why should not the strong protect the weak instead? True strenght is the ability to protet those in need. I want a world where people like you will not trample on the corpses of the weak but will instead offer protection to those who need it."

Esdeath observed him, his eyes which said that he meant every word of what he said. His wishful eyes said that he truly desired a place like that. "Tatsumi, that is a foolish dream."

Tatsumi looked at her and smiled, it was a gentle warm smile. Even warmed than his usual smile which Esdeath loved so much. It threatened to melt her heart. "I am a fool. But I know that we can accomplish it together. Will you help me, Esdeath? Will you help me accomplish that dream so that we can live in it together?"

She wanted to pledge to help him accomplish that or die trying but such a world could not exist and she knew that. Not even Esdeathw as strong enough to make that happen. Yet she could not turn down Tatsumi. "I' m not sure if I want such a world." Esdeath said and it was the partial truth. She was confused, she didn't know how to express what she felt.

"I love you and I could not ask this of you if I didn't know that you want it. I am not angry at you or anyhting and I am not going to try and convince you. Once you are sure, please tell me, whatever that decision is."

**Author's note: In the next chapter you can expect a battle of wills. It is the Sleeping Dragon (Tatsumi, that is what his name means) versus the Ultra Class Danger Beast, the mighty Tyrant. Who will win? Will tatsumi become like Syura or will he remain true to his beliefs?**


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't see anyone behind us. I think we lost them." said Run as he landed near Leone and startled her much to Esdeath's delight. Leone punched Run in the gut for that before she smiled at him. He looked like he was going to taunt her but he approached Najenda and Esdeath and repeated it to them while Tatsumi watched quite satisifed with himself.

"I think we can rest now. Truly rest." loudly said Najenda as she got of her horse.

"Finally." complained Green not for the first time. Tatsumi didn't like Green at all. The newcomer kept glancing at Akame and complaining all the time not caring that Night Raid only recently lsot one of its members. Tatsumi wanted to strangle him after one day on the road and they had been riding for two days without stopping. Tatsumi barely kept his eyes open and his horse was no better. He got off his horse and approached the river by which they stopped. The river was large but shallow and not really fast.

Tatsumi took water in his hands and washed the dirt from his face. He looked at the reflection in the water and he noticed that someone was standing behind him. He turned around ready to fight i case int was an enemy but it was only Seryu wiht Kuro in her arms. She smiled at him but he was too tired to smile so he turned back to the river and took a sip of water. She sat next to him.

"Tatsumi, how do you know what justice is?" she asked as she drank some water herself.

"What?" asked Tatusmi wondering how Seryu just now out of all times asked such a question.

"You say that the world is shades of gray but how do you determine what is right and what is wrong then?"

"I wish I had the answer but I don't. It depends from person to person. I think at least." Tatsumi responded putting his hands behind his head.

"But you said that my justice is wrong. How are sure that your justice is right?"

"I'm not if it is but your is wrong. You didn't look at the subject from all angles, you just looked from one and decided based on false information. I only want you to know the truth and the rest is up to you to decide. Let me ask you something. Is Night Raid bad?"

"I don't know. Most of you are nice but you also assassinate people. Or rather we do now." she said scratching her head.

"Exactly. We are shades of grey. We are not the heroes but we also aren't the villains. Unlike the Empire which truly can be called black and is curently rotten to the core."

"But the Empire is supposed to be good and yet they do so many horrible things and call it justice. Why are they doing it?"

"I don't know. There are few people which do not fall into the category of grey. They truly enjoy murder, destruction and the suffering of others. They only want to satisfy their own needs. THey are bad and unfortunatly they rule the Empire. It is up to us to stop them. Look, can you please give me some time alone? I need to think about something and rest, I'm really tired."

She looked hurt but she left as he requested. In her place appeared Esdeath.

"What is it, Esdeath?" he asked her, irritated as she crounched next to him.

"I know you are tired but you need to confront Tyrant now. We don't know when we will get the next moment of peace and I'm sure you don't wnat him to take control."

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but where are we going anyways?"

"Najenda and I know a man who might be able to help us and take us in. There we will decide our next course of action. Now that you know you can start." she said patting him on the head.

Tatsumi got up and took off his coat and shirt not wanting them to get wet. He walked into the river and sat in the middle of it, the cold water up to his waist. He closed his eyes and concetrated unsheating Incursio in its dormant state and he cradled the blade in his arms. Tatsumi felt like the red orb in the hilt was observing him, like it was still alive.

"Here goes nothing."

He saw the familiar four eyes staring at him but Tatsumi concetrated harder and the eyes dissapeared. He saw only complete darkness. Then the darkness disappeared as soon as it appeared. In it's place was the Tyrant in his full size. Tatsumi started trembling at the sight. The four blood red eyes were tall above and fixed on Tatsumi. He estimated that the legendary Danger Beast was about sixteen feet tall. Under the four eyes Tatsumi saw a savage grin appear on the Tyrant's face showing his jagged teeth.

The Tyrant had a blue and very muscular body which was part humanoid part dragon. The impressive muscles flexed with Tyrant's every breath and through his clenched teeth came steam out with every exhale. Tatsumi took a step back and then another one before he stopped himself. He remembered the boy which he almost killed and Tatsumi stopped himself from making another step back. He then wondered howhe could make a step back and how was he in his body and he wodnered where he was. He had a million qestions but he didn't dare to ask even one.

**"I was wondering when you would come."** said the mighty Tyrant and with his every word the ground under Tatsumi's feet shook. Only then Tatsumi pried his eyes away from the Tyrant and looked around. They were in a desolated valley where no plant could be seen. Only the endless grey rocks.

"Where are we?" asked Tatsumi barely finding his voice.

**"We are in your mind but that doesn't matter, the question you should be asking is what will happen next."** responded Tyrant in his calm voice his grin spreading even further. THat calm voice put fear into Tatsumi. It was unbelivalbe how afraid Tatsumi was. He never knew he could be so afraid of something.

"I….will…I will…" Tatsumi just couldn't say it. He now knew that he could never defeat the Danger Beast but what else could he do but try and hope for the best?

"I will defeat you!" shouted Tatsumi with all the courage he could muster.

The Tyrant started loughing but to Tatsumi it sounded like thunder and the ground shook so hard that Tatsumi fell to his knees.

**"I am the most powerful Danger Beast!"** the Tyrant roared and Tatsumi knew that it was true.** "It took thousands upon thousands of the best soldiers of the Emperor to defeat me and they only won because of a cowardly trap. I won't be tricked by anyone ever again." **Tatsumi put his hands over his ears to quiet the sound of the Tyrant's voice but it didn't help at all. It felt like he wasboth in his head and standing in front of him at the same time but they both were sort of in Tatsumi

**"They took my flesh and bones but still I am not dead, what hope do you have of killing me? I will use your body as my avatar to get revenge on the whole of mankind! You humans are all pathetic!"**

"I will let you!" yelled Tatsumi and the Tyrant looked down on him in suprise, the grin on his face spreading even furhter.

"But only if you defeat me." finished Tatsumi and the grin on the Tyrant's face turned into a snarl with steam coming out like the Tyrant was a furnace.

**"Why should I fight you, you lowly human?!"**roared the Tyrant and it hurt Tatsumi's ears so much that he feard that he would end up deaf before the battle even begins.

"You want my body, but I will not hand it over easily. If you fight me and defeat me I will surender it to you but if I win…." Tatsumi pretended that he trailed off to bait the Tyrant and he took the bait.

**"You have no chance against me, You shouldn't even be thinking of victory!"**

"Then why not fight me?" said Tatsumi and with great effort put a grin on his face. "If I somehow manage to win though, you will stop trying to take over my body and give me power when I request it."

The Tyrant laughted at that. **"You are as bold as I thought. Alright, give me your best. Fight me! You will be onyl the first tile in my path of destruction."**

Tatsumi felt something in his right hand and when he looked down he saw that he had a sword in it. The blade had a dull gleam with chain patterns on it and Tatsumi saw the hilt carved into a dragon head. He weighted the blade before raising it barely stopping his hands trembling.

Tatsumi was ready but the Tyrant wasn't going to battle Tatsumi, he was going to massacre Tatsumi. The Tyrant took one step and the earth beneath his foot cracked like it was glass and not solid rock. Tatsumi stared in disbelief.

"What can I do against such power?"

Tatsumi's only chance was to attack before the monster could and hope not to get hit. He ran for the moster's feet and slashed at the achilles tendron hoping to hinder its movement but the sword bounced of the blue skin jsut like what happened with the Ultra Class. The Tyrant kicked at Tatsumi with a speed which equaled Tatsumi's although the beast was at least five times Tatsumi's size. He dodged the blow but he still felt the power behind it and he knew it would break all the bones in his body if he were to get hit. At least in the body which he had in his mind but somehow he knew that it wouldhurt jsut as much as the real thing. It would be too easy for it to be otherwise.

Tatsumi jumped at the Tyrant but he swiped Tatsumi away with a flich of the wrist like Tatsumi was nothing. Tatsumi hit the ground hard but got quickly up, just in time to avoid being squashed like a bug under the Tyrant. Tatsumi jumped again into the air and the Tyrant tried the same move. Tatsumi was ready though and he avoided it.

He was now near to the Tyrant's thigh and Tatsumi slammed the blade into it with all his strenght. The blade entered only a few inches but it was enough for Tatsumi.

He used the blade as a foothold and he launched himself upwards leaving the sword behind. He got to the chest before Tyrant caught him in a large hand and brought him up so they were on the same eye level. Tatsumi felt the Tyrant's hot breath on his face and it was like a volcano. Tatsumi tried to wriggle free but the Danger Beast only laughed at the pathetic attempt.

**"You are persistant, that is sure."**

"Count on it." said Tatsumi and he grinned at the Tyrant. Tatsumi realized that he wasn't scared anymore. He was calm since the battle started. It then occured to him as he thought about the fight.

"You say we are in my mind?" asked Tatsumi pretending to be in despair. I twas easy since it was only partly an act.

"Yes Tatsumi and now that you lost you will remain here while I go get my revenge." the Tyrant answered and laughed.

"Then that means I am the master of this place, right?" Tatsumi grinned like he had alredy won. He did in a sense. Maybe the Tyrant was the most powerful Danger Beast but they were in Tatsumi's mind. Maybe he couldn't defeat the Tyrant in the real world, maybe he couldn't affect or control the Tyrant in his mind but he could alter everything else including himself.

Tatsumi imagined that he was as strong as the Tyrant and he imagined a sword in his hand. He felt a weight in his hand and while the Tyrant was still laughing Tatsumi wriggled his hand free and he swung the sword with all his newfound strenght. The blade meet with the Tyrant's fingers and it cut into them severing two of them like they were made of butter.

He was dropped but Tatsumi landed as gracefully as a cat on the ground. He looked up at Tyrant who was looking down in suprise. He then laughed, but not a mocking laughter like before but one of pure joy. Battle joy.

**"Give me all you got, show me you are a worthy foe."** said Tyrant as he howled. The howl was ear piercing and Tatsumi fell to the ground clutching his ears to no avail. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped and Tatsumi looked up only to see a fist coming down on him. He got up but he had no time to dodge or evade the instead met the blow with one of his own and the blast of the impact send him flying. He again hit the ground but he also stopped the Tyrant's fist.

"I am getting tired of being thrown around." muttered Tatsumi and he imagined himself as big as Tyrant all the while he ahd the same gri nas the Tyrant on his face. THe grin of battle joy. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was looking at Tyrant from the same height. Tatsumi grinned and ran towards Tyrant hoping to grapple him and wrestle him to the ground.

The Tyrant had other plans though and he hit Tatsumi in the jaw but Tatsumi carried by his momentum slammed into Tyrant and they both fell down with an earth shattering thud. They wrestled on the ground for what seemed like ages. One moment Tyrant was on top and the other it was Tatsumi and so on it went. They grappled, they kicked and they hit each other all the while smiling but no one was winning and the very sky was shaking from their strenght. After a while of that Tatsumi's ribs were all broken as well as his left hand but he continued trading blows forgetting abut the pain.

The the Tyrant got Tatsumi into a bearhug from behind and he squezeed. Tatsumi couldn't get free or breath but he thought of a giant sword and it appaered in his free hand.

**"You cannot swing it, give up!"** roared Tyrant but Tatsumi didn't lsiten, he concetrated on the blade.**"You fought bravely but I cannot be killed!"**

Tatsumi turned the sword around so the pointed end was facing his chest and he drove the blade into it. The blade missed his heart and lungs but it hit the Tyrant into the chest and hopefully into the Tyrant's heart or hearts if the legends were to be believed. He felt a breathtaking pain in his chest and Tatsumi knew that he was done. He couldn't fight anymore, he could only hope that it would be enough to beat the Tyrant.

Tatsumi pulled the blade out despite the burning pain. He got the sword out and threw it away turning around. He saw the Tyrant was clutching his chest and blue blood was flowing out of it but strangely the Tyrant smiled.

**"I cannot die. But you have bested me and proven your worth. You will wield my power when you call for it, no tricks this time."** said the Tyrant, with blue blood coming out of his jaws.

"You have lied to me before, and you have tricked me before, how can I trust you?" asked Tatsumi. He was still suspicious after the Danger Beast in the mountains and the situation with the bandits.

The Tyrant laughed. "**I see you are not only brave and strong but also smart, or at least you learn on your mistakes. You may be worthy to wield Incursio and my power after all. The only human I have any respect beside you was that damned Emperor."**

Tatsumi was confused. "You said that you hated him."

**"I do, with all my soul I do. But I also respect him and you are lucky, I both respect you and like you. You remind me of me two milleniums ago. I give you my promise that I will never cross you again. We Danger Beasts are loyal to our kin."** The Tyrant bit his palm and he offered it to Tatsumi, the blood flowing bit his won palm and he shook the Tyrant's, their blood mixing. He had no idea why he did that but he guessed that it was only in his head and if it ensured the Tyrant's loyalty then why not?

"Thank you." Tatsumi said as he layed down next to the legendary monster.

"**Do not thank me. I am not happy about this and I will someday get my revenge on all of mankind, you included, but I am not going to cross you, blood brother. If I will ever fight you again it will be in a fair battle. Now wake up. Master."**

Tatsumi was in the dark the next moment, all the pain gone. He smiled had done it, he beat the Tyrant.

* * *

Mine was observing and she barely believed her eyes. Tatsumi was sitting in the river looking like he was meditating with the Incursio lying in its dormant state in Tatsumi's lap. But the water around him one moment was freezing and the next boiling. The air around him shimmered with power and heat like Tatsumi was a boiling volcano. It was an unbelivable display of power.

Tatsumi's hair was thrashing wildly which reminded her of a fish in the dry and a strong wind came from Tatsumi's direction which was blowing away the leaves from the trees closest to him. She wandered what was happening as did everyone else. They were all gathered on the river bank watching the show unfold in amazment and all visibly nervous. Even the assassin sisters, Akame and Kurome were pretty suprised judging by their expressions. Esdeath and Najenda looked rather nervous as well.

Mine was on a tree branch further away and had Pumpkin aimed at Tatsumi's head ready to squezze the triger. Once he had survived her shot but the second time she would make sure he is dead. She only wished that Najenda would finally give the comand to fire. Najenda had told her to be ready because they don't know what Tatsumi might do and if and hwen he wakes up he will be Tatsumi still. She watched as the river finally decided to boil. The whole river, all along its lenght, was boiling like it was water in a kettle and Mine found it deeply disturbing.

She felt the heat although she was far away from Tatsumi and it stung at her face like a ferocius beast. She thought about going even further away but decided against it. Mine wandered how it must fell at the bank. She looked towards it and saw that the Night Raid memebers and Jaegers were covered by an ice dome which Mine guessed was created by Tatsumi's "beloved", Esdeath.

Mine decided it was time to shoot him then, he was becoming too dangerous and she also wanted to see him die for betrying the memory of Sheele and Bulat. She adjusted the rifle so the crosshairs were right on Tatsumi forehead. The blast would be small and accurate but would have all the power of the last one she shot Tatsumi with. She had been practicing for the day. Mine saw Tatsumi spar against Esdeath and the other Jaegers and he was really strong but he couldn't dodge it if he was unconcious.

"You are going to die today regardless of your skill, Tatsumi."

She lined the shot up, and breathed in slowly. She fired. She saw the river stop boiling just as she squezed the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as the energy beam traveled towards Tatsumi. It reminded her of the last time, it was the same thing happening only now Tatsumi would die. To say she would be happy about it would be a lie but she wouldn't mourn Tatsumi. Tatsumi's hair stopped thrashing and it fell down. Tatsumi twiched like he knew that he would die and Mine wanted both to cry and smile.

Then suddenly the air around Tatsumi looked like it got pulled in and she felt like the air in her lungs too got pulled out of her but she didn't move. Then the air around Tatsumi started shimmering again only this time much more.

A blue shockwave of pure energy was released from Tatsumi's body like an being of immense power was finally released from its shackles. It destroyed her energy blast inches from Tatsumi's head and it shattered the ice dome which Esdeath created like it was glass sending the Jaegers and Night Raid members inside flying alike. The blast send Mine flying from her branch too and she hit the ground. As Mine got up she heard a bone chilling laughter which filled her with terror. Then she heard a voice. The voice was both calm and angry at the same time, and it was extremly deep and raspy. It said only four words but they were more terrifing than the worst battle cry she could imagine. It was at that time that she discovered what fear meant. SHe was afraid the night when she saw Wave transform but the voice itself was ten times more scary than Wave. The words it spoke rang through the air.

**"I have a master!" **those were the words which the vocie spoke.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: So here is the latest chapter. After getting some thign sorted out in my personal life I can finally get back to this story. So from now on you can expect the chapters to go back to their old lenght of about 3,000-5,000 words and you can expect it to be updated either every day or sometimes every second day. Without furhter ado enjoy! :)**

Four days later…

Tatsumi was really uncomfortable the days after the incindent in the river. The only ones who weren't nervous around him were Wave and Esdeath. Even Akame and his "big sister" Leone were relucant to go near him so he spent a good deal of his time talking with Wave since he was the only one who understood what it felt like to be treated as a monster. The time he didn't spent talking with the sailor or Esdeath he spent with Tyrant. Tyrant told him tales of a hundred battles and how he evolved, how he was captured and about Incursio's former users. The Tyrant opened up since Tatsumi beat him and Tatsumi had something similiar to a mentor or teacher inside his head. A annoying, frightening and psycotic teacher but a teacher nontheless. Then as Tatsumi thought about everything that happened he remebered something he wanted to ask Tyrant a long time but he never got the chance.

"Did you talk to Bulat too?"

"**No, he was strong, both in body and will but he was not what I was looking for."** responded the Tyrant.

"But why me then? Bulat was stronger than me."

**"Think boy. When did I first talk to you?"**

"When Esdeath was wounded on the island." Tatsumi responded, still puzzled as to what the Tyrant was implying.

**"Yes, you showed such rage that I decided you might be the one I needed. And it looks like I was right in a way. I had hoped to take over your body as you showed to be too emotional and you had a lot of potential but as you can guess things didn't go as planned."** said the Danger Beast and started laughing.

"That means you only wanted to use me from the beginning. Thanks for being so supportive." commented Tatsumi, his voice driping with sarcasm.

**"It wasn't personal. I just needed a body and you seemed an acceptable host."**

"Only acceptable? You are doing wonders for my self confidence you know?"

**"Quit your whining. You humans are so easy to hurt. Both emotionally and physically. And you are a pain in the ass."**

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, does Wave talk to the Danger Beast from which his armor was made, too?

**"Grand Chariot is better, built after me, improved and they used an Danger Beast which dominated the sea as I dominated the land,"** the Tyrant stopped like he was remembering happier times before continuing **"but they bent his bones and flesh, they restricted them and although the beast had the ablility for evolution like myself only slower and less powerful, that ability was lost in the process. Grand Chariot is stronger, faster and can truly fly unlike us or rather me but the suit is at an disadvantage in the long run. I did not became the strongest Danger Beast by relying on my physical strenght because my body was once as weak as yours. Yet, I roamed every part of the world and left dead enemies in my wake even before I became as strong as I am now. You know how? Evolution and adaptation. B****ecause I was quicker to adapt than everyone else and because I used my enemies weaknesses. You are similiar. Well, as similiar as a human can be that is. SO to answer your question, no your stupid friend can't speak to his armor like you can."**

Before Tatsumi could respond he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes. It was Chelsea sucking on her lollipop and staring down at Tatsumi. At least she behaved like normal even though she didn't speak much to him.

"Dinner is ready." she said and transformed into a cat before heading in Mine's direction to porbably irritate her in some way. Tatsumi smiled at that as he got up and walked to the campfire where everyone else was alredy eating.

Everyone nodded at him, although the Night Raid members were a little more relucant than the Jaegers. Bols' daughter screamed when she saw him but her mother and Bols calmed her down as Bols apologised for her. Tatsumi was almost used to everyone being scared of him but it still made him fell shitty.

He sat and took a bowl of some kind of soup. The soup was brown and looked like it was made out of moss. Tatsumi was unsure wheter to eat or not be he decided to at least givr it a try. Although it looked disgusting the soup was actually delicious. He then wondered who made it. The soup wasn't made be either Wave or Akame because of the lack of fish and meat. It certainly wasn't Bols as his meals looked delicious even though they were the opposite.

"This is delicious. Who made this?" asked Tatsumi after he was finished eating.

"I did." said Green to Tatsumi's suprise. Green gave Tatsumi a small smile but Tatsumi wasn't fooled. He knew what Green was really thinking. Green was with them because of his own selfish ambitions and Akame, not because he wanted to help anyone. He didn't make dinner becuase he wanted to help anyone or do a good deed but becuase it would suit his needs. So Tatsumi returned the smile with a cold stare. It was enough to wipe the smile off of Green's face and Tatsumi smiled at his accomplishment.

"I spend way too much time with Esdeath. And Tyrant I guess." concluded Tatsumi as got up. Leone must have seen the look which Tatsumi gave Green as she gave him a quizzical look. He shrugged.

Later instead of sparring as usually Tatsumi went to sleep. He was really tired for some unknown reason. As soon as he lay down next to Esdeath he fell asleep in her arms.

Later in the night…

"Oh… for heaven's sake! Why am I here again?" Tatsumi groaned. He was again inside his mind, where he fought the Tyrant. The Tyrant was lying in front of Tatsumi like he was enjoying the weather when it was cloudy and it looked like rain would fall any second..

**"Little brat!"** roared Tyrant and it reminded Tatsumi of Bulat, his big bro. The Tyrant got up into a sitting position. **"I do you a favor and this is how you thank me?"**

"What are you talking about?" asked Tatsumi. He didn't believe that the Tyrant was possible of doing any kindness.

**"You are here becuse you and all of your friends have been poisoned."** said Tyrant. At first he thoguhtthat the Tyrant was joking but Tatsumi had no reason to doubt him so he became quite concerned.

**"Don't worry too much. You won't die but you will remain unconcious for three days at least considering how strong the poison is."** responded Tyrant waving his hand in the air like he was dismissing all of Tatusmi's dounts.

"What, how?" asked a suprised Tatsumi.

"**You ate the poison in some food... You need to wake up now though. No time for chit chat."** said the Tyrant as he picked Tatsumi up with his big blue hand.

"Why? How? Didn't you say that I will sleep for three days?"

**"I can clear your blood from the poison and wake you right now."**

"But why?"

"**You are both my master and blood kin now... I said that I woud help you and never betray you. I have some honor you know."** the Tyrant shook his head and squeezed Tatsumi. Tatsumi screamed and in an instant he awoke. He looked around and saw that his scream didn't wake anyone up, not even Esdeath who was sleeping right next to him and had excellent senses.

"WAKE UP!" roared Tatsumi at the top of his lungs but the only response he got were the birds and squirrels which he scared away.

"He was telling the truth." muttered Tatsumi.

**"Of course I was telling the truth. But what are you going to do about it?"** he heard Tyrant speak. Tatsumi concetrated and thouhgt about what the Tyrnat said. He didn't have breakfast nor lunch, only some fruits which he picked up and the soup. The fruits weren't poisoned because only he ate them. That leaves the soup which was made by…

"Green." concluded Tatsumi. Tatsumi never trusted him and it looked like he was right not to.

"We need to check up on Akame." said Tatsumi as he approached Akame's empty sleeping mat. He looked around but he couldn't find Murasame either, which meant that Green took it too.

"Bastard." said Tatsumi as he saw that Green was gone too confirming his suspicions.

Tatsumi thought about wearing Incursio but he could handle it on his own and Green couldn't have gotten far tried to deduct in what direction Green went. He looked around and saw a red tie on the ground left of him.

"Akame's." he concluded and started running in that direction. He wondered if he should have tried to wake someone else up but he didn't have the time.

**"I suggest you hurry if you want to catch up to them."** said Tyrant.

"I know." responded Tatsumi in frustration. He ran for a few minutes before he felt a sharp pain in his chest and right hand where his Incursio sword was and he dropped the sword. Immediatly thereafter he heard a whip crack sound and laughter.

"I am sorry for this. I truly am." said Green as he walked out from behind a tree holding his whip-like weapon. His Shingu.

"Why did you betray us?" asked him Tatsumi and leapt for his sword but the whip snatched the weapon away before he could get to it.

"Because of Akame. She looks at you like you are a god. As long as she is near you I don't stand a chance. Her armpits will never be mine unless I separate her from you." Tatsumi wondered what the last part meant but he gave up on trying to figure it out and instead got ready to fight. He smiled. Maybe he couldn't get to Incursio but Incursio could come to him.

"Why are you smiling? You have no weapon and no fucking demon armor. Your Dnager Beast servant can't help oyu now. Give up and I will kill you quickly." Tatsumi didn't respond and instead thought about Incursio. He waited for the plates to envelop his body but they never came.

**"I cannot do that whenever you wish, even I have limits. You have to fight him on your own."** he heard the Tyrant in his head.

Tatsumi knew he stood little chance against a trained and armed assassin with no weapon of his own while the other had a Shingu. He didn't know what to do.

**"Adapt."** he heard the Tyrant only this time it wasn't in his head because he saw Green look around worried. Tatsumi saw his chance and he wouldn't let it slip away.

He took a twig from the ground and threw it at Green. Green didn't see it in time and it hit him in the head as Tatsumi ran towards him while Green was distracted and went for an uppercut only to feel the whip on his chest. Tatsumi cried out in pain at the feeling and backed away. Or rather he was thrown away.

Tatsumi was in trouble and franaticlly searched for something which he could use as a weapon. He found nothing. Tatsmi needed a plan and somehow he got an idea. He had no choice but to surrender. He looked up at Green as Tatsumi was on his knees.

"Please don't kill me!" begged Tatsumi as he was trying to come up with what to do after that. The idea somehow sounded better in his head.

**"What are you doing? Fight you coward!"** screamed Tyrant at him from the inside but Tatsumi continued.

"I swear I will not tell anyone I saw you if you spare my life." Tatsumi even managed to start crying as he looked from Green over to Akame who was lying on the ground.

"I can't do that but since I'm a nice guy so I will at least make it quick and painless. Well at least as painless as possible." Green said and he got behind Tatsumi ready to execute him. Tatsumi smiled, he didn't think about it but it could help him. Tatsumi was on his knees and he raised one leg and swung it backwards into what he hoped was Green's knee. He heard a loud snap and Tatsumi jumped up while turning around and punched Green in the jaw with his and Tyrant's strenght combined.

Green fell to the ground and Tatsumi hoped that Green would stay down but he didn't feel the whip which was around his ankles in time and he too fell down once Green pulled on it. Before Tatsumi could get up Green jumped on him and put his whip around Tatsumi's neck, trying to strangle him. Tatsumi tried to break free but his strenght faded as time passed and Tatsumi was sure that he would die. Then the grip around his neck faded and Green fell next to Tatsumi, a look of suprise on his face.

When Tatsumi got the whip off his neck he coughed and looked up. He saw a hand offered to him. He followed the hand to it's owner and saw a small black haired girl holding a katana. At first he thought it was Akame because he couldn't see well from the tears in his eyes but he looked left and saw a body on the ground which he knew was Akame which meant that the girl could only be Kurome. He took her hand and got up.

"Thanks." Tatsumi said in a croaked voice before clearing his throat.

"No need to thank me, if you hadn't been here my sister would have been taken from me once again." she said and she went towards Akame. Tatsumi followed her. They knelt next to Akame and were happy to see that she was breathing adn alright. Tatsumi took Incursio and sheated the Teigu before picking up Akame on his shoulder and carring her back towards the camp while Kurome took Green's Shingu so it wasn'twasted. Then it occured to him that Kurome was actually awake and not asleep like all the others.

"How are you awake?" asked Tatsumi while they walked.

"I have a fast metabolism thanks to my... training and the poison wore off soon. I didn't eat much anyway. And what about you?" she asked him while she munched on a cookie.

Tatsumi wandered if he should tell her or not but he decided that she should know since she saved his life."The Tyrant woke me up." he said and she looked at him and then she loked at the ground before looking at her sister.

"How is it like, always having someone to talk to, never worrying about being alone?" she asked and stared off into the night like she was remebering something.

"Well, the Tyrant isn't exactly the best talking buddy." he said and smiled but she didn't smile. The Tyrant responded though.

**"You know I can hear you, right?"**

Tatsumi ingored The Danger Beast and continued "And you are not alone Kurome. Not anymore. You have your sister now and Wave and the rest of the Jaegers and even Night Raid. You will never be alone again. You will probably wish you were by the time we are finished though." he smiled again and this time she returned the smile. Tatsumi realized that this was the first time he saw her smile like she was really meaning it. Wave said that he sw her msile but Tatusm icouldn't even imagine it until then.

"How are we going to wake everyone up?" asked Kurome as they got to the their sleeping friends.

"I have an idea." Tatsumi said and grined wickedly as something sinister took form in his mind.

"I spend way too much time with Esdeath." he said still grinning.

Ten minutes later...

Tatsumi encoated himself in Incursio and he took a deep breath steadying himself before opening his mouth to let it out. He felt all the air from his lungs go out and the sound he made would strike fear into the hearts of anyone who heard it. It was so loud Tatsumi at one point feared he would kill his teammates. He stopped when he started feeling dizzy and he started falling down.

Luckily, Kurome was there to catch him and he leaned on her as he couldn't get up on his own. He saw the first of his teammates starting to wake up all rather scared. When they all got up they looked at Tatsumi and Kurome with a mixation of curiosity and frustration and there was a little fear as they looked around for the source of the ear piercing sound which woke them. Tatsumi tried to explain the situation but before he could utter a single word he heard Wave shout.

Wave walked up to Kurome who was still holding Tatsumi and he looked like he might boil over and some steam seemed to come out from his ears.

"What is going on here?" Wave yelled.

"I can explain…" started Tatsumi but he was cut off when he was dropped by Kurome.

"It is all Tatsumi's fault." said the black eyed assassin pointing at Tatsumi.

Wave turned to Tatsumi looking even angrier. "How could you do this to me?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Maybe we should focus on finding the source of the sound?" asked Bols shyly.

"It maybe was too loud, but I get carried away when the Tyrant lends me such power." said Tatsumi trying to explain himself but he blue haired boy's eyes looked like they might fly out of his head.

"You get carried away?" he yelled while everyone else was watching with curiosity the scene unfold. They now knew where the sound came from and they enjoyed free entertainment.

"What is then going on here?" came Esdeath and Tatsumi thanked the Gods.

"Kurome cheated on me with Tatsumi and it was all his fault." said Wave and put on a puppy look. Tatsumi mouth opened and was touching the floor at the stupidity of what he heard. He tried to close it but it just wouldn't. He slowly got up from the ground.

Before Tatsumi could respond he was slapped by Esdeath after he barely managed to get up and he went down again. Esdeath now too had tears in her eyes. "How could you, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi sweat dropped. He wondered if it all was just a side effect of the drug which Green gave them. His friends behaved wierd but today they were wierder than usual. Before Tatsumi could respond or say what he thought someone finally asked a smart question. "Where is Green?"

It was Najenda. Tatsumi thanked the Gods as he finally saw his chance to speak only to be cut off again. "Maybe Tatsumi killed him when he ran into the two of them in the woods? We all know that Green and Tatsumi hated each other."

It was Mine and after hearing that everyone looked at Tatsumi expecting of him an explanation. Some looked like they were ready to kill him even without a confesion.

"That is not true, I didn't kill him, it was Kurome who did it." he immediately realized his mistake as he said the words because instead of explaining he shifted the blame. Everyone turned towards Kurome expecting an explanation but she had evaporated into thin air and they all turned towards Tatsumi again.

"Green poisoned us all." said Tatsumi and now everyone looked puzzled. He told them what really happened as everyone listened carefully to his tale with only the occasional interuption from Leone and Najenda.

"Well, I think we all should apologize to Tatsumi." said Najenda lighting up a cigar.

After everyone apologised to Tatsumi and Akame thanked him looking sad for some reason. Before he could think too much about it he was approached by Esdeath. Tatsumi expected an apology but instead he was unwillingly dragged off by Esdeath into the woods. He looked back and saw some of his comrades smiling at him and he blushed at that. When they were far enough Esdeath let go of him and started crying right there in front of him.

"I am so sorry Tatsumi for accusing you." she said sobbing.

He wasn't used to seeing Esdeath crying and he didn't know what to do so he hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder as he wondered if Green puit any drugs into the soup. "It's alright, you never have to apologize to me about anything. Whatever you do I will forgive you."

She brought her hand to his face and caressed it gently where she slaped him before before licking it, and when she was done she looked at him like it was the most normal thing to do.

"I love you, Tatsumi." she said, her eyes locked with his. They were almost total opposites and yet he felt like she was a part of him. He wanted to spend an eternity with her.

"I love you too, Esdeath." he said before they both heard laughter all around them. Esdeath turned around furiosly looking for the source of the sound with her hand on hte hilt of her rapier but Tatsumi knew who it was and he silently cursed him for ruining the moment.

**"Such love, just beautiful. It makes my old eyes tear up at seeing such young lovers."** said the Tyrant.

"Who are you?" asked Esdeath furious beyond measure while Tatsumi sighed. It was better when the Tyrant kept his mouth shut.

"Its just the Danger Beast with the greatest humor, the great and mighty Tyrant." said Tatsumi.

"**It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Rarely do I get to see such beauty and skill in one person. Tatsumi has certainly chosen an excellent mate. If you were a Danger Beast I would make you my queen and we could rule all."** said the Tyrant and laughed again.

"The pleasure is all mine." said Esdeath while looking annoyed but also somewhat flattered with her cheeks getting a little red. For some odd reason Tatsumi found himself a little jealous.

"I think we should get back, this moment is destroyed anyways." said Tatsumi and gave Esdeath a quick peck on the lips as they got up and he dragged her back.

"I think that the drug which the others have in their systems was what made them act strange back there. Even they aren't this wierd." concluded Tatsumi.

* * *

They were almost there. They could see the monastary for the last hour of riding and now they were almost there. Esdeath looked the structure over. The monastary was big and among the bigger monastaries Esdeath saw. No thtat she saw many, she neer was religious. It had higher stone walls than what was usual but otherwise it looked completly normal. Esdeath knew better thought than mistake it for a normal monastary.

She knew that inside there were about a thousand Path of Peace soldiers instead of priests and that the soldiers were running from the Empire, readying to strike at it in an last act of defiance. Prime Minister Honest's spies inside the Path of Peace tried a coup and suceeded but the Path od Peace leader and his most loyal followers along wiht his genereal escaped. Thanks to her spies, Esdeath knew they were in the monastary. Esdeath knew it for sure because she had been planning to raid the monastary and she even checked the information twice just ot be sure. Of course, that was before before Syura set her up. Now she would need to ask help from the same people she planned to kill less than two months ago.

As Night Raid and the Jaegers got close enough they were greeted by drawn bows from behind the parapets and a group of twenty heavily armored men at the entrance. Esdeath and Najenda signaled the group to stop as the leader of the armored men rode up to the two of them. The man appeared to be an experienced soldier and veteran of many battles judging by the numerous scars visible on his face a his visor was lifted.

"A clear mistake. I could kill him easily with his face exposed like that." she thought and played with the hilt of her rapier but she let her hand slip of the hilt as it would be boring and would only cause a fleeting satisfaction and way too much trouble.

As he got close enough his eyes opened up in what appeared to be fear like he was seeing the seven devils themselves. He brought up a shaking hand and it pointed at Esdeath. She couldn't help herself and Esdeath let out a giggle and got an angry look from Najenda for it. She calmed herself and she looked at the man who looked like he would fall from his horse how much he was shaking. She waved him away with her hand.

"We don't come as enemies but friends." said Esdeath and the man started falling form his horse only to be gently caught in Esdeath's ice. While Najenda let out a sigh of frustration and Tatsumi shook his head Esdeath found the whole scene extremly funny.


	22. Chapter 22

The leader of the Path of Peace or Lord as they called him was a tall young and slender man with markings on his forehead and long white hair with some rather feminine features. He wore priest-like clothing when he came out to greet them. To Tatsumi he looked like an normal young man and he couldn't come up with one reason as to why so many people would follow a man like that. As a person he seemed to be an angel but he didn't seem like he was a good leader, at least to Tatsumi.

What intrigued Tatsumi was the man's expression which was full of kindness and love. Tatsumi had not seen such a face full of compasion on a person since he last saw the elder of his village and even that faded in comparison. He greeted everyone with the same expression, no matter if he or she were Jaeger or Night Raid. The only exception was Bols's daughter. With her the Lord played a little while before continuing.

He was given the same level of kindness which he showed. Wheter they were Jaeger or Night Raid they were very polite, something uncommon to say the least. Mine on the other hand looked like she was going to shoot the Lord. She growled at him but he only smiled back even brighter. When the lord got to Tatusmi, Tatsumi felt like an electrical current went through him but befor ehe could react to it it dissapeared. Tatsumi stumbled back and the Lord gasped like he was electified and not Tatsumi. Almost immediatly the guards around the room leapt to their leader's side with weapons drawn but the Lord clamed them after he composed himself. He put an hand on Tatsumi's shoulder just as the later was going to ask the former if he was alright.

"I have not noticed sooner but you are like me, might I ask how you got it?" asked the Lord.

"Got what?" asked a confused Tatsumi.

"You have Danger Beast blood in you."

Tatsumi didn't know what the Lord was talking about until the Tyrant showed him a vision. It flashed right in front of his eyes, the two of them shaking their hands covered in blood after the battle in Tatusmi mind. Tatsumi then realized how he was stronger and faster since then even when not using Incursio. Tatsumi somehow had Danger Beast blood in himslef, and the blood of the Tyrant at that. He would discuss it with Tyrant later but for the time being he tried to think what to say.

"I think I recived it from the Tyrant." Tatsumi responded as he felt an senstation flow through his body, a sensation like the one earlier. The Path of Peace leader stumbled back like before but now he fell on his ass and the guards pointed their weapons at Tatsumi ready to fill him wiht holes. Tatsumi didn't know what to do so he offered the Lord his hand to help him get up. Tatsumi knew what was going on even though he didn't know how or why. The Tyrant was messing with them. Tatsumi could hear the Danger Beast's laugh inside his head. He sighed. "I am truly sorry, someone has a bad sense of humor."

"No need to worry. The legendary Tyrant sure is…unique as far as Danger Beasts go."

On that Tatsumi and everyone else heard the familiar laughter of Tyrant all around them. **"You too are unique. At least as far as pathetic halflings go.**" said the Tyrant as the guards looked around for the source of the voice panicked and Bols' daughter started crying. Tatsumi shook his head in frustration.

"He can be your friend if you earn his respect." whispered the Lord as he moved on to greet Esdeath and Najenda.

"I think that now I get why people follow him." mumbled Tatsumi to himself.

After it was all done Tatsumi decided to check out the monastary. As he was about to leave Wave joined him and said that they should explore the monastary together deciding not to ask what happened earlier. Tatsumi nodded and as they walked out of the room Run joined them too saying that he would like to talk to Tatsumi who again nodded and as they got to the courtyard the group grew by one more. Chelsea joined without saying a word only feverishly sucking on her lollipop as she winked at Tatsumi. Tatsumi sighed and continued with his ever growing group of followers.

The monastary had many facilities. There was a bathhouse, a chapel to pray in, a library, the many rooms for the numerous soldiers and an idyllic little garden. One smaller building was even turned into an armory. As they explored only one building remained which they haven't entered deciding to leave it for last. As they neared it Tatsumi felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to only to be face to face with Run. Tatsumi knew what it was about and nodded. They left the rest of the group group to talk in private.

"Tatsumi, sir, I know that you have only the best intentions for me and Leone in heart but I would like it if you stayed out of our dealings with each other." said Run calmly, no emotion readable on his face or in his voice.

"I would love to do so." said Tatsumi crossing his arms. "As long as you promise me you will talk instead of glancing at each other like schoolkids. Start behaving like adults and talk to each other like adults and I will stay out of it."

"Sir…ohh okay. I promise." said Run

"GLad that that's settled." responded tatsumi grinning.

Run shook his head and walking away. Tatsumi smiled to himself and heard the Tyrant laughing in his head.

**"Playing matchmaker, are you now, Tatsumi?"** asked the annoying Danger Beast.

"Maybe." responded Tatsumi as he walked into the last unexplored building with Wave and Chelsea alredy inside and talking about something. To Tatsumi's pleasant suprise it was a forge. An idea took shape in Tatsumi's mind. Wave noticed the smile at the corner of Tatsumi's lips as Tatsumi thought of how easily he lost his sword against Green and all the hours he spent on getting better at forging in his village. It was true that Tatsumi was reckless then but having only one weapon was dangerous for Tatsumi when he needed that weapon to transform. He needed another weapon. But Tatusmi wanted to craft the weapon he would wield like he did with his past sword, the one he had before he got Incursio.

"What are you thinking?" asked Wave as he poked the various equipment around the room.

"I think I know how I am going to adapt and you two are going to help me. Chelsea, would you please go and get Bols here for me, I need him for something important." said Tatsumi as he studied the large forge and its long extinguished flames and thought about Bos and his fire producing teigu, the Rubicante.

"Okay." said Chelsea and went to get Bols. Tatsumi didn't think it would be that easy but he sure was glad it was.

* * *

Esdeath drank from her wine glass. The wine was similiar to the one she drank in her mansion. It was sweet both in taste and flavour.

"We would require your assistance about something." said Najenda to the Lord.

"You need us to cause distractions around the Capital while you sneak in and kill the current Minister, Syura and the Emperor along with him." said the Lord calmly with a smile on his face. Esdeath didn't believe he could see the future before but with every passing second she believed it more and more.

"That is right." said Esdeath in confirmation.

"Then I feel obliged to tell you that the Emperor is getting married."

"He is getting married?!" asked Najenda.

"I am afraid so, to a princess of his age from the islands top the far south east. Syura arranged the marriage with her father, the king there. In exchange for much needed resources the king will give the Empire his daugher and soldiers. I hope that the soon to be married couple will be happy." said the Lord and gave the two women a smile. Esdeath and Najenda didn't feel like smiling, all their plans would fall in the water with this new information. They didn't expect Syura to be so clever and cunning and it looked like they once again underestimated him. With a royal marriage the kingdom would gain more soldiers and the security in the Capital would increase since there would be two very important persons there instead of just one.

"When is the princess coming?" asked Najenda.

"In a month. Five thousand soldiers alredy arrived in the Capital and fourty thousand will arrive with her as it was arranged." responded the Lord with his eyes closed. If it was difficult now to get to the Emperor in a month it would be impossible. Esdeath had defeated the norhtern army and killed 400,000 people in a week, she had her army with her as support and it was easier for her since she had ice all around her so she didn't need to summon it, only control and bend it. In the Capital she could do no such thing and the Imperial army coupled with the 45,000 soldiers which were to arrive would have around 190,000 soldiers.

"Don't worry, I know you will figure out something. In the meantime you are free to stay here as honored guests." said the Lord as he got up and Najenda and Esdeath followed his example. He put his hand on Esdeath's shoulder and Esdeath wanted to slap him but she held back. She knew that they needed him. He smiled even wider like he could read her mind which irritated her so she cooled the air around him until he could feel it. The Lord stil smiled.

"What you and Tatsumi have is a beautiful thing because the both of you are flawed, each in your own way and you make up for each others flaws. You will be happy together and don't worry, when he wins he will not leave you." said the Lord and walked away. Esdeath only scowled wihtout responding. She and Najenda exited the room. Outside Najenda lighted a cigar and turned towards Esdeath.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

Esdeath snorted. "You don't know? The great Najenda?"

Najenda got angry and a vein on her forehead popped out. Esdeath found satisfaction in Najenda's anger.

"Now we are going to get a much deserved rest." Esdeath said. She took Najenda by her hand and walked towards the assassin sisters dressed in their usual black. She took them both by their collar and dragged them behind herself, Njaenda in one hand, the sisters in the other. She or better to say they were headed towards what she guessed must be the bath house. She needed a hot bath and she would also wanted company during the bath. While walking her mind drifted back to Tatsumi. She wondered how his body is able to contain the unbelivable amount of power which the Tyrant has. Earlier she sensed enough power raidating from Tatsumi for him to be able to tear down the whole building and she knew that the Tyrant showed only a glimpse of his true power. The Danger Beast probably wanted to have fun with the Lord and she laughed while remembering what happened. Najenda and Akame looked at her like she was crazy while Kurome smiled.

* * *

Tatsumi took off his shirt and he was now topless. He swung the large lead pipes around as he waited for the sun to rise so he could get back to work. He left Esdeath in bed at least an hour ago and since then he had been swinging the two heavy large lead pipes in the hope of increasing his physique as well as his endurance, speed and strenght. He remebered what the Tyrant told him.

**"I cannot give you more power than your body can handle. If you want to become stronger then you need to train your body so it is able to control and use the power without tearing itself apart. Therefore you need to train like never before."** the Tyrant told him and Tatsumi took those words to heart as he spent most of the last two days since they arrived either training or in the smithy, getting ready to craft the blade along with the help of the old smith and Wave and Bols. Even Chelsea said she wanted to come and see the "young and talented swordsmith."

Tatsumi closed his eyes as the first rays of sun crossed the walls of the monastary before he adjusted to the light and he could feel the sun on his skin. Tatsumi swung the lead pipes a few more times before leaving them in a box at the far end of the garden and heading towards the smithy.

As he entered he saw it was empty and he got to lighting the place up before he started feeding the large forge that eagarly took all the wood he was throwing in it. After the forge was hot enough he sat on the floor letting his muscles rest for a while. He thought about talking with the Tyrant who had been strangly silent that morning but he heard footsteps. Tatsumi was glad to see the old man who served as the monastary's blacksmith staning at the door raising one busy eyebrow.

The man although in his late fifties looked as strong as a bull with thich arms and an even thicker neck. His face, old and dark still looked kind though. Tatsumi greeted him and the old man smiled.

"Early bird, eh?" asked the blacksmith as he looked around inspecting Tatsumi's work to see if Tatsumi forgot anything.

"I want to get started as soon as possible." responded Tatsumi as he got on his legs and put on the heavy smith apron over himself. He heard Wave and Bols come in.

"Morning." they said as they entered.

Tatsumi responded and got ready to start the work. The smith nodded at a crate and Tatsumi got to it, looked back at the old man and he nodded again. Tatsumi opened the wooden crate to see a dark metal bar gleaming dull in the darkness of the crate.

"What is this metal?" asked Tatsumi lifting the bar, although it looked heavy it was suprisingly light.

"It is a mix of two metals. It combines two extremely rare metals. It is as strong and durable as you can get and it still is light enough not to slow you down."

"But why give it to me?" asked Tatsumia eyeing the metal.

"I see no other use for it here, do you?" asked the old man smiling as Tatsumi passed the bar to Wave and Bols for them to inspect. They both looked at the metal like they were kids who for the first time saw a gold coin.

Tatsumi nodded slowly before smiling. "Thank you, I will put it to good use against the Empire."

"First we have to build it." laughed out loud the smith.

They all got to work. Tatsumi heated the metal along with the smith and Bols until it was glowing red and then they took it out of the fires and onto the anvil where Wave in Grand Chariot along with Tatsumi hammered the bar into shape for what felt like hours. Tatsumi wanted to use Incursio but he needed to get stronger so he kept on without his Teigu doing both the training and work at the same time.

They heated the bar when it looked like it needed it using Bols's Teigu and kept on going. After at least an hour longer Wave couldn't hammer anymore and he was replaced by the smith. Tatsumi thought about letting Bols hammer for a while but despite the protests of his friends he kept on. After what seemed an eternity the smith said it was enough and Tatsumi looked at the bar with weary eyes. Although it still looked like a bar it was much longer and thinner. Tatsumi knew what was going to happen next thanks to his experience.

They would need to heat the metal and allow it cool very slowly. They did just that and wrapped the metal in some kind of material to slow down the cooling further. Then the smith looked at the tired men and smiled.

"You all did good work, now we need to wait for the cooling to be done, it will be probably be finished by tomorrow morning. You all should get rested until then. Tomorrow the real work begins." he said and the Jaegers moaned at that.

As they were leaving Tatsumi noticed it was alredy afternoon. Tatsumi had soemthing to ask the only married Jaeger so he caught up with Bols. "Hey Bols, wait!" yelled Tatsumi as the masked man turned.

"What is it, Tatsumi?" asked Bols shyly.

"I need to talk to you about something." said Tatsumi as he gestured at a bench on which they both sat observing the soldiers go about doing their day-to-day duties.

"When you asked your wife to marry you how did you know it was the right time?" asked Tatsumi.

Bols scratched his head. "Well, I guess I just knew. Why?"

"Oh, nothing… just asking." responded Tatsumi giving Bols a sly smile. He heard the Tyrant laugh and told him to shut up as Bols got up. Tatsumi felt a tap on his shoulder and he instinctivly grabbed the hand and threw the person over his shoulder too late realizing it was Leone. She landed on her feet but still put out her lower lip like she was hurt.

"You are lucky a cat always lands on her feet." she said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder and sat down next to him.

"Sorry." muttered Tatsumi.

"At least I listened to Esdeath's lessons." thought Tatsumi.

"Are you okay?" asked Leone looking concerned.

"Just tired." said Tatsumi and waved it off.

"You should talk to someone. If not me then as much as I hate to admit it… maybe Esdeath." said Leone.

Tatsumi looked at her in suprise. He knew that Leone didn't like Esdeath at all, so he must look really tired. He jumped up and smiled at Leone. "Well, she certainly is a better listener than you." said Tatsumi jokingly.

"Yeah, right. Tatsumi, why do you love her?" asked Loene and the qeuestion caught him by suprise. He kept silent while he thought how he should tell Leopne what he felt.

"Ohh, damn... Well, I just do. I love how she is ready to risk her life for me, I love the way she is. Not around other people but around me, and perhaps lately around other people too. I love the way she smiles at me and the way her body feels against mine when we go to sleep..." Tatsumi drifted off as he thought about Esdeath and was brought back to reality by Leone hugging his arm like a cat would do with a leg.

"Ohh, my little Tatsumi si helplessly in love." she said in a sweet voice before she went quiet. Then hesitantly she asked what he feared she would. "But she has commited so many attrocities and she enjoys killing, how do you live with that?"

"I knwo that she has done many bad things and... I know that you think that she is evil but she isn't. I think that she just had a terrible childhood and that is why she is the way she is or rather was. She has changed. I know that the bad things she did can never be undone but if I can help her to redeem herself and make her see who she is really is. I want to help show her that she isn't evil both because I love her and because that is the right thing to do." Tatusmi said.

"You really have chnaged, you know? And it's for the better. IF you weren't hers you would be mine. Anyway I have to go. I have something I need to do." Leone said as she got up and walked away. After a few minutes thinking about what happened Tatusmi also got up. As Tatsumi walked a corner he bumped into someone.

Tatsumi looked at the person and saw it was the Lord. He bowed but the Lord pulled him gently up.

"Tatsumi, if you have time I would like to talk with you." said the Path of Peace leader.

"Of course." said Tatsumi. The Lord guided Tatsumi into a simply decorated room with a long table as they were followed by four guards. Tatsumi and the Lord sat as a servant brought them tea. Suprisingly the Lord thanked them.

"How do you find our little monastary? I heard you were busy exploring it?"

"It is alright, i guess." said Tatsumi scratching his head like an idiot.

"Tatsumi, you are a good man, you try to make the world a better place and you try to make the people you are close to happy. You wnat to protect both those close to you and the weak."

Tatsumi nodded in confirmation and drank from his tea cup. "Thank you, your Highness."

"But," said the Lord raising his voice but not raising his eyes from the tea in front of him "you cannot shoulder that burden by yourself. You train hard and you cannot have time for that and helping everyone all alone, you need help."

"Easier sad than done." commented Tatsumi. Who could help him?

"You need to rely on the one closest to you. You need to tell her the truth and ask for her help. Remember your childhood." said the Lord and he finished his tea leaving a puzzled Tatsumi alone in the room.

"How does he know about my childhood?'" asked Tatsumi out loud. He was left alone in the room with Tyrant.

**"Let's go train."** said the Tyrant clearly not interested in what the Path of Peace leader meant. Tatsumi peeked through the window. It was still too early to go to bed so he picked himself up and decided to go to the garden to spar. As he got there he saw a blonde man making out with a girl, but their backs were turned to him and he couldn't see their faces.

Tatsumi was about to leave when he recognized the man's clothing. The man definetly was Run. He couldn't see who the girl was but then he heard Run speak.

"Someone could see us, we should head inside at least." he said.

"No need to worry 'bout that. The only thing you need to worry about is how fast you can take your clothes off." said the female voice which Tatsumi recognized. Tatsumi summoned Incursio, went invisible and slowly crept to his two lead pipes. He picked them. He was careful not to make a sound and left the couple to struggle with a door as they kissed pasionatly. It kind of reminded him of himself and Esdeath the night he was released from the hospital.

"Well it looks like your love arrow hit bullseye with them." snickered the Tyrant. Tatsumi seriously wished that the Tyrant would go to his quiet old self.

Tatsumi climbed on the wall in hopes that he would be able to train there with the wind to cool him and peace and saw Akame looking into the distance leaned agaisnt the parapet. He whistled and she looked at him looking startled. He smiled to himself before nodding to a weapon rack a few feet away from her. She understood and picked an katana from it, leaving the poisonus Murasame at her hip. He ran at her with a grin and heard his two lead pipes clash with the stell of the katana. No words needed to be said as they understood each other in that moment. They sparred and he forgot about Run and Leone kissing in the garden. He focused on the battle. All his problems and aches faded in the sound of battle, lead smashing against steel. They sparred until Tatsumi couldn't lift his arms up and until the sky was shrouded in a veil of black.


	23. Chapter 23

Ten days later…

Tatsumi watched the battle unfold with his eyes wide opened along with all the soldiers in the monastary. They were shouting and cheering at each punch, kick and swing. Esdeath was fighing with Leone and it looked like neither had a clear advantage. Leone was fighing with Lionelle while Esdeath still didn't use her ice powers and Tatsumi suspected she wouldn't use them at all. She probably thought it would finish the fight too quickly and Esdeath being who she was wanted to have fun.

"This cannot end well." muttered Tatsumi and Wave beside him mumbled something in agreement.

Tatsumi said the same thing to the Path of Peace leader but the Lord still insisted that it would cheer the soldiers up and would also be a workout for both Night Raid and the Jaegers. Tatsumi wanted to argue but Najenda and Esdeath lightened up at the idea and now they were here trying to forget the terrible rumors which came from the outside by seeing people beat each other to a pulp.

The rumors said that what Honest did pales in comparison to what his son is doing. Murder in broad daylight, raping in the streets, torture shows at squares in the Capital. Even the nobles weren't safe anymore. An entire district was burnt to the ground so the alredy enormous Imperial palace could get expanded, thousands were thrown out of their homes so for no reason at all. Tatsumi even heard a rumor that his village was destroyed but it was not sure so Tatsumi still had hope. Syura managed to supress anyone who stood up to him because he reformed the military and it was now at least five times more effective than before and soon they would get reinforcements because of the alliance which owuld be sealed with the upcoming weeding. Syura threw out any incompetent officer and replaced him with two bloodthirsty and competent ones. Every soldier who didn't follow orders was tortured along with his family so even the ones who weren't bloodthirsty savages did as they were told without any complains. Every soldier and guard was also drilled to their maximum in all combat areas.

So everyone in the monastary concetrated on the battle trying not to think about the outside. Tatsumi knew that Esdeath and Najenda were working on a plan but he wasn't included and didn't know the specifics so he had nothing better to do anyways.

Meanwhile in the makeshift ring Leone swung her paw high aiming for Esdeath's head but Esdeath parried the blow and intercepted the next one with which Leone tried to suprise her. Esdeath caught Leone's fist and hit Leone in the face with her sword's hilt,o r to be precise pommel. Tatsumi smiled at that knowing that Esdeath tried not to hurt Leone too bad. Maybe she was also toying with her but Tatsumi was quite sure Esdeath had different and more effective ways for that. Leone recovered from the blow fast and kicked an unprepared Esdeath in the gut. Esdeath bent over while Loene backed away smiling, her nose leaking blood.

"Come on, are you the "Capital's strongest" or are you not? I have seen caravan guards who fight better!" Leone mocked Esdeath.

**"Not a wise thing to do."** said the Tyrant inside Tatsumi's head and Tatsumi nodded not realizing how stupid he looks doing it.

Esdeath looked up, blood coming out from her mouth and smiled a mocking smile with her eyes literally freezing Tatsumi in place even though she looked really hurt.

"Test me kitty." Esdeath responded. The soldiers went dead silent at that, fearing for their lives even though they were not Esdeath's target. Tatsumi asked himself how much did the soldiers actually fear Esdeath.

Leone was enraged and came at Esdeath in fury swinging both her paws at the same time. Esdeath immediatly stopped pretending being hurt and sprung up uppercutting Leone straight in the jaw with an speed which fascinated the soldiers but brought up a smile at Tatsumi's face because he knew he could fight almost as fast as her. Leone got hit but she hit Esdeath in the face as she was sent flying. Tatsumi looked at Leone who fell onto the ground and Leone tried to get up but was unable to do so. Esdeath meanwhile was left standing.

Tatsumi was about to go help Leone when Esdeath came up to her with sword in hand. The cheering louder than ever a few seconds ago, quieted down. Tatsumi didn't know if he should go and drag Esdeath away but Esdeath only sheated her rapier. She then again suprised him as she did so often. Esdeath offered a hand to Leone. Tatsumi and Wave looked at each other in awe and suprise. Their eyes were asking each other if what they were seeing was possible.

Leone accepted the hand after an unnerving moment and she was draged up by Esdeath neither looking really pleased at what they were doing. When Leone got up the cheering resumed with lots of compliments thrown their way. Both the fighting skill and the beauty of the two women were praised.

Esdeath and Leone came out of the ring and towards Wave and Tatsumi holding each other for support. As they came closer, bloodied and beaten, Tatsumi smiled.

"At least they formed some kind of relationship." said Tatsumi to Wave as the women limped towards them. Wave and Tatsumi caught them as Leone fainted and she would have taken Esdeath down with her if ti weren't for the two of them. Wave lifted Loene while Tatsumi did the same to Esdeath, he didn't need to as she could stand on her own, it's just that he wanted to.

They carried the women off towards an building in which were their other beaten and bloodied temamates were recovering. Tatsumi smiled down at Esdeath in his arms and leaned down to whispered in her ear.

"I am proud of you." he whispered and laid her down in a bed with a nurse standing ready, Wave doing the same to Leone. Tatsumi looked around the room, everyone else was laid on a bed with only some arguing going on which, considering the circumstances, was a miracle. Now Wave and Tatsumi were the only ones left, the only ones who still had to fight.

"You ready?" asked Wave smirking as they walked towards the ring.

"Ready to kick your ass." responded Tatsumi. He was eager to get started.

They both walked into the ring, calm and with an expression of determination on their faces. Tatsumi watched as Wave put on Grand Chariot to the amazment of the crowd who probably saw something like that for the first time. Tatsumi pondered wheter or not to fight in Incursio but decided against it after the Tyrant mocked him for thinking about it. He drew Incursio from its sheat on Tatsumi's lower back and his new forged sword from the sheath on his upper back. Tatsumi inspected the blade in his left hand. There were lines carved into the dark, almost black metal and Tatsumi watched as the shadows twisted while he turned the blade in his hand. He looked at the pommel, it was a miniature version of the totem he took from his village and it filled him with nostalgia and eh remembered the kind people who accepted him as one of their own and who were more than likely killed by Syura's army. he hoped he could get the chance to go and see for himself if they are alright.

Tatsumi weighted the swords in his hands. They felt like paper compared to the lead pipes with which he practiced. Wave watied for Tatsumi to change but Tatsumi showed Wave a wolf's grin and Wave attacked after seeing that Tatusmi wasn't about to use the Demon Armor Teigu. Wave launched into the sky. As Tatsumi looked up he was blinded by the sun falling right into Wave's trap. Wave came down with something akin to an explosion followed by a shockwave. Tatsumi wasn't knocked down though although the soldiers closest to the ring were.

Wave then summoned an spear similiar to Neunote only black and attacked. Tatusmi knew that Grand Chariot was stronger than Incursio before but Tatsumi wanted to see what would happen if he didn't use Incursio and still tried. Instead of dodging the blow Tatusmi tried to parry it with his two swords. He realized his mistake too late. Tatusmi failed and the spear grazed his shoulder leaving a trail of red across Tatsumi's skin. Tatsumi now knew how strong Wave exactly was but he needed to be sure who was faster. Tatsumi sidesteped Wave's next attack and swung one sword for the sailor's head while he brought the other one down going for Wave's legs. The floating cape sprung to life and protected Wave's head while Wave barely managed to block the swipe for his legs. Tatsumi knew now that he was faster than Wave and ahd an advantage as Wave used only one weapon.

Tatsumi dodged Wave's attacks trying to get a hit in. Wave blocked most of the attacks and the ones which hit its mark bounced off of Grand Chariot. After ten minutes of that Tatsumi was getting frustrated and tired from the constant swinging but he knew that Wave was more tired than him because his movements slowed down. Wave couldn't have got tired from the battle alone though, that was impossible so either Wave was luring Tatsumi in like Esdeath did with Leone or he was tired at the begining of the match alredy but it only showed now. Tatsumi had no time to decide which it was.

**"You cannot hurt him, and he is stronger than you but you are faster and have better endurance. Dance around him boy, like you did with that fool Budo."** said the Tyrant and Tatsumi did as he was told dancing around Wave, evading the attacks and striking whenever possible not aiming for doing damage but exhausting Wave. After a while Tatsumi was attacking almost all the time with Wave's attacks having slowed down so much that Tatsumi thought Wave was faking for a time.

Tatusmi meanwhile attacked with more speed that ever, some of the attacks leaving small dents in Grand Chariot. To Tatusmi the world came down to Wave and him. He ignored the shouts of encouragement and amazment and attacked stronger and faster and stronger and faster until his swords were a blur to a normal person's eye.

When Tatsumi saw Wave rock left to right he knew that one more attack would be enough but as brought both of his swords down from above his head Tatsumi didn't see Wave's weak and slow punch coming at him. Tatusmi was thrown to the other side of the ring by the power behind it, even though Wave was weak he could still knock Tatsumi out with one punch. Tatsumi remembered that a little too late.

He gripped his sword and started getting up to finish the battle when he felt something cold against his throat. When he looked up he saw Wave holding the spear to Tatsumi's throat. Tatsumi surendered and Wave helped him up. He stood there defeated when Wave raised Tatsumi's hand and cheers went up from the soldiers. Tatsumi looked at Wave and the sailor grinned at Tatsumi and Tatsumi started grining at him.

"I maybe have won but you were the better fighter." Tatsumi could read from Wave's lips even though he could't hear him. He looked into the crowd and saw the Lord smiling a self-satisfied smile which at the same time was and wasn't arrogant.

The Tyrant meanwhile scoffed at Tatsumi. Over the time they spent together Tatsumi learned that the Danger Beast was a sore loser.

**"You just had to show off."** said the Tyrant.

"You teased me that I am weak if I use the armor!" Tatsumi tried to explain himself.

**"Yeah, and if an enemy uses the same technique? It's good listening to instinct but don't be a total idiot doing it."**


	24. Chapter 24

The next day...

Mine shifted in her seat. She was never comfortable around any priest as they treated her like scum when she was a kid but she couldn't talk to anyone else, even Leone had become friends with the Jaegers after the competion the day before and she spent a lot of time with Run. Way too much for Mine's liking. Mine rubbed her shoulder which was still aching from the fight the day before against Chelsea. Mine heard the door opening and saw the Lord enter. She thought about exiting the room but it was alredy too late.

"You wanted to talk to me?" asked the Lord politely as he took his seat.

"Yes… I… wanted to..." Mine didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she needs someone to talk to as that would be embarrassing.

"You need someone to talk to." said the Lord and Mine suspected that the rumors that the Lord could see the future were at least half true.

"No, that's not..."

"It is alright." the Lord said reassuring Mine.

Mine then broke and she started talking like she didn't talk for years. "Everyone is forgeting Sheele and Bulat and everyone who suffered and died. Everyone is abandoning what Night Raid used to stand for. They are friends with the Jaegers when the Jaegers are for the Empire. They may be with us for now but they will betray as soon as they get the chance." she said sobbing. It wasn't like Mine to cry in front of a total stranger but she couldn't take it anymore.

"And what is that?"

"What is what?"

"Night Raid's goal. What did Night Raid stand for?"

"Bringing justice and punishment to those who have done wrong to the common people and have hurt and corrupted the Empire."

"And what makes you think that Kurome, Esdeath or even Seryu are not victims too? Maybe not in the common meaning but in their own ways."

Mine gritted her teeth and shoot the Path of Peace leader her most resentful look but he just gave her a look full of empathy like she was a wounded puppy and not a trained assassin wh ocould kill him.

"You are right to be angry but everyone is remembering them in their own way. Your friends are doing what they think is the best, they try not to get revenge but instead to forgive. Would your deceased friends want for you to hold on to old grudges or to let go and try to do the greater good?"

Mine was becoming even angrier. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing, besides that they died for a heroic cause. But let me ask you, when Tatsumi killed Ogre, were you happy?" asked her the Lord while savouring his tea.

"How do you know that Tatsumi killed Ogre?"

"Seryu told me. She came to me. She seeks guidance, she seeks forgivness from the Gods. As you were happy to see Ogre dead so was Seryu happy to see Sheele dead but she isn't the same Seryu anymore."

"That is not the same!" yelled Mine in protest.

"Is it not? You both were happy to see what you thought to be a bad person dying. How is it different?"

"Orge was a bad person!" yelled Mine.

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't, I cannot judge him if I have never met him, and besides it is up to the Gods to judge every man. I am not one of them. But Seryu thought the same thing about Sheele."

"Go to hell!" said Mine, got up and stormed out of the room. She couldn't argue that he had a point but she would never forgive Seryu, never. But maybe Tatsumi thought the same as the Lord, along with the rest of Night Raid.

"Maybe I should go and see him. I almost killed him twice because I thought that he was a traitor, maybe I should give him a chance to explain?" she asked herself. "What am I thinking? No, I will NOT go and see him, he deserves to die." said Mine trying to convince herself as she got to the tallest building in the monastary and slowly started her ascent wanting to be alone and a rooftop was the best place for that from her experience.

* * *

Tatsumi came to the roof as it said in the message which was left on his and Esdeath's bed. He started slowly walking, minding the tiles underneath his feet and he got to one end of the roof and looked down to see how high up he actually was when he felt the sharp edge of a sword against his throat. Tatsumi couldn't help but smile. The figure was behind him, he could feel warm breath on the back of his neck, and the person could kill him anytime but instead the person took Incursio and his newly forged sword out of their scabbards and threw them away so they hit the roof tiles a little further away with a clink. Tatsumi now knew who it was as he felt a cold yet somehow warm hand brush agaisnt his forearm as the perosn threw away his swords.

He slipped his leg back behind the person's leg and pulled it back. Tatsumi only made the mysterious person loose balance for a second but it was enough for him to turn and kiss her. She didn't resist and they both fell on the roof not breaking their kiss. After a few seconds they seperated and started laughing.

"This is nice, but is there a reason to why you got me up here?" asked Tatsumi Esdeath geting off and laying next to her. The sun was going down and it made a beautiful view for Tatsumi. Seeing it with Esdeath was enough for him.

"Well, we never have been on a date officially and I thought…" Esdeath said and kissed his cheek in a seductive manner. The old Tatsumi would have been suprised but Tatsumi now only rolled with it. He couldn't help himself but wonder though what it would be like for him to be dating someone normal.

"So this is what you consider a romantic date? I had something much more romantic in my mind." whispered Tatsumi in her ear even though he was tired and had a lot on hiss mind. He let it slip, she could hear it in his vocie, and she noticed. He silently cursed himself.

"Tatsumi... you seem like something is bothering you. Whatever it is you can tell me." she said as she sat up. She looked at him expecting him to open up. Esdeath was wearing a thin black shirt and now she had no military uniform or cap and her hair flowed freely. To Tatsumi she looked even more beatuiful than before. It was wierd. Every day he woke up beside her and looked at her she looked more gorgous than the day before and he cared for her more and more. But he couldn't think about that now and so he was snapped back to the uncomfortable reality.

Tatsumi remembered what the Lord told him and he looked at the tiles underneath them, then back at her, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm just so tired, trying to keep everyone from killing each other, worrying about Wave and Kurome and Akame, worrying about Run and Leone. And let's not forget Chelsea, and… Mine." he inhaled deeply.

"Why are you trying so hard to help them so much?" asked Esdeath, Tatsumi knew that this wasn't her speciality but he had to talk to someone and she was his girlfriend or something like that. They should know everything about each other, they should be able to talk about anything.

"Because they are so alike and yet they let their differences be such a gap when they aren't. We both, the Jaegers and Night Raid are just doing what we think is best for the Empire and the people and we now have a commmon enemy and a common goal and yet we still fight among ourselves. Think about it, didn't we all get our hands bloody for our own reasons? And although everyone has their own reason we have bonded and become a group in which we are there for each other. We, the Jaegers are that way and so is Night Raid but why can't we bond with each other like that now when we finally have a common goal? I jsut wnat all my friends to get along when I know that it is possible and I am doing this also to help the Empire."

"Even Mine?" asked Esdeath, the anger in her eyes obvious just at mentioning Mine's name.

"She did try to kill me... multiple times. But she still needs my help." Tatsumi answered as he watched the sun disappear behind the hills.

"But she doesn't want your help." Esdeath said, the anger gone as quickly as it came, replaced by confusion.

Tatsumi sighed, chuckled and hugged Esdeath tight. "It isn't about her wanting my help or not, it is about her needing it. The village I talked you about is not where I was born. When my parents died, I was alone and I went to live into the forest once hte villagers made it clear that the didn't want me. I was only four but I knew the basics of surviving in a forest, I was dirty and hungry most of the time but I still survived. Then one day a retired soldier found me. He looked at me like he was apraising me. He then took me by my hand and dragged me into another vilage, his village. Into my future village, into a vilage which I came to love over the years. I hated him, cursed him for bringing me there but he just kept giving me food and shelter, making sure I couldn't escape but not once harming me. After a few months I stopped hating him and started loving him like he was my father. This is the same, and now I will do for Mine what that soldier did for me." Tatsumi said remembering the old soldier's serious gaze and how he came to love that gaze because he knew that behind it was a caring man.

Tatsumi looked at Esdeath with a smile on his face and then only he realized why he wanted to help her so much. He only then figured out one of the reasons why he loved and cared her so much for her. They were the same as unlikely as it seemed. He and Esdeath both lost their parents and both he and she wandered the wilderness but while Tatusmi had the luck of being taken in by a loving old man Esdeath was left to herself in a far harsher environment with no one there for her. They were opposites and yet so similiar that it was unfathomable. Tatsumi wandered if he was born in her place would he end up like her. He hoped he could be there for both Esdeath and Mine as that soldier was for him.

"Tatsumi, you didn't tell this to anyone but me, did you?" she asked as if knowing the answer. He shook his head.

Esdeath looked at him, studying him. She then sighed. "Do you need my help?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" he said grinning at her. They started kissing passionately but then they heard something. They both turned around alarmed and ready for a fight and saw someone staring at them. It was Mine. Tatsumi couldn't help but wander what she was doing on a rooftop.

"Did she come looking for me?" he asked himself quietly.

**"Someone is popular with the females." **said the Tyrant snickering.

* * *

Mine stared at Esdeath and Tatsumi.

"How much bad luck can I have?" she asked herself quiet enough so that no one could hear her. She came to the roof to clear her head, to think about everything and then she finds Esdeath and Tatsumi there making out. She has been on the roof for a few minutes alredy and she heard what Tatsumi said though. When Mine thought about ti she didn't know why she approached the couple or why she stayed as long as she did.

"He still pretends to care for me? Or maybe he really still cares for me? He is truly an idiot no matter what the reason is though." she thought to herself. She wanted to talk to him about it though to see if he really meant it or if he was just pretending as she thought. She didn't know what she wanted less to be true but she had tp know now that she heard him say it.

"Tatsumi…we need to…" Mine tried but couldn't bring herself to say it. Then Esdeath got up and Mine looked at the general. Esdeath was a gorgeous woman, Mine couldn't deny that as much as she wanted to. Mine considered herself beautiful but Esdeath was beauty incarnated, if you don't mind the cold that is. But something in her eyes caught Mine's attention. Her eyes were usually like ice but now there was something different with them.

"You two need to talk." added Esdeath and looked at Tatsumi who nodded looking grateful. Esdeath grabbed Tatsumi by his shirt and kissed him before she pulled away and started walking towards the ladder to get down from the roof.

Mine was still suprised at what had happened. Esdeath showed some kindness and towards Mine who tried to kill her "boyfriend" two times at that. Mine looked towards the ladder thinking about climbing down herself deciding that she didn't want to talk to Tatsumi. She turned around, and lifted her leg to take a step only to fell a hand on her shoulder. She turned around again to knee Tatsumi but he stopped it with his other hand. They stared at each other.

* * *

"What is it?" asked Tatsumi cautiosly as he let go of her leg. He was half expecting Mine to push him off the roof. She did try to kill him twice and now she tried to knee him. Tatsumi thought about going to pick Inucrsio and his other sword up so he at least had a weapon just in case but it would leave a bad impression on Mine and he didn't need her to hate him even more.

"All those things you said to Esdeath, were they all true?" asked Mine looking at the ground.

"Yes." said Tatsumi looking at Mine.

"Why are you trying to help me? I don't need your help! Not from a traitor like you, not from anybody." she yelled at him and brought a fist down on his chest. He could have blocked it but he let her hit him. She needed to let it out.

He then took her wrist and made her look at him. Her eyes were teary. "Yes, you do. Almost everyone here does."

"What do you know about me, you traitor?" asked Mine, the scorn and resentment in her eyes clearly visisble.

"I know that you think you are doing this for Bulat, Sheele, Susanoo and even Lubbock."

"I at least I didn't betray their memory. When did you last see Lubba? When you were fighing him and knocked him out. He told us all about it you know. About how he tired to get you back but you stayed with the jaegers."

Mine had a point and it hurt him to even think about it. "They were my friends too. There doesn't go a day by that I don't think about them. Do you truly think that Bulat or Sheele would want you to be forever angry and kill Seryu or Esdeath just because they killed them. You think it isn't tough for me?!" said Tatsumi now practicaly yelling.

"You think that Bulat wouldn't have killed you if you crossed paths with him when you were an assassin and he was still in the Empire army? Why is Esdeath, or Seryu or anyone from the Jaegers differrent?! You want for your people, the western people, to stop being discriminated but you are doing the same to all the Jaegers are you not?"

"That is not true." Mine looked at him and gritted her teeth.

"How?"

"Because…" started Mine but Tatsumi cut her off. Maybe he was being too rough on her but she needed to hear what he had to say.

"You know that I loved Bulat as a brother, and that Esdeath's subordinates killed him. Do you think that I jumped into Esdeath's arms just because she is so beatuiful and that I defiled our friends memory for something like that? I didn't want to fall in love with Esdeath, I wanted to kill her first, then I wanted to get her to join Night Raid so we could win but I started loving her along the way. I didn't plan for it to happen nor did I want it to happen but it did and I can't change it. You say that Bulat would be angry at me but I worry about that every day. There is not a day which passes that I don't think about that. You think it was easy for me to forgive Seryu? Well it wasn't. But I did forgive her because it wasn't Seryu but the Empire. You want to hate someone and kill them, hate the Empire. Hate the Prime Minister. We are all victims and we all have bloodied hands. We all have bloodied our hands trying to protect what we believe for but Seryu's deeds you can attribute tto the Empire and only the Empire."

"You…" Mine stammered tears flowing down her face.

Tatsumi was about to continue when he heard the Tyrant in his head. **"Tatsumi, that's enough! Don't let anger get the better of you!"**

Tatsumi looked down on Mine and he felt guilt overflow him. "I am sorry." he said in a weak voice.

She looked at him. "Maybe you are right after all. I am sorry too but I just cannot forgive you nor... Seryu." she said and turned around, started walking away. Tatsumi put a hand on her shoulder ready for an attack but it never came.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You also did what you thought was right. And I understand why you can't forgive me. I hope that you will be able to do so one day though." he said and smiled at her even though he felt tears at the corners of his eyes.

She weakly smiled back. "You are an even bigger idiot than I thought." she said.

"Yeah, but I am on the winning side and I hope you are too." he said and offered her his hand. Mine looked at it before taking his hand into her own and shaking it.

"I am always on the winning side." she said arrogantly and she turned on her heel walking away but not before kneeing Tatsumi like she tried to do at the beggining of the conversation. Tatusmi grunted but the smile on hsi face was still present. "She hasn't forgiven me but I am getting there."

**"Yeah if you say so. Just try not to piss her off, I cannot heal you everytime and she sure is fiesty."** said the Tyrant chuckling.

"That she is." said Tatsumi as he bend over to pick up Incursio in its dormant eye like orb stared at him. Tatsumi didn't mind though and put the blade in its scabbard, picking up his other sword too before lying down and waiting for Esdeath so they finally could continue their date without interuptions. She came a minute later. She lied down next to him, putting her arm around him.

"Everything alright?" asked Esdeath looking concerned about him.

As Tatsumi looked at her he thought that she was really cute when she was worried about him. "It will be soon. But with you here beside me, none of that matters." he said and Esdeath smiled. Tatsumi felt something cold on his shoulder then and when he looked he saw that his shoulder was coated in ice. Tatsumi stared angrily at Esdeath who was grining wickedly, her cute face from before gone.

"That's not funny." he said. She didn't respond and the ice was still on his shoulder.

"Tyrant could you please…" said Tatsumi and he felt the ice melting. Tatsumi looked at Esdeath who was looking somewhat suprised and it was his turn to smile wickedly. He put his own arm around Esdeath and threw her into the air and off the roof. To her credit she didn't let out a sound even though the suprise was clear to see in her eyes. As she was falling he quickly summoned his trusty Teigu armor and he was jumping after her in a milisecond.

Tatsumi flew past her, down onto he ground where she was to fall and he held out his arms. She fell directly into them and Tatsumi transformed back, his Teigu becoming dormant again and he looked at Esdeath. She knew that he would come after her otherwise she would have made something from ice to stop her falling. Tatsumi was glad she trusted him that much and kissed her on the lips before Incursio enveloped him again and he jumped with her towards the building in which their room was.

The next thig he knew they both were lying in their bed. Tatsumi was in the middle of the large bed and Esdeath was on top of him. She slowly tore off his shirt while he continued to fiddle with her bra trying to get it off. Esdeath kissed and sucked on his neck, slowly descending, all the while kissing his muscled chest, descending even lower, over his abs covered in scars all the while kissing.

She reached his crotch area and she touched it in a seductive manner. She lifted her eyes from his crotch to give Tatsumi a wicked smile before she took off his pants. She was blushing like crazy and Tatsumi imagined that he himself was no different.

* * *

Esdeath felt like she was in heaven. When they were together before it was like a battlefield, either her or him trying to get the upper hand, this time though it felt what Esdeath thought it should feel like. She ahd no idea about love making but she enjoyed it more. Tatsumi was passionate and yet gentle and to her suprise so was Esdeath. They didn't struggle trying to get the upper hand and instead both Esdeath and Tatsumi tried to pleasure each other as much as possible. While their first time was like a wildifre this time it was like a warm comforting flame and Esdeath liked the flame twice as much as she did the wildfire.

She felt ice gathering in the corners of the room and she stopped moaning. Something like that never happened to her before, she never lsot control of her powers. She tried to get off of Tatsumi before she froze the whole monastary along with Tatsumi but he had his hands on her shoulders holding her down.

"I don't mind a little cold as long as you keep me warm." he said and winked at her. Esdeath kissed him passionatly on the lips and they continued without stopping. Esdeath knew that all the walls in the room were frozen and that the temperature was below zero and Esdeath was sure that the outside of the building was covered in ice too. Tatsumi meanwhile didn't look like he minded it in the least because he didn't show any sings of being cold. In fact he looked like it was too hot for him by how much he was sweating.

* * *

Tatsumi made a mental note to thank the Tyrant later for giving Tatsumi temporary cold resistance as he looked around the room. It looked like a snowstorm had passed though it. Tatsumi brought Esdeath closer to his chest, feeling her warm breath on his skin and he gently brushed her face with his hand. She awoke and he cursed himself for being so careless. Esdeath looked up to him with her icy blue eyes and Tatsumi smiled down on her. Where other people saw only coldness he saw such passion and love that he wanted to look at her eyes all his life without ever blinking.

"We should do that more often." he said to her as she leaned closer to give him a kiss.

"We will." she responded and scoped even closer. Tatusmi now could feel her heart beat against his chest. He liked that feeling. They remained in bed for half an hour later before they both got up, neither willing to but they had responsibilities and they got dressed all the while flirting with each other.

When they got to the dining hall to get breakfast as was usual they saw that no one from Night Raid or the Jaegers was present so she they went to check the other rooms. They found the other team members in the what they used as a meeting room. As they entered and took their seats Esdeath was furious because no one woke her and Tatsumi up but Tatsumi saw the smirks on the faces of everyone else and he blushed like he never blushed before. He was quite sure that his face was a never before seen shade of red. He wanted to sink into the earth but instead he watched as Esdeath played into the trap which Najenda set up, cold calculation mixing with mischief in the purple eye of his former commander.

"I demand to know why no one came for me and Tatsumi!" said Esdeath and her anger made everyone in the room stop smirking and back away from her, everyone except Najenda and Tatsumi. They both got used to it and they both could handle her, each in their own way.

"Because we were afraid to enter to be honest. Almost the whole building was frozen when we woke up and we weren't sure if we wanted to disturb the lovebirds." Najenda said and started laughing and everyone else joined in. The Jaegers were a little relucant but they still joind in on the laughter.

"Birds would have been quieter." added Mine smirking and pointing her finger. "I didn't get my beauty sleep because of the two of you."

Esdeath glared at the room and the laughing stoppped as suddenly as it started. Then Najenda coughed and drew all the attention to herself.

"Anyways as much as we could talk about your and Tatsumi's love life we have other things to do, so onto the important stuff. We know how we are going to kill Syura and the Emperor." said Najenda and everyone looked at her in awe.

Esdeath continued where Najenda left off, like nothing happened before. "Me and Najenda have been working on the plan for some time now. We will infiltrate the Capital, some disguised and some through…other means."

"Once in the palace Esdeath will create an ice wall all around it so some of the guard and the whole army will remain outside. That will give us time to find and kill our targets." Najenda said.

"From there on out we will spread out to cover different parts of the palace so the guards can't regroup. Divide and conquer. If done right it will be a child's play. The main problem will be Wild Hunt." added Esdeath. Tatsumi looked on in awe. The two women were in alignment and where one stopped the other immediatly continued.

"And while the rest of us along with the forty best fighters from the Path of Peace with one of them using Green's Shingu will battle the guards and Wild Hunt, some of us will go and find Syura. Andkill him."

"But won't we also be divided?" asked Chelsea with no lollipop in her mouth.

"We will but I have a plan." said Najenda and smiled a knowing smile.

"It will involve a certain hostage we will need to get so we can get the upper hand. That will just give us an edge for a few minutes though. Our main advantage is that they will be disorganized and not ready. The hostage is just a backup plan and we are not counting on it." added Esdeath but they said nothing more. Instead Run brought up a a map of the palace and everyone got to studying it and memorizing the details.

"And who will go and kill Syura?" asked Leone.

"Akame, Tatsumi and Mine." Tatsumi could have started jumping out of joy then and there if he wasn't so nervous. He still remembered how he felt when Syura transformed and it made him uneasy.

"Esdeath, how loyal is your army to you?" asked Njaenda turing to Esdeath and judging by Esdeath's expression what they were about to discuss was not part of the earlier establsihed plan.

"They don't care about the Empire, they are loyal only to me if that is what you are asking." Esdeath said with a smug smirk on her face. Tatsumi knew that Esdeath took great pride in her army.

"We will need them for after the rebellion to secure the Capital so that no other general tries to take over while we are defensless. How many soldiers are curently with your army?" stated Najenda, clearly not pleased to have to ask that of Esdeath. Esdeath on the other hand looked like she would start jumping out of joy.

"About 15,000 soldiers but they are the best there are. I can send a message to Rin and Shin who are the commanders in my absence. I will arrange a meeting as soon as possible but it will take five days before they arrive as they are in the North so I suggest that we go and meet them half way."

"How can we know that you will not sell us out as soon as you get the chance?" asked Mine.

"You won't but if I wanted you dead, believe me you would be dead, flat-chest." said Esdeath and just as it was supposed to, it angered Mine, a lot. Akame and Wave had to try and calm her down as they were sitting next to her. Once Mine settled down Najenda spoke again.

"I will leave this to you, Esdeath. I have to go over some things concerning the plan and that is why I can't come with you. You are to lead everyone else there. Everyone, you are to treat Esdeath as if she were me, am I clear?"

"Yes, Boss." every Night Raid member spoke in unison, Mine too.

"But why do we all have to go?" asked Tatsumi. To him it didn't make any sense.

"We do not know if Esdeath's army has a spy or someone might intercept the message and try an ambush so it's better to be at full strenght if that happens." Najenda responded.

Then Esdeath looked at Bols. "Bols I know that you wnat to come but you are to stay here. Help and protect Najenda if need be and spend some time with your family."

"General Esdeath, I would really like to go..." Bols was cut off by Esdeath and he didn't try to argue anymore. Tatsumi wondered why Esdeath left Bols behind. Was it because she had some kind of plan or because she wanted him to spend time with his family. As much as Tatsumi tried to figure it out he couldn't and he was reminded that although he knew Esdeath better than anyone else, she still had many mysteries inside her which he would love to solve.

"Once you are done come back as soon as possible and then we are launching the final attack. Everyone, dismissed!" Najenda said and got up.


	25. Chapter 25

Three days later...

They had been traveling the last three days as fast as possible to make it in time to the meeting with Esdeath's commanders. Esdeath kept going at an relentless pace which didn't make her any more popular with Night Raid and Mine, Chlesea and Leone grumbled the whole way. Luckily they didn't say anything directly to Esdeath for Tatsumi feared what she would do. Nothing would suprise him anymore, he came to expect the unexpected with her. Now they were at the meeting point, a small abandoned hut near a road, and as they were waiting Mine and Leone were becoming more and more nervous. Run tried to calm Leone but it was as useless as if he comanded the clouds in the sky to clear. Mine on the other was twicea s nervous and as she tried to speak she was silenced by Akame and she didn't speak for a few hours after that.

"Perhaps they simply won't come." said Seryu. Seryu was quite hesitant as she didn't want to contradict Esdeath but it was clear that she didn't believe that Esdeath's commanders, Rin and Shin, would show. No one from Night Raid didn't believe either judging by their expressions. From the Jaegers only Run and Wave looked like they had some faith left. Tatsumi didn't really believe that Rin and Shin would come but he had to be there for Esdeath and support her as she did for him so he stood there lookignas sure in his lvoer as he could be. He looked at her. She didn't seem to mind it the least that everyone else thought that they were wasting time. She looked as confident as when they arrived. She currently was toying with a frozen flower. It was not the first time he had seen her with that flower. He approached her. He was curious how come that she trusted her people so much. It didn't exactly suprise him but he was curious.

"Could you tell me about these... Rin and Shin?" asked Tatsumi. He was generaly curious about which kind of people worked with Esdeath.

"Hmm... well first off they are brother and sister. At least they treat each other as brother and sister even though they are not related. Their adopitve fater sold Rin into slavery and Shin rescued her after killing their father. After that they turned to banditry to survive. One day they attacked me thinking me easy prey. Even though they lost I was impressed by their skill and offeered them to work for me. As you cna imagine they accepted."

It was a touching and twisted story, but then again neither Tatsumi's was much better. Thinking about his past his thoughts wandered off to his village and he wondered if the villagers were alright. His village was not very far from where they were now so maybe he could go and check. He asked Esdeath to do that but she siad that she will think about it. Tatsumi also feared to return knowing that he still had to tell the villagers that Sayo and Ieyasu were dead. He had to worry about that later thought so he supressed the thoughts.

"Esdeath, how are you so sure that they will come?" he asked her. Tatsumi looked at the frozen flower in her hands. It could be considered a work of art how beautiful it looked.

"I know them. They will come and then they will hear me for being late." said Esdeath and she pocketed the flower. She looked over to some trees and after a while Tatsumi heard rustling sounds. He reached for his swords but Esdeath stopped him with her hand. Two people in white Imperial army uniforms came from that direction and they brought a smile to Tatsumi's face and to the face of the Jaegers and Night Raid. Only Mine and Leone remained neutral but for Mine to do that much at seeing soldiers was an enormous improvement.

Of the two one was female and that meant that she must be Rin so the other person must be her adopted brother Shin. Rin had an almost childish appearance although it was clear that she was at least seven years older than Tatsumi. Her green hair and equally green eyes distracted him from seeing the twin schimtars which were hanging from her hips.

**"She is using her child like feautes to distract her opponent. Very clever."** said the Tyrant and Tatsumi nodded in agreement. He then looked over to the man. The man was the pure opposite of his sister. He was taller than her, had a lot of muscle, a shaved head and yellow eyes, his whole appearance screamed that he was a veteran of many battles. On his back there was a giant sword. Calling it a piece of iron was more fitting by how big it was but Tatsumi didn't doubt for one monent that the man could swing it, considering the man's muscles. His face was all seriousness while his sister looked like she laughed for most of the time she was awake.

But they both smiled as soon as they saw Esdeath and they smiles disappeared when they saw Night Raid. Esdeath too smiled when she saw them which would have Tatsumi earlier but he just shrugged now. He suspected that she cared more for the people working under her than she let on but he didn't thought that she would smile at seeing two of her subordinates. They came towards Esdeath with their hands near their weapons glancing over at Night Raid and the Jaegers. Tatsumi was near Esdeath and he had a bad feeling. He was ready to use Incursio any second.

"Maybe they came but that doesn't mean that they came alone or that they were friends." was what Tatsumi thought. Rin and Shin stopped three feet from Esdeath and looked at Tatsumi with narrowed eyes. They obviously didn't like him being so near her.

Then the siblings fell to their knees with their heads bowed before their general. Tatsumi was genuinly impressed and so was everyone else. He knew that Esdeath's army was loyal but he never thought that they would be that loyal.

Then they looked up and even Shin who looked like he never smiled was smiling from ear to ear. "It is good to see you, general. We missed you. We are terribly sorry for being late. There was a snowstorm when we left but that is no excuse." said Rin in a sweet, almost melodic voice. It was clear that Shin liked to let Rin do the talking. Not that Rin was bad at it.

"It is good to see you Rin. And you too Shin. I missed you too." said Esdeath with smile. Tatsumi smiled.

**"Punish them, hear me for being late, eh?"** snorted the Tyrant inside Tatsumi's mind.

The siblings weren't expecting that kind of response and it was written all over their faces. "We are at your service." responded Rin and Shin in unison after exchanging glances.

"That is good to hear. As you probably know I and the Jaegers have joined forces with Night Raid. It is a long story btu in short the Prime Minister set us up. We requier your assistance." said Esdeath. She gestured for the two to stand and they did.

"Whatever you need. But general... is it alright for that man to be so close to you?" asked Rin as she locked eyes with Tatsumi. Tatsumi opened his mouth to respond but Esdeath cut him to it.

"That is Tatsumi. He is my second in command, and also my lover. Tatsumi, this are Rin and Shin." Esdeath said and she leaned in and gave Tatsumi a kiss on the cheek which got him as red as a lobster. It also got a few chuckles from behind them, from the Jaegers and Night Raid. Rin and Shin on the other ahnd went as pale as snow when a few moments before Rin had a nice medium skin tone while Shin had a natural olive tan from being in the sun for long amounts of time. Now they were as pale as Esdeath as they stared wide eyed, mouths open, at Tatsumi and Esdeath. Esdeath didn't give them time to recover from the c+shock however.

"I, or better to say, we willl need for the army to leave the North and go near the Capital as soon as possible so that once we kill the Minister we can seize the city. It would be best if it is done without anyone knowing you are there."

"As you command general." said Rin and she and Shin exchanged glances again before she added "Shin will go and deliever the message to the rest of the army and I would like to acompany you for some time before I go back. I that is alright with you, general?"

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi not sure wheter to take Rin along as Tatsumi had told Esdeath about wanting to go and check if his village is alright. Tatsumi looked at Rin and her green eyes which looked like they were smiling even when her mouth wasn't. He nodded.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he whispered.

"Alright. You can come with us. Shin, please hurry, the message is urgent."

"Yes, m' lady." said Shin. He looked at Rin and to Tatsumi's shock and suprise he kissed his adopted sister. Not on the cheek but on lips like they were lovers. She returned the kiss and they kissed for a few very long moments. Then Shin said goodbye to everyone and left.

Rin noticed Tatusmi's suprise and she winked mischeviously at him. Tatsumi looked away not sure what to do.

**"They sure are as close as it gets."** said the Tyrant and Tatsumi had to chuckle despite himself.

As Rin introduced herself she immediatly got along well with the Jaegers, especially Seryu and Wave. As she got off to such a good start with Wave, Tatsumi saw Kurome glaring at Rin. He wondered if by the end of the trip Rin would join Kurome's undead puppets. With the Night Raid members to Tatsumi's suprise Rin was being very polite. Then it was time for Mine and Rin to meet. Everyone knew that it could only result in a disaster.

"I'm Rin. Nice to meet you." said Ren cheerfully and to everyone's suprise Mine actually smiled for a splitsecond as they shook hands. After the introductions were done everoyone breahted a sigh of relief.

"Where to now?" asked Rin and Wave at the same time before they looked at each other and started laughing while Tatsumi was afraid that Kurome was seriously going to kill someone.

"We are taking a detour to visit a certain village." Esdeath said as she picked up pace, Rin at her side like she was used to that kind of thing, everyone else folowing closely behind. Tatsumi looked at Esdeath walking before he picked up pace so he wouldn't be left behind. As he was passing by Mine and Leone he heard them talking.

"Why do we have to go so fast?" groaned Leone and Mine teased Leone that she was getting old.

"Nothing interesting here." said Tatusmi quietly and he continued until he was next to Kurome and Akame but after seeing in how much of a bad mood Kurome actually was in he passed them too, fearing for his own safety.

"I wouldn't want to be in Wave's shoes." remarked Tatsumi.

Next he came to someone normal. It were Run, Wave and Chelsea who were having an arguement over which sea food was best. Wave looked like he didn't have a care i nthe world. He was for fired fish, Run for ramen and noodles and Chelsea was for shrimps. Tatsumi was about to join in when the Tyrant warned him that if Tatsumi joined he would not shut up the whole day. It looked like the Tyrant didn't like the sea very much. Tatsumi was alredy moving on but he was angry at the Tyrant and so he decided to have a little chat with the annoying Danger Beast inside his mind.

"Do you want me to come inisde and kick your ass again?" asked Tatsumi being careful so that he didn't say it out loud.

**"You are welcom to come and try!"** taunted him the Tyrant but to be honest Tatsumi didn't know if he could go inside his own head again.

"You will see later." responded Tatsumi with no intention of doing that. As he looked forward he saw Rin, Esdeath and Seryu walking at the head of their small column. Rin turned around and looked at Tatsumi who smiled at her and she smirked. Then she said something to Esdeath at which they both chuckled but Tatsumi couldn't hear what it was. He walked even faster but then Rin whispered somehting to Seryu and then the three of them chuckled together. "Tyrant, could you somehow improve my hearing for a few moments?"

**"No."** the response was quick and short. Tatsumi rolled his eyes as once again the three women chuckled.

After some time he caught up with them and he was greeted by a storm of laughter and even a seductive wink from Esdeath. Tatusmi had not seen Esdeath like that with other people beside himself and once again he was pleasantly suprised by Esdeath even when he was expecting the unexpected. He also wanted to get to know Rin if for nothing else than curiosity. She seemed like an intersting person to him.

"Tatsumi, I'm happy you could join us." said Esdeath and smiled at him as he slowed down and walked beside the three. He slowly tried to take Esdeath's hand into his own, careful not to be seen and he suceeded in that mission.

"General how long dio you know Rin?" asked Seryu. Esdeath explained how she and the siblings first met and how it turned out. Tatsumi was proud at Esdeath. She had helped someone, she did it for her own reasons but she chose to help someone. Then Tatsumi remembered the kiss which Rin and Shin shared and curiosity got the better of him.

"So Rin... you and Shin are lovers?" asked Tatsumi with the word siblings still hanging in the air. Everyone went dead silent and Rin turned away from him. Tatsumi wanted to sink into the earth or maybe ask Esdeath to freeze him as it looked like he both hurt Rin's feelings and embarassed himself on a grand scale.

Then Rin laughed out loud and turned her head to look at Tatsumi.. "I win!" she exclaimed and Esdeath and Seryu shook their heads in dissaproval.

"What are you talking about?" asked a more than ever confused Tatsumi as he scratched his head.

"We bet on when you were going to ask. I told them before we stopped to rest and it looks like I win. And as for your question, yes, we are both siblings and lovers."

Tatsumi knew that he shouldn't poke any deeper. "Sorry for being rude but um... how?"

Seryu looked at Tatsumi and shook her head but Esdeath remained calm with a small smirk on her face, like she had heard the story a thousand times and Rin still had an adorable smile on her face. "Shin rescued me when our father sold me. We were there for each other when no one else was and one day it just happened. We had no one but each other then and even once general Esdeath recruited us we continued. The general doesn't mind as long as it doesn't affect our work. And why should ti be wrong? We are not blood related and we love each other. What is wrong with that?" said Rin looking at Esdeath. Rin looked at Esdeath like she was an godess and a mother to Rin. Tatsumi was even more sure of all of his decisions now that he had seen that Esdeath truly had a good heart.

"I think that it's nice that you are there for each other." said Tatsumi and all three women flashed him a smile.

* * *

"They are so annoying holding hands. What are they ? Kids?" said Mine as she shook her head.

"Jealous are we? Miss flat-chest?" teased her Leone.

Mine slowly turned her head to look at Leone. "Don't go there. Why don't you go to your boyfriend, Run? Oh yeah he is with Wave and Chelsea right now."

"Actually, not anymore." said Run as he ce up behind them with such a grace that it seemed almost feminine and yet still so masculine. If he left behind sparkles Mine would have no trouble believing that he was an angel.

"Oi, Run what are you doing here?" asked Leone in her playful manner.

"I came to see how you were doing." he said and they shared a long moment looking into each others eyes. It amde Mine want to puke but deep down she also wanted to have someone like that. The two blond lovers then looked forwards, past Chelsea who was walking alone and towards Rin, Tatsumi, Seryu and Esdeath

"She does seem to have the uncoditional loyalty of her soldiers." commented Leone as she hugged Run.

"She is the best commanding officer one can hope for." added Run.

"If you forget the slaughter which she is responsible for. And the sadism. And Wave siad that she threatened to torture him on a few ocassions." muttered Mine.

"That opnly goes for Wave. He is rather... special in that regard." Run said with a sly smile.

"I hate saying this but maybe she isn't as bad as we think." Leone said turning towards Mine with her arm still around Run. Leone squeezed every word through her teeth making it clear that she didn't want to say it.

"Do you wnat to go and join us up ahead? We would like your company." said Run. Mine snorted.

"Well when you ask like that... come on Mine let's go." responded Leone lookingat RUn like she was condemned to be with Mine when Leone wanted to be at the back.

"Yeah, you do that. I will in the meantime remain here with Pumpkin." said Mine pretending that she didn't care when in fact it hurt her a lot that her friend would betray her like that. But there still was some truth in Leone's words.

"If only we had horses or an Air Manta." said Mine as Loene and Run picked up pace to join the others. Then out of nowhere there came a shriek from behind them. Mine thought that she heard the voice before and when she turned she saw that she was right. It belonged to Wave who was lying passed ou in front of Kurome and one of Kurome's puppets. The puppet was a man with blond hair who was in white and had a spear like weapon. After some thought Mine deducted that the undead knocked Wave out for some reason. Akame then picked Wave up by his feet and started dragging him behind her. Mine had to stiffle a laugh when she saw that.

* * *

The next day...

Esdeath could smell the destruction long before they first saw the smoke even with the rain falling as much as it was. As soon as he saw the smoke Tatsumi started running towards where his village was. Esdeath ordered the others to catch up to him and her while she ran after him. She knew that he inevitably would need someone to be there for him. As the village became visible the smell of death and burning wood in the air became more noticable.

Esdeath looked more closely towards the burned but still smoking remnants of the village, in front of the first few black village huts she could see a person standing there. Tatsumi was entering the village. He needed to do it and she wasn't going to stop him so she slowed down, walking at normal speed so that Tatsumi could inspect everything by himself before she came. She knew that when her village burned down that she needed someone but that was a few hours after seeing her father die. The first few hours were a shock for her and no one could have helped her then. Tatsumi also needed some alone time. She wanted to be there with him but she woul have to wait first.

* * *

Tatsumi couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He had hoped the rumors were false, then he hoped that the smoke was not huts burning but something else. When he saw his village he hoped that the people at least escaped but as he was standing in the village center his hopes were once again shattered. On the ground there were the remains of the villagers. Some were charred skeletons, some were butchered corpses, some even half eaten by wild animals. Tatsumi puked when he saw it.

He searched the entire village but he didn't find a single survior. With every burnt down hut he entered to find it empty his spirit dwindled like a candle light under a strong wind. He sat down on the earth and leaned against a half burnt wall, the only part of what was once a hut which remained. He took out the wooden idol which he got the day when he left the village alongside Sayo and Ieyasu. Everyone from then was dead. Sayo, Ieyasu, the villager elder, all the villagers who believed in him. As tears came runing down his cheeks and hsi fist clencehd the idol he heard footsteps. Tatsumi didn't even raise his head to look who it was, he didn't care. He didn't even bother trying to guess who it was. Then the person without saying a word embraced him into a hug. By then he knew it to be Esdeath. He pushed her away. He wanted t be alone. But then she hugged him again and he didn't try to fight back, he was just too tired. He was too tired to do anthing. Instead he cried in her arms.

* * *

Esdeath held Tatsumi as he cried and she looked around. The village was totally destroyed with no survivors. It reminded her of her own village the day after the attack once all the fires were extinguished. After half an hour he spent crying in her arms he ran out of tears and so he got up. His face treathened to break her heart. The fire was burning brighter than ever before but Esdeath recognized those eyes and they hungered for revenge. She knew all too well that revenge was a poison. She saw it among ehr troops and she once longer for revenge herself but she let it go. Everyone else was waiting outside the village and they tried to comfort Tatsumi but he kept quiet and so did Esdeath. The rest of the path to the Path of Peace monastary was spent in solemn silence. Esdeath remembered Tatsumi's dream on the way there.

"But why should not the strong protect the weak instead? True strenght is the ability to protet those in need. I want a world where people like you will not trample on the corpses of the weak but will instead offer protection to those who need it." That was his dream. His foolish dream.

She didn't care for such a world. The only things she cared about were fighting and Tatsumi but if Tatsumi wanted such a world should she not help him? She glanced at him. His every gesture and movement were screaming with anger.

* * *

**Author's note: So... here is another chapter finished. Hope you will enjoy it.**


	26. Chapter 26

3 days later...

Esdeath greeted Najenda, Akame and Leone as they entered Esdeath and Tatsumi's room. Najenda looked around before taking a seat while Leone and Akame remained standing. Esdeath waited to see what the three women wanted although she had a suspicion.

"We came because of Tatsumi." Najenda said and Esdeath nodded. Her suspicion was right.

"I am worried about him. We are worried about him." added Leone and Akame nodded in confirmation. Esdeath could relate to that. She too was worried about Tatsumi. They had come to the monastary the day before and Esdeath had hoped that Tatsumi would talk to her, it was not good for someone like him to keep what happened to himself. Tatsumi trained more than ever, barely having time for Esdeath. She tried talking to him about it but Tatsumi avoided the subject and she couldn't exactly force him to talk.

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked Leone and Esdeath gave her a look which told Leone to stop asking stupid questions, Akame again nodded. Esdeath didn't want Leone, Akame and Najenda getting involved into her personal life.

"We are trying to help you, Esdeath. I know you don't like it but you need to do help us so we can help you. For Tatsumi." Najenda said with a face which displayed concern. Esdeath didn't want to admit but Najenda was right. Esdeath tried talking to Tatsumi but was unsuccessful.

"So I guess you have tried talking to him." Najenda said and Esdeath nodded hesitantly, defeated. Najenda was still superior in tactics and strategy, she still could read the enemy better than anyone.

"I tried talking to him once but he wouldn't talk about what happened. I don't even see him, how can I talk to him when he spends all day training, never once in the same place?" Esdeath said and the words hurt her like a stab wound. They were a stab wound. A wound to her pride but she was willing to sacrifice her pride to get the help Tatsumi needed.

"You should try talking to him again." recomended Leone and that irritated Esdeath. She just said that she tried talking to him and Leone wanted her to try again?

"He doesn't want to talk about it and I can't force him."

"He wants to talk." Akame said.

"That's nonsense and you know it. You have been in a similiar situation Miss Partas. Think about how you felt that day." said Najenda. Even with her father's creed which should have helped her Esdeath felt hurt and broken. She didn't want anybody to help her and she didn't want anyone to talk to. She thought that she didn't need it. But the truth was that she did need it. And that was even more so for Tatsumi.

"I hate saying this but you are the only one who can help him. You have been in a similiar situation before and... you are the closest to him." said Leone.

"I tried talking to him but he needs you, Esdeath." said Akame.

"Thank you." said Esdeath. Najenda nodded, got up and started walking towards the door.

"Just help Tatsumi. Please." said Leone before turning around and following Najenda outside. Akame stayed a moment longer looking around the room before taking a platter of meat which the servants brought earlier and walking out the door.

"I will." whispered Esdeath once the three women were gone.

* * *

"I really don't get women. I was just telling to Kurome how sad I am that Rin left and she hit me again. Even harder than last time! I don't get it. First on the road when I was asking her how she was and now this." said Wave and shook his head.

"You really are a moron. Just as they said." commented Chelsea and for once she didn't have a lollipop.

"Wave, I think that maybe she is just jealous." said Bols.

"Jealous of what?" Wave looked up from the floor with genuine suprise in his eyes and both Bols and Chelsea shook their heads. Wave didn't understand what that meant just as he had no idea why or on who Kurome could be jealous.

"Of Rin, you dumbass." Chelsea lashed out angrily. SHe even tried jumping at Wave to strangle him but luckily Bols first subdued and then calmed her.

"Rin?" Wave had no idea why Kurome would be jealous on Rin. He didn't love Rin and even if he did Rin was taken alredy. By her adopted brother no less.

"Yes. You have been spending a lot of time with her and I think that Kurome might have gotten the wrong impression." Bols responded.

"But I don't even..." Wave tried to explain himself but Chelsea cut him off by hitting him.

"You really don't get women do you? It doesn't matter if you are right. You always have to apologize no matter if you are right or not. We women are delicate. You as a man have that obligation."

That last part convinced Wave. "As a man you say..." he mused as they walked and then they saw Esdeath and Tatsumi sitting on a porch. Wave, Chelsea and Bols looked at each other and nodded. They silently retrated before they were discovered. Wave knew that Tatsumi was depressed just as any sane person would once they see their village burned. Tatsumi had been different somehow since seeing his village and Wave hoped that Esdeath would be able to help him. Meanwhile Wave had to go and apologize to Kurome for doing nothing wrong. So he parted ways with Chelsea, who tried to pierce him with a needle, and Bols, who once again subdued her.

"This relationship thing is as difficult as mom said." muttered Wave as he knocked on Kurome's door. A black haired young female assassin opened the door, only it wasn't the assassin he needed to see.

* * *

"Tatsumi, please talk to me." Esdeath pleaded. Tatsumi's eyes seemed empty. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to kill Syura, guessed Esdeath.

"I know that you are hurt but you have to talk about it. I am here for you."

"What should I talk about? About seeing everyone from my childhood dead?!" Tatsumi said with tears in his eyes and he got up. He tried to walk away. Esdeath grabbed his hand and held him.

"I know it hurts and it will hurt you but I can't stand seeing you the way you are. Please. Just talk to me." she pleaded and tears appeared in her eyes too.

"Even if I do what will be solved? My village is still destroyed, my friends are still dead. My stupid little dream of protecting everyone is just that, a stupid little dream. How can I even think of protecting the citizens of the whole Empire when I can't even protect the people from my village. I couldn't save the villagers, nor Bulat, Sheele, Lubbock, Susanoo. They all died becuase I am weak." Tatsumi said and tried to get away but she tightened her grip.

"I told you. This world is cruel and you cannot save everyone. Your dream? It's a fool's dream. But I love that fool, the fool you were. Please be that fool again." Esdeath said. She had never spoken like that to anyone and she felt wierd doing it. She didn't believe in Tatsumi's dream and she didn't care about the world but Tatsumi was sad because he saw his friends die because the world was the way it was. The Esdeath from before might have tried to convince Tatusmi to forget about the rebellion and his dream. The old Esdeath would have taken Tatsumi and go from battlefield to battlefield living only for battle with Tatsumi at her side. But the Esdeath which was with Tatsumi now was different.

"That dream can never be achieved. I am simply too weak." Tatsumi said and shook off her hand, turning around and walking away. Esdeath then pulled him into a hug. Tatsumi tried to escape. Esdeath didn't let go.

"Tatsumi I told you that I will not let you go. And your dream can be achieved. I am going to help you achieve it. I promise you." Esdeath said. It was a combination of her love for Tatsumi and how she came to care for her subordinates which made her say those words. Before she did care for her subordinates too but not in the way she came to care for them now. She would even give up her life if it meant saving them, that was something which she before would have thought foolish. And all that was thanks to Tatsumi. She would never let him go.

"That is right, if he could make me think the way I am thinking now, then he is surely strong enough even without my help. He only needs me to show him." she thought. Tatsumi looked up at her and his eyes looked like they looked before he saw his village. It wasn't much but it was something. Esdeath managed to get him to fall in love with her with much less. At least she hoped she managed to get him to fall in love with her.

"Even you cannot change the whole Empire." he said.

"No, I can't. But be at my side and lead me and we can both try." she said and he brought a weary smile on his face. The smile disappeared quickly and tears took its place though. That was a good thing. Tatsumi needed to cry. They both sat back on the porch and he cried in her arms.

"Esdeath, we have to change the Empire. I don't want what happened to my village, and even yours, to happen to anybody else." Tatsumi said after he stopped crying. Esdeath didn't reply.

"And... I want revenge." Tatsumi added with a grim face. Esdeath knew that he wanted it. Maybe he was back to a resemblence of his old self but he still hungered for revenge.

"You must not let it consume you. Be careful." Esdeath said to him.

"I will kill Syura. But once we kill him what then?" asked Tatsumi.

"You will show me what your dream looks like." Esdeath said with a small smile. Tatsumi gave her a sad smile of his own.

"We will have peace." Tatsumi said wishfully. Esdeath wasn't sure if she liked that idea but for Tatsumi she was willing to try. And that was after. First they had to enter the most guarded building in the Empire and kill both the Emperor and the Prime Minister.

**Author's note: Okay, so in this and the chapter before this one I tried to balance tragedy and loss with comedic situations like the animehad done. I really hope I pulled it off. So now that all things are settled in the next chapter Night Raid begins their final attack!**


	27. Chapter 27

2 days later…

"Well, maybe we could use your dragon instead?" asked Tatsumi Esdeath almost pleading as they made their way through the crowd.

"I can't be sure if it is in the forest where I left it. It maybe was captured, killed or it might even have flew off." said Esdeath not looking back.

"Quit complaining! We are going through the sewer and that's that." yelled Mine from behind. Tatsumi looked at his other travel companions for backup but they pretendede that they didn't see him. Tatsumi sighed and continued walking. As they were walking down a crowded street many people turned around after Esdeath even though she had a brown cloak covered in dirt which hid her face like everyone else from their group did. Men especially turned after she passed.

Tatsumi was getting irritated. It was both because he was alittle jealous adn ebcause he was in a bad mood ever since seeing his village. Tatsumi saw a large man approaching Esdeath, his purpose clear, and Tatsumi stepped forward right next to Esdeath and put his hand around her waist drawing her closer to himself makig ti clear that the man should leave. The large man glared at him and clenched his fists before throwing a punch at Tatsumi.

To Tatsumi it seemed like the man took forever to attack and Tatsumi wanted to yawn as he ducked under the wall and grabbing the man's arm twisted it behind his back. The man squealed and Tatsumi decided to let him go, but only after he dislocated the man's shoulder. The man ran away as soon as Tatsumi let go of him. Tatsumi came to Esdeath's side and put his hand around her waist again. When he looked at her he could see that under the cowl she was blushing wildly. He smiled to himself. When he turned back to look at the others he saw Mine shaking her head, Run looking mildy amused by what happened and Akmae looking annoyed but Tatsumi didn't care so he focused on finding their destination.

When they got to the abandoned temple which was their destination, they kicked down the doors once they were sure no one was nearby and entered. Inside the temple it was dark and it was hard to see anything with normal eyes. Luckily, he wasn't normal. Tatusmi could see perfectly, he approached the altar and smashed the stone floor in front of it just like the Path of Peace leader instructed them. What was underneath was a small tunel. Tatsumi and the others gathered around it. It was pitch black and even Tatsumi's night vision was useless there.

"We are going through there?" asked Mine, Esdeath nodded.

"That's what the Lord said, Mine." answered Akame.

"But how are we going to see down there?" asked Run.

"We have seven torches. They should be enough to the palace." responded Esdeath.

Mine looked at her, an annoyed look with a lot of scorn in it.

"How does the Lord know about such a passage? This isn't a temple which belonged to the Path of Peace." Run said calmly probably preventing a fight between Mine and Esdeath.

Tatsumi knew that they had to get going so he jumped into the dark relying on his night vision not interested in furhter conversation. He was eager to get to Syura. His night vision proved somewhat effective, letting him see some shapes but not clearly enough for him to go on without a torch.

"You coming or what?" he asked.

Esdeath came first, then Akame, then Run and last Mine. They lit the torches and traveled through the underground passageway, for what seemed to be half a day. They felt the smell an hour before they came to their goal, only there was a wall separating them from it. It was unexpected but they could improvise.

"Mine, maybe you should try to blast it away." Run said. Mine grunted something and moved her hand from her nose and towards Pumpkin. Everyone else moved back as she shot at the wall and it came crumbling down. Tatsumi wished the smell which they felt earlier would replace the new one as his stomach twisted and he almost threw up. The giant tunnels were housing an river of dung which belonged to the citizens of the Capital. They all descended into the larger tunnel through the hole in the wall carefully choosing their footing to avoid falling into the the river.

When they finally came to the entrance they were supposed to find they all let out a sigh of relief. To Tatsumi everyone looked like they were going to puke any moment so they hurried up and towards fresh air making sure to leave the door open for the soldiers who will pass through the same tunnels so they can find the door easier and faster.

* * *

"Bols take off the mask!" hissed Chelsea as the guard approached their cart. Bols didn't want to take it off becuase he was afraid what the others might say but he knew there was no other way. Just as he undid the straps which held the mask, the commander of the east Capital gate came up to them. Bols took off the mask and he saw Chelsea's mouth hang open at the sight. He wanted to put it on again or sink into the earthhow ashamed he was but he controled himself.

The commander was an old man with a large grey beard. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked in a stern voice.

"We are under direct orders from the Prime Minister to deliver these disgusting captive rebels to the Palace as a gift to the Emperor for the upcoming weeding." said Chelsea as she composed herself in her stolen army uniform.

The man flinched at the mention of Syura. "Captive rebels you say?" The man inspected Leone, Najenda, Wave, Seryu, Kurome and about ten other soldiers in the wagon. The ten soldiers were Path of Piece soldiers.

The man kept silent for a while and Bols was getting really worried.

"This one looks as dense as they get." said the commander suddenly as he hit Wave on the head.

"You may pass." the commander said signaling the guards at the gate to lift the portoculis. As they passed through the gate everyone let out a huge sigh of relief. But they all knew that the hardest part was yet to come and that they couldn't relax. They still had to enter the palace.

Bols looked up at the sky as the last rays of light shined over the buildings and he mumbled a silent prayer to return alive to his family, not for his own sake but for theirs. He knew he was a bad man but he didn't want his family to suffer and that is one of the reasons he continued to live so far. He left those thoughts behind thoguh and lossened the ropes which were binding his teammates and he opened the specially designed floor of the cart in whihc there were Teigus and weapons stored.

* * *

"That should be the last of them." said Akame as she stepped out from the shadows wiping the blood from her poisonous sword. There were at least twenty guards lying dead on the floor, all killed silently either by Akame's or Esdeath's sword or one of the volleys of Run's feathers.

Mine and Tatsumi cleaned the floor and dragged the bodies away. Then they all sat down, waiting. They waited for the signal so Esdeath could make the ice wall and trap them all inside the palace. Tatsumi usually wouldn't very fond of being stuck in a palace with a lot of people who wanted to kill him but now he could hardly wait.

He looked at Esdeath who was keeping an eye out for the guards. He walked towards her. Tatsumi didn't know what to say so he just sat down near her.

"Esdeath, come back from this, okay? I need you to promise me." he said to her. Tatsumi didn't know what he would do if he lost any of his friends today, especially Esdeath. He could take any more of his friends dying. He also knew it was silly, she was an excellent fighter and had the least chance of dying but he was the most concerned about her for some reason.

Esdeath looked at him in wonder, blushing but he jsut looked at the floor tiles in front of him. "Tatsumi…"

"Esdeath, I need you to promise me that after this is done you will be alive so I can take you out on a date, this time without any interuptions. Why not go out for ice cream and then to the theater for instance?" he asked as tears formed in his eyes and he wiped them off with his sleeve.

He felt a sharp pain as a hand took his chin and twisted it so he was now looking Esdeath directly in the eyes as she was crounching.

"Tatsumi, you really mean that? " Tatsumi smiled at that. He didn't respond instead he kissed her on the lips. That is how he knew that he would see her again. He would kiss those beautiful lips again, he just knew it. Their relationship wasn't a normal one but he hoped that he could change that after their mission was over.

They were broken off by Run who coughed deeply and made them pull back. Run looked at them with a smile on his lips. "I apologize for the interruption but we saw green smoke on one of the nearby houses. It's the signal. The time has come general."

Esdeath looked at Tatusmi and stood up. She breathed deeply in and raised her hands as the earth began shaking.

* * *

South wing...

Najenda steadied herself and looked back the way they had came only to see a giant ice wall at least eleven feet thick rising towards the sky. She couldn't help but marvel at her former superior's and rival's amazing powers. Najenda had witnessed them many times during her career in the military and a few times as a rebel but with the wall Esdeath outdid herself yet again.

The wall looked like it would rise towards the heavens themselves but it stopped as suddenly as it started. It looked to be at least 200 feet tall and at the top there were spikes made out of ice to make it even more difficult for anyone stupid enough to try and climb over it. She heard the others gasp in amazment and the Path of Peace soldiers mutter prayers at the otherworldy powers at play in front of their eyes.

"Esdeath is really really strong. Incredible." she heard Seryu say and Najenda could only nod in confirmation.

"Okay, stop staring and start moving out. We don't have much time." she said as she turned her back to the wall and sarted running. She heard the others running closely behind her.

The corridor through which they were running then split into two corridors and Najenda knew which led where thanks to her extensive studying of the palace blueprints for nights without any sleep.

"We are going to split up. I am going to take the soldiers and go to the west wing where the Emperor is along with Chelsea. The rest of you are going to stay here in the south wing and find and kill all the guards and Wild Hunt if you see them. Leone, you will lead them." Najenda looked at Leone who just nodded. Najenda was glad that Leone was with her, even though Leone acted imaturly sometimes she still was a worthy subordinate and she would serve perfectly for the role.

"After you are done, Leone you will take Seryu and go meet me in the west wing. I will be there. The rest of you are then to head for the north wing by going through the east wing where some of our soldiers will come out of the sewer and there should be Esdeath and Run waiting for you. There you will help them fight off the enemies if there are some and then you are all to together proceed to your objective in the north wing. You are not to assist Tatsumi, Akame and Mine in their fight no matter what, otherwise the enemy might swarm the central chamber and the Prime Minister's tower. Now move out!"

* * *

Tatsumi helped Esdeath stand up just as a bunch of guards came through a until then closed door. They were killed by Run no sooner than they entered. Tatsumi knew it was time.

He looked at Esdeath who although looked tired from erecting the huge wall was still a fromidable figher. He assured himself that she would be alright.

She looked at him."You promise me that you will survive this." she said. He nodded before following Mine and Akame through a different door. They passed through at least twenty doors and jsut as many corridors. Finally they got into the largest corridor yet where they were faced with at least ten different doors to choose from.

"Where now?" he asked Mine who was supposed to learn the blueprints so she could show them the way.

"Dammit!" screamed Mine.

"What is it?" asked Akame.

"I can't remember the exact door, I only know that it is one of the three doors." Mine said as she pointed towards three doors at the end of the corridor. As they were still thinking or rather debating about either spliting up or deciding on one door they heard a squealing noise. A door opened and a maid came she saw Mine with Pumpkin, Akame with Murasame and Tatsumi in Incursio she of course screamed. She screamed until Mine put an hand over her mouth. Tatsumi removed his visior and came to the two girls. He knelt down and was staring at the frightened maid from eye level. Tatsumi put on his kindest smile hoping it would help.

"Listen, we are not going to harm you but we need you to tell us how to get to the Prime Minister's rooms. Please." said Tatsumi and he saw the girl flinch at the mere mention of Syura.

"Will you kill him?" the girl asked.

"We will." reasured her Tatsumi.

"If I tell you and he survives he will torture and kill me, just like he did with other maids. How can I be sure that you will suceed? I don't want to die." the maid said in between sobbs. Tatsumi felt sorry for her, he didn't want to think how muchs he has alredy been through. Yet they needed the information she could give them.

"Please trust us. We will kill him. I promise you." he said to her.

"It's the second door on the right." she said pointing away from the three doors and towards another one. Tatsumi looked at Mine who just shrugged. He didn't know if he should trust this girl or Mine. It wasn't that Mine was lying to them but it could be that she got the blueprints wrong or she mistook the corridor. THe girl on the other hand could be lying on purpose.

"Mine said herself that she wasn't sure. A little help, Tyrant?" thought Tatsumi.

**"I got nothing. I'm not sure but I think you should listen to the girl."**

"We are going through that door." Tatsumi said pointing towards the door which the girl said is leading there. Maybe the girl was lying but he had no other choice but to follow her advice even if it lead them the wrong way or even into a trap. Mine gave him a sideways look as if questioning his decision.

"You should run away. This whole palace will soon become a battlefield." said Mine to the maid and the maid nodded.

* * *

East wing...

"Run, cover me!" Esdeath yelled as she got out from her cover and started running towards a pillar which should serve as cover until she comes up with a plan. She heard Run's feathers as they hit their mark and she stopped in the open. She didn't expect him to hit them but now that he did she had to use her chance. Esdeath summoned a hundred small but razor sharp icicles behind her to hurl at the remaining soldiers.

"Weis Schnabel!"

She heard the last of the men die in agony and she leaned against a wall exhausted, waiting for the next group to arrive so she and Run could tear them to shreds like the ones before. She she enjoyed it very much.

"How much more?" she heard Run ask.

"Not much, we just have to wait now, soon we will have about thirty soldiers pouring out of the sewer and some of our allies should be here in a few minutes." she said.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked the blond man.

"What do you mean? I'm just getting started." said Esdeath as she got up hearing guards approaching. Esdeath walked next to the door waiting for them as Run was waiting for them right in front of it. As they entered they were first cut down by Esdeath's rapier and those who were left alive were killed by Run's feathers but even Esdeath could see that he too was getting tired, his feathers were slower and less powerful, his breathing harder and his shoulders slumped.

"Seventh group." said Esdeath as she straightened herself up.

"Let's hope backup arrives soon." said Run. She enjoyed killing the guards even though they were weak but she was getting too tired. She smiled, she didn't ahev such a challenge in a long time.

* * *

South wing...

"Come on, Esdeath is waiting for us!" Wave said as he cut another palace guard down and saw a bunch of them burning next to him. He looked back at Bols who nodded. They hurried through countless corridors, every corridor looking the same as the one before. Wave never could find his way around the palace, to him it was just too big.

They came into a large hall and they saw a man looking at them from the middle of the room, his left hand on his sword tucked in his belt, his whole attire reminding Wave of a samurai. He had his eyes closed and a thin twig in his mouth.

As they approached cautiously the man spoke. "I hope you are good fighters, Kousetsu wants the blood of good fighters." the man said as he drew his sword keeping his eyes still shut. Wave wanted to go and battle him but Kurome stopped him.

"I will handle him." she said with a small smile. Kurome slid her Teigu out of its sheath and she raised it high as dark energy flew from it and into the ground around them. Immediatly from the ground rose people. Not people, but Kurome's puppets. Wave was creeped out by her ability and he wandered if he would become one of her minions if he died.

He saw a man in white rise with a spear like weapon, followed by a blonde wielding two pistols. Next rose a man with a red mask which Wave recognized as a tribesman from the west. He was followed by a bald man with a riot shield. The last three to rise were a red haired men with a whip and two ape like Danger Beasts. The sound which the corpses made as they rose was enough to attract guards to their position and Wave had no choice but to leave the samurai to Kurome while he helped Bols with the guards at the door. For some reason Wave had a bad feeling about the samurai from Wild Hunt.

* * *

West wing...

Najenda stepped out of cover, launched her arm at an oncoming guard knocking him out and then she fired at the other guards following him with her rifle. Najenda knew that they would be overwhelemed sooner or later but she had hoped it to be later. She fired a last shoot and lowered her rifle turning around to look at what remained of her group. The soldiers following her were at a quarter of their original strenght but they were all she had.

Najenda heard a comotion in a corridor next to theirs and she steadied herself waiting for the enemies to come. The guards didn't kick the door or open it carefully but instead it was blasted to pieces sending Najenda and the soldiers closest to the door flying.

Najenda got up, her whole body except her mechanical arm aching and she looked at the door. In the ruins of the door stood an woman with bunny ears wearimg a minidress and holding a microphone striking an almost comical pose. Najenda knew who it was. Cosmina from Wild Hunt.

She looked at her soldiers, most of who were groaning wounded on the ground and back at Cosmina. They stood no chance against her. They needed an advantage, Najenda hoped that Chelsea and the Path of Peace soldiers who she was supposed to bring with her would come soon bringing that advantage or at least that Leone would come soon. Najenda cursed as Cosmina came closer and she stiffened, ready to jump at Cosmina but hoping it wouldn't come to that. Najenda in her old days, before her injuries, could definetly defeat Cosmina but now she stood little chance. Too little for her liking.

* * *

South wing...

"Leone is really fast." thought Seryu as she was trying to catch up with the busty blonde. The two women were ruunning through corridor after corridor only sometimes entering a room. They were trying to find Najenda but they only managed to get lost in the giant palace.

The two women although they had done a lot of fighing still had a lot of energy, Leone had a massive stamina and Seryu had Kuro who did most of the work up until then. As they entered another room, one which was holding numerous musical instruments, Seryu smelled something which made her shudder. It was a very familiar and stylish rose perfume. She looked around for him but he was no where to be seen.

"My, my. Look at you two. You have such beautiful faces and are so graceful is a shame you have to die. Really a shame." the two women turned around searching for the source of the sound but they couldn't find where he was hiding.

Seryu took her cannon out from Kuro and started shooting at the walls, she didn't care if she gets hurt in the process, she wanted to see Dr. Stylish suffer and die. She stopped only when Leone lowered Seryu's cannon and slapped the justice fanatic.

"I know you want to see him die but this way only we will die, not him." she said and Seryu gathered herself. She signaled for Kuro to calm down too and to go find Stylish. When Kuro left the two women heard people approaching and they saw two men step into the room. One was rather small and slender with a wierd cap and had small eyeglasses. The other was a large muscled man who carried giant scissors. Seryu recognized them, as did Leone. They were from the woman who Seryu killed. From Sheele.

Leone hissed and jumped at the man but he blocked Leone's swipe with the Teigu and pushed Leone back. Seryu started firing at him with the machine gun insde her mouth as she aimed for an opening with her cannon but she couldn't find one. The slender man helped the large one block all the bullets and Seryu still couldn't shoot her cannon because she had limited ammo without Koro to provide. Leone suddenly ran back without a word leaving Seryu to defend for herself against the two men, one having an Teigu and the other having extensive body modification judging by what Seryu saw.

"I am better than you. You were nothing more than a stepping stone for Doctor Stylish but I am the perfect product." said the man with the glasses.

"Let's just start alredy. I want to kill her." the alrge man with Sheele's Teigu said.

* * *

Prime Minister's Quarters...

As Tatsumi, Mine and Akame reached the door they stopped and looked at each other. The girl wasn't lying, now they were right in front of the Prime Ministers Quarters but as they were in front of the door they heard heavy breathing from several creatures which didn't sound very human along with an awful smell. Tatsumi nodded at Mine and pointed at the door and then at Pumpkin. Mine understood. She stepped back raising Pumpkin while Akame and Tatsumi got to either side of the door.

Mine fired and the door was obliterated along with anyone who was right behind it, Akame and Tatsumi stepping trought the ruined doorway with weapons ready. But what they saw they weren't ready for. Instead of guards or Syura waiting for them there was no sing of aynone human. Instead there were three wolf-like creatures covered in large spiky scales and on top of that steel armor. Tatsumi then understood. Syura set them up. What worried Tatsumi were the armor and scales which seemed like stone.

"These creatures probably can't be poisoned by Murasame because of the scales. But how did he know that Akame was going for him? A lucky guess?" asked Tatsumi himself but he didn't have time to solve it as the three creatures jumped them. Tatsumi tackled the wolf which jumped at him in mid air and they fell to the floor. Tatsumi tried to rip the scales out as the creature tried to bite him. Neither one had any sucess. Then an idea occured to Tatsumi. Maybe Akame and even Mine weren't effective against these creatures but Tatsumi with the Tyrant's strenght was perfect for them. Tatsumi hugged the wolf like creature and started squeezing with all his power and with Tyrant's too.

He heard the Tyrant telling him something but Tatsumi didn't listen, instead he kept on squezing until he heard a sickening crunching sound and the creature stopped moving. Tatsumi got up leaving the creature on the floor and looked at his friends. Akame has somehow managed to remove a few scales from her opponent but she couldn't get a hit in which only was a testimony to the battle prowess of the creatures.

Tatsumi looked at Mine throught the doorway. She was running from her opponent ocasionally shooting it and screaming angrily for Tatsumi to help her. Tatusmi looked at Akame who had things handled and back at Mine. He heard the Tyrant chuckle and Tatsumi couldn't help himself but chuckle too. He knew that if Mine was in a real pinch the creautre would be oblitared by Pumpkin but he knew that if he didn't help her he would be oblitared along with the creature. Tatsumi ran towards the doorway tackling the creature which battled Akame in the process. Tatsumi pushed his fingers into the crearure's eyes, the only part which wasn't protected. With the creature blind it would be easy for Akame to deal with it. Tatsumi then jumped onto the one which was chasing Mine.


	28. Chapter 28

South wing...

Kurome's puppets had problems with the samurai. He had alredy cut down all of them except the blonde girl dual wielding pistols and the man in white with the spear like weapon. Wave wanted to go and help her but he and Bols were kept busy by the guards which kept on pouring into the room like ants.

As Wave ducked under a guard's swing and sliced the man in half with his spear he looked at Kurome worried that she would get hurt. The two remaining puppets were really good and they kept dodging the man's lightning fast attacks but it was only a matter of time before the two got cut down too. Wave focused on the guards hoping to cut them down as fast as possible to go and help Kurome but they kept coming.

Wave killed numerous guards and after a while he turned around to check up on Kurome because he was getting worried about her. He saw that the girl with the pistols was cut to pieces and that Izou was running towards Kurome swinging his sword. He got to Kurome in no time and swung his sword downwards. Wave felt dizzy but he kept on looking stunned. As the sword came down the puppet in white intercepted it with his body and he was cut clean in half but Kurome was alive and had no protection against the samurai.

Wave gathered himself and forgeting about the guards he started running towards the black eyed assassin. He intercepted the blow which was meant to kill Kurome but not with his body but with his spear's hilt. He saw Izou's suprise as his sword bounced off of the hard material of the Grand Chariot spear. Wave rejoiced because he knew that the samurai was two times faster than Wave and Grand Chariot despite its reputation was not indestructible.

Wave jumped back as the samurai stared at his katana which had gotten a crack. While the samurai looked at his katana Wvae glanced at Kurome and saw her wide eyed and as the samurai still stared at his damaged sword Wave picked up Kurome and threw her away. Wave really hoped he didn't throw her too hard or too far away. looked back at the samurai who no longer looked laid back and calm but angry and pissed. His eyes were no longer closed.

"You hurt Kousetsu. You will pay for that!" the samurai said, the anger in his voice obvious. He raised the katana. "This sword will be your death. That I promise you."

Izou attacked now even faster than before slashing at Wave and Wave couldn't block in time, he couldn't dodge or do anything so he hoped that the sword would be deflected by his armor. It was but not without giving Wave's kindey a good dose of pain. Wave wondered what kind of sword that is if it could be swung so hard against his armor and not break when it alredy had a crack.

"Now that I am prepared Kousetsu will not get hurt again. But I will make sure you do." the smaurai said with a scowl.

Izou then retreated back and got into a pose from which he could both attack and defend himself easily. Wave looked at Bols who was almost overrun by guards and he knew that he needed to finish Izou off and fast. He needed to transform and he knew that even though Kurome would be scared of him she would be safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

East wing...

"I think that that is the last of them." said Run as he slumped down on the ground exhasuted once sure that there were no guards. Esdeath would have done the same thing if it weren't for her pride, so instead of sitting down she remained standing. Then she felt something. She felt it before , during the fight but she wasn't sure then. Now she was. Someone wathcing and she cursed herself for not noticing him earlier. Esdeath held her rapier high. She recognized the aura of the person.

"Show yourself, filthy pirate." said Esdeath, Run clumsily jumped to his feet at that, his wings springing from his back. From the ceiling a man jumped down. He had his tonuge out.

"Excellent, as expected from a general of the Empire. Former general anyway. I shall enjoy raping you over and over again." he said with a sickening smile but Esdeath found it only amusing.

"Shut your tongue and show me if you are a opponent worthy of my time." she said in a mocking but stern voice and Enshin drew his sword and started swinging it in the air. At first Esdeath wondered what he was doing but when she saw the aerial blades coming towards her she understood. She ducked the first few then sliced the next one all the while trying to look like she was at full strenght. IF she let Enshin notice that she wasn't he would press the attack.

Enshin kept on creating the aerial blades not minding his surroundings and Esdeath summoned icicles behind Enshin and even saw Run getting ready to shoot his feathers but then suddenly the pirate turned around and sliced the icicles behind him in half. He took one of the icicles and sent it flying at Run who didn't see it coming until it buried itself in his left shoulder. Esdeath felt angry for RUn being hurt but she couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"Finally something interesting." The Capital's strongest said and gave Enshin her predatory grin. The grin of someone who was going to enjoy a hunt for its prey.

* * *

West wing...

Cosmina turned towards the wounded soldiers to her right and started singing in her microphone. The soldiers started yelling out in pain before they went silent. Dead silent. She then returend her gaze towards Najenda who somehow got on her feet. Cosmina smiled at her.

"It is too bad I had to kill such young men, I wanted to have fun with them later. But what is done is done. Perhaps I should have fun wiht you instead?" said Cosmina and shrugged. Najenda was boiling with anger at Cosmina's casual demanor but before she could say anything back a group of Najenda's soldiers came through the destroyed doorway traping Cosmina between Najenda and her remaining soldiers on one side and the other group on the other. Najenda only hoped it was the group which she expected. A man from the group spoke up.

"We have the Emperor. Release our commader and we will not kill the Emperor right here and now." the soldier said as another one brought forth the Emperor, still a child. The Emperor was squirming and sobbing but the soldier put an knife to his neck regardless, waiting for Cosmina's response.

Najenda could see that Cosmina was thinking over her options. "Dammit, give the Emperor to me and I will give you your commander whore in exchange." she said.

"No, forget about me, kill the Emperor and then her!" yelled Najenda in protest but no one paid mind to her. She almost started laughing. If she didn't join the military she was sure that she would have become na actress.

"Alright, hand the commander over first." said the soldier still holding the knife to the Emperor's throat.

Cosmina hesited before she signaled Njaneda she could go. Najenda scrambled to her soldiers on her knees. As she got there one soldier helped her get up as the soldier who spoke released the Emperor and the Emperor went to Cosmina in a similiar fashion as Najenda did.

As the Emperor got there, Cosmina helped him up. But then the Emperor moved fast and put a needle through the back of Cosmina's neck. Cosmina looked at the Emperor in suprise as he smirked. The Emperor then turned into Chelsea and she laid down a dying Cosmina on the floor, looked at Najenda and Najenda nodded. It went just as planned. Their hostage tactic proved sucessful but she needed to know where the Emperor was.

"Where is the Emperor?" asked Najenda. She was hurt but their mission was more important.

"We couldn't find him, boss. Once we searched everything we returned here to see if you needed help and to report." said Chelsea.

* * *

South wing...

Seryu ducked under one of the slender man's swipes just as large man attacked her with Extase. Seryu barely blocked the blow with her mechanical arms but her arms got damaged in the process. She couldn't control them as well as before. She jumped back to get away from the men and looked back to where Leone left but she couldn't see her. Seryu cursed Leone and looked at Kuro who had just returned. She rejoiced. Now she could deliver justice.

"Kuro, Berserk!" Seryu yelled immediately as she saw him.

Kuro transformed from the cute small dog into a hulking brute, his fur becoming black. Kuro roared and the two men were stunned by it. Seryu fired at the smaller man fom her mouth as Kuro attacked the larger. Kuro and the large man grappled and wrestled, the man cutting through Kuro with Extase but thankfully never hitting Kuro's core. The slender man got hit in the shoulder by the bullet but he didn't even jerk back at impact, instead he came at Seryu with full speed.

Seryu fired a few more times at him but he dodged the bullets, closing the distance between them fast. He was in arms reach and Seryu thought she was going to die as the man raised his arm with a blade in it to cut deep into Seryu.

Seryu closed her eyes, ready for the final blow and she accepted her destiny but it never came. When Seryu opened her eyes she saw that the man was on the floor in front of her with an other man who looked unconcious on top of him. Seryu looked back and saw Leone who winked and smirked at her.

"I had to find the one who was hiding before we could continue the fight unless you didn't want us ambushed when we least expected it, sorry I left you all alone." she said as she went to help Kuro with the large men, leaving Seryu the man on the floor.

Seryu approached the man, looked down on him as he was struggling and she felt something she never felt before when she was about to kill someone. Regret.

"I am sorry." she said to the man as she fired the weapon in her mouth and he was dead in the next moment. Seryu turned back and saw Kuro devouring the large man and Leone holding Extase. Seryu approached Leone.

"I am sorry." Seryu said.

"What for?" asked Leone looking up form the Teigu scissors

"For that." Seryu said and nodded at the Teigu in Leone's arms. Leone looked at her for a good while.

"Sheele was always so nice to us. I miss her. I will never be able to forgive you but I hope that we can stay friends or whatever we are now." Leone said and smiled at Seryu. "Now, we need to find Stylish and kill him too. Let's go."

* * *

Tatsumi hit a wall next to him out of frustration. He had no idea where to go next and their time was running out.

"Maybe we should simply go find Najenda and ask her. It would take less time." said Tatsumi and for that he got angry glares from both Mine and Akame. He knew that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Or go to the throne room." he added trying to save himself. He didn't know why he said it but he felt like something was there. Mine and Akame calmed down and nodded and so they went to the throne room.

Tatsumi walked behind Mine and Akame when he heard the Tyrant's voice in his head. **"Tatsumi, do you love Esdeath, your mate?"** he asked.

"Of course I do." answered Tatsumi careful not to say it out loud.

**"Why? She is the opposite of you, is she not?"**

"No, she is the same as me," said Tatsumi and a smile came to his face "and why I love her? I have abosuletly no idea, I just know that I do."

**"What would you be ready to sacrifice for her?"** asked the Tyrant.

"Everything, and more. But drop it. Now we are focusing on revenge. Something whihc you should know well about." Tatsumi finished the conversation with that just as they got to the gilded throne room doors.

As they entered, the room was gloomy so that you could barely see. It reminded Tatsumi of the night when he came there with the Jaegers ready to kill Prime Minister Honest. He hoped that this time it would turn out better than last time. As they entered the smell was the first thing that felt wrong. Describing the smell was not possible. To say it smelt like a death was the closest you could come. Tatsumi gripped Neunote in his armored fist and he saw Akame gripping her sword tight with Mine looking around carefully for any enemies. Tatsumi used his night vision and he looked at the throne.

Wierdly Tatsumi could see everthing except the throne. He focused hard but there was only darkness where he should have seen the throne. It made Tatusmi only more uneasy as he, Mine and Akame carefully approached. Tatsumi looked around a saw a dead body on his left, Tatsumi thought about going to see if the human was still alive but he didn't want to risk walking into a trap. As they stopped at the beggining of the stairs to the pedastal, the throne instead of becoming brighter it became only more engulfed in darkness. Tatsumi looked at Mine.

"Syura, come out! Mine, fire at the throne!" he said to her and she did. The blast was practically eaten by the darkness. Then the darkness was gone. Tatusmi turned around in a frenzy, searching for it like it was alive but he couldn't see it anywhere. As much as it scared him it maed him twice times more angry

They all heard laughter then and it would have chilled him to the bone if Tatsumi didn't put up with an even worse laughter everyday.

"You defeated the hounds and avoided my subordinates. Nicely done. Now it is my turn. Me, the great Syura!" the voice said and Tatsumi recognized it. Syura. Tatsumi half laughed half growled.

"Before we begin, you bastard. Tell me at least why! Why did you do all those things?" Tatsumi yelled. He needed to know.

"Isn't it obvious? Because it was fun and I was bored. My father thought of me as incompentant but I showed him!" said Syura and laughed. That was what drove Tatsumi over the edge.

* * *

South wing...

Wave felt himself grow and he opened his eyes. He was standing over Izou who was staring at him wide eyed. Wave raised his clawed hand and looked at it. His fingers were twice as long as they were before, talon-like and sharp as razors. He looked back at Izou an turned his head to look at Kurome. Wave was going to pay Izou back for trying to kill Kurome.

He let the chain in his right hand fall with a satisfying clink, the blade on its end scratching the cold stone tiles on the floor. Izou raised his sword in defence but Wave felt like laughing at it. To Wavea s he was now it was nothing more than a toothpick. He started swinging his chain in the air, the chain sounding like a whip while it cut through the air. Wave swung the lightning fast chain at Izou. He hoped it would be enough but Izou ducked under the devastating blow and the blade hit the wall at the far end of the room. Izou then started running towards Wave raising his sword for an attack but Wave brought his left hand down and Izou was forced to abandon the attack and jump out of Wave's arm reach.

Wave howled and dashed at Izou who still didn't land and couldn't defend himself in mid air. Wave brought the blade at the end of the chain back with a flick of his wrist and he faked an attack with his left hand as the chain and blade came towards Izou from behind. The samurai didn't notice the blade until it struck him into his back. It cut the samurai clena in half like he was made out of butter. The two halfs fell to the floor.

Wave looked at the upper half of Izou who was as if by miracle still alive and coughing blood. Wave almost felt mercy for the samurai but then he remembered that the smaurai wouldn't show any mercy to Kurome. Wave squashed the Izou under his foot. He then turned towards Bols and Kurome and saw that they were looking at him, the guards having decided to run away at seeing a monster.

Wave felt fear at what Bols and more importantly Kurome would say at his trump card. Wave transformed back into Grand Chariot's normal form and then Chariot disappered totally. Wave looked at Kurome who had a strange look at her face and Wave turned away not wanting to look at her anymore for he couldn't take her hating or fearing him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he went for his cutlass but as he turned he saw Kurome.

Kurome kissed him on the cheek. Wave couldn't believe it. "Kurome… kissed… me?!" thought Wave as he slowly realized that it truly did happen. Wave felt happiness, then fear then he felt dizzy and then everything just went black as his unconcious body slumped to the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

West wing...

Najenda waited for the soldiers to finish the search and report. They had come into the Royal Wing of the palace and yet they saw no trace of the Emperor. After a few long minutes a soldier ran up to Najenda and saluted.

"Report."

"We found no signs of the Emperor. We did find some guards but they were dealt with quickly and with minimal losses thanks to Miss Chelsea." said the soldier breathing hard from running.

"No sings of the real Emperor whatsoever?" asked Najenda raising her eyebrows.

"We only found a small pool of blood in the Imperial bedchamber. I asked the soldiers and they said it doesn't belong to any of them nor does it belong to the enemy."

"Gather your soldiers, we are moving out!" said Najenda as she thought over what she heard. The Emperor wasn't in his chambers and there was no use in wasting time. She needed to go. She had to find and rendevous with the others becuase Najenda knew that something bad was about to happen. First she would find Seryu and Leone who should've been with Najenda alredy. Najenda cursed. The Emperor escaping was a bad thing. If the Emperor remained alive the Empire could still fight against the rebellion.

* * *

East wing...

Enshin was being attacked from every angle and although he couldn't attack he was still holding up far better than Esdeath dared to hope. Esdeath sighed as she jumped back and got ouf of reach for Enshin.

"I need to finish this. I really don't have time for filth like you even if you are amusing!" she yelled while laughing as she concetrated. She summoned a large ball of ice which was the size of a house. Enshin's eyes widened at the sight and he swung his sword in the air wildly, the whirlwinds which it created hitting the ice ball but not doing much damage.

"Hagelsprun!" she yelled and lauched the giant ball of ice at Enshin who didn't even try to dodge it. Instead he lifted his sword above his head and a strong wind started blowing from it. The wind slowly turned into a small tornado which held the giant ball of ice from reaching Enshin. Esdeath smilled a feral grin as she dashed forward to finish Enshin off.

She got through the strong winds and into the center of the tornado where there were no winds at all. She saw Enshin and grinned even more as she noted that he didn't notice her presence yet. Esdeath summoned icicles behind Enshin's back and dashed at him from the side. Esdeath knew that if he put his sword down and tried to defend himself with it the ice ball would crush him, if he tried to dodge he would be riddled with her icicles and if he did nothing she would impale him on her sword.

As Enshin saw her he first looked up at the giant ice ball which was suspended by his sword's power, then he looked behind him to dodge only to be greeted by icicles in his way. He again looked at Esdeath, the terror in his eyes obvious and Esdeath started laughing as her sword pierced his abdomen and buried itself deep in him before coming out from his back.

Esdeath waited until he stopped twitching before pulling her sword out and lying on the grass in the small garden they were in, the ice ball falling on one of the numerous guest houses. Then she heard footsteps behind her and turned around expecting more guards only to see Wave being carried by Bols and Kurome standing next to them. Esdeath just slumped back into the grass deciding not to pay them any mind.

Creating the huge wall all around the palace along with battling the guards and Enshin took its toll on her body. She closed her eyes only to remember that Tatsumi was counting on her. She opened them and slowly dragged herself up. Even though she was tired she smiled. She never before was pushed to the brink so much.

"THis will be interesting." she said.

* * *

Throne room...

Syura's voice was coming from the left one moment and the next from the right. Akame, Mine and Tatsumi were back to back and yet they couldn't see him anywhere. They all felt his aura though. It was so strong that it felt like they were suffocating from it. It was terrifing even for Tatsumi who had faced the Tyrant. He then thought of Danger Beast. Maybe it could help them.

"Hey, can you help us out here?" asked Tatsumi.

**"I am trying! Give me some time!"** said the Tyrant angrily. Tatsumi growled. Then the aura which until recently was almost everywhere at the same time had manifested in one place. Tatsumi didn't even need to see it because he could feel the raw power which almost matched the one from Tyrant. The red skined Syura, the demon stepped forward. He had his Teigu sword which was made of darkness, Maebure, dancing like a shadow in his right hand and in his left he clutched a pendant. Tatsumi then noticed that on a finger on his left hand he had a large ring with a black stone in it which glowed slightly.

As soon as Mine saw Syura she fired with Pumpkin and although the blast was large and powerful Syura dissapeared before it hit him. To Tatusmi there was something familiar in the way in which Syura dissapered. Then he rememered that he and Esdeath were teleported in a similiar way. That meant that Syura was the hodded figure which teleported them then.

"Be careful he can teleport anywhere." said Tatsumi to his teammates. Tatsumi raised his spear in defense looking around for Syura.

He felt a breeze to his left and when Tatsumi turned he was looking at Syura only a feet from him. Syura swung his sword at Tatsumi and Tatsumi used Neunote to stop the blow but the force was so great it sent him flying despite the Tyrant's strenght. Tatsumi hit the wall and it knocked the breaht out of his lungs.

"That bastard" said Tatsumi as he got up. He found Neunote on the floor and raised it up, still feeling a little dizzy from the force of the blow.

Tatsumi stumbled forward and tripped. He raised himself from the floor and looked at what he tripped on. It was a child's corpse, so butchered that it hardly looked human but Tatsumi somehow could tell. He thought about who it could be until he saw the crown on the child's head or what was elft of it. Syura used them again.

Tatusmi turned around angrier that ever. He looked at his teammates and saw that Akame could barely match Syura's speed as he attacked with Maebure. Tatsumi ran towards the battle to join in the frey until a shot flew past him and hit Syura in the back, where his deformed wings were connected with it to be precise. Syura turned around and grinned showing the fangs in his mouth around which the air shimmered from the heat of his breath and out of his mouth there was light coming out. The light of a burning fire. Tatsumi was too angry to be afraid though and so he attacked.

* * *

North wing...

"Can you smell him?" asked Seryu Leone who was behaving not like a cat or lion but more like a dog on a hunt sniffing to catch the scent of Dr. Stylish.

"Im'n ot a dog you know. But I think I have something." said Leone as she got to her feet and pointed to a nearby doorway. Seryu nodded taking Shinkou's Ball of Justice out of Koro. As Seryu and Leone crept towards the doorway Seryu felt her heart racing. They entered through the doorway and were greeted by Stylish looking at them from a comfortable chair drinking something from a fancy looking cup.

"Ohh, it's so nice to see you again, Seryu. You are looking as stylish as ever." he said and took a sip from his cup.

"Surrender, Dr. Stylish, you cannot escape." Seryu said. She wanted to kill him so bad that it almsot hurt.

"After all I have done for you, you repay me like this?" sighed Stylish. "I guess you leave me no choice but to kill you and your cat friend. Such a waste."

"Hey!" Leone protested but she stopped when she saw Stylish taking out an syringe with green liquid out and injecting it into his chest faster than even Seryu could see with her enhanced eyes. She forgot about Stylish's Teigu which increases the speed of the user's fingers. Then out of the small closet in the room came out a man with large ears.

"Get back." shouted Leone as Stylish's body started changing. His muscles tripled tearing his shirt and white coat to bits and his hair grew longer and white. Leone and Seryu gasped sa they saw that Stylish became a Danger Beast.

Stylish stopped twithcing and raised his head to look at them, a mad grin on his face. First he devoured the man with the large ears and then Stylish lunged forward, hoping to catch the two women by suprise but Kuro transformed and jumped forward. Kurom stopped Stylish as the two large muscled creatures wrestled each other. Seryu remembered the she ahd a flail in her hand and she jumped at Stylish from behind hitting him in the back with all of her remaining strenght but he barely noticed.

As soon as Seryu stepped back in cofusion as to why it didn't work Leone attacked, slashing through the air with her paws. The paws bit deep into the flesh on Stylish's back but no blood came out. Stylish wrestled Kuro off and threw him away before turning around and swiping Leone away. Leone landed on her feet before she hissed and jumped again at Stylish with Seryu at her side.

* * *

Throne room...

Akame slashed at Syura as he was turned towards Tatsumi but Syura teleported away before the poisoned blade could connect with his skin. Tatsumi turned one way then the other searching for Syura but he was nowhere to be seen. Then Tatsumi felt Syura's presence behind him and he turned around raising his spear in defense but it was not in time to block Maebure and the sword hit Tatsumi in the shoulder.

Tatsumi stumbled back feeling a sharp pain. He looked at his shoulder, Maebure cut through Incursio with ease although Incursio was said to be indestucrible. Tatsumi looked back at Syura who was deflecting both Akame's fast swings and Mine's shots at the same time with Maebure.

The ones which he didn't deflect he dodged thanks to his teleportation. Tatusmi wondered how it was possible for such a powerful Teigu to exist and that Syura used it along with a Shingu. Then realization hit Tatsumi. Syura also had a talisman in his hand which could be another Teigu, the one which Syura uses for teleportation but Tatsumi still didn't understand how it was possible for one man to use two Teigus along with a Shingu.

Tatsumi had no time to wonder about it though, as he jumped into the fight to help Akame who was backed agaisnt the wall with Syura on the attack. Akame's moves were faster than ever, she was sweating but Syura laughed as he attacked with a ferocity which seemed truly demonic.

"Let's see who the real demon is!" yelled Syura as he pressed the attack even more.

Tatusmi came at him from the side, Neunote first but Syura parried it with ease in one motion before returning to Akame. Tatsumi swung Neunote at Syura again but Syura instead of parrying teleported. Tatsumi looked at Akame who had a few shallow cuts and then he looked at Mine who was standing ready with Pumpkin. He then looked around for Syura and saw him appear behind Mine.

"Mine!" Tatsumi yelled as Syura raised his sword high and brought it down on Mine. Mine was ready though as she turned around and fired at Syura the biggest blast of energy possible. The blast was twice the size of the one which hit Tatsumi and broke ten of his bones. Mine was sent flying back from the force of the blast and Tatsumi caught her in his arms wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

Tatsumi looked down at Mine who looked really tired and then he saw Pumpkin smoking in her arms with cracks in it. He glanced at the spot where Syura was standing and which was covered by smoke so he couldn't see very well even with his night vision but Tatusmi felt something.

**"Watch out!"** yelled the Tyrant as something came out from the smoke with the speed comparable to lightning. It went straight for Tatsumi and Mine and if it wasn't for the Tyrant warning him Tatusmi would have never been able to avoid it. The thing which came out from the smoke stopped where Tatsumi and Mine were. The figure was coated in smoke so Tatusmi couldn't see it but he had a sinister feeling.

The feeling was confirmed as he saw the tips or horns appear and as the smoke cleared he knew he was right. Tatsumi looked down on Mine in his arms who had a look of sheer terror on her face and then he looked at Akame who had a look of determination on hers, but on her face was also a hint of fear.

Akame looked at Tatsumi and their eyes met before she cut her left hand with the cursed sword, Murasame, which poisoned anyone who it cut, even its owner. Then Akame fell to her knees and Tatsumi screamed her name at the top of his lungs, in vain. Akame let out a shriek which sounded more like a growl as a dark aura formed around her. The markings which Murasame usually leaves on its victims started spreading over her body.

**"Marvelous."** he heard the Tyrant say but he didn't understand.

* * *

West wing...

Stylish defended himself flawlessly although he was attacked from three sides. He blocked most of the attacks with his arms altough Seryu had her flail. Seryu decided it was time to finish the fight so she approached Koro and took from his mouth a giant missile. She knew that they would need to create some distance between her and Stylish for Seryu to survive.

Seryu patted Kuro on the head and whispered in his ear. "Kuro, I need you to use you trump card once again so we can win and justice can be satisfied." Kuro nodded before using Berserker and becoming large again. Seryu grinned. She was happy that she would finally do justice.

Kuro snarled and ran for Stylish who brought his hands up in defense but Kuro bit at them. Stylish then lowered his arms, letting Kuro bite at his face and head. Kuro kept on bitting but then Stylish lashed out for Kuro's head and riped it open in one movement, taking the core out. Seryu had forgotten that Stylish knew where Kuro's core was since he was working on both hers and Kuro's body. Stylish took the core into his hand and threw it, the core went right for the wall. It was about to be smashed to a thousad pieces.

Leone rescued Kuro, or rather his core, at the last moment, catching the core right as it was about to hit the wall. Seryu cursed her stupidity and returend her attention to Stylish. Stylish was alredy near her and she couldn't use the missile.

Stylish grabbed her by the neck and raised her until her feet weren't touching the ground anymore and she could barely breath.

"Why... did... betray... us?" she asked barely having any breath left. She wanted to know before she died.

"You can thank that brat, Tatsumi, and you dear general for that. Besides, Syura had a better offer anyway and he was so much more on my level than the Jaegers ever were." said Stylish nonchalantly like it was nothing.

Seryu was almost unconciuos, she knew it would end soon. Then the pressure of her neck stopped and she fell down to the floor beside the missile. She saw that Stylish was now strangling Leone and Seryu tried to stand up but she couldn't. Then Seryu heard shouting and tried to look to where Stylish was looking but she was too tired and she couldn't move at all. Stylish threw Leone and she hit a wall, flying through it. Then Stylish started walking to something which was behind Seryu, not paying the wounded Jaeger any mind and Seryu saw her chance. Leone was safe as was Kuro and Seryu was going to die anyway if she did nothing. What worried her were the ones who were behind her. Seryu judged by Stylish's behavior that they were hisenemies which made them her allies.

"Get... away!" Seryu yelled as loud as she could. She counted to four inside herself to give time to the people who were there to escape.

She then grabbed the missile and activated it as Stylish was passing by before she covered her face with her free hand. Seryu felt it was the right thing to do. That was the first time in her life that she was so sure of anything. Before Tatsumi showed her that she wsa wrong she thought that she was doing the right thing but it never felt like what she was doing now. The last thing she saw before everything went black was a blinding light. Then she felt a burning heat mixed with immense pain.


	30. Chapter 30

Throne room...

Tatsumi and Mine in his arms looked as their comrade and friend, Akame, transformed into something which was only half human. Red marking appeared along Akame's body which seemed to resemble the markings Murasame left on its victims. When the markings stopped spreading Akame looked at her friends and Tatsumi saw her eyes although they didn't resemble the black ones which Tatusmi knew.

Her scleras turned black and black markings like the ones on her body appeared around her pupils. She looked at them for a second and charged at Syura who looked amused by her transformation. Tatusmi had seen many fast opponents but none were as fast as Akame had been at that moment. Esdeath was fast but Akame was even faster than her and Tatsumi knew that Syura would be in trouble.

Syura raised his sword in defense. Akame went straight for it and the two swords clashed altough there was no cling of metal as there usually would have been. Probably because Syura's sword wasn't made of metal.

Akame and Syura, twice taller than her, moved back and forth as netiher could overpower the other. If it weren't so frightening Tatsumi would have laughed at the absurdity of the small Akame bringing the demon Syura to a standstill. Tatsumi lowered Mine on the floor and started running towards the two demons fighting. He figured that if Akame managed to drive him to standstill by herself than with his help they could win. Tatsumi attacked Syura from the side and as he swung his spear at Syura Tatusmi hoped that Syura would block Tatsumi's attack with his sword so Akame could get an opening and cut him. Only one cut would end the battle. But Syura only looked at Tatsumi before light enveloped him and he disappered.

Tatsumi cursed himself for having forgotten that Syura had another Teigu. "We need to destroy one of his Teigus. He has two, only if we destroy one we stand a chance." said Tatsumi to his teammates and both nodded. Then they heard laughter.

"You are smarter than you look, brat. It is true that I have two Teigus along with my trusty Shingu sword. It's all thanks to Dorothea and her little ring. She is dead now though and she can't give me any more toys. You will pay for killing her."

Tatsumi saw Syura appear behind Akame and before he could shout a warning Syura had alredy grabbed the marked girl's head with one giant fist and lifted her. Akame used the chance though as she escaped Syura' grip and spinnign in the air she cut his arm. It wasn't a deep cut but it was enough. Unfortunately Syura punched her with his other arm Tatsumi ran towards Akame who fell to the floor. He was smiling as he knew that the poison was about to kill Syura and with both the Emperor and Syura dead the rebellion has suceeded. Tatsumi bent down to pick Akame up as she was barely concious. Tatsumi picked her up and stared at Syura who had fallen to his knees.

Then Syura disappeared again. Tatsumi knew Syura was about to die and decided he had nothing else to worry about. Then Tatsumi fell to the ground and on Akame as something hit him hard in the back. He rolled on his back to look who or what it was. Tatsumi felt his his blood run cold as he saw Syura bringing his mighty fist down on Tatusmi and it hit Tatsumi in the stomach almost making him puke. The force alone would have made Tatsumi puke under any other circumstance but Tatsumi somehow didn't puke now.

"You really think that trick's like that poison would be enought to kill me in this form?" Syura said as he picked up Akame. She stabbed him through the palm with Murasame but he didn't stop. He threw her towards a wall which she flew straight through seinding her into another room. Then Tatsumi's vision started going black as he tried to not fall into unconiousness. He didn't suceed.

* * *

North wing...

Esdeath knew something was wrong. Her heart or rather her instincts told her that something happened to Tatsumi and she always listened to her instincts. She knew that he needed her help so she killed the guard she was battling and looked around. She remembered the palace layout somewhat but the part in which they were was unfamiliar to her and she wasn't sure if she would be able to find the place where Tatsumi was. He could be in a thousand places and she had no idea where she was or where he was and not a clue as to where to start. She was sure she wouldn't arrive in time if she stumbled around aimlessly. That is if it wasn't too late alredy.

"No, I cannot think like that." Esdeath whispered. She knew that she needed a vantage point to find Tatsumi. If he was fighting Syura then it would be obvious even if they were in a closed room. She thought about how she could get to a vantage point and come to Tatsumi's aid all in a mattter of seconds. Then she remembered their time on the island and that the Empire would never kill an usable and tamed Danger Beast.

She looked at the Jaegers who were with her. Bols, Wave, Kurome and Run still fought the guards but she had no time to help them or to tell them what was going on.

"Run, you are in charge! Survive this, that is an order!" she said as she started running towards where the Empire kept Danger Beasts for fighing in the arena to please the crowds.

* * *

Tatsumi was surrounded by emptiness and darknees. He felt nothing, he saw nothing. The pain in his body was gone. He didn't even feel his body. Then a light appeared and it looked like it was at the end of a tunnel. Tatsumi started half-walking and half-floating towards it. The light got brighter and brighter as he getting closer. When he got there he stepped into the light and at first it was blinding but Tatsumi's eyes adjusted quickly.

"Tatsumi, what are you doing here?!" he heard a familiar and harsh voice which startled him.

He turned around to see Bulat. Behind him were Sheele, Sayo, Ieyasu, Susanoo and Lubbock. They were all frowning at him. Tatsumi immediatly rushed to Bulat and hugged his dead mentor.

"I am sorry, bro, but I was defeated, I couldn't save anyone. I am weak." Tatsumi said as tears started forming in his eyes. Tasumi expected something like shouting or something similiar. Bulat patted him on the head instead and Tatusmi looked at him, no longer up at him as he did while Bulat was alive but directly in his eyes as they were about the same height now. That is they would be if Tatsumi and Bulat weren't both dead.

"Are you giving up so easily? You can still fight. Get up! I didn't teach you to surrender!" yelled Bulat as his kind face turned into one of anger.

"But I can't. I am dead. I failed everyone. I failed you bro, and everyone else here. You are all dead because of me. Because of my weakness! Now because of me I am dead and soon everyone will be dead too." said Tatusmi as tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't look at his dead friends. He was too ashamed.

"You are a soldier! There will always be death around you but you cannot blame yourself for everyone who dies. Tatsumi you have become stronger than I ever coud have hoped to become. You ahve left me in the dust. You NEED to go back and fight. You aren't dead, yo ucan still fight. Fight for us all because we can't. Fight for our memory. Fight to save the people who are alive and to save who you love." said Bulat.

Tatsumi looked around. Bulat, Sheele, Lubbock, Sayo and everyone else looking at him and smiling warmly. Tatsumi wanted to stay there but he also wanted to return. He knew that he needed to return.

"I will never forget you." he said to all his dead friends as he closed his eyes and forced himself to wake up.

**"Finally done with your little dream?" **asked him the Tyrant from somewhere.

Tatsumi knew he had succeded as his earlier feeling of nothing was replaced by an feeling of excruciating pain. A familiar feeling at least. He didn't exactly celebrate it thoguh. Tatsumi felt a sword in his hand and realized he wasn't wearing Incursio anymore but that he also was back in the real world. He breathed slowly as he felt that at least eleven of his ribs were broken but he was lucky and all his importnat bones were intact, no bones which could prevent him from fighting were broken. Depending how you look at it at least. Tatsumi braced for pain as he got up but what he felt was beyond his imanigation. It felt like he was stung with a million needles at once.

He shook his head which, too hurt, and while muttering curses, Tatsumi looked around. He was in the throne room, and Tatsumi searched for any sing of his friends. The room was empty except rubble but then Tatsumi heard some thing to his left and he turned to see Akame and Mine fighting Syura in his demon form. Syura looked like he had a small wound oh his arms and chest but it was nothing compared to how his opponnents looked.

Both Akame and Mine had at least twenty wounds and were red from the blood which was over them. It wasn't Syura's though. Tatsumi cursed his weakness and rushed to their side without donning Incursio. To summon Incursio Tatusmi needed mental and physical energy which he didn't have so he unsheated both of his swords and got to work. He ran towards Syura and using his momentum Tatsumi fell to the ground sliding under Syura's large legs, slashing at them hoping to cripple the demon but Syura barely flinched as the swords bit into his flesh.

Tatsumi got up a few feet further and turned around throwing caution to the wind becuase he knew he was going to die soon of his injuries anyway and not even the Tyrant could help him in any way. Tatsumi ran for Prime Minister Syura raising one sword high, keeping the other low. Syura kicked away Akame with who he was engaged in fast paced swordplay and turned his attention on Tatsumi. Tatsumi knew that Syura was faster and stronger and that he would die but he swung both swords regardless, Syura blocked the sword coming high with Maebure while the other one he took with his fist like it was a stick.

Tatsumi felt a new wave of pain wash over him when Syura hit Tatsumi into the gut with his large and spiked knee. The spike went through Incursio's plating and into Tatusmi's stomach. Tatsumi coughed up blood as Syura picked him up and began spining with Tatsumi in his arms. Tatsumi felt Syura's hands letting go of him and Tatsumi was sent flying towards the ceiling, he hit the ceiling, breaching it like it was glass. He flew through it and high into the air. Tatsumi knew that he wouldn't survive the fall and he remembered all the promises he would break by dying. All because he was too weak.

"Bulat was wrong. I am too weak." Tatusmi whispered as he closed his eyes.

**"On that we agree."**

* * *

Esdeath was standing on the Alpha-Class Air Manta when she saw something fly through the roof of what Esdeath guessed to be the throne room. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to recognize what it was. It was the middle of the night and it was cloudy. Esdeath couldn't make out anything because it was too dark and the thing was covered in dust and smoke. Esdeath thought about leaving it and continue looking for where Tatsumi was but she might find Tatsumi in the throne room as there seemed to be fighting there.

She spurred the Air Manta forward, hoping to see what the thing, which was now falling down, was before it hit the roof. Esdeath had almost forgotten how fast the Manta was. She was soon near the hole in the roof and watching the thing fall, waiting to see if what it was as the dust and smoke were disapppearing. Esdeath now could even make out the outline of the shape which Esdeath realized belonged to a human. Esdeath closed in on the falling figure and with shock she recognized who it was.

"TATSUMI!" Esdeath yelled as she rushed forwards with the Manta intending to catch Tatsumi before he hit the roof and died in a truly guresome fashion. Tatsumi was close to the roof but Esdeath caught him just in the nick of time. She brought the Manta down on the roof and lowered Tatsumi in her lap. He was beaten and bleeding from many cuts. Esdeaht examined him. She looked at his stomach only to see a hole in it. Esdeath gasped even though she saw far more gruesome wounds but she knew that a gut wound was always fatal unless using a Teigu which could heal wounds or perhaps going to a skilled surgeon in a hospital and that needed to be done in a matter of minutes after the wound was inflicted. She checked Tatsumi's pulse and she was glad to see that at least he was still alive. Tatsumi opened his eyes slightly.

"Esdeath." he said and his hand reached out for her face. Esdeath put it down, telling him to rest.

"You need to help them…" Tatsumi coughed up blood. "the… throne room. Please."

Esdeath looked at the hole in the roof and she could hear fighing. If she were to leave Tatsumi he would surely die but there was nothing she could do to help him. Esdeath could try and get him to a hospital but even with the Air Mant to get there would take too long and if they got there in time there was no guarantee Tatsumi would survive. She could either be by his side and watch him die unable to do anything or fulfill his last wish.

"You rest here. I will go and kill Syura. I will be back in a minute." she said as she gently laid him down on the roof. She used her ice powers to freeze the wound foolishly hoping to buy Tatusmi more time and try to save him and save his friends. She couldn't admit to herself that it was hopeless. Then Esdeath covered him with her coat so he wouldn't get hypothermia. She wished to stay with him but that would be selfish of her. She would do what Tatsumi asked of her. Esdeath gave a final kiss to her beloved as he watched her with half open. She proceeded to jump through the hole in the roof.

* * *

Mine saw Syura forgeting about Akame, slapping her away and turning towards the hole through which Tatusmi went through. "Welcome general. Welcome to our little party." he said to the person which came down the way Tatsumi was thrown out and Mine hoped he was alive even though her mind was telling her she should be happy he was dead. Mine didn't at first recognize the figure but a second look confirmed her suspicion. It was Esdeath. Mine, for the the first time was happy to see the former Empire general.

Esdeath waited as Syura came at her swinging his sword of darkness left and right but Esdeath blocked most of the attacks. Esdeath parried one of Syura's attacks and then a small ice dagger formed in her free hand which she slipped into Syura's large forearm but Syura didn't even flinch instead knocking Esdeath back with his other arm like she was a paper weight.

Esdeath landed on her feet and just stood there while Akame was fighing with Syura. Akame who was half dead. Mine scoffed. When Mine looked over to Esdeath could see the anger and hate in the general's icy eyes. What was wierd was that Esdeath was crying. She aslo gave of the aura of someone who had nothing left to lose. Mine wasn't sure who she was more scared off, Syura, Esdeath or Akame. Then Mine felt the whole room becoming colder and colder by the second until ice started forming on the walls and Esdeath's blue hair was thrashing wildly. Then Syura was frozen in an instant, Akame jumping back just in time avoid being frozen too. Around the whole room icicles and spears of ice appeared. Mine felt the cold go to straight to her bones as soon as it appeared. It was a penetrating cold.

As they all looked at each other happy it was over the ice block in which Syura was then started burning with an intense heat, flames and cracks appearing on the ice. Syura bursted free and he unleashed an inferno with him. The whole room, until a few seconds frozen was now on fire, smoke enveloping everyone.

It wasn't a normal fire though. Syura's fire was something far worse. The fire was black and instead of illuminating the room the fire seemed to make the room darker. Mine started shooting in the direction in which she saw Syura last but she fired only two shots before Pumpkin stopped. Mine looked at it and noticed the cracks in it and she cursed her luck.

Mine could only wait and that's what she did. Then she felt an intense heat behind her and she turned around to see Syura raising his sword and bringing it down. Mine thought she would die but a rapier stopped the sword of darkness. It out of nowhere and icicles found their way into Syura's head before an giant spear of ice went straight into his chest. All of that happened in a milisecond. It was as if time froze.

It all happened in an instant, Esdeath appearing out of nowhere but the attacks didn't even scratch Syura because the ice melted against his skin which was as hot as lava, or at least that's what Mine guessed. She could see that Esdeath strained herself a lot and Mine retreated not to get in the way because she had no means to defend herself. Mine was as helpless as when she was a child on the streets fo the Capital. She had no choice but to rely on Esdeath to be her savior as Akame looked like she was done for.

"You are mine, Syura. I will give you hell!" Mine could hear Esdeath say over the fire and the beams cracking as she and Syura were locked in a struggle of strenght. Mine saw Esdeath rapier break under the strenght of Syura and Esdeath making one of ice but it was no match for Maebure. Esdeath shattered at least ten swords before Akame came to her help and the two swordswomen cornered Syura before he disappeared again.

He appeard behind Akame and kicked her so hard it send her flying into a wall again. Akame hit the wall but instead of getting up as she usually did she remained down with Murasame next to her. Mine saw Esdeath who looked like she was at the end of her strenght fighing a lossing battle against an unrellenting Syura who looked like he didn't break a sweat. Then Esdeath stabbed Syura into the chest and somehow the ice penetrated his skin and exited through his back before melting but that only made Syura more angry. Mine was shaken from her transe when she heard a very loud cracking sound and then she felt a unbelivalble weight on her back as she fell to the floor. She tried to get up but it was impossible with the weight pressing down on her.

* * *

Tatsumi watched on in horror through the hole in the roof as his friends were being beaten by Syura and Tatsumi was unable to do anything. Tatsumi barely dragged himself to the ledge of the hole to watch what was happening and he had no more energy left. He closed his tear filled eyes and he saw the four red eyes staring at him from darkness.

"Help me! Give me your power, I beg you! I need to help my friends." pleaded Tatsumi. He never before was so desperate.

**"I cannot give you my power, your body would not be able to handle it. And neither would your mind for that matter."** responded the Tyrant.

"I am too weak on my own, give me power and strenght so I can save my friends and if I die…it doesn't matter." said Tatsumi sure in his choice.

**"I am sorry for your friends but there is nothing I can do for you. If I give you power and you die because your body can't handle it I would lose that power for good unlike when you die from a wound or natural causes. And if I were to give you power you would die the second you recieved it anyway with your body being too weak. I'm sorry."** said the Tyrant and the four eyes disappeared leaving only the darkness. Tatsumi only wept there with his eyes closed until he heard a female shriek.

He looked down into what looked like a scene from hell itself and he saw Mine trapped under a pile of burning wood beams, Akame unconcious and Esdeath being driven into a corner by Syura. Tatsumi knew he could do nothing but he still clutched his swords until his knuckles were white. He had no idea how he managed to hold on to them for so long.

Tatsumi pushed himself over the edge, knowing he would die but he wanted to at least try and do something. He was going to break the promise he made to Akame and Esdeath but if he could somehow save them then it would be worth it. Tatsumi felt the warm air and smoke against his face as he was falling and he hoped he would be able to save his friends even if it meant his death afterwards. Tatsumi had lost so many friends he wouldn't lose any more.

"Fuck you Tyrant! Fuck Syura! I don't need your strenght or power, I will do it by myself! I will fight for what I believe in and I will win! I maybe am not strong enough to survive this but I am strong enough to save those I call friends." Tatsumi yelled as he was falling down.

Then it was like time slowed down. Tatsumi didn't know what was going on but he had a pretty good guess who did. Tatusmi guessed that time didn't acually slow down but that it was all inside Tatsumi's brain. He waited as he slowly traveled down and then he heard the voice. **"This is unbelivable. Tatsumi, you have proven yourself more than a few times and it seems you have done so yet again. Your body seems to somehow have made itself stronger. I don't know how but with this I can help you. You truly are stronger than I expected and even though your body probably won't handle it if you are going to attempt suicide who am I to deny you going out in style?**" said the Tyrant his voice ringing out in the great room as no other sounds could be heard.

"You will not stop me, it's my life…wait what?"

**"Even better. I can give you access to all of my power. There is even a good chance that your body won't be destroyed by it."**

"Do it!" said Tatsumi enthusiastically.

**"It isn't that easy, dumbass! You will have to pay a heavy price."**

"I don't care, just do it." responded Tatsumi.

**"Will you shut up! For me to give you that you and I have to become one."**

That made Tatsumi pause. "What?!"

**"You and I will fuse in your body. I will not be able to control it, don't worry, unless you are unconcious that is. Every pain you feel I will feel, every emotion you fell I will too. Love, hate, remorse, guilt, everything. But you will be stuck with me in your head until you die. And you will live at least twenty years longer thanks to my powers. If you survive today that is."**

"But, I will still have control over my body?"

**"Yes, but some of my traits might pass on you and the other way around. For example you might want to prefer living in the wilderness or become more agressive or something like that. And I just might become more friendly who knows? I have only tried this once and that human died as soon as he got a fragment of my true power."**

"But why are you doing this? And didn't you say that you would lose your powers if I died from soemthing like that?"

**"Why? I respect you, genuinly respect you and I want to see how strong you truly can become. And as for me losing my power, as soon as your body shows that it won't be able to handle me I will stop the fusion and pull out which I couldn't do if I just gave you my power. I would survive with all of my power intact while you would die. You should hurry and decide, the floor is drawing nearer and nearer."** said the Tyrant and Tatsumi knew he had no other way of saving his friends. His foolish bravado from before would maybe let him save them and he would surly die but with the Tyrant he could save them for sure.

"I accept." said Tatsumi and felt both immense pain and relief, one moment the pain was there, the next it was gone before it returened again. Tatsumi screamed out. He felt his ribs being readjusted, his bones adjusting themsleves and growing back, his wounds healing and the missing tissue growing like grass. It was even more painful when the wounds were healing than when they were being inflicted on him. Tatsumi never thought that such pain could exist. But he endured it all only thinking about saving his friends and getting revenge for those lost.

Then his mind was assulted by the Tyrant. It felt like another being was entering him, both physically and mentally. It was impossible to explain. It literally felt like someone had opened Tatsumi's body and was entering him. At first Tatusmi tried to fight it but the Tyrant managed to convince him to stop fighting back. Tatsumi didn't really trust the Danger Beast that much but he couldnt fight it anyway as he was too weak and so he let himself be merged. His mind then experienced all the Tyrant's memories and Tatsumi felt like he had lived the Tyrant's life along with his own.

Their memories were mixing up inside Tatusmi's head. Or maybe it was the Tyrant's head, Tatusmi wasn't sure anymore. The Tyrant's three thousand years long life was a lifetime of war baptised in blood and Tatsumi experienced the pain of every cut and wound the Tyrant ever got. It almost drove him crazy. He was sure that the Tyrant also experienced the same thing with Tatsumi's memories but that was poor consolation. Then it all stopped and Tatsumi was left in a body. He wasn't sure whose it was or if he even was Tatsumi. He then remembered the people who depended on him and Tatusmi was sure that he was in his body and that he was Tatsumi but he wasn't just Tatsumi anymore. In his body there were now Tatsumi, the dominant one, and Tyrant and they were working as one.

* * *

**Autor's note: Now Tatusmi si more powerful than ever before but will it be enouhg to defeat Syura and save his friends. Will perhaps Tatsumi die doing it? Next update coming soon! **


	31. Chapter 31

North wing...

Run was shot in the shoulder with an arrow and he fell to the ground, Bols wanted to go and help him but he had to deal with the ten guards in front of him first. Bols used his Teigu, Rubicante, to burn them to a crisp and then he used his trump card, Magma Drive, to shoot a blast of fire which instantly killed the archer who hit Run. In the process Bols also killed six more archers so no more of his comrades and friends get hurt by arrows. Then he incinerated a new group of guards in front of him before turning around towards Run. Bols rushed to Run's side to help him and he looked around to see if anyone else was hurt.

Kurome could barely stand judging by how she looked. She was leaned against a pillar eating her cookies, using the small rest time which they were given but it wouldn't be nearly enough. Wave was lying on the ground next to her exhausted apnting like a dog. Bols wished Esdeath was there. She probably had good reason to leave but without her they were being overrun by guards and they couldn't keep them off anymore. For every guard they killed two more took his place and some of them had army uniforms. That meant that some of the army outside had managed to get inside the palace. Which was extremely bad news for the rebellion. The next wave of guards or soldiers would overwhelm them, of that Bols was sure. But there was nothing he could do about that and so he decided to try and focus on what he could change.

He crounched near Run who was lying on the grass. Run had alredy both removed the arrow and bandaged the wound so all Bols could do was to help him up. Run thanked Bols politely and they limped to the other Jaegers.

"How many guards are there in the fucking palace?" asked Wave who looked like he got trampled by horses.

"More than we expected." responded Run as he was lowered to the ground next to Wave. Bols only sighed.

"I think that some of them were army." Kurome added.

"I'm not sure if we can hold out any longer." Bols said.

"We have to! For general Esdeath and all the others who are fighting bravely!" said Wave. Silence ensued. After barely five minutes passing by they heard the familiar sound of guards incoming. They all prepared but they didn't expect the two hundered guards who came. Both the guards and Jaegers knew that they stood no chance against the guards. Not as exhausted as they were. An arrow hit Bols in the thigh. That moment Bols thought that he would never see his wife and daughter again. He could either save his friends and die or he could die without saving anyone. The choice was clear. He took off his Teigu's tank on his back and turned towars his fellow Jaegers and more importantly friends.

"Run away, I will delay them." he said. All the Jaegers looked at him in suprise.

"No, we will hold them off, we can do…" said Wave but Run put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head in disagreement. Kurome had tears in her eyes and Bols himself felt like crying. His friends nodded at him, Kurome even going as far as hugging him and everyone prepared themselves to run. He was never hugged before by anyone other than his wife or daughter. He turned towards the guards who were waiting for the Jaegers to surrender.

Bols knew that he would die sooner or later for what he had done and he was glad that his death at least saved his friends. His friends made their escape. Seeing that there would be no surrender the guards rushed him as Bols activated the self destruct button on the tank. Before his Teigu could explode he was shot by arrow after arrow. As each arrow hit him he thought about the countless inocent lives he had taken and he also thought about the most precious thing there was for him, his family. He wanted to see them one last time but he knew that he didn't deserve it, instead the heat swallowed him as his Teigu exploded and freed him of the pain. Bols hoped that his family won't be sad because of him.

* * *

Throne room...

Esdeath watched in amazment as something exploded on the floor right under the hole in the roof. Because of the smoke from the fires around the room it was difficult to see anything but Esdeath sensed a strong presence, a presence as strong as Syura if not stronger. It was a sinister presence even by her standards. As she was too focused on that Syura had taken the opening which she gave him. He teleported behind Esdeath putting Maebure against her throat therby taking her as his hostage. Esdeath cursed herself as she and Syura continued to watch. She was unable to do anything else in the situation she was in.

"How pathetic." she said. It was directed to herself. She tried using her ice powers to freeze Syura but he didn't even notice it. Then she shoved her hand into Syura's stomach and made a mass of ice in her hand shattering it. SHe hoped it would hurt Syura but he jsut pulled her hand out and hit her in the stomach telling her to be quiet so he could observe what was going on.

The being was unbelievably powerful and Esdeath knew that even if she were rested and at her prime she would not be able to kill it alone. The figure stepped out from the crater which it had created just by appearing. It was still covered by a veil of smoke so Esdeath couldn't see it. She did see that it was as big as a human but that was about it. Then behind the figure in the air appeared a monster but Esdeath wasn't scared. It looked absolutely terrifying though.

It had four blood red glowing eyes and as it roared the whole palace vibrated from it, Esdeath saw the sharp teeth in its mouth and she still didn't feel neither joy nor fear. Only amazment at the sheer power. Fear or not though, she nontheless stepped back, her instincts telling her to do so. Only then did Esdeath notice that the monster was in a deformed version of Incursio, its flesh merged with the metal in a twisted union. She knew it to be the Tyrant and that meant that the figure was Tatsumi. It had to be Tatsumi. But she wasn't sure how he could radiate so much power when his body was on the verge of death less than five minutes before. Even with the Tyrant's power it didn't make any sense to her. She concluded that it couldn't be Tatsumi as much as she wished him to be it. if she was going to be saved by anyone she wished it to be Tatsumi.

The Tyrant embraced the figure in what looked like a lover's embrace and not a monster hugging something or someone. All of a sudden the Danger Beast started shrinking until it was the same size as the person, or being, covered by smoke. Chains erputed from the ground and enveloped the figure who was still in smoke. At first Esdeath thought that the chains were going to give power to the being but then all the chains broke like something locked away was released. Syura pressed Maebure closer to Esdeath's throat out of fear. Blood tickled from the cut down the everchanging darknees of the blade. her heart started beating faster. After what seemed like an eternity the smoke curtain was lifted and behind it was Tatsumi. He was wearing Incursio.

He was wearing Incursio but it was different. Where the steel was shinning before now it was darker and the white cloth and cape on his back were black now. The armor seemed more streamlined as if built for agility. It also was more segmented, and had a reptilian-like look to it. Overall that all added to making the armor seem more savage somehow. Maybe the armor was always like that but it was impossible for Tatusmi to unlock that form until now. Tatsumi's helm changed too, now he had horns of some sort on it and the lower part of the helm had teeth although purely for cosmetics Esdeath guessed. Her beloved's eyes though were what intrigued her the most. Intrigued was not the right word, frightened would be more appropriate for what Esdeath felt at the moment.

One eye was blood red and glowing with a cross in the pupil. It was like the Tyrant's eyes but the other was Tatsumi's green as usual eye. Tatsumi's eye and the Tyrant's eye met her eyes and he surged forward with roughly the same speed which Syura possessed. In an split second Tatsumi's spear stabbed at Syura's head right above Esdeath and Esdeath felt the pressure of Maebure disappearing from her throat. She moved away and looked for Syura to repay him but he had teleported away.

Tatsumi approached her and offered her his hand or rather claw but she accepted it regardless what it was as it was still Tatsumi's. In his right eye, Tyrant's eye, there was hatred but in Tatusmi's left eye there was compasion and love. It was a stark contrast. Then Tatsumi raised his spear and swung it at Esdeath stopping a few inches from her head so it blocked teh incoming Maebure. Although his mouth was concealed by his visior she could swear that Tatsumi was smiling at her like he was telling her that it would be alright. Esdeath realized that that which she saw in Tatsumi's right eye, his red eye, she mistook for hatred. It was determination and conviction.

"You are powerful, I'll give you that! But you are powerless against Shambhala!" said Syura as he teleported away now that his attack failed. Now Esdeath saw in both of Tatsumi's eyes that determination. Tatsumi picked her up in his arms and took her to a nearby wall where he lowered her down raising his spear and stepping in front of her making sure that she was safe from Syura. She tried to get up but she was too weak. She had used her trump ard and fought all night so she couldn't even stand. She was sure that if she rested for three minutes she would be able to stand again but it was too big a risk.

"Rest for now." Tatsumi siad to ehr and she did as told.

* * *

Mine saw Tatsumi and she tried to yell his name but her lungs were scorched and filled with smoke. Tatsumi saw her somehow still and nodded rushing towards her once he was sure that Esdeaht was safe. He was intercepted with a punch from Syura who teleported himself in front of Tatsumi. Tatsumi got hit in the stomach but instead of flying away he tried to punch Syura who disappeared in time thanks to his damned teleportation power.

"Fucking teleportation." Mine thought.

Tatsumi continued towards her but Mine saw Syura appear close to Esdeath and she raised her weak hand with Pumpkin in it hoping that it would fire. Mine knew it could explode because of the cracks. She maybe couldn't forgive Tatsumi and she certainly couldn't forgive Esdeaht even thoughs he saved Mine's life but she owed Tatsumi to at least try and save his girlfriend. And Mine was never one to not pay her debts. Luckily, Pumpkin fired and altough the blast was in no way propotional to the pinch she was in it was enough to slow down Syura, save Esdeath for the moment and have Tatsumi notice what Syura was doing. Tatsumi threw his spear at Syura but the demon dodged it and lunged at Esdeath once again so Tatsumi started running towards Esdeath having no other choice. Mine couldn't hold it against him. SHe had been always rude to him and has tried to kill him twice.

Then Syura teleported again and was next to Mine. He raised her head with one demonic hand and with the other he put Maebure under her chin, to her throat like he did with Esdeath not too long ago. Tatsumi saw this and now he ran for them with superhuman speed. But then Syura cut a little into Mine's skin and Tatsumi stopped. Mine knew that if Syura had her as a hostage that Tatsumi would have to surrender just to save her, like the fool he was.

Even after all she had done to him he was willing to give up his life to save Mine. She now understood that she loved that fool. She loved Tatsumi with all her heart. She wasn't angry at him from before for just betraying her and their firends but because he was with Esdeath. She was jealous of Esdeath. If it didn't bring tears to her eyes she would have laughed.

"I am sorry. You were right from the beginning. I forgive you and thank you for everything, Tatsumi." Mine said to the boy, no, the man she loved. She wanted to say to Tatusmi that she loved him but that would be selfish of her and put Tatsumi in a difficult situation. Tatusmi ahd alredy been through enough and he didn't deserve that. She had put him through too much misery alredy. Then Mine lowered her head on the Shingu's blade and suprised both Syura and Tatsumi.

"NO!" Tatsumi yelled as the blade pierced Mine's neck and Mine couldn't breath anymore. Syura teleported away after realizing that Mine held no more value to him. Mine fell but Tatsumi caught her before she hit the floor. Mine knew she was going to die. At least she was going to die in the arms of the man she loved, that was a consolation to her. She wanted to say so many things but she only looked into Tatsumi's green eyes.

And then her heart stopped beating while she looked into Tatsumi's green and watery eye. To her his eye at that moment looked like the most beautiful thing she ever saw. She thought about what might have happened between them if the situation was different. What she would have done different if she had another chance. But blackness extinguished those thoughts.

* * *

Tatsumi roared so much that the ground itself shook, the Tyrant roaring with him. They both felt the same towards Syura, their emotions becoming one. Hatred. They both hated so much that it hurt them. Tatsumi gripped his spear so hard his hand hurt. He looked at Esdeath and felt the heat around him. He bent down to her side and picked her up in his arms. Esdeath was usually strong but now she was weakened and would only be a hinderance to him.

He leaned his head down and whispered in her ear as calmly as possible in the situation. "You go and get Akame, then you both get out of here. I will deal with Syura."

She looked at him with a look of defiance but after a few moments it was replaced by one of acceptance. She got out of his arms and looked at him one last time before disappearing into the smoke. She had no idea how much that meant to Tatsumi.

**"She truly loves you if she gave up this fight just because you asked her. You are lucky to have her. Now you just have to defeat that bastard. This fool thinks that he is a demon and this is his own hell. I hate weaklings who think that they are strong. Let's show him what true hell looks like. Let's kill him!"** the Tyrant said and Tatsumi's could imagine the Danger Beast smiling that toothy grin.

"I will make him pay." Tatsumi said.

"What? Are you sad because your girlfriend died? And I thought you were faithful to Esdeath? Maybe I should take Esdeath instead?" Syura taunted Tatsumi. Tatsumi screamed and the wall nearest to him crumbled from the invisble shockwave he produced jsut by shouting.

**Author's note: Mine and Bols are goners now. :( As for why I decided to dust them I think that it fits the AGK universe and Tatusmi needed even more motivation. Now Tatsumi is pissed and in the next chapter I promise you an epic fight.**


	32. Chapter 32

Tatsumi felt the inferno which Syura had created becoming worse, the heat too much even for his Incursio armor. Then he heard Tyrant talk.

** "This miserable candle light you call a fire?"** he roared and Tatsumi's lips repeated. Tatsumi then felt like the heat was decreasing although he saw the fire becoming bigger and bigger.

Tatsumi grinned under his helmet as he saw Syura using his cowardly teleportation technique. Tatsumi felt a presence behind him and he turned around. He caught Syura's Maebure in his left hand as he brought his spear, the Tyrant's talon, Neuntote, up straight for Syura's stomach. Syura blocked it using his free hand as a shield, the tip of the spear going through his palm but no further. The talisman in Syura's hand stoped Neuntote. Syura tried to hit Tatsumi with his spiked knee but missed. Tatusmi jump back to a safe distance nontheless. He wanted to pound Syura into the floor like a beast but he had to play it smart to win. As Tatsumi jumped back a tornado of fire formed around Syura. Tatsumi could feel the heat even when he was five feet away. Tatusmi eagerly wnated to jump in but he wasn't sure if Incursio could handle it.

**"Go in!"** he heard the Tyrant say, or command depending on how you look at it. Tatsumi not needing any more encouragement, jumped into the fiery tornado. It looked like Syura didn't expect it and so Tatusmi, altough he was sweating like a madman inside his armor, managed to cut Syura across his muscular chest. It wasn't a deep cut but it was more than he, Akame and Mine combined did before. After being cut Syura did something unexpected. He threw his Shingu into the air and tried punching Tatusmi.

Luckily Tatsumi dodged but Syura followed up with a kick aimed to the head which Tatusmi couldn't block. Syura then snatched Maebure from the air and cut at a still disoriented Tatsumi. Tatsumi dodged but only partially and the Shingu tore open his armor and sliced the skin at the young Jaeger's forearm. Tatsumi was in a vulnerable position but Syura was wide open and so Tatsumi attacked deciding to takle the risk. Then light appeared all around the two combatants. Tatsumi flet like he was flying. It was a very familiar feeling when his butt hit sand. Tatsumi was quite sure that he was once again on the island where he and Esdeath were stranded. Tatsumi quickly got up to see Syura staring at him and giving him a mad grin. It made Tatsumi sick.

"You are so much fun! I am really enjoying myself! It's good that I prepared for something like this! Now die!" yelled Syura and then his deformed demon wings spread and he took to the night sky. Tatusmi looked around the island looking for other foes who might be hidden. He found none. Incursio couldn't exactly fly but it could jump high and stay in the air longer than usual. That was not going to be enough though to defeat a flying enemy as fast as Syura. Plus Syura still teleportation and could create fire from pure air.

As Tatsumi was pondering on his next move Syura attacked. Tatsumi blocked one ferocious attack after another but he couldn't attack. As long as Tatsumi couldn't attack the battle was alredy decided. As Tatsumi blocked another attack Syura flew high into the sky and began chanting something in a foreign language. Then the sand on the beach on which Tatsumi was started burning. Next the trees behind Tatsumi burst into flames and then the whole island exploded. Time seemed to slow down for Tatsumi in that instant.

"Use the cloak! Quick!" the Tyrant told him and Tatsumi did as told. As soon as he covered himself with the dark cloth time resumed. After ten seconds the unberable heat outside disappeared. Tatsumi uncovered himself and surveyed his surroundings. What moments before was a tropical forest was now a barren and scorched wasteland. It reminded him of his village. Tatsumi decided that he was goign to attack Syura somehow no matter what it takes.

**"Tatsumi, calm down. Just think about flying and having wings. Focus." **the Tyrant instructed Tatsumi. Tatsumi listened to the Danger Beast who was now a part of him. He felt something on his armor changing. That made Tatusmi wonder since when he could even feel with his armor?

Tatsumi suddenly felt a weight on his back and when he turned around he could see wings in place of his cloak. They were different from the rest of his evolved armor. Their color was blood red and they weren't out of metal but something which disturbingly resembled Danger Beast tissue. And they looked draconic in appearance to Tatsumi. He tried to move them but he didn't know how. It was like he had grown a new limb and couldn't use it. Tatsumi calmed hismelf, closed his eyes and focused on the muscles on his back trying to move them. When Tatusmi opened his eyes again he was two feet above the ground.

But Tatsumi didn't have time to enjoy his new ability because of Syura. The demon came at Tatsumi from the front, covered in fire like a meteor about to collide with a planet. Tatsumi lifted Neuntote in defense. Syura then opened a portal and disappeared less than a feet from Tatsumi. Tatsumi turned around expecting Syrua to appear there jsut as the demon did but Tatsumi was too late. The Prime Minister's hit grazed Tatsumi but it was enough to make him scream out in pain.

Tatsumi recovered quickly and while Syura was still flying next to him Tatsumi grabbed Syura's burning wings. Tatusmi pulled with all his strenght and he heard flesh being ripped along with bones breaking before the wings came off. Syura screamed from the pain and to Tatsumi it was like music. Sweet beautiful music. Without his wings Syura started falling towards the scorched island beach. Tatusmi let him fall and after Syura had crashed Tatsumi came down too. What worried Tatsumi was that Syura didn't use his teleportation.

"Maybe because he was in too much pain and he forgot?" asked Tatsumi as he approached the crater in which Syura was.

**"Could be. But be careful."** said the Tyrant, growling. Now that they were connected Tatsumi could feel the Tyrant's hunger for blood. Syura was standing although he looked tired and battered. Syura was looking at the ring he was wearing. The gem inside was shattered. Tatsumi wondered if that was another Teigu or perhaps a Shingu. Maybe that was what allowed Syura to use two Teigu's and a Shingu at the same time? Just then aebure started shifting wildyl like it was about to explode. Syura paid it no attention.

"You filth! Because of you Dorothea's ring is broken! Do you know how hard it was to obtain a Philospher's stone to power it? It looks like I will have to use it after all." said Syura as he pulled out a syringe and injected himself with the content. As he was injecting himself all the alredy bulging veins on his body popped out. Then as suddenly as they appeared they retreated. M aebure also calmed down.

**"So that was the famed Philospher stone? Hah, and I thought it to be almighty. What a disappointment."** snickered the Tyrant but not inside Tatusmi's head but outside. Syura heard and looked around for the source of the sound. He then glared at Tatsumi.

"What was that stupid comment? Whose voice is that? You think you can frighten me with petty tricks like thast? You are pathetic! You should realize it by now. You are nothing more than a lousy farmer and there is no way that you can kill me, the Prime Minister?" Syura said and Tatsumi felt the Tyrant angry like never before. Tatusmi knew that the Tyrant was prideful but he didn't imagine it to be like this.

**"YOU DARE?! You, a pathetic human weakling dare to call me, the Tyrant, stupid and pathetic?! Petty tricks? And my host a lousy farmer and filth?! You should know your place! Even filth knows not to insult their betters but apparently common filth is above you. You need a leason. We shall teach you, wretched thing. We shall teach you your place. It is at the bottom of the food chain!**" roared the Tyrant like his voice was thunder. Syura looked like he might shit his pants. That is if he had any.

After the Danger Beast finished Tatsumi sprung into action not able to contain himself a second longer. He could feel that that pleased the Tyrant. Syura opened another portal but Tatusmi was faster. He threw his spear with all his strenght and as it was flying it made a sound as if something exploded or shattered. The next thing Tatsumi saw was Syura lying on the sand with Neuntote buried deep into his shoulder. Tatsumi approached Syura. As Tatsumi picked up Syura Tatsumi removed Neuntote from the demon's shoulder and threw it away. Syura tried to hit Tatsumi with his spiked knee but Tatusmi dodged effortlessly. Tatsumi got on top of Syura pinning him down and then hit the Prime Minister in the face, once twice, three times. He didn't really count as he was too caught up in the moment.

"This is for Bulat! For Sheele! For Lubbock! For Susanoo! For Sayo and Ieyasu! For the villagers which your army killed! For justice!" Tatsumi yelled with each punch but Syura kept on smiling like the devil hismelf even when he had lost at least five of his teeth along iwht havign his nose broken. Tatsumi was so immersed into beating Syura that he didnt notice that around their feet a portal appeared. By the time Tatusmi noticed it was too late. He thought that it might take them back to the palace. That didn't happen.

Instead Tatsumi found himself floating in space with stars in the distance glowing brightly. He looked around and saw a castle turned upside down a hundred feet from him. He ahd no idea where he was. Luckily Tatsumi was still holding Syura and so he could get back once he killed him. But then Syura attacked Tatsumi by swinging his sword, Maebure, and so Tatsumi was forced to choose between getting sliced in half or letting go of Syura. Syura was smiling at him once he was out of Tatsumi's reach like Syura had won.

"You cnanot beat me here!" Syura said and laughed. Tatsumi attacked but quickly found out that because there was no gravity Tatsumi couldn't find his centre of balance. Tatsumi's attack was off-balance and missed but Syura looked as id he was even faster than before. Tatsumi attacked again but missed. Syura slashed at Tatusmi and opened his armor along the chest but he didn't open Tatsumi at least.

Tatsumi soon switched to defense but that too was useless as Syura was simply too good. Syura probably ahd been practicing for the kind of situation he was in. Tatsumi soon got psuhed back a lot and he knew he needed to change the situation.

**"Go inside his reach. Let him hit you, just focus on hitting him."** Tyrant said. Tatsumi didn't really want to get hit but the Tyrant had a thousand years more of combat experience. Tatsumi did as told. He rushed inside Syura's arm reach and as he did he could see Maebure coming down on him. Tatsumi continued his attack though praying that Tyrant would help him. Then as if answering his prayers the Tynrat's head manifested on the armor and caught Maebure into its jaws preventing it from slicing Tatusmi in half. Tatsumi breahted a sigh of relief as his spear entered deep into Syura's stomach. Syura screamed out in pain and pulled quickly away.

Suyra looked at his wound once out of Tatusmi's reach and he looked like he could not beleiv eit. "How cna you be so good? You, a peasant? That doesn't matter though. I am gonna leave you here, so you can rot! But I'm guessing you might need company. I will be sure to send you your dear friends. Piece by fucking piece." said Syura laughing maniacally. The demon then proceeded to open a portal behind himself. Tatsumi only smiled under his visor. Syura's arrogance had killed him.

**"If he just opened his damned portal and went through it instead of gloating then this would have ended differently."**

Tatsumi then made his visor disappear so Syura could look at him while he was dying.

"You are alredy dead." said Tatsumi with great satisfaction. In an instant he had flied towards Syura at a speed faster than sound. They collided with an earth shattering force and Tatsumi grabbed the hand in which Syura was holding his talisman which served as the teleportation device. As they both were floating towards the portal to the normal world which Syura opened it was obvious that both of them were going to get back home.

Tatsumi wasn't satisfied with that. He took Syura's clenched hand in his own and he applied force hearing bones snap and then something snapped which didn't sound like bone. More like stone or ceramic. That did satisfy Tatsumi. tatsum ithen took the Prime Minister crown from the defeated demon. He pushed Syura away from himself and away from the portal while Syura screamed and cried in protest. Tatsumi passed through the portal and it closed leaving Syura in that dimension with his broken teleportation device, unable to escape. That seemed like justice to Tatsumi. He wnated to take Syura captive and tortre him for weeks before killing him but Tatsumi wouldn't drop so low. He landed on his back and only then he realized how tired he was after a night's worth of fighting.

He looked around and saw that he was in the burning palace. He judged that was not a good place to be. There was no time to waste for him so he dragged himself up and got to Mine. He carefully and respectfully picked her up in his arms. He walked outside with her in his arms to be greeted by a sunrise. It was a new day. A new day for Tatsumi and more importantly for the Empire as a whole. It was the dawn of a new era. Tatusmi hoped it to be an era better than the last one as the palace, a remainder of that era, was burning.

"I think you would have liked this, Mine." Tatsumi said in a hushed voice.

**"I think she would. You did good, kid. You did good."** responded the Tyrant. Tatsumi walked away from the burning castle and after a minute he saw Najenda and everyone else waiting surrounded by Imperial soldiers. When the soldiers saw him they started surrounding him too but Tatusmi gave the Tyrant permisson to release his terrible aura and the soldiers backed away frightened. Then Tatsumi raised the Prime Minister crown and the soldiers looked at each other aware that the man they are fighting for is dead and that they don't stand a chance.

Tatsumi's friends used the moment and overpowered the guards. Then as if late on purpose soldiers dropped down from Esdeath's ice wall. As soon as they landed the soldiers bowed their heads to Esdeath, which menat that they were her men, her army. That the city was completely free of the old Empire.

**Author's note: Okay, so now we are inished with AGK soulmates. :( I ahve a wuestion for you guys. Do you think that I should upload an epiloque or that it is alright the way it is now? I have an epilogue ready (it just needs to be checked for grammar mistakes) but I want to know if you guys think that it needs one cause I can't decide.**


	33. Epilogue

**Author's note: Here is the requested epilogue. I hope it's alright, I'm really nervous about it. Tellm e what you think about it.**

* * *

18 months after the rebellion ended...

"Esdeath, wake up!" Tatsumi whispered gnetly into Esdeath's ear but Esdeath only mumbled something and turned away. Tatusmi sighed. They were both still tired from the long trip from the west and they didn't rest well since they arrived in the middle of the night. Tatsumi tried to get out of bed himself but he was in Esdeath's tight grip and it was an impossible mission.

"Esdeath! You have a meeting soon!" Tatsumi said. It didn't work. Tatsumi had to resort to special measures. Tatsumi had only to think about it and the Tyrant inside Tatusmi roared. Maybe a bit much. That woke Esdeath up but it also invited her seconds in command, Rin and Shin into the room with weapons drawn. After seeing that there is no attack they soon apologized and exited, Shin looking embarrassed. Esdeath meanwhile started kissing Tatsumi. It took all of his willpower to shrug her off, knowing that she is trying to stay in bed and avoid the meeting. But something seemed off about the way she kissed him. He couldn't put his hand on it though and so he didn't think much about it. She had been acting strange the whole last week for some reason.

"You have to go. We can do this later. Actually, we will do this later. That's a promise" Tatsumi said, gave her a thumbs up. He then got dressed and Esdeath followed suit.

"After we are done with our tasks we will come back here to get properly dressed for the ceremony." Esdeath said. Tatsumi was never one for formal wear but Esdeath made it clear that there was no discussion about it. While she never liked meetings she loved uniforms for some reason.

He tried pouting but it didn't work. "Alright." he said and Esdeath giggled. They kissed and parted ways, each having their obligations. It was four months since they had last been in the Capital. Tatsumi exited the small house they were assigned to by the military for the time being. Rin said that it was insulting that he and Esdeath got to stay in such a small wooden house. He didn't mind and neither did Esdeath though. But Tatstumi didn't plan on staying there long. He had alredy bought Esdeaht's confiscated mansion back from the goverment thanks to the great pay he and Esdeath were getting as generals. He still dind't tell her thoguh. He watned to tell her later as a suprise.

* * *

Later that day...

Esdeath breathed in the fresh air after she was finished with the boring meeting in which she had to give a detailed report about her and Tatsumi's four moths long war against the attacking western tribes. After the rebellion Esdeath remained a general both thanks to Tatsumi's influence as the hero behind the rebellion and all the surrounding nations who decided to attack as soon as the Empire was weakened.

It was a disaster as the only army who were ready to fight for the survival of the new Empire was Esdeath's so they asked her to help them after taking away all her property. She accepted immediatly as she wanted to battle but what she didn't expect was Tatsumi joining too. Tatsumi said he signed up to help her and to defentd the Empire. What neither one of them expected was Najenda-who was too busy playing politician to be a general herself- giving Tatsumi his own army. It was a small army at first, composed of fresh recruits and some veterans from Esdeath's army but Tatsumi proved himself as he transformed the army from a bunch of useless soldiers into an elite fighting force which rivaled Esdeath's. Her and Tatsumi managed to defend the Empire's teritory and people and now after the war was finished they returned to the Capital.

The new Prime Minister, one who cared for the Empire at long last, listened carefully to her account and said that she was dismissed not giving any other information. After it had ended sooner than expected she had spare time. Tatsumi had to his thing so she decided to roam the streets of the Capital along with Rin and Shin and get some ice cream. As she walked she noticed the Capital had changed a lot during eightneen months. The streets were livelier with more people and a lot more laughter. Also there were far less beggars in the back alleys from what Esdeath could tell. It was wierd to think that it was in part Esdeath's doing.

"We have defeated the norhtern tribes and Tatsumi and his army have defeated the southern tribes. The last remnants of the old Empire's army have been defeated too and since we have forced the western tribes to a standstill along with admiral Wave having defeated the island people to the east the war is finished. We have boring peace. What will you do now, general?" asked Rin.

"I think that I might enjoy ice cream for now and we can figure out everything later, Rin." Esdeath said as she licked her ice cream, Rin and Shin doing the same.

"Good ice cream." Shin commented. Then two girls ran up to Esdeath and altough Rin and Shin moved their hands towards their weapons Esdeath dismissed their worries with the wave of a hand. The two girls in dirty clothes were around seven years old and looked at Esdeath with big puppy-like eyes.

"You are the great general Esdeath! We want to be as strong as you! Please teach us! Can you show us some of your techniques? Please!" the girls said all in one breath and Esdeath didn't know what to do. She could single-handedly fight against an army but when it came to kids she had no idea what to do. That was one fo the reasons why she was so nervous the whole last week.

And not only that but the two girls treated Esdeath like a hero which didn't feel natural to her. Esdeath first looked the girls over sos eh knew what kind of 'enemy' she was dealing with. It was clear that the two girls were beggars with wooden sticks at their hips serving them as weapons to protect them. Although the number of beggars had decreased significantly there was still a lot of them. Some of them children. The new goverment did what it could but it would tkae years to fix all the damage done by the old one.

"Where are your parents?" asked Esdeath hopign to get rid of the kids. The enthusiasm and happiness vanished from the girl's faces. Both girls looked to the ground. Esdeath coudl guess the answer. Probably killed in the rebellion or in the recently ended war.

"They were killed by the old Empire but you have avenged them! We want to be like you!" the girls said trying to smile. The two oprhans of war seemed used to a hard life but they were still enthusiastical. It was a quality they shared with her beloved, Tatsumi.

Esdeath didn't know what to say. She had created hundreds of orphans and killed children and now oprhans were thainking her for avenging their parents.

"I see. So... you want to be strong? Show me what you know." she said and the girls drew their makeshift weapons. They looked at Esdeath, who nodded and they attacked each other. The girls were good considering their age and the fact that they had no official training. After a minute Esdeath told them to stop. The girls were good but Esdeath could find ten tiems better kids their age if she wanted.

"You aren't abd but you aren't good either." Esdeath said.

The girls looked each other as if worried. "So you are not goign to teach us?"

"No, I am goignto teach you but under my rules. Do you want to come and work for me? I will give you shelter, food and training. But that training will be hell for you." Esdeath didn't know why she said what she said but it felt right.

The two girls looked at each other as if not believing their ears. "Yes!" they shouted in unison and Esdeath bent down and ruffled their dirty hair. She bought them ice cream and then sent them with a snickering Rin and a smiling Shin. After a small glare the two siblings stopped and did as they were told but both still had a small smile on their lips. Esdeath too smiled. She decided to roam the streets a little longer. She also bought a second ice cream as she had to eat more from now on. She told herself that she enjoyed roaming the streets but the truth was that she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to do what she was going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tatsumi got up from his one knee. He looked up at the memorial statues in front of him and a tear ran down his cheek. The statues were all made out of marble and the sculptor had done an excellent job with all the faces clearly recognizable.

"I miss you all. I really wish you were here to see what we have fought for. I will not forget you." Tatsumi said to the statues speaking to his dead comrades.

"You ready to go, Tatsumi?" asked him his second in command who was kneeling next to him. Tatsumi spared the monument one last look. There were statues of Mine, Susanoo, Bulat, Sheele, Lubbock and Bols. Of all those part of Night Raid or the Jaegers who died fighting for a better Empire. Back then it was just a dream but now it was reality.

"Yeah, I think I am." answered Tatsumi as he got up, his second in command doing the same. The dog in her metalic amrs barked a goodbye to the statues as they left.

"Where to now?" his second asked, her one eye smiling at him, the other covered by an eyepatch as that whole side of her face along with her eye got burned by an explosion. He smiled back at her and shrugged. He had alredy visited the memorial wall of everyone who died fighting for the rebel army and the graves of Sayo and Ieyasu.

"I dunno. I think I am going to head the the hosue we got assigned to and prepare for the ceremony. I suggest you do the same." Tatsumi said and yawned.

"on't worry about that. What are you going to do later? I mean now that all the fighting is finished?" she asked.

"I think that I will enjoy my free time with Esdeath and decide later. Our dreams are going to come true sooner or later if we try hard enough, only it will be in a different way than we imagined. Oh that reminds me, and have you noticed any changes about Esdeath during the last week? She seems kind of wierd to me."

"Well not really. But I don't spend enough time with the general to notice. Maybe you should talk to her. That is how you solve half of your problems after all." she said and Tatsumi remembered the small velvet box inside his pocket which he picked up earlier. He would need to do a lot of talking with Esdeath no matter what.

"I think I will. But what about you? Returning to the now reformed Imperial Police?"

"I'm not sure if they will accept me after all the things I did last time." she said scratching her head.

"Nonsense, Seryu. You have changed a lot. YOu ahve done horrible thigns but poyu are different. You shpuld get your chance for redemption. I will put in a good word for you since I am the hero who single handedly saved the Empire and you will get promoted to Captain in no time."

**"Single handedly?"** asked the Tyrant inside Tatusmi's mind. Tatusmi ignored him.

"You would do that? Thanks, general." said Seryu with a wink.

"That is the least I can do since you are doing most of my paperwork. I would be buried under a stack of papers without you." Tatsumi said.

**"Wouldn't that be a funny sight?"** the Tynrat asked out loud. Seryu snickered. Kuro barked in confirmation.

He and Seryu then parted ways so btohc ould get ready for the ceremony. He really didn't know what he would do without Seryu to help him out with the paperwork when Esdeath wasn't around and since they went on a few different campaings that was a lot of times. Also ehr question made him think. What would he do now? Would he stay in the military?

**"Don't worry about it. Instead worry about that busty blonde coming your way ready to glomp you." **the Tyrnat warned Tatsumi and Tatsumi ducked just in time to avoid Leone.

Leone quickly recovered and went for a normal hug. Tatusmi was glad to see his 'big sis'. They grinned at each other as Leone plafully punched him for avoiding her glomp.

"Well if it isn't the big war hero! How are you doing, Mr. hero, the great general?" Leone asked.

"It's good to see you too, Leone. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Imperial palace doing something important since you are, you know, part of the Council serving the Emperor?" asked Tatusmi. Leone had been offered a position on the council for her role in the rebellion and she took it so she could help the people in the slums. Tatsumi fell over laughing when he first heard the news but Leone proved to be a good news for the slums and a lot of hedaches for the other politicians. Not only that but she also got married to Run. That didn't stop her from gambling and drinking though. She only did it to a lesser extent.

"Eh, got tired of that. I came here to see what is happening and I bumb into you. Now that is luck!" she explaimed. Tatsumi huged her once more, he missed Leone. Only now when he hugged her something was different. He was a head taller than her.

"Listen. I REALLY would love to talk with you more but I need to get dressed for the ceremony. And aren't you supposed to be going too?" asked Tatusmi as he started walking faster urigng Leone to follow him. He couldn't lose any more time.

"No worry. Run will meet me there with my unform in tow after he finishes his lesson at the university. Now hurry up big hero. I still need to take care of a few things." she said and sent him on his way. He shrugged and hurried down the street.

Half an hour later...

Tatsumi entered the small house which he and Esdeath were given and he called her name but there was no answer. Tatsumi asked the Tyrant to try and sense her but the Tyrant too, found nothing. Tatsumi thought nothing of it, thinking that she was late or something smiliar, and went for the bedroom to get changed. As he was passing by the kitchen he saw his green army military uniform on the kitchen table. He approached and picked it up.

He should have got changed in the bedroom but he was too tired and so he got naked and changed in the kitchen. After he was done he realized that he still had to take his disgarded clothes to the bedroom. Tatusmi grumbled but took them.

As he entered the bedroom he saw Esdeath, in her white uniform, holding the rapier he had given to her after her old one was destroyed in the fight against Syura. She looked like something was wrong. Really wrong. She had a weird aura around her. It was not a killing aura but something similiar. Very similiar. Also she was in the house but the Tyrant could not detect her so she must have hid her presence.

"Esdeath what is going on?" said Tatsumi as he approached looking around the room for enemies. They were alone. He dropped the clothes he was carrying in his hands.

"Tatsumi, fight me." Esdeath said not looking at him.

"What?" it took him by suprise. He could not understand what she meant. Did she really want to fight him?

"You heard me. Please fight me. A real fight. To the death." she said and attacked with her rapier. Tatsumi dodged attack after attack trying to figure out what is going but Esdeath kept on making him draw his two swords.

"What deos she want?" asked Tatsumi the Tyrant.

**"I don't know. Fight her and figure out everything later. But try not to hit the stomach."** The Tyrant said.

"I cannot fight her! And what do you mean by not attacking the stomach?"

**"Trust me." **the Tyrant responded, Tatsumi didn't understand but during the year and half he was connected with the Danger Beast he came to trust him fully and it never came back to bite him in the ass. Tatusmi only tried subduing Esdeath even if it meant that he got injured. Defeating her was suprisingly easy. As soon as he went on the offensive Esdeath let up as if she wanted Tatsumi do defeat her but she was trying to not get a single injury. After three minutes Tatsumi had disarmed her and was holding his Incursio sword to her throat. It hurt him to do that even though he made sure not to harm Esdeath in any way. It was very peculiar to Tatsumi that he defeated Esdeath that easily and that she fought defensivly when she ehrself siad that it was a real fight.

"Now you are free." Esdeaht said to him looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi truly had no idea what she meant.

"You will belong to me until the day when you can defeat me in actual combat." Esdeath said as if reciting something.

"What do you mean?"

"That is what I said to you the day of the tournament when we met. You have defeated me. You are free to go wherever you want." she said and got up. She exited the house while Tatsumi tried to process what was going on.

**"Something is not right."** the Tyrant said. Tatsumi tried to follow Esdeath but she had frozen the entrance making it clear that she didn't want him to.

Later that day...

As Tatusmi walked alongside Esdeath it tore him apart that he could not talk to her and that she wouldn't look at him. They were walking towards the new and more modest Imperial palace since the last one burned down when the last Prime Minister decided to turn into a fire throwing demon.

As he and Esdeath, behind them Rin, Shin and Seryu walked the main street, people form either side were cheering. They would have swarmed them if it weren't for Tatsumi's soldiers in green to the left and Esdeath's soldiers in white to the right who were marching alongside their commanders. As they got to the entrance to the palace they were welcomed by the Emperor's Council and the Prime Minister. The Council consisted of Najenda, Leone and three other people whose names Tatusmi never bothered remembering.

After being greeted by them they were led into the throne room which still made Tatsumi uneasy. He had a bad experience with throne rooms. There waited alongside great admiral Wave and his best commanders who just like Esdeath and Tatsumi waited to get a decoration for their heroic efforts. As Tatsumi looked at Wave their eyes made contact and they gave each other a small friendly nod with smiles spreading across their faces. Tatsumi was worried about Esdeath but it made him somewhat relived to see his old friends. In the crowd he could Run, now a teacher standing close to Akame and Kurome, the proud candy store owners. Near them was Chelsea who served as information officer of sorts. She smiled at Tatusmi and he returned the smile.

The new Emperor entered and everyone knelt. The new Emperor was an middle-aged man who was a distant relative of the Emperor. After the rebellion ended Najenda searched for a candidate for the throne when he appeared and having found no better candidate eh was chosen. The Emperor proved hismelf a benevolent ruler who listned to his advisors. The Emperor then held an inspiring speech.

After that Tatsumi, Esdeath and Wave along with their respective subordinates recieved medals and decorations for their respective roles in the war. With the ceremony finished Esdeath made ready to leave while Tatsumi was almost dragged off by his friends who didn't know about his relationship troubles. Tatsumi excused hismelf and went to talk to Esdeath. He tried talking to her during the march to the palace and during the ceremony but she didn't even look at him. Something felt wrong to him but whatever it was he wouldn't let her go for a very simple reason. He loved her.

As she was about to make her escape he cought her shoulder. She turned around and for the first time since the morning she looked him in the eyes. There was sadness in her eyes. That made him even more confused as to why she would want to leave. He was sure that she loved him and now he witnessed hismelf that she was sad for leaving.

"Esdeath why are you leaving?" he asked as his throat tightened.

"I have to think about someone else now, not just me and you deserve to chose what you want."

"What do you mean? Is it abotu me being your slave or what?!" he asked. She continued looking in his eyes.

"Esdeath, I am free now, right? Then, as a free man, I choose to be with you."

"Tatusmi... I am with child." she said in a hushed voice even though there were no people around.

"What? You are with child? Like pregnant with child? Pregnant pregnant?" he asked, she nodded.

"How long?" he asked as he found it hard to breath.

"About a week ago I noticed." When she said that everything made sense to him. Her wierd behaviuor the last few days, the Tyrant warning him not to hit her in the stomach. He couldn't believe it. Tatusmi was going to become a father. But as the pieces were all falling into place one thing didn't make sense. Why did Esdeath want to leave? And why did he focus on that wh neh was going to become a father.

"Then... why did you want to leave?" he started but the words were lost in his mouth.

She looked down on the floor. "I wasn't sure how you would react. I didn't want to tie you down. You don't deserve that. And this child doesn't deserve that."

"Didn't want to tie me down? Didn't it occur to you that maybe I love you? Shouldn't I be the one to decide if I want to be tied down or not? Esdeath you are so stupid!I love you and I want to be with you and with... our child." he said and smiled.

There were tears in Esdeath's eyes when she heard that. She went to hug Tatsumi but he dodged her. She gave him a quizzical look. Tatsumi smiled. "First I have presents for both you and our child." he said and took a deep breath. He took the key from his pocket and gave it to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"This is the key to your mansion. I bought it back from High Command this morning." he said and she tried once more to hug him but Tatusmi dodged her again. She giggled at him.

"I didn't know you were palying hard to catch. Maybe I should just freeze your feet and then hug you?" she asked. They both had alredy forgotten that a few minutes earlier she almost ran away.

Tatsumi swallowed. Not because of Esdeath's threat but because of what he was about to do. "Do you thin kthat I forgot abotu what you almost did? I have to pay you back. Perhaps I should tie you down?"

He gripped the small velvet box tightly as he got to one knee. Esdeath giggled until she realized what he was trying to do. She too swallowed. "Esdeath... would you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out the box and with shaky fingers opened it presenting her with the custom made ring. He had been planing to propose to her since the last time they were in the Capital four months ago. That was when he gave the jeweler the specifics and the gem from which to create it.

Esdeath looked at it before looking in Tatsumi's eyes with her comforting icy blue eyes. She nodded before she spoke. "Yes." she said and he barely controled himself while he put the ring on her finger. It was made out of white gold and the gem was a sapphire surrounded by small diamonds. Tatsumi got the sapphire from a killed Ultra Class Danger Beast's corpse while he was on his campaign in the south. He straight away knew that he wanted for her to wear that gem. Overall, the ring fitted her alabster skin perfectly. As soon as she put the ring on he sprung up and kissed her and they kissed until they heard clapping all around them. They opened their eyes to see that the former Jaegers and Night Raid along with Tatsumi's and Esdeath's most trusted soldiers were cheering them on. Both Tatsumi and Esdeath blushed and kissed again.

* * *

**Author's note: So... now it's finished. It was a fun journey and I hope it was as fun for you as it was for me. I thank all of you for your support and praise. What fanfic I will do next I'm still not sure. I will definetly write another anime or manga fanfic, but what about I have absolutely no clue. We'll see won't we? ;)**


End file.
